Naruto and the Last Vampiress
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Naruto has been watched from afar by his destined mate, the last vampiress. Now that he's a Genin, she can begin to instigate the plans to make him hers forever, along with those she turns. Naruto/Anko/Harem. Kakashi Sakura bashing Good Sasuke grey Danzo
1. Naruto, Genin at Last, his undead lover

Well then, its time to begin my new project. Wonder how it will be received

Up front, Kakashi and Sakura will be bashed. Sasuke is the good one in this fic. Konoha civilian and elder councils are also to be bashed, aside for Danzo as is my policy

This story is also further from Canon then Mysterious Power was

Begin

_Konohagakure Forest (Iruka's POV)  
_

We find ourselves in a darkened forest, with an injuried Iruka, a tanned man with a scar on his nose, leaning against a tree to stay up, as two people were about to clash.

One, a silver haired coworker of his, and now shown to be a traitor to their village, Konohagakure No Sato, Mizuki. He tricked the other, a tanned blond boy with odd whisker marks on his face, a result of, unfortunate issues with his past and blond hair, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, after failing his Genin test, which might not have even been his fault if Iruka's suspicions were correct, Mizuki tricked the boy to steal the forbidden scroll of seals under the pretext it would allow him to graduate.

Get executed, maybe, but graduate, not so much.

Mizuki was a staunch Naruto hater, as he found out today. He hated the boy with all the fiber in his being, and he didn't even really have a true reason to...

After all, Naruto and his parent's death have some connection, but he actually liked him quite a lot. While he didn't exactly like him to begin with, Naruto grew on him quickly. Not the king of grades, but still an enjoyable student. But Mizuki's family was never harmed by...

"PREPARE TO DIE..." Mizuki yelled out, drawing a kunai, having lost his giant Fuma Shurikan that was formerly on his back...though before he said anything more to continue to break the Sandaime's law...

"MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Iruka and Mizuki's eyes went wide as out of nowhere, hundreds of Naruto clones surrounded Mizuki. And this from the boy who couldn't even make a simple Clone Jutsu back in the academy.

More reason to suspect Naruto had been sabotaged.

Mizuki just screamed as the Naruto's swarmed him, like flies. Seeing as Mizuki would be, occupied, Iruka thought back to his suspicions

_Flashback, Hokage's Office (Sandaime's POV)_

Iruka was reporting his findings to the Sandiame Hokage, the leader of Kononagakure no Sato and one of the few who didn't want to remove Naruto's heart with a dull pin. The old man blew into his pipe with sorrow.

"So, a chakra disrupting seal below the table?" Iruka nodded.

"I only noticed it when Kiba-san found it" the boy had been serving a detention by removing gum from the bottom of the desks when he found it "I had a few ANBU run it over, and reported its brief activation and deactivation. All around the time Naruto-kun was taking the genin exam" The Hokage removed his pipe from his mouth.

"The Yondiame would be ashamed at this village's behavior" the Hokage commented "It almost makes me wish I agreed with Danzo" before Naruto was to be sent to the orphanage, Danzo had offered to take the boy and train him. He had refused, mainly because of Danzo's, methods.

Danzo would have trained him like he trained his old ROOT agents; destroying their emotions by making them kill their closest friend. While creating powerful Shinobi, something Hiruzen admitted about ROOT, such methods were inhumane.

Though, seeing how Naruto was so openly scorned, and the difficulties it created for him, it could have almost been better.

Naruto was hated by most of Konoha, for such foolish reasons. As such, most stores wouldn't sell him anything but kill me orange jumpsuits, rotten food, spoiled milk and defective ninja tools. Ichiraku's was virtually the only exception. He was kicked out of the orphanage as soon as possible, and it took all Hiruzen could do to prevent him from being mugged.

He had to place his most trusted ANBU, rotationally Tenzo and Yuugao these days, and in the past, Itachi, before it happened, on Naruto protecting duty . He'd have put Kakashi on it too, but he didn't trust him with Naruto.

Kakashi was a suspected Naruto hater, and the most powerful and loyal minion of the 'Axis of Evil' that was practically the entire Civilian and Elder councils, Danzo excluded.

Danzo at least, understood that Naruto with regular training, and not ROOT style training, was better than no Naruto at all. Naruto's potential matched the Jinchuuriki powers of Kiri and Iwa, made Suna pale in comparrison, and left only Kumo with any potential on that front to overrule them.

Thus, Danzo was the vote that had kept Naruto from being executed, in the 79 times it was brought up to debate in the Council meetings. No shinobi clan head had voted to kill him either.

For unlike regular laws, the civilian council couldn't just use their, far too numerous, numbers to overrule the Shinobi, with their two elder aids.

However, in order to secure what, meager, aid to Naruto he could, Hiruzen had to make far too many sacrifices. The Clone jutsu for one being a test requirement, a weakening of the Education standards, for Civilian benefit, a removal of 'Shinobi only' establishments, though no 'Civilian only' establishment bans were around, and protection for those Tenzo, Yuugao or Itachi caught trying to poison or indirectly kill Naruto.

Now then, back to the present

"Understood, Iruka-kun, be ready to hunt Naruto down and try to figure out what he's up to. I have a bad feeling he's been manipulated" it was always a marvel to see how Naruto was still so trustworthy, kind and loving.

It took a strong person to remain like that with everything he'd been through. Truly worthy of his dream, to become Hokage.

_End Flashback (Iruka's POV)_

After Naruto finished pounding the traitor into the dirt, Iruka smiled, and presented Naruto something, on his head.

A Hia te.

"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate" Naruto cheered and hugged Iruka tightly.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU..."

"Um, Naruto. My ribs" Iruka coughed. Naruto chuckled

"Oh, sorry". Now, hopefully Hiruzen had calmed the mob down before they called for lynching.

Of course, they had no idea they were being watched

_Watcher (Anko's POV)_

The sexy, net wearing, brown jacketed Mitarashi Anko, a Konoha Tobektsu Jonnin with purple hair, had a big grin after watching that piece of trash getting clobbered.

Served him right, for what he said to her destined mate. For years she had, dealt with, the scores of assassins who tried to kill him when he slept, ever since she knew for certain that he was her destined one. For both his safety, and her hunger related needs.

"Just a while longer, Naruto-kun. Then, we will be together, forever" she commented, before noticing Iruka's gift to him. She smiled.

"I knew you were always a good guy, Iruka-san. Seeing as your so close to Naruto-kun..." she had wanted to teach him, but for some odd reason even the Hokage was hesitant to give her the job.

Something about dress codes, and possible mental damage to the students. "I'll spare you from my wrath" she licked her fangs, and vanished into the shadows (A/N, If any one has read Percy Jackson, think Shadow Travel)

_Anko's Lair (Anko's POV)_

Anko reappeared in a darkened room, beneath Konoha, specifically the Dango shop. After all, if no one was going to use this prime property, why not move in.

Better than her own 'residence' anyway. At least her destined mate was able to secure a rather well to apartment, hers was in the rattiest part of Konoha. She didn't even live their really, she had a shadow clone use it as a mask.

Clapping her hands, light returned to the room via several torches with Infinite Torch Seals. Despite the rumors about her kind, she couldn't see in the dark. As the light returned, she noted her lair.

A large round room, the walls were gray stone, with a large seal with ROOT written on it at top. Hence why she choose this old ROOT base.

It was quiet, hidden, and protected. Even if ROOT was still active, they couldn't get in here without using a single entrance, which she caved in when she moved in. After all, its not like she needed oxygen anyway.

The room had a few things she had collected; a few clothing racks with her body mesh clothing and similar accessories, a book case with several books, ranging from histories of her race to Icha Icha books, some stylish red and black wall banners she found on a mission, a writing desk for the dreaded mission reports...

And of course, her large and comfortable midnight black coffin, with its red inside coatings, and the cute stuffed Fox plushy of hers. Plenty of room for more than one person...

Anko felt a prescience, someone was in her lair, where no one was welcome, aside for her destined mate, when the time would come she would be able to have him.

Problem was, the ANBU watching him, or the Hokage himself with his Crystal Ball, could see her abduct him, and even if they didn't, they'd notice Naruto's disappearance and set a manhunt.

That, and it would hurt her destined mate if she removed him from those he knew that cared for him.

Using the Hiding with Camouflage technique, she rendered herself invisible as a ninja wearing a blank mask appeared in the room...

' That's not an ANBU...' Anko thought, before giving the intruder a punch to the back of the head. With surprising force, the man was sent flying into a wall, breaking it through and revealing a sealed room, filled with dead human remains.

Anko felt momentary disgusted, not from just the dead mass of bodies, but the fact that most were children, and all were decomposing, revealing green tinted muscles and bones here and there.

They must be the ROOT rejects...could her destined mate be tossed away like that? Or was he too valuable as a Jinchuuriki.

"Identify yourself" the masked ninja commented. Anko chuckled, before slamming her hands into the ground.

"SEALING; FULL ROOM SEALING!" a shimmer began to form on the walls around her. While no Yondiame when it came to seals, she had some skill at it, more than most of the ninja in Konoha anyway. Anko dropped her disguise jutsu.

"I don't know who you are, or why you are here, but your not leaving this place" she began forming hand signs, before breathing in, showing off her D's.

"FIRE RELEASE; PHOENIX FLAME SURGE!" rings of fire began to spew from her mouth like energy waves, all ready to strike the Ninja down, but he avoided it, instead the fire attack struck the dead bodies, setting them on fire.

Not pleasant, but a good way to clear that room out. She did need a private bath for herself after all, the hot springs were not only occasionally visited by kabuki perverts, but were owned by the Hyuga, whose eyes she didn't trust at all. The mysterious ninja drew a tanto from his back and charged at the female ninja.

With unnatural speed, she avoided the tanto strike, and tripped the ninja, toppling him to the ground, before she drew several Kunai, piercing the man's palms to the ground.

"What the hell are you, bitch!" the man yelled. This was supposed to be a sweep of an old base, not this...

"I, am a vampire. And you, are my meal" she bit his neck, and began sucking away the liquid inside.

While she only had to have blood once every two weeks, and able to sustain herself in between with regular food, such as her prized Dango, and only having feed 4 days ago, Anko didn't really have to feed on the soon to be dead man.

But seeing as her destined mate just became a Genin, she could afford a celebratory feast.

Drinking her fill, and the men beneath her dead, she hid the bite mark and pierce marks via the mystic palm technique, as she did with all her victims, to make them appear to have died from a natural cause, and not as her food.

This guy was going to be caught in the tunnel, that collapsed completely. Whoever sent this guy should be satisfied by that.

Its not like the man would rise as a vampire and report to his boss, she couldn't change the opposite gender. If she could, she'd have changed her destined mate ages ago.

Creating her own shadow clone, she had it deal with the bodies disguised fate, as she slipped into her coffin for the night.

Another thing that the media had gotten wrong about her kind, they could stand the sun. It just made them hungrier, hence her constant Dango stream. Hugging the little fox stuffed animal into her chest, specifically her chest, she closed her eyes, and began to think to herself.

It had been 12 years since she had developed her latent vampire traits, when her, evil sensei, Orochimaru of the Sannin, applied his curse seal to her. It's appliance stirred remnant genes inside of her, her vampiric genes.

Her race once lived in the shadows, never too numerous but still there. What she knew only came from a few books she had read, and later retrieved from ANBU who had seized them, that Orochimaru possessed.

The vampire race had been decimated from an attack of a gathering of them by the Hachibi, the Giant Ox, before the establishment of Konoha, and the few that remained bred into human populations.

The Nidaime Mizukage and Orochimaru were also descendent of the ancient vampires, though Orochimaru had manipulated himself far too much to ever hope to activate the genes. Too bad really, should he have unlocked his distant genes and become a vampire, he'd of had his immortality much easier than his current methods.

Suck to you Orochimaru

She'd hid her actual race from the ninja of the villages, as the only way to really tell her true nature would be to see her drink blood with her retractable fangs or to steak her with a wooden stake. It also helped that she normally had Tsunade's Henge jutsu activate, hiding her true appearance, which was taller, longer haired, and a hell of of a lot sexier than she was now.

But that would be saved for her destined mate to, experience.

Her race didn't just breed randomly, but could detect a 'destined mate', or someone who was a perfect match for them. If the destined mate was human, like hers was, she could have a male vampire change him, provided she transferred most of the chakra used to do it.

If a human was changed, they not only were bound as the servant of the vampire who turned them, but they also had to be compatible to the vampire's destined mate.

By compatible, that meant hey had to be able to have a relationship with him or her like the vampire who changed them could. This was mainly a survival mechanism, as female vampires could only have one child, this helped to ensure their race didn't die out easily.

If not compatible, they'd die.

The transferred chakra fixed the loyalty and destined one related issues, and bound the human to said vampire. However, as she was the last possible user of the vampire blood, so this wasn't an option.

Her destined mate would have to be made immortal, another way. For if a destined mate died...it had, side effects on his remaining mate or mates.

This included, and wasn't limited to, depression, mass murdering, loss of sense, back pain, wrinkles, mutations, thoughts of suicide and death.

But, luckily she had a plan to fix that, finally put his Jinchuurki condition to good use.

And all it took would be getting that stalker of his under her, vampiric wing, not that she had any. It would take some thinking, with all the Hyuga around keeping an eye on her and the fuss they'd raise if she disappeared from their sight even for a minute.

But still, once she figured out how to get passed that, Hinata would be hers, and through her, her destined mate's. After all, if she had to revive her race, might as well have some help.

Original moves (A/N, some jutsu may be reused from Mysterious Power during this story)

Shadow Travel Jutsu

Rank; D

Description; Only available to Vampires, this jutsu allows one to teleport via shadows. Uses more chakra then Body Flicker

Infinite Torch seal

Rank; C

Description; A seal that creates flames, while at the same time preserving the torch the fire burned on. Turned on and off via the creator clapping his or her hands

Sealing; Full Room Sealing

Rank; C

Description; A room is sealed to prevent body flickering away.

Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge

Rank; A

Description; A fire release that strike a wide area with fire jutsu


	2. Stealth King, Yondaime's will defiled

Well Well, it appears that originality is paying off. You guys really do eat originality up, or is just the giant vampire subculture

Faves 33

Alerts 39

The C2's stand at 0

Review Replies

Reishin; That is the point. Both him and the Nidiame Mizukage do have a resemblance to vampires, and as my story has a humor basis, a bit of humor inserted in the chapters is always good

Naruhina; There will be some overlap, but overall the harem will be swapped up. Though decides Hinata, I have decided on two others...who they are will be shown in later chapters

Sco23; Her chakra enters a being and changes them, but blood is also used. And as to weaknesses, all of those but the entering a house without invitation

UMMX: Hence why I'm writing it. Naruto Sasuke is a pairing disease that I don't recognize as legit in any form

DopplerDee; I may just use that

Shihouin Shunshin; A Hinata hater, then. Well, to be honest, Hinata won't appear in the story as a character of pairing for a while. And really, why is Hinata loathed these days?

Jl; Thanks, and you know, Taisune and Fluffy could appear in the story as a cameo, keep yours eyes open

Cloud; You shall

Godzilla; Only time will tell

You know, a while ago I found a story where Shizune and Tsunade were Naruto haters and Sasuke lovers...that was just wrong

Okay, I've done with the song routine from the last story, so let the chapter begin

_Anko's Lair (Anko's POV)_

With a yawn, Anko emerged from her coffin, the fox plushy slipping from being, trapped, in Anko's chest back into her coffin. Stretching, Anko smiled.

Today they were deciding who would be one which teams. It was simple to ignore most of the teams overloaded with barely functioning civilian candidates, they wouldn't likely pass the test. Normally civilians who didn't have skills, like say that pink haired bitch that her destined mate had feelings for, for whatever reason that is.

Personally she blames a stunted education mixed with his determined nature. She just wished Iruka would point it out that to him that Sakura would never return his feelings, and was a weak, heartless piece of trash who expected everything to go her way.

Just like her mother, the scourge of the Councils and the leader of the 'Kill Naruto' faction.

From what she knew of the jonin sensei's applying, only a few were actually anti Naruto, and most of them would be virtually guaranteed to get a 'won't pass' team of civilian genin, to help give them experience so they can get a team worth their stuff at a later date. In fact, normally Anko would be fine with allowing Asuma or Kurenai a chance to keep an eye on and train her destined mate.

However, she had heard a rumor that Kakashi would be put on Naruto duty, something that could not be allowed. Naruto would most likely be on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, a method to help train up the 'dead last'.

Dead last my foot, like that eye brow guy trained by Guy could've beat up a Chunnin when he graduated, or any of those so called 'top tier' graduates from the civilian population, the only ones who could hope to do it were those so called 'middle tier' students, the Aburame definitely, maybe the Inuzuka, that Nara kid probably would have trapped him and had Iruka finish him off, and if he called that Akamichi fat...

Of course, Sasuke too

Kakashi would most likely have a team of Naruto, Sasuke, and one of the fan girls, most likely a insulation colored haired, flatter than a steamrolled pancake bitch, and ignore all but Sasuke. While the fan girl would deserve such neglect, he'd do it to Naruto just to spite him, and weaken him so he could be killed on a mission.

Hell, he might just kill her destined mate himself!

Thus, she planned to apply herself as her destined mate's Jonnin sensei, as a Tobektsu she met the requirements. She'd probably try to get Hinata as well, after all both were needed for her plan to succeed.

Of course, her plan would require a lot of research to implement, for if it had an error, the results would be, messy. She'd probably have to find a test subject, a female Jinchuuriki. Then at least if she messed up she could save them.

Last she checked, two female Jinchuuriki existed, both around Naruto's age, one in Kumo and another in Taki.

But, she had to get Hinata first, or such thoughts were moot.

To the third...it really didn't matter, as long as it wasn't Sakura, So, making sure she was presentable, she shadow traveled to make the meeting, before creating a shadow clone to do, other things.

_Naruto's House (Naruto's POV)_

Naruto had never been happier then this day, as he woke up.

He, the future Hokage of Konoha, was now an official Genin, the first step to his dream. Of course, to get to where he was today, he had to work hard.

So many people were against him, and for a reason he didn't even know about till yesterday, when Mizuki-teme told him. It was stupid, really.

Did he look, anything like that? At all? Minus my cute lady attracting whisker marks...well maybe someday they'd attract the ladies

When had he ever caused wanton destruction?He'd pulled approximately 721 pranks, sure, but then again most of his pranks were harmless. The most horrible thing he'd ever done as a prank was put a huge dos of Laxative in the school food.

Of course, none of the damage was his, but the entire student body sort of made the bathrooms uninhabitable for the next few months. Only the few who brought their lunches; Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Shino, didn't have any issues.

Sadly, Sakura was collateral damage, but they never actually linked it to him.

He wasn't good at telling lies, he didn't seek revenge, and frankly, wasn't that intelligent.

Well, that was behind him now, he was a ninja now, a full adult by legal standards and no longer a civilian. Jiji-san had said that once he was a ninja, his rent would legally go down, so he could afford more.

He could go out on missions and see the world

He could purchase exploding tags and smoke the prank potential there...

**KNOCK KNOCK**

There was a knocking on his door. Naruto hesitantly went to answer it.

He knew that Jiji had a few ANBU around in case the person knocking tried to kill him, not that he ever knew why until recently. But still, he was told by Iruka that the best way to make friends, and improve how people see him, was to be a nice person.

If he became bitter about how nearly everyone hated him, no one would change, but if he tried to make friends, stayed positive and showed what he could do, they'd come around. Even if it was just a few people.

Opening the door, he found a woman waiting for him, a Kunoichi based off her headband. She had a orange skirt, a long brown coat, and a net suit.

A very revealing, net suit

'Resist teenage impulses to look at the purple haired ladies large breasts, must not be a pervert like Jiji...'

"You know kid, its easier to talk to someone when your looking straight at them" the female commented. "I appreciate trying to be a gentleman, but do you think I'd dress like this if I didn't want people looking?" Naruto gulped and looked up at the female, while trying not to stair below her head. She sighed.

"That's better. Anyway, the name is Mitarashi Anko, second in command of the Interrogation department" Naruto gulped, to Anko's chuckle.

"Relax, I'm not here to torture you. If I was, you'd be in pain by now" Naruto chuckled, nervously. "Anyway, I'm also the head of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party, the group in Konoha in charge of stealth and infiltration behind enemy lines, and I'm here to give you this" she reached into her trench coat and gave Naruto a large envelope. Naruto hesitantly opened it.

"Oh come on, we don't write our messages in Exploding Tags, we do that only on Wednesday's!" Naruto finished opening it and saw what was inside

_Uzumaki, Naruto_

_The date of his graduation test (Whenever that is?)_

_Category; Stealth and Infiltration _

_Score; 250/250_

_This ceritficate states that as of this date, Uzumaki Naruto has scored higher on Stealth and Infiltration then any student has before. _

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_Sandiame Hokage_

Jiji's seal was on the certificate, making it official.

"Kid, you scored higher than anyone has before" Anko commented. Naruto blinked in confusion. He always knew he had skills, judging by how he was just three days ago able to paint the Hokage Monument and avoid ANBU for 2 hours, 17 minutes and 50 seconds, according to Jiji.

"Hey, then why did I fail my Genin test, before my make up anyway" Anko sighed.

"The Civilian councils have some level of control of the Academy standards, and while your score is impressive, Stealth and Infiltration only makes up 5% of the final grade. In comparison, written work is 30%, Taijutsu 20% and Ninjutsu 30%." Naruto sighed, before Anko grinned.

"Anyway kid, be proud of yourself, in comparison the Hokage himself only scored 200 on his test, and as to your other classmates, Aburame Shino was second at 190, then Uchiha Sasuke at 170 and Inuzuka Kiba and 120" she smiled.

"If you should make it past the first days of being a Genin, look me up would you? I'd bet you'd make a fine member of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance party one day" she turned to leave, before stopping, and handing the boy a small scroll.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Anko smiled.

"Seeing as you did so well, might as well give you just one more little thing. That scroll has the instructions for the Clone Great Explosion Jutsu. Seeing as Hokage-sama said you can perform Shadow Clones, I think you'd be able to put it to good use. See ya" She body flickered away, as Naruto took the certificate in his hands.

He was good at something, better than anyone, even Sasuke!

He replaced the diploma in the envelope and ran for the Hokage's office. He was going to get this framed and preserved.

That, and he did have a official photo to take. Of course, he failed to notice Anko watching him, before exploding into smoke

_Hokage's Office (Anko's POV)_

Getting memories back from her shadow clone, she was glad to see her Destined Mate got her delivery, but did he really not want to stare. Come on, her henged form was tame, and a lot smaller, than her real form.

She wanted him to look at them, not cringe. Somehow, she blamed the Baboon But haired girl for that.

Anyway, now it was time to try and get her destined mate and Hinata under her tutelage. Now she, and several other prospective Tobektsu and regular Jonnin stood before the Hokage, and the councils, both Civilian and Shinobi.

The civilian, filled with fat, lazy bastards who wanted full control of the village, and that banshee that led them, Saya Haruno.

Then you have the Shinobi Council, among them several of the new shinobi's parents

The scarred face of Nara Shikaku. He had encouraged Shikamaru to think for himself about being with Naruto as a friend, and she owed him for that.

Friends were important, and if her destined mate had none, that could do a lot of damage.

The Nara clan weren't against Naruto, for all Nara shared two characteristics. First, all of them were highly intelligent, so they could tell her destined mate wasn't what the civilians wrote him off as.

And second, they all were as lazy as humanly possible, thus they found being mean to Naruto to be too 'troublesome' to do. Thus, why she never feed on a Nara.

Their wives, while more high strung, also shared pro Naruto views. She recalled Shikaku's wife, Yoshino, leaving Naruto a coupon to Ichiraku's one time.

Next to them was the, large, form of Akamichi Chouza. Like his friend, Chouza had encouraged his son, Choji, to see with his heart about Naruto, and was another of Naruto's friends.

The Akamichi were overall a nice clan, only ever getting angry if you either stole their food, or called them any variation of fat. Also, they had a belief that anyone who could out eat one of them had a pure soul.

And Naruto once was challenged by Choji to a ramen eating contest a few years ago. Thus, ever since, no Akamichi had spite for Naruto, and even invited him to dinner a few times. Of course, even if they hated him, she'd never feed off one of them.

She liked a reduced fat diet.

Then was the almost feminine Yamanaka Inoichi, the final member of the Ino Shika Trio of old. He had done several mental tests on Naruto for the Hokage, that proved he was not influenced by his Jinchuuriki status, that the civilians always ignored.

While he was okay, Ino wasn't exactly nice to Naruto, but that was more because she was infected with Fangirl itis then anything. There had been several Yamanaka who had attacked Naruto in the past, and thus she feed upon.

Though overall, the clan was Naruto neutral.

Then was the fierce looking Inuzaka Tsume, the mother of Naruto's friend, Inuzuka Kiba. The dog using clan was much smaller then they once were, now down to the last family, Tsume, Kiba and Kiba's sister, Hana. They out of all clans suffered greatly from the power that was restrained within Naruto.

Though, Tsume, despite what some might think, was quite intelligent. While originally distrusting Naruto, she spent some time observing him and deduced Kiba would be safe around him. Kiba , following this, has reinforced the positive notion of Naruto in the Inuzuka household.

A decent family, the Inuzuka, though she didn't find Dog blood that tasty, so she didn't want to try one of them, if there were any to spare.

Then there was the coat wearing and mysterious Aburame Shibi, the head of the Aburame. A clan with bugs using them as hives, they could understand the issues of Naruto, and logically deduced he was harmless.

The only reason Shino didn't become Naruto's friend, was because the Aburame didn't seek friends. Though the clan itself had left a few textbooks for Naruto to study, that the pre Iruka teachers never provided. While older, and being pre Clone Jutsu, they still helped Naruto immensely.

Did they even have blood? Would she just eat the Insects? Anko hadn't tried and Aburame, and never planned to try.

Finally, there was Hyuga Hiashi, the father of her main female target, Hinata. The cold man, and those so easily perverted eyes of his, while she disliked him, he left Naruto alone at an Neutral point. Though in the house, there was a divide.

Main branch members generally disliked Naruto, aside for Hinata obviously, and Branch members were mostly Naruto supportive, such as Hizashi, bless the old soul.

Because of their greatly paranoid natures, the very natures that were currently screwing up her Hinata plans, she'd never had a Hyuga. If one of them came up dead, it wouldn't be pretty.

The hokage coughed

"Today, we're to discuss the placements of the new Genin and their sensei's, alright lets begin"

_Grassy field in the training area(Naruto's POV)_

Naruto had had a pretty busy day so far. He got his photo taken for his official Ninja registration, two times, befriended Jiji's grandson, defeated a Tobektsu Jonnin named Ebisu with the all feared Harem Jutsu, and now it was time to see if he could get that scroll that Anko lady had given him.

Reading it, he grinned. Being able to get his clones to explode, AWESOME! Hey, she left a note.

_P.S, try using multiple shadow clones while training_

Getting shadow clones to train his shadow clones to explode? Interesting, well he had nothing else to do today

Later, the clean up crews found multiple craters in the training area, a fill up job that took several days to fill up

_Hokage's Office (Anko's POV)_

"Now, to genin Uzumaki Naruto..." Anko noticed Kakashi and the civilians looked disturbed.

"Do we even have to teach it at all?" a fat civilian banker asked. Shikaku sighed.

"Don't be troublesome and complain. This isn't your matter, civilian" the Hokage grumbled.

"This won't go over well, but as per custom, the dead last..."

"Well, not in stealth and infiltration, he got the best score out of anyone before, even more than Hokage-sama" Anko commented offhandedly. That got everyone's attention.

"Your joking" Saya screeched, just like her daughter "No way that..."

"Before you break my law, Haruno-san, I'd like to point out that I see all the grades, and signed his certificate. I've already had it framed and sealed for long lasting life, which he has hanged in his apartment, under watch" by watch, he pointedly jabbed as 'protected by my ANBU and you can't go and steal the thing'

"We really need to reevaluate the grading system, I mean, only 5 percent grade for stealth? We're training Ninja, after all." Inoichi commented. The various civilians began a yell off about the reasons not to, ranging from theft, to brain importance, to masked comments about Naruto not needing the skills to murder them in their beds..."

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi yelled. Times like this he was tempted to name Guy the Godiame Hokage.

"Now, we will discuss the academy at a later date, but as to what I was saying before, as the, dead last, in our odd and twisted education system" the civilians frowned "We place them with the top Kunoichi and Shinobi from the class..."

"DO NOT PUT MY SAKURA-CHAN WITH THAT FREAK!" Saya yelled loudly enough to be heard far away...

_Suna (Gaara's POV)_

A creepy red head with black rimmed eyes suddenly felt a disturbance.

**SOMEONE WANTS TO KILL REALLY BAD, MORE THAN US, GAARA**

"Yes mother..." Gaara grinned psycotically, before vanishing in a stream of sand

**WE NEED TO KILL SOMEONE WITH JUST THE SAME FORCE!**

Soon, the International Union of Mimes declared the entire Land of Wind a no mime zone after a dozen mimes were brutally killed near Sunagakure

O_n the Road near a sea side village (Itachi's POV)_

A tall black haired man in a black cloak with red clouds on it stopped for a minute.

"The Haruno bitch is after Naruto-kun again it seems" he remembered his Naruto watch days fondly "I should have killed her that day" he continued looking for his partner, who was probably mass murdering right now

The nearby village was the main exporter of shark fin soup after all

_Hidden Root lair (Danzo POV)_

Going over the papers of his hidden organization, Danzo felt the screech of that bitch Saya from his mile below ground base. He had avoided the entire meeting for that very reason.

With one of his ROOT ninja dead, he had to play it safe to make sure Hiruzen didn't connect it to him. At the same time, he had, plans.

"ROOT, you are to go and assassinate Tora, the vile cat. This has been the 6th attempt at the vile creatures death, so I will leave you alive should you fail, unlike team 1. However, that cat has far too much information on the layout of the village, and if he was to ever fall into the wrong hands, Konoha will be doomed."

"Hai" the three masked men vanished. Danzo grumbled under his breath.

"That cat's entire family has been a scourge to Konoha for far too long. I need to cut it off before it breeds again" He sighed.

"That thing, is a demon. Not our Jinchuurki"

_Back to (Kakashi POV)_

"NEITHER UCHIHA-SAMA!" another of the honored civilian council yelled. Kakashi had a grin, hidden by his mask.

That little demon brat may have the old geezer on his whim, but not he, heir of the White Fang.

He may not be able to kill him yet, but what better way to keep him down then to have him under his control.

"Hokage-sama" he said "I'd like to take the three" his eye flickered to the Civilian council, who nodded

All according to the plan

_(Anko POV)_

That, bastard! He think's he can try to get at her destined mate? I don't think so

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to challenge that claim" the civilians glared at her with surprising killer intent, being civilians, Kakashi was eying her, and most everyone else was confused.

"Anko-san, you do know I have seniority here. As well, as the only one with a Sharingan, I'm the only one with qualifications to teach Sasuke..."

"Which I do suspect you will focus on, and forget about the other two?" Saya was yelling nonsense at her now, which she ignored ,with earplugs.

"You can just teach ducky boy on the sides" Chouza and Tsume barely held a giggle in, and the civilians were furious "You don't need to be an entire team sensei. As well, your not able to understand Naruto..."

"What are you..?" Kakashi began.

"Kakashi-san, you were always an prodigy, and thus you view things as a prodigy" Hiruzen explained "Anko-san is implying you'd be unable to understand a lower end student such as Naruto-kun"

"Exactly, a Sensei is chosen to specifically work with a student's personality aspect" she motioned to Hiruzen's son, the bearded Asuma "Asuma-san, for instance, understands what its like being the child of a clan head and how much is riding on you, to one day perhaps lead the clan. Thus why he has the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio. That, and its tradition for a Sarutobi to teach this trio" Chouza, Inoichi and Shikaku nodded.

"Kurenai-san" she gestured towards the only other female in the room, wearing her unique clothing "has a level head, which is why she is training the young Inuzuka" Tsume nodded "And why she has the young Aburame, to help balance the Inuzuka's personality" Shibi nodded.

"I spent many years looked down upon, because of something I couldn't control" Anko said dryly, referencing her sensei "Naruto-san has felt it even worse. He hasn't had a single point in his life without it. For that reason, I can understand him and help him cope better"

"Not that he hasn't coped well" Inoichi commented "He's quite mentally sound"

"Your being tricked you dumb blond" a civilian commented under his breath

"In addition, with both me and Naruto, you have two spirited people, perfect to aid a more, withdrawn student, like with the Inuzuka" Hiashi's decided to comment now.

"So, you want my daughter, young Uzumaki-san, and..." Anko shrugged.

"Whoever else, yes" The Hokage appeared to be considering it. She turned to her friend, worried she'd be upset about trying to take one of her students, but she actually was smiling.

"That's actually a good point. I'll admit that I might not be able to get her to open up like you and Uzumaki-san could" Kurenai commented. Anko grinned.

"Well, either me or we give more students to Guy" both shivered, picturing Hinata guyified.

_(Kakashi's POV)_

How dare that snake bitch derail their plans! They wouldn't allow that demon child to learn any of her kinjutsu that Orochimaru had supplied the whore.

The old geezer may look convinced, but he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Hokage-sama, I do believe your missing one important fact" Kakashi said politely. The old man eyed the silver haired jonnin.

"And that would be?" The Hokage appeared to be trying to guess where he was going at. The fool had removed the law that blocked sensei status to all those who may be mentally deranged, for that idiot Guy to train his pathetic miniature clone, and the law about continuous loyalty to the village alone, which he removed so that smoking idiot of a son of his could teach that lazy ass Nara, fat assed Akamichi, and the dumb blond.

"Read the Yondiame's will, last page, last paragraph, last line" Kakashi had a evil grin. The Yondiame had written out his last will before he died, which layed out all his silly little proclamations that the old fool enforced.

He blocked off his estate and funds from the village, he locked away his Flying Thunder God, and his entire library of seals, and even had the nerve to declare the demon brat should be a hero.

It even said that the creature should inherit all of this to himself once he made Chunnin or became age 16. Neither of which he'd allow to happen.

Having the will on him, as he did to constantly hold off the elders attempts to steal the Namikaze estate, he read the will page that Kakashi had identified.

_And he shall be trained by my student..._

Most believed that he ended so abruptly to go to battle, which was true, but only because things got so dyer. What most didn't know was that he and Kakashi had a huge fallout at the idiot Obitio's death.

The Uchiha were in a rage demanding the Sharingan eye from Obito be removed from him, and the blond bastard agreed to their demands. Something about 'not respecting his friends enough'.

The fool had even retrieved his blade, and hid it! Kakashi knew it was hidden of his estate. His summon dogs then heard that fools bastardized story, via those disgusting toads of his, and only left him with one pack of weak mutts to summon.

But now, he'd have his revenge. He had meant to say

_And he shall be trained by my student, Rin, and raised by such should he have no family to take him. He shall have no relationship to my former student, Hatake Kakashi_

But he didn't have enough time to finish, and expected Rin to survive and dispute the claim, but she died.

Hirizuen sighed.

"If it was my old friend's wish; Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto. Sensei, Hatake Kakashi"

_(Anko's POV)_

Anko was seething. That, bastard! She knew quite well what the Yondiame had meant to say, but she couldn't explain how she'd knew it.

Damn, she'd have to help her destined mate indirectly. Oh, if that man ever let his guard down, that silver hair of his would be on a dead man's head!


	3. Team Examinations, threat looming

Well, mixed replies, but anyway I'm going to answer a lot of comments in this chapter, pertaining to Naruto and his heritage in this chapter. And while I do have to put some canon lined topics here, I hope to have changed them enough to fix the issues.

Faves 82

Alerts 82

C2's 1, Naruto; Proper Rewrites, my own

Review Replies

Naruhina; Nice to still see you around, and who knows they might of, might of not. Anyways, I plan to do three different harem stories, where their is a different good Team 7 guy. This time it will be Sasuke

Ferpein; No one ever said they were logical

JL; Um, wait till 2012, should it happen, for such thoughts

Wauk; I am now working to add some sort of twist, hope it works

Samurai; YOUR BACK! and exactly the point

Glorp; I like your train of thought

Lazy; How is that not creative? To comment to Wauk from earlier

77 Draco; Read on to understand

Godzilla; Horrifying, but interesting

Reishin; To be honest, I can see both sides of the bashing train, which is why Mysterious Power's Kakashi was good, and this one's isn't

Hektols; Note how while some of that probably did happen, most of it had been averted, either by the ANBU, or Anko eating the problems. Wait, are you reading 'Naruto and Hinata's harem' its a severely lemon heavy harem story where that virtually did that, the porn anyway

Okay, I've decided on a few things

Guaranteed as of now are two females other than Hinata and Anko. One was from Mysterious Power's pairing with Naruto, the other will be a new harem choice.

As you may of guessed from the previous chapter, Yugito and Fu are quite likely as well, though I may only use one of them.

_Hokage's Office (Hiruzen POV)_

The Hokage sighed, smoking into his pipe. That will reading was bound to be problematic, and more so by the fact he had only part of the will public.

For Minato had written in it that Naruto would not be told of his relation to him, and thus be orphaned, he'd only be told once he was either 16 or a Chunnin. Most had assumed that the Yondiame left Naruto the estate to make up for what he did.

It was half true anyway.

Also hiding the truth, though it had given Naruto problems, would benifit him in the long run.

Iwa would leave him alone for longer. The earlier he is told, the quicker he'd be likely a target for revenge against him. The last he needed were more assassins after him.

He never had figured out what happened to all of them, or who killed them?

There was also the hopes of normalcy. He himself was his clans heir once, and its not fun. All the protocols drilled into you early, every single little issue brought up, he'd grayed earlier because of that. He'd had heard that Hiashi, Shikaku, Asuma and Tsume also grayed early, but they actually died their hair.

The last thing Naruto needed more stress in his life

There was also Kakashi. He knew of Kakashi's hatred for his former sensei, and his dislike towards Naruto. He hoped that Kakashi would keep it professional, but just in case he had a backup plan ready

Minato also created some problems by his policies. He had pushed for more, shinobi esc training at the academy, limited the council's powers and worked to stop the Hyuga branching families. Thus he had earned the hatred of the Hyuga elders and Civilian councils. As of now, they merely were content isolating Naruto. Should that info be revealed before Naruto had more rank and training, say Chunnin, he'd be ripped apart.

There was also the danger of arranged marriages. Daily he had marriage requests for Sasuke sent in from dozens of families, even some from the fire daiymo's court. He had promised Itachi to not draw Sasuke into such things, after he threatened the councils to leave Sasuke alone, and not manipulate him into their puppet, before he left after his deed.

He always liked Itachi. If things had been different, he'd have passed the hat to him

There was finally the danger of him being tricked into a relationship and then killed once a heir was born or procreated. That had happened to far too many nearly extinct families in Iwa and Suna, it would not happen to Naruto. He'd know any of the civilains would try that, and with the temptation of Flying Thunder God combined with the Gentle Fist, Hiashi might try that as well.

Though he doubted Hinata would. Unlike certain Jinchuuriki's he could tell romance from loathing.

And speaking of back up plans about Kakashi...

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Anko entered the room, a stick of Dango in hand.

_Hours later, top of School (Naruto's POV) Because I all know you know the selection of teams and all that occurred during that. _

Sitting next to the lovely Sakura, and Sasuke, Naruto finally had a team, led by this late silver haired dude in a mask named Kakashi. Now they were introducing themselves

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are teaching the next generation of skilled shinobi, reading and playing darts" not that any of them knew whose face was on the dartboard...it alternated between blonds "My dislikes are manipulative things" Naruto gulped, this guy was sounding a lot like Mizuki. "those who are a waste of time" Naruto knew it now "and I never really liked canines"

"My dream for the future is to see a Hokage come out of this group" Naruto wanted to believe he meant him, but it was obviously Sakura or Sasuke he intended.

"Now you, pinky" Sakura smiled

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are" she looked at Sasuke faintly "my dislikes" she glared at Naruto, to his sadness.

Why can't she like him like Sasuke?

"And my dreams for the future" she looked at Sasuke again. Kakashi smiled.

"Okay, now for you" Sasuke was brooding.

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I have few likes, many dislikes. I have no dream, but a goal. My goal, is to kill a certain someone" Naruto and Sakura looked, rather freaked out.

"Oh relax, not any of you" the two visibly relaxed "Though don't tempt me" Kakashi had a huge smile on his face.

What, did the creep like broody emo's?

"And, you" Kakashi said to Naruto with a sigh. Naruto smiled.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Ramen and pranks! My dislike is the time it takes to boil ramen, tests, and people who see me the wrong way" Naruto whispered the last part. While Sakura ignored me and Kakashi glared at him like a lier, Sasuke appeared to be curious.

"My dream is to become Hokage, and be recognized for being me, respected for being me, and not other things" Kakashi looked like he was going to spew molten magma at him, Sakura was just staring at Sasuke, while Sasuke appeared to be curious.

"Alright then" Kakashi relaxed a little "Meet me at Training Ground 3, tomorrow morning. Don't eat" he body flickered away.

_Kakashi's POV_

Kakashi was body flickering, all while thinking

'Well, this should be easy. Use Fangirl to motivate Sasuke-kun, train Sasuke-kun to become Hokage, kill the demon or stunt it' he thought before he returned home, to prepare the best way to humiliate the boy

_Later that night, Naruto's place (Anko's POV)_

'Its not fair' Anko sulked, staring down at her destined mates place. His brilliant golden locks, covered by that cute hat of his, and was that a stuffed frog in his arms.

'Kawi!'

That bull that Kakashi pulled, couldn't that jerk keep his mouth shut. Just sulk all day with your porn everywhere.

Honestly, while she may like Icha Icha, she didn't read it in public, or buy, other genres. He was a subscriber to dozens of similar book series, all of them practically rip offs of the book series..

Naruto mumbling in his sleep about "Kicking ass" shook her out of her thought train

Oh, how she wished she could snuggle into his warmth, let him feel her true forms lovely shapes and curves. Compared to her real form, these D's were nothing.

In fact, from what she could tell, only Tsunade could beat her in that department.

Of course, she was sexier in everything else, and much more powerful while in her true form...

But still, it was easier to show those off in public than other body parts.

Thought of course, she wasn't Orochimaru, thus she had no intention in being labeled a child predator or molester, for neither sex. Hence why she was still developing a way to quickly bypass it...

"You know, staring at little boys is a very, Orochi-teme like behavior" a voice rang out from above. Anko looked up rapidly to spy someone standing on a spiral.

He was dressed in a brown, raggy cloak that hid everything about him, except his male build.

Though, something about him seemed, familiar.

"Hey, buzz off, what I do is my business" Anko glared. The figure appeared to be sighing.

"You have no idea how I can answer that...NINJA ART; STRIKING SHADOW RAMEN!" out of the robes rags, tendrils of ramen, oddly, flew straight at Anko who dodged it with that unnatural speed of hers.

"What sort of jutsu...STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE HANDS!" Flying from Anko's own jacket sleeves were dozens of large venomous snakes, who flew at the mysterious man, who dodged it with a odd yellow flicker.

"Huh?" the figure appeared behind her.

"Scorch Release; Dehydrating Chop Strike!" a heat wave shimmer like karate chop was swung at Anko, who dissolved into the shadows.

"What in Hades..." The figure blinked as Anko appeared under him.

"Goodbye" she drew a kunai, ready to 'score a critical hit' before the guy teleported in the slightly familiar way as before. He returned to the spiral.

"Interesting, this will be worth more curiosity" he vanished again, to Anko's confusion.

"Huh, who was that?" she sighed, before preparing her stake out.

For she had been pulled up to keep an eye on Kakashi during the test

_Training Ground Three (Naruto's POV)_

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, after waiting two additional, hunger prone hours, were finally graced with their sensei's presence. Of course, neither could detect the purple haired female hidden in the trees, ready to end the pervert should be try anything

As the guy started to ramble about the test and only two graduating, along with the use of lethal force, and all of that, Naruto was preparing inside.

He was going to pull everything he got, so if he failed, at least it would be with a bang.

"You have till noon, begin!" Sasuke and Sakura retreated into the trees to attack, as Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"A ninja is stealthy, you know?" Kakashi said irritably. Naruto grinned.

"Well then, should you lack the surprise, you won't attack" Kakashi sighed, before drawing a book, the same type Oji read.

"Well then, if your not going to..." two kunai flew at him from behind. Lazily, Kakashi avoided them, before they poofed into two Naruto's...

_In a tree (Sasuke's POV)_

Sasuke was shocked. That dobe, who he was shocked enough managed to Graduate, somehow had the B rank version of the one jutsu he couldn't do.

Even more shocking, he was using them, as a plan...

Sasuke shrugged, it could be a once in a blue moon thing

_Another Tree (Sakura's POV)_

'HOW DARE THAT DOBE ACT SO COOL! ONLY SASUKE-KUN CAN BE SOO COOL! SO WHAT IF THOSE CLONES ARE SOLID, BIG DEAL, YOUR STILL A PATHETIC ORPHAN WITH NO FAMILY, FRIENDS OR FUTURE!' One Inner Sakura rant

_Anko's Tree (Anko's POV)_

Anko smirked, showing off fangs she normally hid.

"Serve you right, never get relaxed around a Mitarashi, as he will be one day" she wasn't wrong. The Mitarashi, while they were still a activate clan of Ninja before the Third Shinobi World War's decimation, were the Konoha pranksters. They said that every thing that happened in the village that was odd, such as cockroaches in restaurants, exploding pies, missing pies, underwear on flagpoles and itching powder in the Guy clan body suits, was there doing.

Or at least, 95% of the time.

_Battlefield (Kakashi's POV)_

That, little monster! He was supposed to be stunted

Held back

WEAKENED

He was supposed to make the dumber Inuzuka look intelligent, he wasn't sure if it was the dog or the human.

Now, with those orange monstrosities latched onto him, all while the real one was charging at the bells of his.

HE, HAD IT!

"FIRE RELEASE; FIRESTORM BURST!" a blast of flames flew from Kakashi's body, burning off the clones...

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei...but, KABOOM!" all three Naruto's grinned, before they all exploded at once. The real Naruto chuckled, sitting on top of a tree branch with his own read, but instead of Icha Icha, it was Bleach, Volume 10.

"Ha Ha, Behold my Exploding Shadow Clones, cool aren't they?"

_Sasuke's Tree (Sasuke's POV)_

"What, power. How is he a dead last? Two non clan jutsu's, and high ranked ones at that, this doesn't make any sense" Sasuke then shivered

"What, sort of killer intent is this..." it was more than Itachi's in that genjutsu he put on him

_Sakura's Tree (Sakura's POV)_

"HEY, DON'T KILL OUR TEACHER YOU BAKA, HOW CAN SASUKE-KUN AND I PASS THEN...!" Sakura then shut it as she fainted from the sheer volume of killer intent

_Anko's Tree (Anko's POV)_

"So, it seems as though you figured that jutsu out then" Anko grinned "Not bad..." she rose an eyebrow "Wait, killer intent, oh that can't be good..."

_Naruto's Tree (Naruto's POV)_

Kakashi body flickered on top of a nearby tree, smoking all over his body. But it was when he looked in his hands, that he was infuriated.

His prized Icha Icha was totaled, burned, gone.

THE DEMON'S A DEAD DEMON!

"HOW DARE YOU" Kakashi growled out, more furious then a Love Goddess being called an ugly old hag (Not that the person from before would know, insert sarcasm) "HOW DARE YOU...EARTH RELEASE; DEATH QUAKE!" Kakashi formed Snake as he smashed into the ground, shaking it down with horrifying force. Naruto held onto his tree for dear life as the entire village was shaking.

Though unheard, Anko was growling in fury. She had been ordered to only intervene at true death scenarios, he didn't want to give the councils grounds to accuse him of trying to make sure Naruto was promoted, that might go over wrong.

Scratch that, it would go over wrong

If her destined mate got hurt, there was going to be a new Hokage after this

"HEY, calm down it was an accident..."

"DIE YOU LITTLE..." Kakashi was now loosing what composure he had "WATER RELEASE; WATER FANG BULLET!" rising out the streams around him were dozens of spinning water tendrils of death, all flying at Naruto's tree.

With a yelp, Naruto flew off the tree as the water tendrils drilled giant holes through all the trees nearby, just as Kakashi body flickered behind Naruto, before a seal went off his flack jacket.

_(Kakashi's POV)_

The honorable high council of elders, assigning me this mission to cripple the demon in this test, had, should it be needed, placed seals to detect the idiot in charge using that crystal ball to peak this way.

If he was doing it, he had to tone it down, just till he left. He had been planning Raikiri, but this would work just as well, it was painful, and embarrassing as an extra treat.

"THE PAIN OF 1000 SUFFERING FROM ALL PAINS OF DEATH, INSERT YOUR WILL INTO MY HANDS AS TO STRIKE MY FOE WITH THE MOST FEARED JUTSU KNOWN! DEVELOPED BY ANCIENT MITARASHI, REFINED BY MYSELF, STRIKE MY FOE WITH THE POWERS OF HEAVEN AND EARTH AND DELIVER JUDGEMENT!"

_(Sasuke's POV)_

'What sort of jutsu is he going to do...sounds powerful. Wonder if I can kill Itachi with it?

_(Naruto's POV)_

'WHAT IS THIS GUY YAPPING ABOUT NOW...' Naruto's eyes went wide, as he felt violated.

"JUDGEMENT HAS BEEN PASSED, AND ITS DEATH, FOR 1000 YEARS; KONOHAGAKURE'S JUTSU OF HORROR AND FEAR, 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!*" Naruto was shot into the air, via a poke in the rear, and sent crashing into the lake

_(Anko's POV)_

That Kakashi just violated her destined mate in the ass...with a a Mitarashi trick no less

'HEY, THAT'S MY JOB! EVERYTHING BETWEEN HIS KNEES AND STOMACH IS MINE, MINE!" She was twitching, barely holding in control.

Oh, if that guy ever let down his guard, HE WOULD BE HER MEAL. Of course, he was a paranoid bastard.

Paranoid as he never let down his guard, or his mask

And a Bastard, because apparently, the White Fang wasn't even his dad. Ha, like a man like that could sire something so vile. She had smelt the blood of Sakumo's remains

Kakashi's had no similarities. Related blood always smelled similar, to a vampire anyways

_(Sasuke's POV)_

As the silver haired weirdo of a sensei just sexually molested his teammate, he had his chance, as he dashes straight at the man. Sighing, Kakashi swung his fist back lazily...

And it passed right through...

"A clone...a regular one" Kakashi said surprised, before a giant fireball flew straight at him from the other end.

"FIRE RELEASE; FIRE BALL JUTSU*" the Uchiha's infamous fireball flew straight at the surprised Jonnin, who had only a bit of warning to it.

How did a non demon have that much chaka as a genin?

"CHIDORI!" Using his assassination jutsu, Kakashi pierced the fireball, Kakashi was ready to face a real ninja student, before he felt more weight on his thighs...

"HA, GOT IT!" Naruto grinned, having been a bell, and with the other in hand, rolled across the ground to Sasuke, as he tossed the bell to said Uchiha, who grabbed it. Sasuke had a surprised look on his face.

"How are you a dead last anyway? You somehow outsmarted me, Sakura, and even a Jonnin..." Naruto grinned.

"But I'm the top guy at Stealth and Pranks, and by the way, my clone didn't appreciate the ass rape" he held out the other bells

"We pass"

_(Anko's POV)_

'Wait, his ass was still a virgin?' Anko sighed in relief. No one, NO ONE, would deprive her of her entire Destined mate...

Her now, official Genin, destined mate. Too bad that pink haired ironing board wasn't going to really get sacked, Naruto-kun had figured that out it seemed.

Well, better report to the Hokage about the full extent of that battle, and the two high rank Jutsu he used to attack Naruto specifically

_(Kakashi POV)_

That, that...damn demon tricked him. It won, it tricked him, IT BURNED HIS ICHA ICHA. But damn it, that old geezer was watching, and then he didn't want to loose his only real student anyways...

"Well, congratulations, because of all of that teamwork I just saw, you all pass. Your now official genin, report back tomorrow for your first official mission" 'Better make sure its with fellow demon haters'

"Oh, and don't worry Sakura-san, I was kidding about the post" 'Because your a valued daughter of the Civilian Head, and not a worthless demon' he body flickered away

_(Sasuke's POV)_

"YOU BAKA, YOU STOLE SASUKE-KUN'S GLORY! " the annoying fan girl was yelling as his only decent teammate. Sasuke eyed the visibly hurt Naruto.

"Hey, he did that fireball bit. I was waiting until one of you guys found your way down so I could pass it to you..."

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE DID IT IN A LESS SHOW OFFY WAY..."

"His clone got ass raped" Sasuke said gruffly "I'd hardly call it show offy" Naruto shivered.

"Well, I'm just glad he didn't use that lightning hand thing on me" Naruto commented.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, and be sure to pull your own weight" Sasuke left, as did Naruto, leaving a furious Sakura.

'But, Okaa-san said to leave it to the dumb blond and focus on you, Sasuke-kun' she thought confused 'That blond is the dead last, not ME!'

_Civilian council chambers (Unknown POV)_

"So, its agreed then" a masked man asked the civilian council, who nodded.

"We shall see to it that the demon brat is put on the mission, and your agents will see to his removal"

"Yes, that tumor must be removed from our village!"

"But your only getting payed should he be captured..."

"You will pay me now" he said simply, to which they complied.

"We will pay you now" a large sum of Ryo was exchanged, as the transactors orange mask flashed in the light.

"Excellent"

Orig moves

Ninja Art; Striking Shadow Ramen

Rank; C

Description; Striking Shadow Snake, but done with Ramen. An old favorite from Mysterious Power

Scorch Release; Dehydrating Chop Strike

Kekkei Genkai (C)

Description; Scorch chakra focuses into the hands to strike a foe and dehydrate them in the impact zone, another Mysterious Power Import

Fire Release; Firestorm Burst

Rank; C

Description; Fire Version of Mysterious Power's Tempest Burst

Earth Release; Death Quake

Rank; A

Description; A earth jutsu that made Iwa feared, has the power to cause 4.0 earthquakes

* As this universe isn't the same as Mysterious Power, a few jutsu will be differently named


	4. Sandiame's Secret Ace Career in Danger!

The story continues, as I keep up the work

Faves 113

Alerts 105

C2's 5, A different Naruto, Naruto and his Harem, Naruto:Genin/Sage/Hokage/jinchūriki/God/Devil/Mage... and so much more, and The Bag Full of Stuff

Review Replies

Josh; Don't worry, Taisune may have a role, but its only a small one, nothing major. As to what it exactly is, its for more 'legal' reasons then anything else

Tobi; My lemon skills, are lacking. I may change, but don't bet on it

Godzilla; Because some might read this fic before Mysterious power and then may choose to read Mysterious, I'd keep it hidden

Doppler; Did it last fic...but it really depends on the fics flow and the requests of my fans

Bigdog; You caught Anko mentioning interest in using the female Jinchuurki to test her plan for Naruto? Well, that will come into play at the time

Killjoy; I might do that, once his wind release is shown to be what it is

Viewer; Lets not forget the Hachibi also made them go Kablowee. Also, vampires are immortal, and not really needing constant reproducing like say, Humans or cats. And Males can reproduce like Humans, its just a female limitation

Reishin; You read Mysterious Power, right? If so, you'd have seen 1000 years Lightning, Fire, Wind, 'Youthal', Ice and mentioning of the 'ultimate 1000 years of death', which was used to destroy the moon.

Hektols; As you might know, I try to drop hints slowly but surely, and as to Madara there, it helps open up plot options

Y H C; I do agree that the concept of harem fics needs some restraint. For instance, I've read the Harem War Harry fic, where Naruto has 25ish wives...and thus thanks god for his time tuner. Hence, I don't plan of ever writing such a large harem fic. To my numbers, if I write a harem i'd say the numbers would stick to a more managable region between 3 and 12 (Aside for the funny ending to Mysterious Power that is)

You know, I've been looking at several Harry Harem stories, and for some reason Theodore Nott is always shown to be a arrogant jerk and Malfoy minion. So untrue

If anyone can point this out differently, say a story where he is mentioned, and not a jerk, please do. If not, perhaps I should try my own Harry Harem...

The only issue is, how can I justify it. You can't write Harem stories for Harem sakes, they need justification. Hence the CRA here, where the most Harem stories exist in all of Fanfiction, according to the search button

And anyway, by my views you need three things for a Harem story

1; Either several, understandably compatible females, or good OC making skills to make the harem (Unless your doing a Yaoi harem, insert terrified scream)

2; You need a character who can actually handle that many people, decently (Unless you want a rape fic, which usually gets removed quickly from this sight)

3; An actual reason to have the harem (CRA for Naruto for instance...can't find a contingent reason in any other fic verses)

4; The females have to have a reason to bond with the person (For instance, my destined mate thing here, or just being a nice guy)

5; That you cannot expect to ask your wife to have other wives, and expect to stay married and unbeaten, unless your culture has a reason (I pity a Mormon who gets another wife)

If any of you are Mormons, I was referring to the more conservative end of your religion who still does this. I mean no offense

Now back to actual story writing

_ROOT HQ (Danzo's POV)_

"Sir, the Roku-Tora assassination mission has failed" a ROOT agent commented in a dead sort of tone "Our team wasn't able to act as the target had been captured by several Genin, the students of the one with the unholy eyebrows. As this shinobi was one you specifically told us to avoid, we were unable to move to take it out" Danzo sighed.

"Understood ROOT, dismissed" the ROOT left.

Despite his, many oddities, Guy was a powerful shinobi, who ROOT would be unable to deal with in a quiet manor. Also, if Guy got any hint of ROOT activity, it would go straight to the Sandiame.

Guy was three things; Eccentric, Odd and Loyal. And that Loyalty was to the Hokage above all.

If he was more normal, he'd be the perfect Shinobi model. And despite his behavior, he had three of the best Genin currently in Konoha; the Hyuga prodigy, the most skilled Kunoichi (sadly, out of perhaps 20 girls to come out of the Academy in the last two years, only Hyuga Hinata had a remote chance against her, offset by her nervous nature) and perhaps most remarkably, Rock Lee.

The boy, once a dead last who lacked Ninjutsu and Genjutsu abilities, had become a future Guy in the making, in both skills and mannerisms. His Taijutsu was now at Chunnin, near Tobektsu level, and he could even perform the dreaded Sunset Genjutsu, the very Genjutsu that Guy's Grand Father, Might Man, and Guy's father, Might Heart, had used to defeat his father and himself in a battle of honor.

He had tried to use his stolen Sharingan eyes, all of them on his arm and his covered eye, to copy it, but instead he required his Yamanaka ROOT to have to mind wipe his attempt out of his mind.

Trying to merely imitate it had cost him a few ROOT

Speaking of loosing Ninja...

Several squads of ROOT ninja appeared before him and bowed.

"You know what to do" they nodded and vanished.

Danzo had heard rumors of a group. While hardly inconspicuous in their black cloaks, with many red clouds, this group was said to consist of many S rank Shinobi.

Missing Nin S rank Shinobi

He had heard rumors they had plans for a new world order. And Danzo found such thoughts, unbecoming of them...

For only he would bring forth the new world order

_A week later, Anko's lair (Anko's POV)_

Anko sighed, nibbling on a dango stick half heatedly, annoyed because her mission had ended. And with that, her actual ability to legally keep an eye on her destined mate.

The Sandiame had originally put her on a elongated S rank mission to watch Team 7 for Naruto's security, and had done so for their last 5 missions. In all of them, not only had she seen that damned Hatake and that _Screamicus Flatchesticus_ ignore and abuse Naruto, respectively, but 5 of the mission contractors doing a mixture of the five.

Of course, the only one to be physical was their last mission, where Tora the demonic cat of doom was captured, and Naruto was left holding the struggling beast.

But then, some rat, possibly Hatake, somehow took notice of her, and reported it the Council, who in turn confronted the man.

The Sandiame had defended his doing by stating it was to make sure that Naruto wasn't being mistreated, which he was. When he confronted them about it, they began ranting on and on about 'civilians rights' and all that garbage.

The Hokage, and with the aide of Danzo and the Shinobi Council, had stood firm against the complaining council, they eventually came upon a very stretched, very hard to debate set of legal phrases

'_The Hokage cannot use Shinobi to spy on civilians_' because it took place during missions to aid civilians

'_The Hokage cannot deliberately put civilians at risk with non war related policy_' referring to Naruto completing D rank missions

and '_Ninja not on injured or maternity leave cannot remain mission less for a period exceeding two months._' to build a case for the Daiymo

The last two days had been spent with the Fire Daiymo receiving messages and sending them, in heated political nonsense. Until the damnable Daiymo came back saying

_Due to what has been reported, as the head authority of all non Shinobi of the Land of Fire, I hereby proclaim that one, Uzumaki Naruto, cannot serve in any mission that directly involves the Citizens of the village of Konohagakure no Sato, and that the Hokage, for going beyond his limit of authority to illegally spy on the civilians of the same village, must hereby grant 20 Million Ryo from the village funds to Civilian needs._

Basically, the shinobi were now weakened, the civilians could do a lot more of their stupid little activities, and her life mate was virtually trapped, because of that idiotic Daiymo, and his civilian viewpoint.

Though he still payed her for a C rank

Idiocy like that was the reason that Kumogakure lacked a Civilian Council. Perhaps that old Sandiame Raikage wasn't that bad a guy after all, even if he did kill her father during the last war between them, if he could get rid of any form of the old clowns. (Mysterious power-this story difference, just pointing it out)

However, that wouldn't be able to really do anything for Naruto-kun now. With 5 D rank missions, he couldn't hope to enter the Chunnin Exams, and would be legally voided from the shinobi forces in two months. Once he was a civilian again, he'd be no longer free of the civilian council's direct influence.

While there were laws against banishing kids, banishing adult civilians was a whole other animal. Once out of the shinobi course, Naruto would still be legally an adult, and thus in the civilians capacity to remove.

And they couldn't legally get rid of it, because while the Hokage was the Executive head of the government here, albeit without the overruling veto, it was up to the Shinobi council to deal with new legislation as the legislative branch. (Note, no Judicial, if a court was around to void or reinterpret laws, Naruto would be dead by now)

And they'd be hesitant to try and remove that direct ability, because the civilains could use it to try and worm their way into their own rights involving Shinobi, which would be disastrous for all, including Naruto.

The Hokage and her, each separately of course, had tried other options to stop this possibility. Anko had thought about seeing if he could be taken on as an apprentice as an infiltrator, but he lacked the experience the job required to be even considered.

The Hokage had tried to set up D rank missions outside the village, but that tree didn't bear fruit. No one lived within D rank mission distance of the village

She'd had considered kidnapping him and holding him somewhere until she had Hinata, but she didn't want to mentally damage him.

The last thing she wanted was for her destined mate to hate her.

Similar mental damage could come from the loss of his shinobi rank, she didn't have any idea what to do...

For killing the old bastards wouldn't work, the damage it could do would be 100 times worse.

Sighing, she slump down into her coffin, a half finished plate of Dango outside it, the fox plushy covering her eyes as her dreams, instead of involving her, Naruto, and far too Orochimaru like things (For she could only see Naruto as he was now age wise), involved various painful, bloody deaths to the Daimyo

She particularly liked Number 4, crushing him under his wife, Number 12, getting Tora into his pants while the creature was clawing, number 17 where he was impaled with Dango sticks, and number 51, when he suffered at heart attack at the hand of being hugged by Guy and that student of his with that sunset Genjutsu active)

_Next Day, Mission Room (Kakashi's POV)_

'Perfect, the power of the honored civilian councils has been shown, and that demon is going to be stopped. I can't wait to see its face' Kakashi was glowing with evil glee.

He hadn't felt this good since he found out Rin wouldn't be able to stop his plans. Oh how he remembered that day, so wonderful. Only the Uchiha massacre and his Sensei's death made him feel happier.

He and his team, soon to loose its inhuman link, were about to get another mission, when they were confronted by the idiot Hokage, where things went downhill.

The man, was .?docid=21377227

"JIJI!" Naruto yelled happily. The Hokage nodded.

"Greetings, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san. I'm here to say, I'm most impressed in your latest work on your D Rank missions..."

'What the hell is he getting at?'

"So, I've awarded you a C rank mission!" Kakashi's eyes were wide

'HOW DARE HE! HE FOUND A LOOPHOLE!' The Hokage was a cautious man about C rank distribution among Genin. He never, ever, IN HISTORY, gave a C rank so easily.

He would suffer when the time came, oh he would suffer so, so much

_(Naruto's POV)_

A C RANK! Naruto was ecstatic, and that was an understatement. He seriously thought that something bad was going to happen, if Hatake-teme's grin had anything to say about it

Naruto may not be the brightest person, but he had developed one skill, a skill that was arguably as important as the healing abilities he gained from his, condition. He was good at picking up hidden emotions

Naruto, had from many years of tricks while at the same time seeing people like Jiji and Iruka, developed the ability to detect someones true intent. For instance, he knew the Ichiraku's were generally nice to him, while the guy who offered him chocolate, wasn't.

It was only wrong once, with Mizuki

Thus, he could tell what Hatake-Teme was hoping for. He obviously had something up his sleeve, probably related to missions if his reaction to Jiji was anything to judge.

It probably related to D rank missions, which he would be glad to be rid of. Not only was he disliked by the clients, despite the fact that he did most of the work, with Sasuke the rest of it.

Sakura was just leeching off the already limited D rank mission rewards, and Hatake-Teme wasn't doing anything about it

So thus, what appeal he once saw in Sakura was now fading, while respect for Sasuke had started, if ever so slight

"THANK'S JIJI!" Naruto yelled, hugging the old man, to the huge grin on the man's face.

"BAKA, LET GO OF HOKAGE-SAMA..."

Naruto detached "I have a name, you know" he said cooly, to Sakura and Kakashi's shock, and Sasuke's slight impressed look. The Hokage also looked relived for some reason, as if glad to see him annoyed at her.

"Anyways, your client is waiting for you, he will fill you in with the mission details"

_Later, in Anko's Lair (Anko's POV)_

Anko haven't left her coffin, instead sending a shadow clone to deal with her job here. She was depressed, her destined mate was in a fix she couldn't aid him in...

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"I do believe, one Mitarashi is in here? I do have something to say to here" A voice said from outside her coffin, even knocking on it like a door. Shocked, Anko burst out of her coffin, to find that odd stranger from before sitting on a apple tree branch, that appeared out of nowhere, with his arms held back in a laid back manor, chewing on an apple.

"HEY, YOUR THE JERK! FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX WAVE SURGE!" Anko breathed in, before launching the flame ribbons. The stranger sighed

"Ninja Art; Apple Shurikan" from the tree, apples flew off, and after being covered in chakra flow, began dividing, finally they begin to spin like Shurikan into the fire attack, breaking it. Anko's eyes were wide.

"Water Release Chakra Flow!" The man smiled.

"Quite true. Hope you don't mind the tree, I need Oxygen after all" he commented off handildly. Anko glared at him.

"What the hell do you want" he smiled.

"Oh, this is only my 513th stop on my grand adventure, and wherever I go, I seek to aid those I meet, should they deserve it" he stood up on the tree branch "And seeing as though my companion isn't fit to leave the nearby hospital after a nasty alteration with a orange masked man, I'd recommend you watch that guy, and isn't due to leave for a few weeks, and thus being stuck here, I'd thought I'd give you some advice" he commented before jumping down to Anko's ground level. "As well as some information you'd be happy to here" Anko was furious.

"HAPPY! MY DESTINED MATE'S ABOUT TO HAVE HIS DREAMS CRUSHED..."

"Yet he's on a C rank mission" Anko stopped mid cry fest, before smiling relieved.

"Thank you Sandiame"

"However, during the mission he will find his life hanging on by a mere thread, and one could easily sever it" he turned away, letting a look of shock cross Anko's face.

"At the same time, I understand your looking for help? Well, I believe that your find, two useful aids during this mission. Well, that's all I have to say" he vanished via that yellow warp that made her feel like something was on the tip of her tongue. She eyed the tree, before growling...

"THIS ISN'T TWILIGHT!" she destroyed the thing with a full powered fist, before shadow traveling to near her Destined Mate's location.

If that odd man was to be believed, this could end either really well, or really badly.

_Unknown location__Gato's POV)_

Gato, a short and overconfident banker with a dark side, observed the three who he had hired to deal with that bridge builder who was a threat to his control.

The first was a tall, dark haired man with a large sword and no eyebrows. One of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Momoichi Zabuuza.

The Second was a black haired girl, in conservative battle robes. Her name was Haku.

Finally, there was a red head, whose robes showed off more, a lot more, named Mei.

"You know what to do, kill the bridge builder, and whoever is guarding him

Meanwhile

Orig Moves

Ninja Art; Apple Shurikan

Rank; E

Description; One of my best Mysterious Power Jutsu, with it apples are ones to control like Shurikan


	5. Dividing Waves, No escape left

To the reviews on the council, the civilian council only has exclusive power with civilians, excluding family of Ninja. Hence why Naruto had to be removed from the Ninja corps before being banished by their choice.

However, to banish a ninja, that's the duty of the Shinobi and Elder Councils alone, with no Civilian voice.

Faves 132

Alerts 123

C2's; 6, Mirror of Style

Review Reply

Death; From both sides, both managed to loophole the workings of the other

Naruhina; Who else would he be, not that it will be mentioned in story, and the apple tree was just a mocking of Twilight, never read it but the both had that apple...

Godzilla; One of the ways the story 'is farther from canon'

Josh; Oh, she's going to be in the harem.

Zero; He is, but he will be only making one more appearance, to work a Deus ex Machine past certain bastards

Jl; Okay...

Hyousha; You have a really, unique user name. Anyway, the council is the general Anti Naruto, dark side of Konoha given life in Naruto fics, sort of like The Lord of The Flies from the titular book. And what happened was slightly different, the ANBU, at least to me, guard the village and only watch over people in populated areas, generally. While Anko was spying on a family member of the Council, and their lap dog, exclusively.

Hektols; Trust me, I dislike fics where that council alone can exile Naruto without any trouble. My view is they need aid from the shinobi council (Usually Hiashi or Tsume) to do it, Elders being negligible add ons, this is slightly different. The council is as of now, legally limited to affairs involving civilians, for example how they couldn't use their numbers to really kill Naruto. They only could use what happened because Sakura is the family of a member of the council and thus able to be go from there.

I also like to believe these councils were made to be fair but devolved into what they are at some point. At the same time, Hiruzen was able to fight back in a legal manner with the C rank mission (and ones to follow). He, as a politician, knows that taking away 'the civilian's voice' would do a lot more damage, namely mobs that would attack shinobi, including Naruto, which has never actually happened in this Naruto verse.

Now Tsunade, she might see that as a better option.

Shocking Manga Revelations, skip over this surprise event

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NEJI'S EITHER CONTROLLED BY SOMEONE, OR HE'S GONE OVER TO THE AKATSUKI! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That is all

Story, on

_Wave Country (Naruto's POV)_

The Bride Builder they were now designated to escort, a old man named Tazuna, was grumbling about his Sake, while Sakura was just staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, as always.

Naruto looked disturbed. What did he ever see in her? She didn't do anything, and she was hopelessly lacking in skills and pretty much was exclusively on this team to admire Sasuke.

He didn't know when he got so cynical about her, but it had recently grown inside of him, ever since he graduated. Though, oddly it only applied to her, really.

It had nothing on his normal personality. Maybe he was finally going through Puberty...

A mixture of horror and glee filled Naruto's mind

_Watching Naruto (Anko's POV)_

Anko watched with a smirk as her destined mate glared at the pink haired flatworm. It was all the sign she needed that the bond had begun to form, and thus her plan could begin to move ahead.

Her giving Naruto the scroll and diploma in person wasn't just an act of talking to her destined mate, it began the bonds growth. Such bonds, if they occurred with a human, had to grow once the person reached an adult age or status.

Vampires were oddly a race of legal morality

Being made a Genin, he was now legally an adult, allowing her to begin the mating process. While the obvious, mating part would begin at the end, and be so enjoyable, she had to actually forge a relationship with him first, for her and any other members of her little coven she would add, which as of now only had a reserved spot for Hinata, and another for the bare minimum female Jinchuuriki test subject.

To do that, any feelings for, incompatible females would have to be burnt off. That meant, any girl who if she changed, wouldn't survive and be able to become a compatible mate of Naruto, would no longer create any lovey dovey feelings in Naruto's heart.

So, goodbye pinky

Though she still had to think about any other female she thought would work. Its not like they'd survive if she was wrong.

_A lake shrouded in mist in the Land of Waves (Zabuuza's POV)_

Momoichi Zabuuza was a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, a powerful Kiri ninja corp. Still carrying his great blade on him, he was now one step away from fulfilling his goal.

Several years ago, he was forced to flee Kiri when his coup, to overthrow the Mizukage. He didn't really know the bastard (Mysterious Power difference), but he knew one thing.

The jerk was being controlled by someone, wearing a black cloak with red clouds. That Gato character said he had information of them, and while it was probably a trap, it could be truth.

He'd kill the bridge builder, get his information from Gato, or kill him, then be on his way with the two bloodline princesses he had under his wing.

The first was Haku, a girl who he met when she had been betrayed by her father, her mother being killed and then she killing him in self defense with her ice, and living as an orphan for years. From that, Haku had a, powerful loyalty to him, very tool like.

It was sort of creepy. But her skills were unmatched, being capable of nailing a fly to a tree with senbon from 100 feet, without killing it. At the same time, she could easily be more dangerous than he was, if she was a killer.

On the other hand, he met Mei during the coup, when her parents were killed during the blood line purges just earlier. She was much more, human than Haku was, and a lot more friendly.

Thus, while no where near as efficient at precision, she was a very, very dangerous opponent. And she had melted many a foe...

"Zabuuza-sama, they're here" Haku commented from her's and Mei's positions in the nearby trees. Zabuuza nodded

"Understood, remain hidden unless its necessary. I'll handle this, personally"

_(Naruto's POV)_

Something about this mist just didn't seem right. Sasuke seemed similarly on edge, while Tazuna and Sakura were ignorant of it.

As a civilian, Tazuna was supposed to be somewhat slow on this kind of uptake, but from the best Kunoichi of the year...bah. She may be good on paper, but in actual play, she was just useless.

At least Ino's clan was apparently able to read minds, and Hinata...she was the best Kunoichi fighter. Either of them would be better right now.

Kakashi seemed neutral. Naruto eyed him, he was probably torn between being nervous for the mission, or hoping it would go out of control and get him killed...

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled as a blade flew at him, a giant knife of some sort. Quickly they ducked to the ground, as the blade crashed into the tree near them, where a man body flickered next to the great blade, a large man with black hair, no eyebrows and blue clothings. A hia te with 4 little marks on it was on his forehead.

"Not bad kid" he commented. Kakashi's eyes were wide...

"Momoichi, Zabuuza! The Demon of the Hidden Mist, A rank Missing Ninja!" Naruto's eyes were wide.

What the hell was going on here

_(Zabuuza's POV)_

So, the old man was being guarded by a Genin Team? Normally, this wouldn't peak his interest at all, but then he got a look at the person who was leading the team.

Hatake Kakashi, or as he was known, Kakashi of the Sharingan, A rank Konohagakure Ninja. Zabuuza just realized what he had found

One of the last users of the Sharingan, the dojutsu of the three legendary ones; Byukugan the All Seeing (There were also rumors the most perverse) the Rinnengan, the Eyes of Legend, the rarest and most powerful, yet difficult, to master.

The Sharingan, the eyes of illusion and copying, could this be where his answers lay.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, eh? This could be fun"

_Instead of Dealing with a fight that will be very similar to the Canon one until its end minus a few explosions, (Anko's POV)_

Anko's eyes were wide in shock. This was supposed to be an easy mission, BUT NO! There had to be a A rank missing ninja. Just her luck...

"Fire Release; Phoenix Flower Jutsu*" Anko's eyes went wide as a giant barrage of fiery sparks flew at him from out of nowhere. Shadow traveling out of the way, she reappeared on a nearby tree, to find two masked females, with small openings for their mouths, in front of her, a well endowed red head and a conservative looking black haired female.

"So, Zabuuza-san was right? It appears we have a snake on our hands" the vulturous one commented with a grin, under her mask.

"Mitarashi Anko, A rank Ninja of Konohagakure, former apprentice of Missing S rank Orochimaru" the conservative one noted. "You will not interfere, you will die today" she went through, several shockingly efficent one handed seals.

"What the..." Anko was shocked. This female could use one handed seals? KAGES, couldn't do that.

"Water Release; Serpent Lily Jutsu*" blasts of water flew from the black's mouth, blasting into the tree Anko had just been occupying. Anko, landing via her agility on another branch, was surprised at that black haired female appeared behind her, several senbon in hand.

"Your fast, impressive I'll give you, but..." Anko dodged the needles before striking the female in the chin, sending her into the air...

"Earth Release; Golem Laurel Jutsu!" dozens of mud balls flew from the other female, forcing Anko to avoid them once again.

Oh come on, two elements! Really!

"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE HANDS!" from each of Anko's hands, streams of snakes flew to strike at the both of them. Kakashi and the others, minus one escorted old man and most likely one terrified to shit female, may be fighting, but they'd still detect a more, destructive move.

The snakes flew at each girl, who dodged the elongating vipers, before Anko used her virtual trapeze of reptiles to swing herself into the air...

"Wind Release; Storm Ribbons!" the dark haired female breathed in

"Water Release; Violent Water Wave!" The red head sent a great wave of water spewing from her mouth

"THREE RELEASES!" Anko gasped in shock, before pulling off Snake, Bird and Tiger.

"FIRE RELEASE; FIRE BUBBLE!" a giant bubble of flames surrounded Anko, blocking both attacks, even the water release evaporated away upon impact...

"FIRE RELEASE: FIRE SERPENTS!" spewing from the bubble came several giant snakes of flame, striking into both females and sending them flying into the trees. Both eyed her wearily.

'So, they know they can't beat me, eh? And I'm not even using all my power. Hell, if I ever used it all, I'd be a S rank myself!' The red head had a smirk on her face, before she flew to the ground.

'EARTH RELEASE; RETREAT BLOCK!" she slammed into the ground, as a huge stream of chakra flew out, the kind from a powerful chakra reservist.

Anko had heard rumors that a ladies chakra levels affected ones breast size. It wasn't confirmed, but seeing as though she had rather large, indicators at full power, and it had some truth.

Personally, she hoped something similar with it was the same with males, like her destined mate and his jinchuurki stores of chakra...

And if this, teenager already had C cups, somehow she bet she was chakra rich...and she was right.

Surrounding the back of the escape route, a large cliff rose, blocking a large mile radius from the road into the woods, leaving the only option to be disease ridden swamps. The girl collapsed as this was done, but her companion body flickered down to retrieve her, and then flickered the two of them away.

"They're good" Anko commented out loud, before grinning lustfully "I wonder if they'd be Naruto compatible"

_(Naruto's POV)_

With the pink coward quivering around the Bridge Builder, even with a team of my shadow clones, and Hatate-Teme barely holding off the eye browless guy, Sasuke and I, having just defeated a squad of water clones, were ready to get in and help the man.

After all, if the Teme dies, I'm back in Konoha and no C rank for me.

Anyway, just as we were about to, a giant wall of rock just burst forth from behind them, blocking their retreat. Zabuuza eyed the wall curiously.

"So, something's up? Well, I'd love to finish you off, but it appears that your two Genin, with actual skill, are about to help. I'd love to gamble on a fight, but I don't feel like it, so see ya later" he body flickered away as Kakashi glared at the bridge builder.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! A A RANK MISSING NINJA! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO YOU..."

"Kakashi, you do notice even if we want to quit now, we can't get back home without going through a giant swamp, and I'd doubt they'd let us off the island" Sasuke commented "We might as well get the job done, and get payed" Kakashi gazed at them.

"This isn't about payment, its about your safety..."

"Yeah, yours, mine and Sakura's" Sasuke commented coldly. Kakashi was glaring at Sasuke now.

"Wait, what do you mean Sasuke-kun? That's all that's important..." Sakura commented, before Naruto glared at her.

"Sakura, do us a favor and shut up" Sakura's eyes were wide in shock, that's twice...

"BAKA, WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU..." Sakura yelled, before Naruto's clones burst from the noise level.

"I have a name, is Uzumaki, Naruto" Naruto commented coldly. "And as to what's gotten into me, maybe I've realized you aren't doing anything for this team!"

"HEY, I protected the..."

"Shadow clones"

"But they're just..."

"Three duplicates, with more chakra in them then you at full power" Sakura was glaring at Naruto with the force, in a capable kunoichi, to induce a heart attack.

"During the test, only me and Sasuke actually TRIED! You just hid! During all our missions before this, you didn't do a single thing! Can you even fight at all!"

"HEY, I'M THE BEST KUNOICHI..."

"Grade wise, but the entire academy is messed up" Sasuke commented, entering the conversation.

Naruto was now livid at Sakura "You'd abandon a client, in the middle of a war zone, AND DOOM AN ENTIRE COUNTRY, JUST TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKINS! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING YOU'D LEAVE MILLIONS TO STARVE!" Kakashi was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE UP SUCH LIES..." Tazunna coughed.

"I'm afraid those aren't lies. Last night, I actually talked with your students, the two who actually put effort in. Strange, I was of the knowledge that was the Sensei's job. Perhaps I should have asked elsewhere"

"LOOK WHAT YOU"VE DONE, YOU VILE LITTLE..."

'And I wasn't referring to our orange friend. Assuming you actually can protect me until this mission is complete, I'm sure to tell your superior of your, less than satisfactory performance, Silver Head, Gum Shade...and of the actual effort of the two Genin, Sasuke and Naruto" he walked ahead of the group, down the path, before Sasuke and Naruto followed him.

"YOU TWO GET BACK HERE, OR I WILL REPORT TO THE HOKAGE..." Sasuke glared back at Kakashi.

"Why do I get the feeling you'd do that anyway, just to Naruto. Here's an ancient Uchiha proverb, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who'd abandon their comrades, are lower than trash' I'm of the opinion, your of the latter" Naruto added.

"Sasuke is my friend, and I'm loyal to Jiji. He put us on this mission for a reason, and I plan to complete it, and stand by my friend. Since you already treat me like trash, I don't think breaking your rules is much, but seeing as I don't plan to sink any lower, I'm standing by my friend, and Jiji" Kakashi was now utterly furious.

He'd chidori the demon, if only he had the chakra left in him.

Orig Moves

Water Release; Serpent Lily Jutsu

Rank; C

Description; Water counterpart to Phoenix Flower, and the Water Release; Serpent Sage Water Technique from mysterious power

Earth Release; Golem Laurel Jutsu

Rank; C

Description; Earth Varient of Phoenix Flower

Wind Release; Storm Ribbons

Rank; B

Description; Razor winds are blasted at a foe from the mouth in a steam

Fire Release; Fire Bubble

Rank; A

Description; A defensive fire technique used to protect oneself

Fire Release; Fire Snakes

Rank; C

Description; Anko's snake fire jutsu from Mysterious Power

Earth Release; Retreat Block

Rank; C

Description; A huge, unclimbable rock wall is formed to block foes from escaping


	6. Bonding begins, Danzo's Plan

Well, hope the wait wasn't too, antagonizing. This isn't much but a filler chapter between point A, arriving at Wave, and B, the fight on the Bridge

Faves 164

Alerts 156

C2's; 10 Chaotic Disorder, My All Time Favourite, Action for Fishcake- Naruto paired with any female and harem, Any Good (Preferalbly Great) Stories About Naruto.

Review Replies

Storyteller; One guy took the first one, but nothing's really come off it

Jl; Hey, you know I don't kill them off quickly

Death; Thanks

Venom; Why does everyone hate the manga author these days?

Soulhope; I'll explain the plan, well when Anko explains it. But, some things have to happen first, some very, Raiga things

Josh; Technically, I partially redeemed Sakura and her bashed self in the last story, I might or I might not. This story has a less definite plan as of now.

Tristan; Kakashi has the civilian council's protection, and a fight between the forces loyal to them (Including the Daimyo) and the forces loyal to him would be almost as bad as what would have happened if Itachi didn't kill off his clan. That, and I find that a story needs a main antagonist, and unless I can develop one, they are ones filling the role. As to Anko, I have plans, yes

Hektols; Nice new icon

Tobi; This story is different from Canon more so that Mysterious Power, whose world was close to what was in Canon. This one deviates a bit. Hence why Mei is younger, along with two others possibly and one possibly older...see ideas at the end of the review replies

Okay, as of now I have a slight idea what I want to do. Anko, Mei, Haku and Hinata are assured, while I as of now plan for the other 5 (I like using 9), will be Hanabi, Fu, Yugito, Shion and Konan. This may change, with Konan and Yugito losing age, and Hanabi most likely gaining age.

Well then, its left to your opinions. Though Ino still hovers in possibility, but if she appears, for balance one of the above 5 will be lost

_Hokage's Office (Anko's POV)_

"WHAT!" The old man yelled in shock. "YOU BETTER BE SHOWING OFF YOUR NONE VIOLENT SENSE OF HUMOR FOR ONCE!" Anko sighed.

"I'm not kidding, my shadow clone sent a snake to confirm it, that C rank just turned into an A rank mission, but look at the bright side, if they survive it will automatically allow them to enter the Chunnin Exams even if they lock Naruto-kun in jail afterwords!" this was partially a lie, as this was the shadow clone and the real Anko was keeping an eye on her destined mate, but no one could really tell with a clone. They were physically identical, had chakra levels and actually had minds. Only an expert could, a person capable of making thousands of clones and picking up on the very minor difference without hitting the clone.

And what sort of person other than our little orange pal could do that anyway?

"THE ENTIRE TEAM COULD BE WIPED OUT, and that fool will be able to return them to Konoha. My fault really he's stuck there, I had hope and now because of one of my own laws" made to keep the threat of removing a sensei from a team, aside for sexual assault or similar heinous crimes, from being used by the council to gain control. "I can't legally get rid of him. And unless he dies on a mission, and perhaps even on one, the council will accuse me of murdering him just because he was against Naruto-kun..."

"And we all know how that will end" Anko shook her head. Every time a person was executed for breaking the Sandiame's law, which happened mainly in the first year or so after, the incident, there were riots, and those who were executed were seen more as martyrs then criminals.

Practically, when it came between protecting Naruto and keeping the village from doing something to him so they could kill Naruto, he was practically balancing on a trapeze.

A very thin, old, trapeze.

As the first hidden village, they had became the model for future villages, and in this, flaws were discovered and repaired. The power of the civilian council was one of the things fixed. In Konoha, the citizens had more say than other villages, allowing for them to slowly amass power and arrogance. It had now became a giant knot of problems, filled with gum and over a hornets nest

It would take a long time to undo the knot with it being held together with the gum of corruption, and if they just cut in half, the gum would catch them as the hornets nest of the Daiymo and 'civilians rights' would attack them with a vengeance.

And there were so many small things there that would add up to a hell lot of pain.

Was that a metaphor just now? When did she become a philosopher?

"Very well, send orders to your shadow clone and if possible, try to help the situation. But be careful, if we stir up the councils again, the Daiymo will destroy our budget like an Akamichi in the Land of Bountiful Potatoes" or the former land of Chocolate, as it was, they now called it the Land of Desolate Famine Ravaged Peoples.

"Got it" Anko grinned, before smirking.

Oh how he had it backwards. Perhaps it was time to take matters more directly into her own hands.

_A few days later, Wave County (Anko's POV)_

"Alright boys, keep focused!" Anko yelled, thankful for the detection and deterrent seals she had placed up, Kakashi, or the pink creature of the sound piercing, wouldn't be able to notice as she trained both Sasuke and Naruto in tree climbing, without hands.

After they had gotten to Tazuna's house, there had been another argument, and Kakashi now had to sleep outside, and far away from Naruto's bedroom. They had wanted to do the same to Sakura, but there had been a stream of rapes done by Gato's thugs recently on unprotected woman, and while she was annoying, Sasuke and Naruto were not heartless.

The arguments, of course, had led to Kakashi refusing to teach them while they were here. Probably, the bastard who only claimed he was the son of the White Fang, planned to leave them high and dry here, and have her destined mate get skewered. Then, the old man.

While Sasuke could easily say something if he himself killed Naruto or Tazunna, and with his Uchiha blood immune to any Sharingan hypnotism, if Naruto died in battle, Kakashi would easily walk free.

Of course, he failed to realize she was around.

So, she'd be able to help the boys and mess up Kakashi's bull shit plan.

"Hey, Anko-sensei!" Naruto called up from up top a tree "I'm done" Sasuke humphed from his own tree.

"Same here" Anko grinned.

One day, her destined mate would be calling her Anko-chan, or perhaps if she was feeling kinky, Anko-sama. But highly inappropriate thoughts later...

"Okay then, I've got something else for the both of you then" the two descended down the tree, with Naruto face planting on the ground before surrounding her.

"So, what you got?" Sasuke asked. With a grin, she removed from her jacket two slips of paper. Sasuke eyed it curiously.

"Chakra paper?" Naruto looked confused.

"Chakra paper?" Anko sighed, not at her destined mate, but at Konoha in general.

"Honestly, what do they teach at that academy of yours these days. Without this, entire paths of jutsu are unavailable to the students. At least the Uchiha's chakra natures are determined earlier. Anyway, for those whose education has been stunted" and Naruto in that regard was a dwarf among dwarfs "This is a special paper made from unique trees grown in the shinobi villages, here in Konoha in the Aburame's place" of which little was known, as the last person to try and take a bit of the trees for himself died of bee stings, parasites and a severed, important body part.

No one asked questions, for fear of the answers

"Anyway, with it one can determine ones chakra natures, of which there are five; the Element of Emotion, Lightning; the Element of Endurance, Earth; the Element of Adaptability, Water; the Element of Spirit, Fire, and the Element of Unpredictability, Wind. So then, lets see what you've got, and I know you'd probably already done it, Uchiha-san, but its for fairness. Just send some of your chakra into the paper.." each did it, as the papers each reacted.

Half of Sasuke's burnt, the other crumbled. While Naruto's split in half, with a black mark in the corner...

"So, looks like you have Lightning and Fire, Uchiha-san, and Naruto-san...Wind" She seemed to observe the black mark for a little bit.

"Um, Anko-sensei, what's..." Anko shook her head.

"Its nothing" she lied. However, it was truly something, showing that her plan was ready to begin.

For the beginning of the true bond had just been forged, and the time to prepare for a coven had begun...

_Later that night; her lair (Anko's POV)_

Her shadow clone fooling the locals, Anko returned to her lair, before sighing against the coffin.

The mark that had appeared on Naruto's chakra paper slip showed that his charka, minus his Jinchuurki portion, had begun to synch with hers. This was part of the destined mate process, which was complicated.

First, a vampire didn't just sense her destined mate, she actually had to see him up close. She detected it first when she was returned from her time with Orochimaru, when the boy was just a baby.

'And he already had ninja wanting his death', she sighed. After that time, and after understanding of more, what the heck she was feeling, as she was only just learning about her condition at the time, she realized what had happened.

Originally, she had found the whole thing disturbing, but after realizing her real form didn't age, unlike her disguise she had on now, she realized that eventually, he'd be at her age and then it wouldn't be nearly as disturbing to her.

However, there was that little fact that he would also grow older, and eventually die of old age. And without a male vampire around, fixing that issue was impossible by the old ways.

Since Human Vampire hybrids were impossible to create, that way wouldn't work either

Hence where she developed her current plan, albeit with some of Orochimaru's data on Jinchuuriki. But she was pretty sure she had it all planned out to a near fool proof plan.

First, with those two Hunter Ninja under Zabuuza she'd create a coven, or a group of vampires, with her as the matriarch. While technically that would happen automatically when she turned them, ground rules would be established.

With that, the girls chakra natures would eventually copy onto Naruto's own, including hers, eventually leading to him possessing all the major elements but Lightning, and seeing as the only female in Konoha known to have it was Tsunade of the Sannin, who she did not want to take on a fight if possible, that would probably be out of bounds.

That, and seeing as the Uzumaki and Senju were related, she didn't want any incest, that way anyway.

While the Kekkei Genkai wouldn't carry over, most likely, it would still be passed on to the one children they'd be able to have, for she knew at least one member would have one; Hinata.

She had noticed the girl and how she had feelings for her destined mate for years, leaving him several gifts, including that stuffed frog of his. Hence why she became so important to her plan.

Her feelings would make it a lot easier to get her to join her willingly, along with the fact that most of the Hyuga clan loath her very existence. At the same time, she'd be the key to ensuring they'd have their Naruto for all time.

At the same time, seeing her submissive nature, it would be rather easy to keep her in line.

There was also the fact that she'd seen her in the hot springs a few times, seeing as though the vampire weakness to any water not made '100 percent pure', which either meant a lake below a church or water where the 'Sunset Genjutsu' was performed in. And that girl had potential to be quite attractive, and sexy.

A interesting fact about vampires, at least the females tend to be bisexual (**A/N, I AM NOT COMMENTING ON THE MALE HOMO VAMPIRE SCOURGE IN FANFICTION THESE DAYS...ACTUALLY I AM, ANDERSON KILL!)** and thus the slight, preference of attractive females in the coven. Though how it would affect her would be much less extreme that Orochimaru's obsession with boys.

Of course, there was current end goal, of one day being able to escape from Konoha. While there were several people that cared about her, as well as Naruto she didn't see as deserving death, too many people hated her and her destined mate for what they were.

If she didn't owe the Sandiame for doing as much as he did for Naruto, she'd probably have mass murdered them all by now. But the possibility of leaving her destined mate alone while becoming a missing nin wasn't something she wanted, or needed for Naruto.

Once she then found a place both warm, and food rich, she'd settle down her little coven esc family, and live the rest of her life out in peace with her coven and mates, slowly rebuilding the vampire race, better then ever.

But until then, she'd be back to watching Naruto herself, she just felt nervous about using just shadow clones.

_Meanwhile, ROOT lair (Danzo's POV)_

Danzo turned around as several ROOT ninja appeared behind him.

"Is it done" he asked. The ninja nodded.

"The Hyuga elders have begun to place weaker seals on the main branch house, excluding the target sir. Soon, the Byukuan will be further secured" after getting information that a Kiri hunter nin had a Byukugan eye like Kakashi had a Sharingan eye, he had immediately contacted the elders discreetly, and gotten them to agree to a compromise.

He'd ensure their main Kekkei Genkai was secure, and they'd get rid of a great danger to Konoha, a person who'd see away with the protective seals.

At the same time, he had plans to use her to 'improve' the Jinchuuriki's emotional problem. Even if he couldn't train the boy, he could at least kill a few emotions.

"Keep an eye out for the return of Uzumaki Naruto, and once he has returned, manipulate things so he has a nice little conversation with the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata...Then kill her from a distance. Preferably, do it where witnesses will be able and willing to prove he didn't kill him"


	7. Naruto stands firm, battle on a bridge

Urg, I feel rather slow at the writing here, issue is I don't have as clear a plan for this story as Mysterious Power. I also am getting sucked into more things. Sigh

Faves 189

Alerts 175

C2's 12, now with Harem Barrage and Naruto and Hinata forever and Naruto's Harem

Tristan; Naruto wouldn't be able to catch the ROOT...and anyways it hasn't happened yet

Godzilla; Again, Danzo is going to more Gray then the last fic, he's going to do several things of this nature, while at the same time aiding Naruto at other points, such as a nice anti banishment block

Sco; She's in Wave...

Anatomous; ROOT plans to kill Hinata right in front of Naruto, with a large amount of witnesses who don't hate Naruto so he can't be banished or executed, only emotionally damaged

Death; I'm still deciding whose with Naruto and whose not, and after all, Kakashi may not be the only one with an altered parentage.

Tobi; Eventually, after all there will be a lot of time between Wave and the Chunnin Exams

Hektols; He could do it if he wasn't being watched. If the civilians die, the Daiymo will have reason to point fingers

Animeman; That will be explained eventually

Leaf Rnger; Exactly

Well then, lets see how this part goes

_Several days later, Wave Bridge (Naruto's POV)_

After a lot of training, behind the back of their so called 'sensei', I am now on the unfinished bridge to the mainland, with Sasuke, Hatake-teme and, the pink haired one, with myself using shadow clones as a huge sum of the work force.

Tazuna's men kept quitting, so it became Hatake-Teme's idea to stick my shadow clones on work duty. Perhaps he was hoping I'd get bored to death or something. Perhaps he also wanted to finish the bridge off quickly so he can get back and make up some lie to try and get me executed or something.

Anko-Sensei said she'd clear it up with the Hokage, but still it was bound to be an issue. They didn't serve Ramen in death row.

"Okay, steady as she goes, steady!" Tazunna instructed the clones, who were currently hammering several supports into place. Meanwhile, Sasuke was watching the land from which the bridge had begun, in case Gato made a move, while the he she was eying him like god. Hatake-teme was reading that stupid book of his again, didn't I destroy the thing? However, he did notice something...

"Why are your clones standing on the pillars, Uzumaki?" Kakashi demanded harshly. Tazuna looked at him with a look saying 'hey, don't question this, its a good thing!', the lump reject of a defective hair gene looked at Naruto in fury like he was stealing her Sasuke-kun's spotlight, and Sasuke sighed.

"Because they don't want to get wet" Naruto commented evenly. Hatake glared.

"Don't get smart with me! Why are they defying gravity" Naruto grinned.

"Because I'm totally awesome!"

"BAKA, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! SASUKE-KUN'S A LOT COOLER THAN YOU, AND HE CAN'T DO THAT..."

"Actually, I can" Sasuke commented, now standing on a support column of the bridge like Naruto's clones, with Sakura staring at him like a Nara at a Homework pass.

"YOUR SO AMAZING..."

"Naruto taught it to me" Sasuke lied. Sakura laughed.

"Oh, don't kid yourself Sasuke-kun..." Naruto sighed. At least he was distracting the brat.

"I never taught that to you, and they don't go over skills like that in the Academy, unless your clan taught it to you, which wouldn't apply to an orphan like you" Kakashi glared "Now spill it, who taught it to you" Naruto glared at him. What did he expect, that Bugsy (A/N Ears) taught it to him or something.

Or did he just want to get the civilians to mob said person for being a 'demon lover'.

"I saw it on a test once" Naruto commented evenly, causing Kakashi to look a little more annoyed, after all he got a lot of higher ranked tests more designed for Chunnin, thus seeing that sort of thing was actually realistic to expect. In fact, he had seen something of that manner, so it wasn't at total lie "So I spent a little bit of time practicing it, and figured it out a bit after I graduated"

"You don't have the ability to pull that off without a sensei, boy. Don't even try to fool me, WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT TECHNIQUE!" Naruto glared at him.

"No one taught me the shadow clone Jutsu, a technique that's designed for Jonnin, and many of them can't pull it off even with training, and yet you see plenty of my shadow clones around, do yo not. I've had to struggle through jutsu for years, with a lot more chakra then most impacting my control, and with no help. After all, could you have survived on your own, without someone holding your hand, without going dark and emo like!"

"YOU ARE DARK AND EMO LIKE!" Sasuke and Tazuna eyed Kakashi oddly.

"Sure, a orange wearing, hyper active emo. There plenty of them" Tazuna commented dryly.

"Naruto couldn't hope to be dark if he wanted to" Sasuke added, as mist began to climb over the bridge...

"Oh no, not again" Tazuna's eyes went wide.

"SASUKE-KUN, PROTECT ME!" a storm of senbon flew from the mist straight at Tazuna, before a kunai blocked them, held in Naruto's hand.

"Alright, whose out there!" the mist began to show three forms, one of them being Zabuuza. The others appeared to be girls, one with black hair and the other with red hair, and a large chest. Both's faces, aside for their mouths, were covered by masks.

"SO WHAT, YOUR SOME SORT OF PEDOPHILE..." Sakura began ranting, before the red head glared at her.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you" Sakura froze in fright, before Zabuza glared straight at Kakashi.

"Give it up, the bridge builder is ours. Leave now and I won't gut you like a trout" Kakashi looked ready to escape, before Naruto stood forward.

"I won't let you! This bridge is the hope of the entire nation of waves! The very thing granting everyone here hope, what everyone is hoping for. Even though at every point, it seemed as though their hope would be destroyed, the bridge still stands! With that, everyone's hope stands just as strongly, enduring, and now they can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. And no one will destroy that light, for no one deserves to live a life of oppression, scorn and most of all, a life without hope!" Zabuuza glared at the boy.

"And what makes you want to protect a bunch of worthless rats like those on this island. A shinobi's very existence stands to be a hired weapon, a tool to do as those paying for your services require. One day you sup with someone, the next day you stab them in the back with their own sword! That is the way of a shinobi" Sakura looked horrified, but Naruto just glared right back.

"Everyone's way is different, and how you see us Shinobi, is not what we are in absolution! No one has the right to destroy someone's hope! And as for why I care so much, is because the people are being oppressed, by people who just do it for convenience without even bothering to look at those they oppress, and failing to see that person's right to live!"

"I care, because I know exactly what such treatment feels like, how much it hurts! When few people even bother to look at you, like your even human!" Sakura and Kakashi were eying the boy like he was being a drama queen, while Sasuke and Tazuna, and even Zabuuza's crew, looked at him in confusion.

Sasuke even looked somewhat shocked, as if he never noticed that before.

"Naruto..."

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS LAND TO SUFFER ANY MORE, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DEFEAT YOU ALL WITH JUST MY OWN HANDS!" Sasuke smirked.

"You can count me in too, after all if I beat them, then I'll be that much closer to be able to fight him" Kakashi didn't appear enthusiastic about doing this job...

_Watching the Battle (Anko's POV)_

Anko was gripping the tree she was hiding in with enough force to snap a 5 foot thick branch in half. That, stain of human existence wanted to leave her destined mate alone, to face Jonnin level Shinobi in combat. And while he probably could take out Zabuuza (Harem no Jutsu), those girls probably could destroy him, even with Sasuke aiding him.

She couldn't aid him as long as Hatake was there, or else the civilian council would eat this up, before calling on the Daimyo, and all that would bring was chaos.

They could kill the council, and the Daiymo could send his own troops to the leaf village. A civil war would erupt.

They could kill the Daiymo, and his heirs apparent, or even rival factions, would easily start a civil war that would be a lot worse then the other scenario, for it would be a lot more likely that public opinion will be with the heir than them.

She could kill Hatake, but the death of a sensei could leave a lot of red tape. Namely, tape put up by the civilian council due to Naruto being a Jinchuriki. Sakura being the head civilian banshee's daughter would give them even more maneuverability in complaining grounds.

Killing her, that would be a problem too. The Civilians would force a lot of red tape over anything they could with Naruto...wait who was that?

_Bridge (Naruto's AMV)_

"Tsk Tsk, thinking of getting away Mr. Mask. How, pathetic" a voice said from the Wave side of the bridge. Turning, each group found themselves staring at a brown cloaked man, shaking his head.

"HEY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I AM NOT PATHETIC..."

"Fire Release; Hair on Fire Jutsu" Sakura's eyes went wide as her head began burning.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed, running around with her head set on fire, before jumping off the bridge. The man sighed.

"I couldn't help but overhear your speech, one who looks like a sunset muted of red, and I can't help but say, its quite touching. Now then, seeing as though Fang kid ain't doing anything useful, I'll handle Swedish Chef over there" he noted to Zabuuza. Zabuuza glared at him.

"I don't know if that was supposed to be an insult, but I don't have anything to do with..."

"Oh, I can give you information on a Mr., Yagura I believe, and a few guys with black cloaks" Zabuuza blinked.

"Handle the leaf genin" he charged at the strange man, as the girls confronted Naruto. Kakashi stepped back, sort of in a position to both 'guard' Tazuuna, and watch Naruto get massacred.

"There's no convincing you to give up the bridge builder, is there" the red head asked politely. Naruto shook his head. She sighed.

"Oh poh, well at least, I'll give you a kiss worth melting under" she smirked. Naruto blushed, before she body flickered right on top of him, to a point he was facing her chest directly.

"Lava Release; Melting Kiss!" fire and earth chakra fluttered across her lips, before she reached for his own...

"CLONE EXPLOSION TECHNIQUE!" Naruto, or rather the clone, exploded, blasting the girl back as the real Naruto leapt up from below, with a group of shadow clones.

"Guard the old man, protect him at all costs" the clones nodded as the red head forced herself back up, her face now revealed, a stunningly beautiful face with light green eyes. The remains of her mask lay on the ground between them.

"Mei" the other one asked worried. She smiled.

"Not bad, this might actually be fun. The old thing was always sort of unpleasant anyway to wear, you should really remove it Haku. Now then, let the fun begin" Sasuke now was in position to fight the other female, Haku, as the battle began.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" dozens of Naruto flew at Mei, all with Kunai in hand. She smirked.

"Earth Release; Golem Laurel Jutsu!" dozens of mud balls flew from Mei's mouth, blasting down the shadow clones as the real Naruto flew in for a punch to the top of the chin, which Mei dodged with a bend, before kneeing Naruto in the stomach, sending him into the air.

"Water Release; Violent Water Wave" a blast of water flew from her mouth, impacting into Naruto and blasting him over the side of the bridge...

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto formed a shadow clone chain, which spun around in the air like a lasso before sending Naruto flying up in an angle, before the rest followed him like a flock of birds.

"This level of chakra, how much does he have..." Mei absently commented, as each clone drew shurikan and sent them flying.

"ALL DIRECTIONS SHURIKAN!" a metal rain of deadly tools flew straight at her, all prepared to slice in apart.

"Earth Release; Earth Dome!" a dome of earth formed around Mei at her command, blocking the metal attack. Meanwhile, Sasuke was blocking senbon from the other girl, Haku, with two kunai in each hand.

"Give it up, and I will not be forced to kill you" Haku commented. Sasuke grinned.

"I won't die, not until I can kill him. Fire Release; Fireball Jutsu!" a fireball was lobbied straight at the girl, who dodged it with shocking speed, without body flicker.

"What!" Haku appeared behind Sasuke, with a dozen senbon in hand.

"Die!" the senbon lodged themselves into Sasuke's back, making him look sort of like a hedgehog hanyou, before a sphere of water began forming in her hand.

"Water Release; Liquid Sphere!*" the ball was sent flying at Sasuke, who dodged the thing out of nowhere.

"WHAT!" Sasuke opened his eyes, showing off a Sharingan with one tomae in each eye.

"The Sharingan?" Sasuke had a large grin.

"Finally, now prepare to be my fist victory with my new eyes" he briefly turned his attention over to Naruto's fight, where he was currently dodging Phoenix Flower like some cartoon character.

"FIRE RELEASE; PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" dozens of small fire balls flew from Sasuke's mouth, only blocked by a wall of ice.

"ICE?" Haku shook her head.

"Mei, watch the Fire moves, this guy can copy them!" Mei, who was about to launch more, stopped and avoided a clone pile drive.

"Its time to poach them, what do you think" Mei commented. Haku shrugged.

"I wish you didn't call it that, but okay" Mei jumped away from Naruto, as Haku focused.

"ICE RELEASE; ICE MIRROR DOME*" a giant dome of ice rose up around all of them, aside for Tazuna, Zabuuza, Kakashi, the stranger and Sakura, who were out of range, trapping them in a airtight dome of ice. Naruto, his clones and Sasuke were looking around confused, as Haku shimmered into the ice wall around them, with Mei breathing in.

"Boil Release; Skilled Mist Technique" steam began to spew from Mei's mouth, filling the encased space.

"Wait, what the..." Naruto's clones began to steam and dispel, as burns began covering Sasuke and Naruto.

Orig moves

Fire Release; Hair on Fire Jutsu

Rank; D

Description; A jutsu that can be used as a joke and as a limited combat ability that sets a person head on fire

Lava Release; Melting Kiss

Kekkei Genkai (D)

Description; Channeling Lava Chakra into ones lips, one is able to melt someone on contact

Water Release; Liquid Sphere

Rank; C

Description; A water ball is formed with Chakra, the Water Ball Jutsu from Mysterious Power

Ice Release; Ice Barrier

Kekei Genkai ; C

Description; A wall of ice forms to shield a target

Ice Release; Ice Mirror Dome

Kekkei Gekai (A)

Description; A combination of Ice dome and Ice Mirrors, meant to combine with Mei's boil release to poach foes


	8. No true winner, day of devastation

Personal issues on Monday

Faves 219

Alerts 193

C2's 12, staunch at that

Review Replies

Anatomous; You have Iruka, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and there is also the possibility of even getting Hiashi in the area

JL: Well, its not like we can predict all but the most obvious movements of his mind

Leaf; Kakashi isn't a Jonnin for nothing, he actually has skill

Death; I still have planning to do, and after all I do plan to make this story different then my others

Reishin; Vampires anyone? Last I checked, they are a limbo thing; Seras isn't really alive, or Alucard, or even Edward (Though give me a Ax and I'll define his death)

Shaggy; Hey, I Did it in Mysterious Power, and if I answer questions here, I don't have to do as much messaging, and I can give some minor spoilers if I so choose

Tobi; Working on it

Hektols; I'll admit such dark turns of thought aren't really me. I really like to prefer to see characters as either 'Good' or 'Bad'. Gray characters are difficult, and its not just me. From this greyness, we see Evil Danzo infect story after story around here

luffyxrobin-luffyxnami; Note, I don't write the 'lemon' bits, I tried once in my first story and I did not do well. I may add the occasional blue humor bit (Eg, Naruto falling asleep and waking up with his head using one the girls breasts as a pillow), but nothing major. The Bi bit was just blue humor, relax

Oh, and I just found a character who can do something more terrifying than the Sunset Genjutsu, Rick Riordan's interpretation of Bes. Bes, the Egyptian God of Dwarves and repellent of monsters, appears in the Kane Chronicles Series as a chubby, hairy dwarf man (Uglier than that priest from the Shino Laughing episode), who, to terrify his foes, strips into a very, very small Blue Speedo with 'Dwarven Pride' on the back side. Combined with his ability to enlarge his head and do horrifying faces, he is capable of startling even savage and determined gods to a point they flee to another dimension. He also likes chocolate, dislikes Russians and smells.

Oh yes, and watch out for exploding Donkey's. And as to a few complaints about the Sharingan, I'll answer them today. This chapter is a more tragic chapter, and next chapter will be devoted to what Anko's plan really is, and her true form. Taisune also makes his last appearence here for this story.

_Bridge; Wave (Naruto's POV)_

Trapped in this, giant ice dome, and with this acidic mist in the air, we were screwed. Both Sasuke and I were burning, though at least Sasuke might not look like a vampire now (Not foreshadowing) and actually have some color to his skin.

Mei appeared immune to the mist, while Haku was hiding inside the ice to avoid being harmed.

"Urg...Sasuke we can't let it end like this" Naruto grumbled, before drawing a Kunai, and sending it flying at Mei. Mei twitched, the blade impacting the ice dully.

"FIRE RELEASE; FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Sasuke blasted the ice with the concentrated fire attack, but the fire dissipated without real effect. Haku eyed them.

"This ice can't be melted by such a low level fire jutsu. Though you have spirit, we will bury you" cheerful. Snarling, Naruto formed the shadow clone seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a trio of clones appeared, before they steamed out.

"Damn, the steam's messing them up to"

_Sasuke's POV_

No, it can't end like this. After managing to reactive the sharingan, which I forgot I did activate, I'm to be defeated, here, without bringing that murderer to justice! It was even more important now, after that dream...

_Flashback_

Sasuke stood on a rocky ruin, adorned with various destroyed objects looking almost like giant cups of ramen. A destroyed city, that oddly looked familiar to Sasuke, stood beneath him. No birds were chirping, no insects were buzzing, it was totally lifeless. No clouds were in the sky, but nothing good seemed to radiate down from above. The moon above appeared to glow red, or was it just him.

"Greetings, Sasuke-kun" a voice said. Turning around, Sasuke found himself staring into the eyes, of the stranger from the bridge, the brown cloaked man.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY DREAMS!" The man chuckled.

"I'm surprised your not thanking me, I mean all your dreams involve either why, or how, your going to gain revenge, I think this is a nice change in pace. But to as to names, my name is not mine in the places I walk now a days, so call me...I need a interesting name...Taisune, yeah I'll take that for now" Sasuke glared at the overgrown baka.

"I have come to speak to you, for a purpose. Its about the path you take, tell me, what is it you wish to do with your life?" Sasuke eyed him.

"Its not a wish, but my destiny, to defeat my brother, and restore my clan!" Taisune rose an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun, you seek revenge. Don't" Sasuke eyed him like he just said something outrageous, like Guy was a fashion genius, that you couldn't here Sakura, or that the Hyuga's weren't perverts!

"WHAT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE SUFFERED..."

"This is my home" he said calmly. Sasuke stopped mid rant.

"I've seen friends, relatives, even my beloved wife, all killed before me. And no one was there to fill any void...no one to replace my teachers, my friends, and even that guardian devil of mine can't replace my wife..even if their boobs are the same luscious size...DAMN YOU GODFATHER, STILL YOUR PERVERSENESS INFECTS ME!" he appeared depressed now.

"Um..." Sasuke prompted. Taisune shook himself out of it.

"Um...ignoring my little tirade, you need to understand something, its about your teammate, Naruto of the Shadow Clone, or at least I'm willing to bet he could get such a title one day" Sasuke cocked his head like a hawk.

"Wait, do you know something, about why everyone hates him? I mean, he's a dobe, but half the people seem to want him dead. And that guy is far too innocent..even if he has that Sexy jutsu of his, to have killed anyone or done something that would similarly galvanize such hatred."

"It's scary, the people of Konoha seem to hate him more than I hate Itachi, possibly" Taisune shook his head.

"Its not my place to tell you why, I don't feel like breaking the Sandiame's decrees, but I can give it to you in an version edited for you young folks. You see, when he was born, Naruto-kun was born to a powerful destiny, of which only 9 people can ever hope to have at any one time, though only 8 exist at this point, a piece of the puzzle is a free agent right now. But ignoring Franklin..."

"Franklin?" Taisune grinned.

"You'd know it if you were in on it, its actually sort of funny. Anyway, he's Konoha's only fragment, Kumo and Iwa have two, Suna, Taki and Kiri have one, formerly two for them but they lost Franklin a while ago. However, with such power, comes fear."

"Power, the dobe?" Taisune sighed.

"Don't call him that, though your better than most I've met. However, the power he holds inside of him, which grants him all his chakra levels, in fact out of the nine pieces, he holds the largest of them, much more than Garfield, Zaboomafo or Bessie do, also gives fear. People can't look at him most of the time, without seeing that power, and not the orange knucklehead before it. I mean really, he's far too obtuse, generally dimwitted and oblivious with females to be it anyway."

"Um, okay, not sure what your talking about, but the dimwitted is true enough, same with the rest"

"Your all lucky really, as Naruto-kun is a remarkable case. His type, normally turn into psychopath man haters by his age, unless people care for him of course; be it Onoki and Roshi, Harusame and Utakata, Yashamaru and Gaara...until it happened for whatever reason it did. Don't by the act if you ask me. Never mind, my own rant there, and of course Kumo's Yugito and Bee. Kumo loves his kind, treats them right, they even have their own holiday. Perhaps he should have been targeted that day instead of young Hinata-chan's...would have been less complicated. Hell, they might have celebrated his abduction. Hypocritical really, they just create their own freaks to prove that they all are freaks. Kami bless those who aren't complete and utter morons" Sasuke swore he started seeing after images of the Sandiame, Iruka and a few of those nice to Naruto after that.

"How is it you know about that! That was a secret kept hidden in Konoha, I only heard it from Tou-san once in passing!" Taisune grinned.

"Trust me kid, I know many things, but never mind that, I must be gone soon, so I pass on to you, a few words of wisdom. First, try looking at things through a different set of eyes, I believe your family can do that? And second" Taisune began to fade away.

"The destruction of your clan by Itachi, and the torments of Naruto, are related"

_(End Flashback)_

So, he tried his eyes out, and found out he had activated the Sharingan at 1 Tomoe each at some point. Must of happened during the Massacre, wonder why he forgot?

But now, they were practically trapped, and Sasuke had a bad feeling he knew why. Kakashi probably was waiting for Naruto to be poached to death, and then save him?

Or, if that Taisune dream guy indicated, he was waiting for Naruto's hidden power, whatever it was, to be unleashed, and then kill him. None of the possibilities sounded good.

"Hey, Naruto" Sasuke hissed quietly, as did his skin cells. Naruto nodded discreetly.

"Get ready to make some clones, I have a plan" Naruto nodded, as Sasuke pulled off Horse and Tiger.

"FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" a fireball was sent into the air, evaporating the mist around and below it as it uselessly impacted against the top of the ice dome.

"Such a jutsu is pointless, just submit" Haku commented, before both she and Mei twitched in shock.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a hundred shadow clones of Naruto filled the now mist less space left by the fireball, all grinning like mad clones.

"DUCK AND COVER!" the real Naruto and Sasuke ducked into the misty corners of the ice dome, as the clones exploded, blasting the ice dome off the face of the bridge.

"MY BRIDGE!" Tazuna wailed, though as the mist cleared the bridge had suffered no severe damage. A panting Naruto and Sasuke were now staring down Mei and Terumi, equally as tired, and twice as shocked.

"But, how..." The combo was supposed to be foolproof, and now they were both out of chakra, while each of them seemed to have enough for a short fight, or in Naruto's case a medium one. Haku's mask had also fallen off, revealing both of their real faces.

_(Naruto's POV)_

Naruto's eyes were wide. Right before him were two beautiful girls, and all his age. And as a bonus, they could actually fight and weren't useless dead weights.

"That, was impressive, Mei-san, Haku-san" Naruto panted politely, getting the two girls surprised looks, and Sasuke's as well "You both are really good" Naruto noticed the fight between that guy and Zabuuza, and that guy was winning.

If Zabuuza was defeated, perhaps they could be convinced to come back to Konoha.

He could possibly gain some friends, and the village would gain two promising Ninja. Jiji was always talking about the Will of Fire, and how love, kindness and forgiveness was the only way to bring peace.

He'd be kind and forgiving, and give both of them a new life, and perhaps if he brought three, whatever that 'kekkei genkai' stuff was, he wasn't really sure, he'd be able to gain some respect. People might look at him nicer, and it would help him get to being Hokage.

Not to mention, maybe one might take him on a date one day. Or at least, he could gain another friend...

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi appeared behind the both of them, with a sparking hand. Naruto's eyes were wide, as were Haku's, Sasuke's and Mei's

"WAIT..." both were stabbed straight through the chests...dead. As they slumped to the ground, Naruto was enraged.

"HEY, WE COULD HAVE CONVINCED THEM TO COME BACK TO KONOHA WITH US, NEW KEKKEI GENKAI..." Kakashi glared down at him.

"They are the enemy, thus they must die. They were only good for unlocking Sasuke-san's Sharingan anyway" Naruto caught the real message, his real thoughts behind what he did.

'You will not be given a chance to gain any more leverage for your continued survival, you dirty little freak. These Kiri whores respected you, and a freak like you doesn't deserve anything but hatred'

Sasuke looked similarly disturbed, perhaps seeing other, nearly extinct Kekkei Genkai destroyed like that was unnerving for him.

"So, you just left us both in a sauna of death, just to see if my Sharingan would activate? A little extreme, isn't it?" Sasuke commented. Hatake did that annoying smile of his.

"People learn best in the field, after all. You can't gain the Sharingan without real experience" Naruto had a bad feeling about his, other motives.

Put him in a life and death situation, hope I get nearly killed, then I might let that power out, however slightly, then use that as justification to give me that Chidori.

"MEI-CHAN, HAKU-CHAN!" ZABUUZA roared, seeing their dead bodies, "YOU BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU!" Zabuuza drew his sword and leaving the strange guy behind, sped at Kakashi with real killer intent. Kakashi smirked.

"Die, you Kiri trash...CHIDORI!" the blade and jutsu clashed, as the great cutting blade sliced across Kakashi's chest, leaving a giant scar from his left shoulder to his right foot, not only, impacting any ability to have children, judging by his scream of pain, but also slashing the book in his pocket apart.

"MY ICHA ICHA!" Kakashi collapsed to the ground, but before Zabuuza could hack his neck off like a chicken, a dozen kunai impacted into his back, by a army of thugs led by a short old man, Gato.

"Your fired" he said simply as Zabuuza collapsed dead, before he turned to the rest of them "So, looks like I'm going to have two huge bounties added to my account book this month, the bridge builder dead, and I won't have to pay these lumps. Too bad this Copy Ninja killed those two, well looks like we're have to use two dead ones in addition to the pink one" Sakura epped in fear, Tazuna grimaced, while Naruto was furious.

That, that bastard, stopping Zabuuza from killing Bastard-teme!...

Naruto sighed, Jiji said something about getting angry, if he did that could give the Teme his chance. Calmly, he drew a shurikan, and sent it flying at the armed forces. They easily dodged the metal attack.

"Ha, is that all you got, BOY!" Gato laughed. Naruto smirked.

"Nope, and I'm sorry Tazunna-san, for the giant hole I'm going to have to repair after this, for it seems I missed a me" under the mob, a huge explosion ensured, as a giant rip in the bridge peeled open, sending Gato and his thugs into the desolate sea below.

"HELP, I CAN'T SWIM!" Gato wailed, before silence. Tazunna blinked.

"He's, dead. And all it took, WAS A SUPER HOLE IN MY BRIDGE! PLEASE FIX IT..."

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled in fury, causing more of the bridge to break from the intense volume "HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE GLORY FROM SASUKE-KUN..." Naruto ignored her and looked at the dead forms of Haku, Mei and Zabuuza, before making the shadow clone seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu" he said dead panned, as a small procession of Naruto's formed around the bodies, with the real one taking Zabuuza's sword.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! BAKA...!"

"Shut up and train for once" Naruto glared at the girl, shutting her up for once "There is no glory here, only sorrow. No one won here, no one but death" Naruto took the bodies, hoping at least to give them a decent burial.

Sasuke sighed sadly

"SASUKE-KUN, STOP THE BAKA..."

"You know, we really should get Kakashi back to Tazuuna's house to heal" Sasuke took the injured man, and taking care not to step in anything, left. Tazuna followed him, oddly with more grace around the giant hole and much then Sakura.

"EW, I THINK I STEPPED ON, EW EW EW!"

_Meanwhile watching the battle's afterglow (Anko's POV)_

"He has a point" Anko was startled as that Taisune guy appeared behind her, scaring the living, or unliving, daylights out of here.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Taisune smirked.

"That's not really important, but I do believe you have a date with two dead bodies? Oh, and try not to make it obvious, hate to see Hatake blamed by his Sensei's son, no" Taisune vanished (This time for good, I may add). Anko blinked in shock.

WHAT!


	9. Anko's Plan revealed her true form

Faves 235

Alerts 206

C2's 14, now in Interesting Stories and Kammari favorite stories

Review Reply

Scorpion; No, that was already explained to not be plausible. Something completely different is now at work

Naruhina; Hey, they were only really necessary to explain Naruto's heritage to Anko and to deal with Zabuuza. I only needed one of them, so I used Taisune.

DopplerDee; Perhaps one day

Jl; Odd to say isn't it

LuffyXRobin; Language is also in use, as well as dark themes. I dislike the notion that all M stories have lemons, its not a requirement. It is also less likely to be possibly reported, and removed.

Fer; Doing and done

Hektols; Well, I can't save everyone. That and I don't want anyone accusing me of making a male Harem (Insert shiver). Note, I have nothing against Homosexuals, I just can't write anything of that description. As to the blade, Zabuuza put a lot of force into it, overcome with hate and rage. That gave it leverage against the Chidori, thought it still suffered damage, though Kakashi's blood did repair some damages.

Anatomous; Those were just examples

Josh; Naruto is more loyal to Hirizen than Anko, or them really. He'd tell, and at the same time the Yamanaka who are against Naruto could read his mind and gleam such information. He'd learn once Hiruzen is out of the way...no Anko won't kill him, or Danzo.

Leaf; I castrated him, isn't that good for now?

Victor;Hey, this is darker than Mysterious Power

Tobi; Yes

Death; I liked writing it too, I don't hate Sasuke, Sakura or Kakashi, but I can depending on the 'verse.

And so, the chapter of explanation begins

_Grave Site, a day later (Anko's POV)_

With a shadow clone eying the team just in case anyone pulled something, with her shadow clone at Konoha reporting the missions success (So Kakashi couldn't pull any denials about it, the now Eunuch), Anko found it was about time to obtain her first two converts. While it was true this was the first time she had tried this, the books she had read described them in great detail.

The graves, dug just by Naruto and his clones it appeared, stood on a rise overlooking the now orange covered bridge. The Shadow clones were working overtime with Tazuna, who was watching them repair the damages the battle did the bridge.

Each grave was covered with a few wild flowers, with two stones adorned with the names of the two dead apprentices, an attempt at trying to have punctuality. Seeing as it was a one boy, and one boy not really knowledgeable about death ritutals, doing this, it was sweet. Zabuuza's grave was an exception, though his blade marked it instead.

Sighing, Anko grabbed it, and did a variation of her Shadow Travel, and sent the sword itself to her lair, noticing a slight air sucking noise as the oxygen rushed to fill the vacuum that was her lair.

Her destined mate may like the nobility of such a marker, but she didn't trust Kakashi to not try and take the blade for himself. That, and a blade that fed on blood to repair itself just seemed so, kin like, to a vampire.

Taking the note of the two graves before her, she broke the Tsunade improved henge of hers, she began to morph into her true appearance, that as a vampire. Her 5.4 height began to shoot up, becoming a 6 foot 1 in height. Luckily, her net suit was elastic enough to cope, though once she was able to secure her Destined Mate, she needed a new look. Something, darker, and perhaps sexier?

Her skin paled slightly, and her eyes became red versions of her henged ones. Finally, her chest began to enlarge, as her normal D's became G's, more or less.

She stretched a little "Why is it I always seem to get sore whenever I'm in my henged form for too long. I should grab a book on massages, I'm sure Naruto-kun could easily learn some for the soreness" she eyed the graves of Mei and Haku once again.

"Now, hope this doesn't blow up in my face..." there were two ways to change a person. There was the pretty simple task of biting an alive person, sending on some of your own chakra in via the bite without draining the person dry, and then letting some of your own blood enter their system.

Or, there was the less simple matter of reviving the recently deceased.

"Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation!" Anko used her slightly lesser affinity towards Earth Release to force up the buried bodies of the two girls, who luckily didn't loose an arm.

The Chidori wounds were still visible in their stomachs, but their eyes were now closed. She smiled at her destined mate's attempt to give them a decent burial.

Approaching each body, she formed the Mystic Healing Palm in both hands, but it was then turned red.

"Vampiric Rebirth" she pressed a palm into each of the girls dead bodies, restoring their bodies to livable status as well as putting their souls in link with their bodies, before she bit into Mei's neck, adding a bit of her own blood. This blood would revive her, and anchor her soul back into her.

She'd become a vampire as well.

Haku was similarly bit and applied a similar process

_Later (Mei's POV)_

"Ugh...what happened" Mei groaned, forcing herself up. It seemed harder then normal, as if she had greater weight to force up...

Wait, I was stabbed by that Chidori, jutsu? How is it I'm still alive. Maybe it was just a dream" she stared straight ahead, and noticed a little rock, with a name on it.

_MEI_

"EEEHHHH!" she screamed in shock, stumbling back, it wasn't a dream. Was she a ghost...

BUMP

Ow...no. She wasn't dead. It was then she noticed Haku layed out on the ground next to her, but she was, different.

Haku was taller now, much taller. In fact, she now appeared a few more inches taller than even Zabuza now. She looked paler as well, even more than normal. Her chest was bigger too, and actually had a chest now under all those fabrics...even bigger than her's...

'Wait just a moment' she blinked, before looking down. Her visible hands were paler too, and if she wasn't mistaken, she was taller. And her chest...

"Hey, how come you have it bigger chest than me" a voice said, waking Haku up as well. Haku reacted similarly to her, freaking out about her chest, then noticing her grave and backing away, and hitting a tree as well.

"Ouch" The strange net wearing woman from before, just taller, paler and with a chest almost as big as her new one. chuckled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Interesting reactions, I should try to avoid trees or columns next time" Haku glared at the strange lady, before forming Ice Senbon discreetly. The lady huffed.

"Oh relax, and stop that" Haku suddenly froze, even though her face morphed into something of complete shock. Mei blinked in shock.

"Did...did you just" The lady grinned.

"Stop her, yes I did. Don't try anything, for now you both are bound to do as I command." Haku managed to move her mouth.

"Wait, your not my master...you can't..." she stared in shock at the grave of her master. Haku had tears in her eyes...

"Zabuza-sama...NO!" Anko allowed her control to slip so Haku could collapse to the ground and cry her eyes out.

"No...I failed you...WHY!" Anko sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, stop that" Haku was stopped by the odd control thing she was or some reason able to do. Haku looked annoyed

"Please, STOP DOING THAT!" Anko chuckled.

_(Anko's POV)_

"Sorry, but as your new master, I'm afraid that I'm now in control of both of you" Mei blinked.

"New master...but we didn't agree. Zabuza-sama was our..."

"Yes, but its a little different. For now, I'm the one who changed you into vampires and thus you now are my vampiric minions!" she chuckled. The two stared at her dumbly.

"What sort of psycho are you! Vampires don't exist..." she showed off her fangs, before shadow traveling behind the two of them.

"Open your mouths" they had no choice but to, where she moved her index fingers long, the pairs of fangs in each of their mouths.

"Is that enough for you? After all, seeing as your alive after that silver haired bastard killed you, I'd say its believable" the two blinked in utter shock.

"Wait, um why do I have..."

"Oh, you mean a slightly less flat chest" Anko chuckled "For you see, the vampire originally evolved to be the essence of beauty to seduce the opposite gender and then drain them dry, of course nothing physical. After all, if a vampire 'has fun' with any one but their destined mate, they burst into flames" Mei gulped.

"Um, what are you referring to...?" Mei sighed.

"A destined mate, a person perfectly a match for a person emotionally, and sexually" she grinned. "Of course, it also helps if their potential genetic match is also quite suitable for fine healthy children."

"Um, okay. So, why did you even bother to revive the two of us..." Anko shrugged

"I was sort of hoping it would work, but of course seeing as your alive, it appears my plan to obtain my destined mate for eternity is about to bear fruit" she had a evil smirk.

"But of course, I have some explaining to do, and because I dislike interruptions, you will be silent until the end" she ordered. The girls looked annoyed, but complied.

"Okay, you two are to become my extra pairs of eyes and ears, in order to keep an eye on my destined mate, who I'm unable to turn, its a gender thing" she paused "Also, ground rule, NO TURNING UNLESS I SAY SO"

She chuckled at her assertiveness, or was it Alpha Femaleness"Anyways, you are both obliged to deal with, lethally, any target that attempts to strike my destined mate. Strike as quietly, and indistinguishably, as possible. That means, be careful with any Lava, Boiling mist or ice. If possible, you are to also leave indiscrete hints to help him master any jutsu he's working on."

"Now, I'm sure you've met him, and believe he's a charming young man" the girls eyed her in shock, silently of course.

"That adorable little blond, is to one day become my destined mate. Young Uzumaki Naruto, or genetically speaking, Namizake Uzumaki Naruto. Now, please note I am not a child molester, and that problem is to be dealt with along with his mortality"

"You see, my destined mate is a Jinchuurki. Now, I do believe you are both familiar with what that is" the two looked confused, causing her to sigh dramatically.

"Really, what are they teaching these days. Well, let me put it this way, my destined mate is the human container of the most powerful Tailed Beast known, the Kyuubi No Kitsune; the Nine Tailed Fox, Fluffy, whatever you want to call it" The girls looked at her in shock, and there was a slight darkness,that she quickly shot down.

"HE IS NOT THE MONSTER! IF ANY OF YOU GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS, I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! HE, IS, THE, CONTAINER, not the giant fox! Does he look like a giant murderous fox? Does he act, like a giant murderous fox? NO! HONESTLY, THOSE VILLAGE IDIOTS ARE REAL PAINS UP MY UNDEAD ASS.

She calmed down by nibbling on a stick on dango, to the two girls confusion.

"You can still eat regular food, just blood is a monthly necessity. If your pregnant or breast feeding, you should try twice a month" they looked at her in confusion.

"Vampires are capable of being impregnated, in fact whenever one is turned ,they have their last egg cell permanently held in the womb until fertilization, while the rest of the eggs dissolved. Thus, they can only have one child, and with a vampire. Human hybrids are impossible" she sighed "Oh, by the way, I get his virginity" Mei and Haku had faces oddly frozen between disgust, and disappointment, on their faces

"Also, I may want to note as my turned minions" she chuckled "You are also see Naruto-kun as your destined mate" they had eyes wide open now, even more so "Of course, I'm willing to share, seeing as I'm the last of my race, but you need my permission. Don't think I don't know ways, to discipline you" they didn't like the tone of voice the crazy snake lady just used.

"Also, as I may have forgotten to mention, I can't turn males, and thus Naruto-kun doesn't gain immortality, or an age boost" she motioned to their older appearances "To say my age of 25, at which aging stops. Of course, my henged form will age, and sag...but ignoring that, there is another way, involving the only other girl I know who has feelings for him, without my, suggestion"

"A young girl by the name of Hyuga Hinata" they blinked at the name, Hyuga ", a short little Lavender with her clan's, assets, and if I had to guess, perversity, though I've never gotten clear evidence on that...but never mind that. You see, young Hinata-chan is capable of the Gentle Fist fighting style, a style that disrupts and alters chakra flow. As you are obviously aware of, the Hyuga gentle fist is highly feared, so feared that they had to make a important, yet lost these days, by the hands of their elders most likely, treaty about their use, on Jinchuuriki."

"Should the Gentle Fist strike a seal, even a regular exploding tag, the thing is ruined, no matter who made it or how durable it is. The chakra disruption distorts the seal. Most dangerously of all, if it was to be used on a Jinchuuriki, the seal could be, altered, to a point the beast's chakra based appearance and its container combine"

Noting their alarmed looks, she shook her head "No, he won't become the fox, I have no desire to make love to an animal. What will happen, is that he will be turned into a Hanyou, or half demon. They used to be common before they started sealing the beasts, don't know how really, don't really want to figure it out. They are capable of having children with vampires, the 2 official recorded matings state; a Hanyou Cat and a male vampire, and a Hanyou Tanuki with a female vampire, with the children inheriting none of their, hybrid traits, for reasons I'm not sure. They are also as long lived as us, immortal beyond beheading and all that jazz, and their blood is said to be quite rich"

"Of course, I do plan to find a female Jinchuuriki and test my theory out first, once I have Hinata. After all, at least with them I can save them by pure turning if it goes horribly wrong"

Anko smiled "Okay, now its about time I introduce you, to the fine art of blood tasting"

"Well, I do believe

Vampiric moves debuting here

Shadow Port

Rank; C

Description; The transportation of an object to a secure location instantly, based off Shadow Travel.

Vampiric Rebirth

Rank; B

Description; Allows for a recently deceased person to be brought back as a vampire


	10. Omake1 First Blood Doners

Well, as is custom, every so often I will put up an short Omake section once in a while, with a few jokes and the data on the characters progress, and figures

**Naruto Uzumaki;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 9 FT**

**Weight 88 Pounds**

**Naruto has completed 6 official missions; 5 D Rank, 1 A rank  
**

**Naruto's favorite food is Ramen**

**Naruto wishes to fight to prove he can be the Hokage and Kakashi  
**

**Jutsu;**

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Substitution

Henge

Sexy Jutsu

Harem Jutsu

Clone Explosion Technique

All Directions Shurikan

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Age; 24**

**Height; 5.4 (6.1)  
**

**Weight; 100 pounds (115)  
**

**Cup Size D (G)  
**

**Anko has completed 648 Missions; 72 D-rank, 87 C-rank, 398 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 2 S-rank**

**Anko's favorite foods are Blood and Dango**

**Anko wishes to fight Orochimaru, Kakashi and others who threaten Naruto  
**

**Jutsu**;

Shadow Travel

Hiding with Camouflage

Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge

Mystic Palm Technique

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Tsunade improved Henge

Striking Shadow Snake Hands

Shadow Port

Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation

Vampiric Rebirth

**Mei Terumi**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 4.9 (6.0)  
**

**Weight; 80 pounds (100)  
**

**Cup Size C (H)  
**

**Mei has completed 40 Missions; 4 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 6 A-rank**

**Mei's favorite food is anything spicy and hot**

**Mei wishes to fight anyone who offends her or those she cares about**

**Jutsu;**

Body Flicker

Fire Release; Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Earth Release; Golem Laurel Jutsu

Water Release; Violent Water Wave

Earth Release; Retreat Block

Lava Release; Melting Kiss

Earth Release; Earth Dome

Boil Release; Skilled Mist Technique

Tsunade Improved Henge**  
**

**Haku Momoichi  
**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 4.10 (6.3)  
**

**Weight; 80 pounds (90)  
**

**Cup Size B (D)  
**

**Haku has completed 40 Missions; 4 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 6 A-rank**

**Haku's favorite food are peaches and anything cold  
**

**Haku wishes to fight anyone who Zabuuza tells her to, or now anyone Anko orders her too  
**

**Jutsu**;

Body Flicker

Water Release; Serpent Lily Jutsu

Wind Release; Storm Stream

Water Release; Liquid Sphere

Ice Release; Ice Barrier

Ice Release; Ice Mirror Dome

Ice Release; Ice Senbon

Tsunade improved Henge

**Hinata Hyuga;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4, 7 (5.11)**

**Weight; 70 pounds (100)**

**Cup Size; D (I)**

**Hinata has completed 5 official missions; 5 D rank**

**Hinata's favorite food is Cinnamon Buns**

**Hinata wishes to fight her father and Sakura**

**Jutsu;**

Gentle Fist

Substitution

Henge

Clone

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age 13**

**Height 4.9**

**Weight; 93 pounds**

**Sasuke has completed 6 official missions; 5 D rank, 1 A rank  
**

**Sasuke's favorite food is anything with Tomatoes**

**Sasuke wishes to fight Itachi and Naruto (For training)  
**

**Jutsu**;

Clone

Substitution

Henge

Fire Release; Fire Ball Jutsu

Fire Release; Phoenix Flower Jutsu

**Omake; Attempted first blood drawers (Anko's POV)  
**

**1**

Anko, with Mei and Haku behind her, had warped a distance away to try and grab a sucker, and they spotted a strange silver haired man sitting on a rock, with a scythe in his hands.

Anko motioned for the girls to watch her, and she shadow traveled straight behind him...and he turned around, and oddly bowed on the ground.

"THE GREAT Aku-Shisutā-sama, sister of my lord, GODDESS OF LUST, DESIRE AND SNAKES, YOU HAVE COME TO BLESS ME WITH YOUR GREAT POWER! I AM YOUR HUMBLE SERVANT, HIDAN!" she vanished quickly.

"MY GODDESS! I WILL DESTROY 100 VILLAGES IN YOUR NAME AND INSCRIBE YOUR SYMBOL IN THEIR BLOOD AND EJACULATED BODY FLUIDS!"

'Weird'

**2**

Now in some giant metal fortress, she spotted a blond haired youth in odd armor, staring out a window. Attempting to sneak up on the youth, she took a sniff.

What, was that smell. It was, like living essence, multiplied by 1000. The youth turned around.

"Your an anomaly, your life is barely registered by the powers of Gelel, who are you" Anko grumbled and warped again.

Why did she kept getting wierdos? First a odd worshiper, and now some odd life guy?

**3**

Anko warped, to her delight, a Dango stand, but some wierdo in an orange mask was devouring all the dango in sight.

"DANGO, DANGO, DANGO...Dango.." he turned to Anko with a huge grin.

"MS. DANGO!" Anko had wide eyes, damn that publicity stunt. The annoying masked, person, then began to try and hug her, to which she did the only rational thing and ran for her life. Though unseen to her, a strange black and white man with a venus fly trap around his head appeared out of a tree.

"Tobi, really"

**4**

Now in a village filled with ringing hammers, probably the Artisan village, she spotted a off trio who appeared to be hush hush whispering about something.

"We will revive our lord..."

"5 Great nations will..."

"Destroy..." she sighed

They, at least, seemed relatively normal, and thus finally had something her newbies could practice on, and not be driven insane.


	11. Ruptured lightning, Blowing Wind

Faves 256

Alerts 236

C2's A heroes Harem, Fics I find interesting and My Keep an Eye on Stories, now to 18 total

Reviews

To all those who commented on Omake; I'm not the best at random humor. Sorry

Scorpion; Well its shocking

Gravity; Um...no

Doppler Dee; I doubt every vampire could have pulled out S ranks constantly

Tobi; Guardian...angels? Devils? well, that until I put Naruto into the right place...or wrong...whatever

Jl; Nope, she won't appear

Elemental; Hence my planning

Night; Really depends on how I feel

Godzilla; In Danzo has his way, yes Hinata will die

Manxome; I'll explain that now

Oh, and by the way, Mei's vampire form is practically her canon appearance, just to let you guys know

Story begins

_Anko's Lair (Haku's POV)_

'Okay, so I've somehow become an immortal, tool to some wierdo vampire' Haku mused, observing the lair of Anko and all its decor. Mei was on Naruto watching duty, namely making sure that Kakashi or someone didn't slip something. With a wince, she began to rub her shoulder.

"Ow, why do I have to have such giant top heavy..." Anko chuckled, startling the newer vampire as her 'mistress' shadow traveled behind her.

"AH!"

Anko chuckled "I really should teach you two how to do this, but anyway, your probably the only one I know who dislikes having such a chest..."

"WHY DO I NEED SUCH A GIANT SET OF..." Anko rose her hand to silence her.

"Haku-chan, what are vampires?" Haku rose an eyebrow.

"Creatures that suck the blood of humans to survive" Anko nodded.

"And do you think we just attack them, kill them and drag there bodies off?" Haku shook her head.

"No, if you were like that, you'd have been killed by now" Anko gave a fang grin.

"Exactly, vampires aren't like a lion who attacks and devour our prey in plain sight, we're more like ambush predators, luring our prey in, and killing them out of the way. So thus, vampires evolved to be the best seducers possible, in order to lure in the opposite gender, or same gender if you run into a person who swings that way" she than poked Haku's breasts to Haku's embarrassment.

"Eep"

"Thus, these things, tools in the seduction and prey luring department, but relax, your rather lacking in that department in comparison, and don't expect them to grow with age. Of course, being weighed down by these giant lugs is going to be a more serious issue to those who already having issues, like me or poor Mei-chan. Hell, if you want to feel sorry for someone, pity Hinata-chan once she is in my fold"

_ROOT HQ (Danzo's POV)_

"Sir, target Hyuga Hinata is currently on a week long training excursion with her sensei and team, for the upcoming Chunnin Exams. They aren't due back for a week or so" Danzo eyed his ROOT agent who just gave the report.

"Understood, continue surveillance, as soon as they return, the plan will be put into motion. Meanwhile, I will be playing my own piece in this game of chess" in his mind, he saw a Knight (Him), maneuvering a pawn (Naruto), in position to strike a queen (Civilian Council), once they overtook a bishop (Hiruzen)

_Meanwhile, Hokage's Office (Hiruzen's POV)_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT MY REPORT IS! PLANNING TO ABANDON A MISSION IN THE MIDDLE OF IT, DAMMING AN ENTIRE NATION TO RUIN, HATAKE I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN A MORE DISGRACEFUL REPORT..." the old Hokage was in full rant mode. While officially he got this report from a courier ninja sent by Tazunna, he got this all from Anko' spying. After all, he didn't need more legal issues.

The current Daiymo was a well protected idiot who took everything the council said for granted. His father, the last Daimyo, was a lot more reasonable, but when he died a year ago, the current Daimyo, who took a lot of 'advice' from Homaru and Koharu, took power. He'd sent an assassin to deal with the moron, but he didn't want the Land of Fire to end up like the Land of Water, which did the same thing.

"Hokage-sama, I do believe your overreacting" the lazy bastard attempted to reason...

"AND you neglected to teach your students anything!..."

"Sir, Naruto-san and Sasuke-san..." he said the first one with a little green in his face

"Naruto-kun learned tree walking on his own, the report from Tazuna-san states, and he gave Sasuke-kun the same lessons. You are a disgrace to your sensei, to your actually decent teammates, to your father..." Kakashi was glaring at the old man now with force to make an Akamichi anorexic.

"Thus, since that A rank by law makes all three of your 'students' eligible for the Chunnin Exams, which will occur in three weeks" which was within the time frame of shinobi lane of duty absence "You WILL enter all three of them, CORRECTLY, into the Chunnin exams" all three of the genin had huge grins on their faces, and Kakashi had a look of horror.

"And, should they display any lack, in necessary skills, I do believe I'll be down one shinobi, and one shinobi will be down one eye..." he said darkly to Kakashi's horror.

"Oh, and Tazuna-san sends his regards to both you and Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, so expect to see something special in your pay check" deposited by one of Hiruzen's trusted, not civilian influenced, bankers and secured by such "Now be gone"

As the quartet vanished, two happily, one confused, and one probably angry beyond belief, he turned to his evil paperwork, and frowned as he went through the garbage the civilians constantly sent him

'Increased tax rates on orphans'** REJECTED...obviously Naruto based**

'Banning of harmful manga, Bleach' **REJECTED...too many hot girls, also Naruto likes this**

'No dogs allowed in restaurants' **REJECTED...anti Inuzuka**

'Increased metal taxation per pound' **REJECTED...you really are getting old**

'Ban on Open Cleavage shirts' **REJECTED...YOU REALLY ARE GETTING OLD**

But before he could get back to the garbage laws, he noticed something, disturbing

'What are you doing, Danzo?'

_Training Ground (Naruto's POV)_

Naruto was standing upside down on a tree branch, a kunai in hand, before he sent it flying at a tree. It imbedded itself into the tree, just as the sound of a cane impacted into the tree he was in.

"Wha?" he looked down, to spy a man in white and black robes, with black hair, scrunched eyes, tons of scars and a hidden arm.

"Greetings, Uzumaki-san" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Um, who are you?" the man grinned.

"My name is Danzo, I've been keeping an eye on you for a long time, Uzumaki-san" Naruto gulped nervously.

"Um...not creepy at all. May I ask why, Danzo-san" he turned away.

"You are the village's secret weapon, the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful of the nine...a great potential power that because of the idiots who rule the villages civilian number was nearly wasted. It is a joyful sight to see you've received some aide from decent ninja" Naruto was now blunt.

"Um, what are you doing here anyway? Danzo removed a scroll from his sleeves.

"With the up and coming Chunnin Exams, this village will be showcasing its best. The Ino-Shika-Cho reborn, the expert physical team of the Green Beast, the Last Uchiha...and our Jinchuuriki as well. I doubt you'd be able to get much training before then, so I'm deciding to ensure my village is not seen as weak" Naruto opened this scroll.

"This scroll contains Wind Jutsu, with few wind users in our village we need to stick together. This scroll ensures that you will not be an embarrassment" Danzo body flickered away, leaving a confused Naruto with a wind scroll

_A few hours later_

Naruto and an army of shadow clones stood facing a dozen targets, all of their hands flickering with chakra...

"Hope Anko Sensei's training worked...BEAST WAVE PALM!" dozens of wave like slash attacks flew from Naruto, but they all either flickered out or struck the ground.

"Not bad for a days work, even if those shadow clones make it more so" Anko's voice said, startling Naruto. Turning around, he saw the trench coat nutcase nibbling on a dango stick in a tree.

"Hey Anko-sensei!" Anko grinned.

"So, I here your entering the Chunnin Exams" she chuckled before dropping down before him. Leaning in, she had a sadistic grin.

"Try not to die" she looked at him with a slightly more concerned look "I heard what happened with those two girls" Naruto looked down.

"It was in the Hokage's report. I need to know, when you were talking to them about taking them here, was that a ploy, or real" Naruto frowned.

"I, really wanted to bring them here, I know that Jiji-sama would of liked to have ninja like them. Just because they were enemies, doesn't me that couldn't have changed" Anko smiled sadly.

"I really hate to bring this up, but it might have been better that they didn't come" Naruto looked ready to protest, but Anko silenced him "Not dead, I mean, but the fact is, both of them had bloodlines Konoha didn't have. You'd bet your whisker marks that the Civilians would have wanted them 'bred into a clan' Naruto's eyes shot wide open.

"Even the Shinobi council probably would have agreed. Would it better that they be free, not dead I may comment, or on their backs being raped into baby factories. Your reasons may be pure, but there are plenty of the un pure in this village" Anko began to walk away, before turning her head to the boys.

"Never let your purity go, Naruto-kun. For without it, your not you" she left, and Naruto dispelled his clones, stumbling a little from the mind ache, before...

"It appears you have friends in high places" Danzo said, startling Naruto out of his skin. Where did he come from?

"Um, HOW DO YOU DO THAT!" Danzo ignored him

"Your progress is impressive. I wasn't expecting you'd get to that in a week, but here in a day your already tuning the chakra, though I recommend holding your arm more like a karate chop. Though your chakra control could use practice" he turned away.

"I recommend, should your control lack improvement, I'd ask your classmate for advice" Naruto had a confused look.

"Who, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino..."

"The Hyuga" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Hinata?" Danzo grinned.

"Yes, the young Hyuga will return from a training trip in one week, and as that is done, ask her for help. If you do so, your ability will improve 100 fold" Danzo vanished again, but Naruto failed to see the evil grin on his face.

_Meanwhile, the forests of the land of Lightning (Yugito's POV)_

'RUN, HAVE TO RUN!' a purple blur rushed through the trees, rushing just as a dozen gray blurs pursued her.

"You cannot escape" a kunai storm flew through the trees, dodged with the barest of cat like grace. A long tail of blond hair flickered through the trees.

"By the order of the Yondaime Raikage, Ma ōfen (Translated, Demon Stabber), you are to be destroyed Demon" another ANBU yelled out before a dozen wind balls flew at her, barely dodged.

"Damn" the girl's face flashed in fury. That Ma guy assassinated the Sandiame just hours earlier, and claimed it to be Killer Bee's doing. That had burst forth nothing but chaos. A couple of ninja, including A, who was supposed to be the Yondaime, and Darui, knew that it was Ma who killed the Sandiame Raikage. Of course, because A was Bee's brother, his argument wouldn't help.

In the chaos, she had been separated from them, and was now running for her life. Dodging a storm of kunai, she jumped through the trees, straight into a clearing, before a giant canyon.

"Damn" she glared back towards the edge of the cliff, as the ANBU surrounded her.

"Prepare to die, demon" Yugito closed her eyes, as a blue flame like chakra surrounded her, and one flaming tail emerged from her back.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" she yelled ,as another pair of eyes noticed the scene, and smiled.

"Another like me..."


	12. Dreams of the tailed, pained memories

Faves 270

Alerts 250

C2's 19 Naruto me Likey

Review Replies

Leaf; I have a plan in that regard, so relax

Godzilla; Read the replies for a bit

Hektols; True, but public opinion is now against A and Killer Bee

Dopple; TRUE TRUE TRUE, THE PERSON IS FU

PEJP; Its possible

Naruhina; Nope its not finalized yet, and Danzo's both good and bad

Death; She will know

Indivisible; Yes, but he's from another story and is not important to the plot. He is not, this Naruto

Animeman; Tai-Sune, like Kitsune but replace Kit with Tai

Anyone know any good Bleach Harems, with Ichigo? If so, tell me. And also, any of you guys want to check out my new PJ story, if your a fan? Please...

At least tell me where I'm making my mistakes there

**BIG SPOILER, skip it if you want to avoid it...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KILLER BEE IS ADOPTED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I start

_Anko's Lair (Anko's POV)_

"This man, describe him" Anko ordered her minion, having returned from Naruto watching duty and sending Haku out in her place. Mei nodded vigorously.

The person was male, obviously, black hair, and he had an X shaped scar on his chin. His eyes seemed to be scrunched up permanently, or at least the one eye not bandaged anyway, and he wore black and white robes, sort of like Hokage-Sama's. He walked with a cane, an he had a odd scent of trees and caves." Anko shook her head.

"Danzo-san again, he's an old elder who was once a war hawk and a fierce opponent of the Hokage. Long ago, he had a secret organization of specialized ANBU who specialized in unsightly methods of 'ensuring Konoha's supremacy', known as ROOT. In fact, this lair was once a ROOT lair. It was dissolved several years ago, though rumors of it still float in once in a while, but mainly in the 'Konoha Inquirer', which I doubt is legit" she handed Mei the last edition to comment further, to Mei's ire.

"What the...'Tsume's secret love of cats, exposed' 'Shinobi secret drug tunnels' 'The Akamichi with anorexia' 'Fox Reborn, Kyuubi chakra sighted' 'Hyuga, powerful clan, or perverted clan'..."

"Its a load of bull, well maybe not the last one, but you get the point. Danzo isn't exactly the kind of guy I'd like to see around Naruto-kun. He's a shinobi who may have more skeletons in his closet than an entire war would leave"

"So, should I go out and deal with him?" Mei inquired. Anko shook her head.

"He's a paranoid bastard, and despite being the Hokage's age he's still fit. Just the other day he fought a legion of rookie ANBU, and won. We're talking about a Kage level Shinobi here, if the old man pushes up Daisies and should the two loyal Saninn not be in the area...he'd easily take over. A mixed blessing" Mei rose an eyebrow.

"Mixed?"

"He'd be willing to pull the darker moves against his own civilians than Hiruzen-sama really prefers. He'd be willing to take out the Daiymo and risk civil war, something Hiruzen-sama wouldn't dare. Not that the Sandiame's a coward, he just can't see any good coming of it. Even he knows that one or two stranglehold moves against Naruto-kun isn't worth an entire civil war and easily the Fourth Shinobi World War. However, he'd change education to a point of equal carnage to the Bloody Mist" Mei gulped.

"Hence, why they put Naruto's father to the Yondiame job, and not one, somewhat more decent, one eye weirdo" Anko laughed nervously at the somewhat similarity between Hatake and Danzo. Mei chuckled.

"You know, now that you mention it, if that Danzo guy has a Sharingan in that eye of his, I might think he was Kakashi's father!"

_Meanwhile, ROOT HQ (Danzo's POV)_

Danzo reached for his hidden Sharingan eye, the eye of one Shishui Uchiha, nervously.

'I feel, insulted. Like someone just looked at a pile of trash and called it family' he coughed before turning to a large map of the nations of the Ninja world, and took a note of Suna, before recalling his ROOT report, of a Jinchuuriki from here being of unusual skill level for his age, and bloodthirsty and unstable.

Perhaps the Sandiame's lovey dovey view of things had at least one use, keeping Jinchuurki content and not psychotic.

"I do believe I should warn him about that one"

**The canyon after a great and bloody carnage (Yugito's POV)**

The canyon side, once a scenic forest edged by a natural expanse of canyon rock, was now filled with burn marks, pools of blood, giant fist holes from unholy levels of physical strength, and many dead Kumo ANBU. All this by the two girls, Yugito and the new one.

The new girl had green hair framing her face. The hair was held by a orange clip. She had pupil less orange eyes and tan skin. She was dressed in a white top and shorts, with fishnet coverings areas right outside the white clothing. She didn't have any sort of Hia te on.

"Thanks" Yugito panted. The girl shrugged.

"Well, can't leave one of my brethren to the mercy of humans, can I?" Yugito gave her a odd look.

"Um, your...human. I think" the girl humped.

"My village taught me that I wasn't. Fu, by the way" Yugito nodded.

"Yugito, Nii Yugito...wait Fu? The newest Bingo book just listed you as an A rank missing nin with a Million Ryo bounty" Fu actually looked amused.

"They'd actually pay to get me back, or should I say, get it back" Yugito mewed nervously.

"Your a Jinchuurki" Fu nodded.

"As are you, based off how you were able to use that power, I'd say your the Nibi" Yugito looked, disturbed.

"I _contain_, the Nibi. No Jinchuuriki is the beast inside of them, why are you so obsessed over you 'being' the beast...Nanabi I believe" Fu moved a hair bang out of her eye.

"Yeah, that's me" Yugito appeared distressed.

"Your the container, not the giant bug! Last I checked, you don't have an exoskeleton" she poked Fu in the arm.

"OW!"

"Nope, no exoskeleton" Fu huffed.

"Well...may I ask why your being chased, for a supposed human they hunted you down" Yugito looked off into the setting sun behind them, as she felt a memory...

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_

A younger Yugito, of perhaps the age of 6, was sitting in the lap of a large man, with freakishly hard biceps, dark skin and blond hair, oddly enough. He had two giant golden bands on his arms, going from his wrists to his elbows, and a large belt.

Yugito was crying, and the huge man appeared to be trying to comfort her, in his own way.

"Tell me who was mean to you, SO I CAN RIP THEM APART WITH MY IRON CLAWS!" Yugito shivered and started tearing up again, before a similar, is slighter man with glasses and blue horn tattoos interrupted.

"Yo, Brokage, the Bee 'got this" he kneed down next to little Yugito.

"Tell me little cat, that crying, what's with that" he rapped gently, as the little girl sniffled.

"No one wants to play with me, they say they hate cats...Bee, am I really the thing inside of me" Bee sighed.

"Listen up, and listen good, what people think, is easily messed up" the man got up and moved his head to look at a mark on his arm with the Iron kanji, his own Bjuu seal.

"You were chosen for a reason, because no one else offered up a child to hold the cat, despite threats of being doing the art of treason, it just the way things are sadly at" the rapping was getting worse "You, like me, are an orphan, adopted into clan Yotsuki" he was oddly serious now.

It was never a good sign if Bee wasn't rapping.

"It doesn't matter, what other people think They will always be fearful of what they aren't, unless its easy to destroy. They don't fear the rabbit with rabies, but they fear the Lion with one. Same's with yours and mines, freeloaders..."

**HEY, I PAY MY RENT BEE**

"All that matters, is how you think. But, your never going to be alone, and its not just your little freeloader who makes it that so" he knelt down and placed a finger on Yugito's heart.

"Because, your true friends will always be here, so no need to fear" the rapping was back

_END FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_

Fu blinked. "What the..." Yugito smiled sadly.

"That was my memory, I hope that helps" Fu looked at her confused.

"How?" Yugito shook her head

"I don't claim to have been looked at with favor all the time, but I was viewed with a positive note until just recently, when both me and Bee were framed as the Sandiame's killers, which just brought the tension out" Yugito's sad smile returned.

"No place is truly a perfect fit for a Jinchuuriki, as there will always be that one person with hate in their heart. But, if I learned anything from Bee, its as long as you have someone to care about you, even just one, your never alone, minus the freeloader. That, and rapping sucks" Fu appeared in thought.

"There nine tailed beasts, correct" she commented offhandedly. Yugito nodded in confirmation. Fu smiled sadly.

"I, would like to think the way you do, but I just want to see one of us, who was treated well, and hasn't been chased out" that cut off Bee from the equation "When I left my village, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, but I do believe I know now"

"I want, to see if its possible for a Jinchuuriki to be liked in his or her village. If such an eden does exist, I want to be part of it. I do believe Konoha is the closest, and your welcome to join me, its not like you have anything better to do" Yugito's blond eyebrows rose.

"You just want to see that?" Fu shrugged.

"If not, maybe there's a young Jinchuriki like you or me who'd come along with us"

_Meanwhile, back on the training fields of Konoha (Naruto's POV)_

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" A storm of slightly improved beast wave palms flew across the field, as the Knuckle headed ninja of ultimate stubbornness contnued his learning odyssey. Naruto had a panting grin after words.

"Finally, its getting just a little better"

Orig moves

Flashback no Jutsu

Rank; C

Description; a jutsu from mysterious power for physically taking people into ones flashback


	13. Red Clouds, Dog abuse and mastered jutsu

Faves 277

Alerts 263

C2's still at 19

Godzilla; He's somewhere with A and Darui, at the minimum. Now a days, Kumo is the new Kiri when it comes to shinobi civil war

JL; Shortly after Hinata dies

Animeman; Yes...she is. You didn't notice it? Ever see the episode with her, she has a female voice.

Naruhina (Guessing); Thanks, but see below rant as to why those stories don't really hep me

Hektols; So true, so true

Leaf; A undead Vampiress, but alive none the less

And, should I ever do a Bleach Harem Story...HOW CAN I JUSTIFY IT! THERE IS NO 'CLAN RESTORATION ACT' THERE, AND I NEVER LIKED THE 'I AM SUPER POWERFUL AND THUS AM GIVEN MULTIPLE WOMAN' CONCEPT. I'd need to do some serious thinking on how to make sense of it. After all, if power was meant to be the automatic creation of harems of multiple females...guys like Zeus would just have multiple wives, instead of cheating on his own wife...just saying

**ZAP...**

Never mind, annoying Zeus is Taisune's job, not mine. By the way, does anyone else smell fried chicken.

Story begin

_A week later (Naruto's POV)_

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" Naruto focused all of his limited chakra control related abilities into his hand, and sent a blast of wind like a tossed blade straight into a tree. The tree was struck with precision and exploded. He had a tired grin on his face.

"Awesome..." he grinned in a tired manor, before collapsing to the ground, in a landscape that, while once lush, now made Suna seemed like a fertile place. Chuckling, Anko shadow traveled down below to where Naruto was.

"Not bad Naruto-kun, not bad at all" she hoisted the boy over her shoulder "Ah, but if only I had that little Hyuga on me, then I'd give you a proper, reward, for getting that to work" she shadow traveled the boy back to his apartment, seeing as she was still trying to figure out how to fix that little, air issue in her current lair without compromising security.

(Neji's POV)

Just as two black haired guys with giant eyebrows and green jumpsuits that should be illegal in most civilized societies, a guy with long brown hair who probably could pass as a female, and a girl in a pink tang top whose hair resembled pork buns.

"WHAT UNYOUTHAL FORCE DESTROYED THIS LAND! GUY-SENSEI, THIS SACRED SPOT OF TRAINING IS IN GRAVE PERIL!" the larger of the two suit beings shook his head.

"No Lee-kun, I believe that this isn't an act of grave Unyouthalness, but the exact opposite" he grinned, showing off unusually sparkling teeth and giving a thumbs up.

"IT SHOWS THAT SOMEONE'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTER THAN OURS! LEE-KUN, WE MUST MATCH THEM SPARK FOR SPARK, AND DIG A GREAT CHASM OF YOUTH!" The, sane members of the team appeared to be paling.

"AND IF WE CAN'T, I SHALL COMMIT 20 D RANK MISSIONS USING ONLY MY FEET!" The two appeared to be crying in joy.

"LEE-KUN!"

"GUY-SENSEI!" they hugged, as a giant sunset burst forth behind them, spewing huge waves, that actually appeared to be making a depression in the earth. The sane ones looked like they just saw a Akamichi in a string bikini or speedo, depending on the gender.

'CRAP, ITS AFFECTING THE WORLD IN REAL LIFE! WHAT FIEND WOULD CAUSE SUCH A TRAGEDY! I WILL KILL HIM!'

Eventually, the repair crews for the training areas filed several complaints about the destroyed area, and the giant chasm...along with the odd smell of sea salt.

_Entrance to Konoha, Dark Alley (Danzo's POV)_

"I just need to check in with my sister first about Akamaru's tick medication, and I'll meet you guys later" a boy in a gray jacket with fur linings, with a small white puppy in his jacket, waved his team goodbye as he dashed through the dark alley way...before finding Danzo in his way.

"HEY, MOVE IT YOUR OLD..."

**Thud**

Smacking Kiba in the head with his cane, the dog boy collapsed to the ground, as well as Akamaru, both lacking any form of consciousness , as he took out a little pamphlet, the Ichiraku menu.

"Let's see, how much should I leave him with..." the Inuzuka didn't keep bank accounts, on account on their inherit, and illogical distrust for bankers, and they didn't keep their money at home due to their dogs

Instead, they always had it on them.

Kicking Kiba over, he reached into his pocket, took all but a small portion of his current finances, and retreated. Kiba grumbled concious as he left.

"Urg, what happened" he reached for his pocket, to find it much lighter.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE'S ALL MY MONEY!"Akamaru whined sadly. He groaned.

"Kurenai-Sensei's going to kill me." they had planned to pool all their cash together to go and eat out somewhere, now because he'd been robbed, the only place that he could afford to eat at now was at Ichiraku Ramen.

_Land of Beaches (Killer Bee's POV)_

"BEE, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" The loud A who looked like a slightly younger version of the Sandiame, hollered at his adopted brother, who grinned. They were on a pure white beach of fine sands, bordered by the bluest waves one has ever seen. Dozens of fit young men and woman lounged around sunbathing in the warmth.

"Well, seeing as you didn't allow us to hide in the Lands of Brocolli, Nerds, Coral or Poetry..."

"The last one was a little too obvious"

"I decided that the beach was the next best thing, don't you knowetry!" A sighed.

"That wasn't even a word. And frankly, we stand out here. Our muscular bodies are just odd compared to most of their svelte ones...and where the hell is Darui!" Bee grinned sheepishly.

"They're handling some delicate negotiations for amnesty in a neighboring nation. Politics were never our strong point, so I thought we'd just wait here until then" A sighed, though happy for the lack of rapping.

"Which country, dare I ask?"

"Why, the land of Nude Beaches, ain't that peaches!"

"BEE!"

_Akatsuki Lair (Madara's POV...expect to see a few differences here)_

The masked man from earlier stood on top a finger of the great Gedo Maze statue, container of Bjuu spirits in theory. Around him were his 8 loyal minions, he used to have 9 when Orochimaru was still around, but sometimes you loose such valuable things.

Zetsu, his head spy, the black and white plant. His own creation and the center piece of his plan to destroy the way of the ninja world.

Nagato, or Pain as his name goes by now, the undisputed master of Amegakure no Sato, master of the purple ringed Rinnengan eyes and he of the fiery orange hair.

Sasori, master of Puppets, the red haired creator of red sands, in his Hiruko puppet, the hunched back thing being his body in this meeting.

Deidara, the blond haired mad bomber of Iwa, a ninja whose unpredictability was a great asset to the Akatsuki's operations

Kisame, the monster of the hidden mist, the blue scaled wielder of the demonic sword, Sameheda and possessing chakra levels almost at the levels of the three tailed Turtle.

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, he who single handily all but sent the Uchiha to the extinct list of families and Kekkei Genkai.

Hidan, the vulgar silver haired master of swears and the immortal member of Akatsuki, he who couldn't die by being stabbed, slashed, or by really any known method.

Last but not least there was Hidan's partner, Kakuzu, the man who was filled with tendrils from his Earth Grudge Fear jutsu, he whose eyes sort of resembled Fu's

"Greetings, my loyal subjects. The hour of victory will soon by upon us. You all know your assignments" they nodded.

"I have already sent an agent into the exams in Konoha" Nagato said the word venomously "to defeat the Jinchuuriki. She has instructions to extract the container once this occurs"

"My agents are preparing an operation on the Ichibi's container once their idiotic little invasion fails" Sasori commented ruffly.

"And Iwa's Jinchuuriki are having political fallout from that Kumo nonesense. Turmoil I will be glad to take advantage of" Deidara chuckled.

"Sir, I have traced the Sanbi down as you requested" Zetsu reported "Kisame should be able to deal with the creature easily"

"Humph, of course I'll crack the turtle's shell easily. Though dragging the damn thing back will be a chore. You'd better be ready to help, Zetsu" The plant shrugged.

"Sure"

"Well, the hell with those Kumo monstrosities! The cow bastard and the cat bitch both skedaddled to Jashin knows where! I'd be lucky to fuck the fucking daimyo's fucking bitch..."

"Ignoring his swear train, I also comment that the Nanabi is also missing, my great niece appears to be craftier than I expected" Kakuzu chuckled "Though at least she'd stand out more, with her green hair and all, and my families eyes" (A/N, not Mysterious Power canon, Fu is not related to Kakuzu there)

"Itachi, you are to be on standby should one of the searchers require aid in defeating the targets.

After all, he could attack the boy directly, and risk his little vampiress bodyguard.

Yes, Madara knew about such creatures, having encountered them in the past. He knew the signs that the boy had a bond with one, even if he didn't know it yet.

Better let a disposable pawn deal with him and not himself. After all, if Nagato's agent gets killed, at least he could grasp the boys power level.

Those civilians haven't changed in all these years, always arrogant. Definitely more these days, but that was beside the point.

While he said taking the boy would be a elongated affair, they never said he wouldn't be able to use the boys power to usher in the new age of humanity, with him as the eternal emperor!

The fools would be at his mercy, and beheaded, and his precious Uchiha would be all his, to help repopulate with the master race.

Those who bare the Sharingan will become his heirs, and viceroys. After all, one can't rule the entire world all on his own.

The very thought would drive one mad

_Ichiraku's (Naruto's POV)_

It is often believed that the idea of relying on a limited market is a dangerous and futile business move. Normally this is true.

However, the Ichiraku family is one exception, seeing as they have the eternal attention of one major Ramen enthusiast

The single boy whose eating habits pay for his entire families basic electric, water and poll tax funds, the very reason he was able to afford having two cats, a dog and an old ostrich.

"GET ANOTHER ROUND COMING JIJI!" one exited Naruto said as serving after serving of ramen was sent his way, before he heard the noises of four additional people coming his way.


	14. Boars, Aid and Supression of Memories

Faves 283

Alerts 268

C2's, the same at 19, though Mysterious Power is now at 49, with JL Stories and Naruto stories that are worth reading added since it ended

Review Replies

Chad001; I'm not totally sure he went back with them constantly, but still if Olympians practiced such policies, I wonder if thing would have been better. Also, I don't need to here about Mongol's sex lives. Though I did here something that many Asians have Mongol bood, so it is fact

Leaf; Yep, she is...

Naruhina fan: Well, I have finals coming along not too soon, so there might be a break, though its not confirmed as of yet. Though idea 2 might work

JL; He may be a descendent of the bloodline, overlooked that part, but he's not a blood actual creature like Anko is. He also won't be turned into one anytime soon

Beast; No, he's not. He just doesn't want to work in the land of Nude Beaches

MKTerra; I avoid the idea of slave harems if possible. As to my spelling, I am human. Also, Anime worlds never pay attention to physics...and I based it off Anko's weight from the guide books. Since she is the base for the transformations, I move from there.

Hektols; Highly probable, and just becoming a vampire implies death. I never said she'd die by say, being stabbed by Kunai or being hit by an anvil.

Nightmare; I'm actually not sure. I know how the story will end, but not how the how happens, if that makes any sense

PEJP; I don't do curse seals on my Naruto's...I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ORIGINAL LANDS, THE OCCASIONAL OC, THE JUTSU I MAKE, AND MY BREAKFAST! Yeah, that too

Okay, so a Bleach Harem, while difficult, could work. The question is, which females would work? I mean, while I like a chest on a girl, I don't think that's the only thing that they have going. The only reason Haku and the others got bigger was not only age (Vampire form is 25 ish), but for the seduction specifications their species evolved. In Mysterious Power, it worked quite well when I had a few flat chested females (Tayuya, Isaribi), some Buxom (Hinata, Samui), and in various middle points (Haku, Fu, Temari, Tenten, Kurotsuchi). If I do that idea again, which females would provide the right range, and not be worthlessly weak. I'd want to possibly use Rukia, Orohime, Youricih and Isane, but who else, and how many more. 9 doesn't really work in Bleach theme.

Urg, its going to take a lot of thinking, logistic support will be appreciated...and speaking of, I'm still trying to figure out what sort of thing I'll do for the good Sakura story. My original idea no longer works for me, and I'd like to try a spin on an overused plot idea (Ex, the Kekkei Genkai powers from Mysterious and the Demonic aid from this story). Perhaps an Exile Fic...but how to work it...

Also, why is Rukia so freakishly short anyway?

Also, which is worse, the Seretei's government, or the Ministry of Magic?

Begin

_Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, AKA Naruto's 5 million star rated premier, single and only eatery that the fine chefs of the Land of Snobby Chefs wish to kill (Naruto's POV)_

At the ramen bench were now four new people, his old classmates, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, who looked really down for the dumps for some reason, a visibly annoyed trench coat wearing boy with odd shades by the name of Aburame Shino, a petite girl with lavender hair and pale eyes in a really overly thick Jacket named Hinata Hyuga, and their sensei, a woman with odd red ripple eyes in clothing that looked like a lot of folded napkins named Yuhi Kurenai.

All but Hinata and the dog seemed to want to kill Kiba.

"Hey, I was mugged!" he whined. Shino stared at him.

"And your just too lazy to ask to borrow money from your mother..."

"NO, SHE'D KILL ME! AND WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU GIVE ME ANY!" Shino continued to stare at him, he'd probably make a good teacher.

"I have already explained the reasoning. None of us have funds that will allow you to borrow our own to a point we will not avoid this situation. It is illogical" their sensei sighed dramatically.

"Honestly, ever think of a bank account instead of your pockets, Kiba-san?" Kiba's eyes were wide.

"NO! BANKERS ARE EVIL, EVIL I SAY!" the group sighed...

"N..Naruto-kun?" Hinata had noticed her crush/ slash stalk target/ slash center of all her highly perverted Hyuga fantasies that make Icha Icha seem like a tame G rating(They see a lot with the Byukugan, he he he), who grinned.

"Hey Hinata-san, Kiba-san, what you guys doing here in my neck of the ramen woods" Kiba pouted.

"Some guy stole most of my cash, and this is only place cheap enough" Naruto smiled understandably that happened to him a lot back in the day.

"Don't let it get to you Kiba, for the Ramen is always good here!" he downed another bowl. A sweat drop formed on Shino.

"How can you eat that much, and not become obese?" The old man Teuchi chuckled.

"The kid's got an amazing metabolism, not to mention he's been training like a nutcase for the upcoming Chunnin Exams" Hinata smiled.

"Your entering too?" he nodded.

"You bet..." he remembered what the old cripple had said "Hey, do you think I can train with you guys? I've got a few jutsu I want to try to get a hand on before then" Hinata blushed while Kurenai smiled sadly.

"HEY, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN SENSEI..." Kiba began before Kurenai rose a hand to silence him. Naruto sighed, it appears at least she understood the whole 'his sensei is a useless and now ballless bastard who won't teach him anything'.

"Sure, we're be glad to help, as long as you invite me" Anko's voice said from behind him, startling the hell out of the younger Ninja.

_Anko's POV_

"EEP!" squealed her secret weapon to ensuring she'd have her destined mate for all of time

"ANKO-SAN!" Kurenai yelled at her old friend, "DON'T DO THAT!" Anko chuckled.

"What, I'd hate to see the kid's potential wasted, so why not" not to mention, help get Hinata into a position for her to obtain her services. Hopefully involving her being alive at the end of it when she turns her.

_Later in the Lair_

"Is it as I feared" Anko demanded of her two minions, who nodded grimly.

"Yes, that Danzo fellow you asked us to look into is planning something with Hinata-chan and Naruto-Kun" Haku began...

"Most likely involving murder and emotion destruction" Mei interrupted. Anko frowned.

"Charming"

"Anko-sama, I recommend immediately turning Hinata-chan and abducting Naruto-kun..." Haku began before Anko rose her hand to signal her to be silent.

"Hinata-chan is still a member of the Hyuga Clan, and a heiress no less. Such a move will set a giant wave of chaos across Konoha, and Naruto-kun will be caught in the crossfire from pure spite"

"So what, we just let her die or something?" Mei cried. Anko had a grin on her face.

"No, instead we're going to 'boar' a new plan. I just hope it doesn't die in my face"

_Yamanaka head Household, Bedroom, 11 O Clock PM (Anko's POV once more)_

In a much too sheer one piece sleep wear for her age, one long haired blond who sort of appeared anorexic slumbered, her dreams most likely filled with 'Sasuke-Kun'.

One Yamanaka Ino, the most powerful of the Sasuke Fangirls...which is not saying much. The heir of the Yamanaka clan, the girl, while no where near as bad as a certain violent pink flood plain female, was still far from being 'nice' to Naruto over the years.

However, perhaps that could be changed.

The foolish little girl, despite taking part in a few missions so far, still hadn't remembered to lock her windows. Thus, allowing for one vampiress to enter her room with a grin.

"Now then, your coming with me" she grinned, before shadow traveling the girl away, after biting her neck.

_About an hour later, the lair (Ino's POV)_

'Urg, my head hurts, I can barely breath' Ino groaned to herself as she blinked her eyes open, to find herself in in a odd room, with oddly cool red curtains, a desk, a coffin...

She blinked

"WHAT THE!" She forced herself up and backed up a few feet, before realizing her chest felt, heavier then it was supposed to. She then blinked when she realized she was a lot taller, and top heavy, then she was supposed to be, her skirt barely hid the important parts of her body, squeezed her figure like hell and her top wasn't much better

"A little girl like you really shouldn't be wearing such slutty clothing. Honestly, what's the point to it" a voice said, spooking the hell out of the girl.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" a tall, but elegant, figure with purplish black hair appeared, virtually out of the shadows "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Ino demanded. The woman smirked.

"I am needing your aid, so I decided to draft you into my now 4 girl strong vampire army..." She stopped as Ino tried to punch her in the face. With a yawn, the woman flicked her in the head, and sent her flying into the wall where she collapsed to the ground.

"OW!"

"Okay, here's the thing, you have to do everything I say, not that you have any choice. For example...place your foot behind your head" Ino did out, amazingly...

"OUCH, YOU BITCH!"

But it hurt a lot

Anko huffed with dry humor "Be glad I didn't tell you to 'service your mistress' or something like that" Ino gulped. While Anko hadn't actually done anything of the manner like that with Mei or Haku, it was a good threat for little blond brats.

"Now, here's the big deal, not only are you not to reveal in anyway, shape or form, or even hint at, what I'm doing" she ordered "You are to aide me in monitering my next target, Hyuga Hinata..."

"YOUR AFTER HINATA-SAN TOO..."

"SILENCE!" it was quiet.

"Unlike you, she has to be changed gradually. The Hyuga will be in an uproar if I just kidnap her, so instead she will have to be turned over a longer period of time. The change will be so gradual that until it is completed, not even the best Hyuga could tell what happened to her. I need someone who can monitor her mental health in case it goes wrong...which it carries a 20% likelihood of if my races histories are accurate, where I will instead have to retrieve her and damn the consequences" Ino was now itching to yell at her.

"Perhaps you have a comment?"

"WHAT SORT OF INSANE LESBIAN COVEN..." Anko rose her hand for silence.

"Oh no, at the worst it will be Bi, because I have a male destined mate, as well as your own destined mate seeing as your not dead, dead, instead of just undead" Ino's eyes were sparkling.

"Uzumaki Naruto" she lost the sparkle.

"WHAT! THE DOBE, WHY NOT SASUKE-KUN..." Anko grabbed the girls ear.

"OW!"

"If you survived becoming my vampiric minion for all eternity, it is obvious you are compatible with Naruto-kun. Before you even begin to rant about that Uchiha of your dreams, I have to show you something" all of a sudden, Ino felt like she was being forced into a dark and spooky compactor...before she appeared silently on top of an apartment complex.

"Shadow travel, one of my favorite vampire powers" Anko motioned towards the window, which was in the bedroom of one little blond hair kid, with a stuffed frog.

"Hatake-Teme...behold my 'Ultimate no Jutsu'""'Boom" "Ramen" "SHIKAMARU, GET AWAY FROM MY RAMEN" various sleepy phrases wer muttered from the boy in slumber.

Ino would love to take blackmail photos, if she had a camera..or if the freaking vampire didn't point at the boy.

"Use your mind swap jutsu" she ordered "And read, ALL, of his memories" that odd obedience thing kicked in, and Ino reluctantly entered the mind of the class dobe...

And was absolutely horrified at what she found inside.

_'YOUR A DEMON!'_

_'MURDERER!'_

_'NO DEMONS ALLOWED'_

_'Come back for training when your actually good at something'_

_'FEEL MY CABBAGES YOU FREAK!'_

_'DAMN ORPHAN FOX BRAT!'_

_"SEE THIS PELT, YOUR NEXT'_

_'I bet you will really enjoy the killing part of being a shinobi, your already stained in blood'_

_'YOU BAKA, YOU STOLE SASUKE-KUN'S GLORY'  
_

Ino, now back in her own body, was shaking in shock as she was back in her own, older body.

"That, can't be true. Naruto...he was always happy, friendly. No person could be sane with all of that!" Anko sighed sadly.

"Naruto-kun is a strong willed person. He believes that he can become something great and earn respect. Noble goal, but with everything going at him, virtually impossible. As no one has ever physically attacked him, and the Sandiame has placed a few memory seals on him..."

"WHAT, HOKAGE-SAMA WOULD NEVER..." Anko shook her head silently.

"Nothing malicious, but more for his own good. If he was told he was a demon from such a young age...do you think he'd be sane? So he had seals that altered such memories so to preserve his sanity. They faded once he learned about it himself and the Sandiame deactivated them, but now he was mature enough to not be harmed. The Hokage tries hard to help him, but what he can do is limited" Ino appeared in thought, before smiling sadly.

"Not that I have any choice in the matter, but, can I try to help him too. I really should be training too" Anko chuckled.

"Well, just let me teach you how to henge back to your younger self, and I'll convince Asuma-san and Kurenai-san to allow you to train with us. I have one of my other assistants, Haku-chan's, waiting in your room, which I will shadow travel you too, to explain a few more things. I need to begin Hinata-chan's conversion"


	15. Strange Dreams, Exams dark shadows

Okay, I just got crashed earlier, so do to frustrations I will have to skip this chapters review replies. Sorry, its just stressful and troublesome

Faves 296

Alerts 276

C2's 20 as Dream World joined

Okay, so discussion, who should be the last girl. Either Kin or Temari, I've decided.

_Naruto's Dream World (Naruto's POV)_

However, as the two vampires left their destined mate to his slumber, none of them had any idea what was in the boy's dreams.

For it appears the up and coming Chunnin Exams were getting to the boy, and his attempt of reading various Manga and watching television to fall asleep probably didn't help anything...

If the nightmares were anything to go by

**Dream 1**

Naruto was in a shadowed Colosseum, hundreds of thousands of people overlooking the plain, all of them screaming...

"KILL THE DEMON!" but his opponent, didn't appear to be a ninja...

"Pika" he was confronted by a medium sized yellow rat...

"What, I don't even play the stupid games..." the electric rat then electrocuted Naruto.

**Dream 2**

This time, instead of being confronted by a little yellow rat, Naruto found himself staring down a hulking behemoth, with spiky black hair ended with bells, an eyepatch and creepy muscles...

Naruto was freaked out...

"Kenpachi...Zaraki!" he yelled, before blinking "Your a genin?" the giant man sighed.

"Hey, its your nightmare. Now then" he drew his rusted and nicked Zampakuto "Now face me, Uzumaki Naruto! Prove your worth, or die!" Naruto formed the shadow clone hand seal...

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto multiplied into a hundred copies of himself, each of them charging straight at Kenpachi with Kunai in hand.

They all flew into Kenpachi, but all their kunai didn't even scratch him. He looked annoyed.

"Look kid, your one of Bleach's biggest fans in Konoha, didn't you realize that wouldn't work! Your little cooking knives are barely affective on regular people, none the less super endurable shinigami" Naruto smirked.

"Who says I was done, KABOOM!" all the Naruto clones exploded, engulfing Kenpachi in a giant inferno. The real Naruto watched on with a grin, before the smoke cleared and Zangestu remained unharmed. Naruto had a look like a goldfish at the sight.

"Pathetic" Kenpachi flew at Naruto, his blade ready to slice the boy in half...

**Dream 3**

Naruto blinked, he was back in the same, unfriendly stadium once again. What, did every time he loose, he had to start all over again?

But now he found himself facing a long silver haired male in a red coat, with dog ears.

"WHAT, Inuyasha too! And how the hell are you still a Genin!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, its your nightmare...and I failed the written test..." Naruto looked horrified.

"WRITTEN TEST!" Inuyasha shrugged.

"It might not exist in your waking world...its possible" the dog hanyou shrugged, before a soda drink from the crowd impacted into his head.

"LESS TALKING MORE MAIMING DEMON SCUM!"

"RIP EACH OTHER TO PIECES!"

"MORE BLOOD" Naruto and Inuyasha exchanged looks.

_'You put up with that crap too'_

_'Sadly'_

_'Do we really want to fight each other'_

_'no'_

_'I'll attack if you attack'_

"BEAST WAVE PALM!"

"IRON WEAVER SOUL STEALER!" the two canine society rejects started sending wave attacks into the crowd, dispersing them as the two retreated from the toxic environment.

"Wait, I think I see an exit!" a light filled tunnel was just past the next seating row.

"Well, lets get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled, before finding their path blocked by Kakashi, who was standing guard of the entrance.

"DIE DEMONS...RAIKIRI!"

**Dream 4**

Naruto sighed, that was better, but now he was back, and who knows what his subconscious would dream up next...

Wait, this wasn't the battle arena of bastards...it was...

A WRITTEN TEST

"NO!"

**Dream 5**

Naruto was back in the arena of blood, and much happier. Because he had finally gotten lucky...

"I'm ready, I'm ready, to be a Genin!" his opponent was now some sort of walking swiss cheese block with pants and a tie.

"Spongebob, finally I caught a break" Naruto charged at the sponge, before the sponge grinned.

"DRAGON BALL JUTSU; ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!"

**Dream 6**

Naruto was now annoyed.

"OH COME ON, THIS IS MY DREAM! CAN'T THINGS JUST GO DECENTLY FOR ONCE" a seductive voice then said.

"Oh, I bet your love this, Naruto-kun" turning around, he saw the crazy snake lady...naked.

He then fainted from the blood loss

**Dream 7**

Naruto scowled

"DAMN TEENAGE HORMONES! CAN I GO BACK TO THE VIOLENCE NOW!" Naruto may have his little sexy jutsu technique, but truly he wasn't all that perverted.

After all, did he need to give people an excuse to beat people up. It was actual law that perverts could be beaten up if the peeper was caught...to Jiraiya's ire.

"Oh, but I'm afraid we have, other needs for swords" Mei's sultry voice rang out. Naruto looked over his shoulder to spy the two, in similar dress.

Repeated end

**Dream 8**

Naruto was freaking out now

"OH NO OH NO, I'm TURNING INTO A PERVERT! MUST RESIST URGE, TO PURCHASE ICHA ICHA NOVELS!" **  
**

If only Naruto realized that his crazy nightmares were only the result of his bond with those Anko had turned, or was currently turning. He'd realize he wasn't becoming a pervert...

He then felt something, large, press into his chest.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered into his ear...he wouldn't look, he wouldn't look...

"Pervert controlling brain no jutsu!" Ino's voice rang out as she made his head turn around, to see Hinata and Ino nude...

Hence why it reset again

**Dream 9**

Naruto was getting really ticked off now, so he decided to pull the plug, via pinching himself...

"WHAT, NOTHING!" he moaned, before he saw who was up against him now, some guy who was sparkling...

"A FUCKING TWILIGHT VAMPIRE...YOUR A FREAK! BEAST WAVE PALM!" he sent a beast wave palm flying at the vampire, who didn't even feel it, before the freak body flickered behind Naruto, and attempted to bite his neck

**Dream 10**

Naruto shivered after the last one. He checked to make sure he wasn't sparkling like a gemstone, before seeing who his new foe was.

His nightmare Chunnin exam opponent was one teenager, about the age of 16, with orange hair the color of the inner workings of a fire, in black robes. Naruto blinked.

"Ichigo!" He frowned "Why are you a Genin?" Ichigo scowled at him.

"Do I have to remind you this if your twisted dream!" he drew his Zampakuto, which was in its Shikai form, which resembled half a black cleaver. Naruto grinned, almost Kenpachi like.

"Wait, this is my dream...perhaps I can get it working for me" Naruto closed his eyes, as he tried to call forth his own Zampakuto, but instead he got the blade of Zabuuza. He frowned, thought amazed he could lift it.

"It will have to do!" he and dream Ichigo flew at one another, the two over sized blades colliding into one another with equal force, before Naruto grinned.

"Kaboom!" the Naruto exploded as the real one appeared behind a rapidly retreating Ichigo.

"Chidori!" using the dream to his advantage, Naruto formed Kakashi-Teme's jutsu and flew at Ichigo, who blocked it with his blade before forcing Naruto back.

"FIRE RELEASE; FIREBALL JUTSU!" Ichigo sent a giant fireball flying at Naruto rapidly, which the boy barely dodged with a lot of speed and luck. The fireball then turned around and started following Naruto as he ran from it, like something out of the Mr. Pacman game.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU CAN'T EVEN USE BAKUDO'S, LET ALONE JUTSU!" The Ichigo was annoyed.

"Hell, its you dream. Obviously, it appears I can" Naruto frowned.

"ICE RELEASE; ICE BARRIER!" using one of the dream era jutsu, he blocked the fireball and destroyed it, before glaring Ichigo's way.

'The only way I can overcome this nightmare, is to outsmart...well myself if my subconscious is so determined to freak me out.

Frankly, does this count as training? Because if it is, the fighting parts of the exam should be a peace of cake' Naruto commented before creating a dozen shadow clones, who all rushed Ichigo. The dream apparition glared them down.

"Fool, you think that explosion trick can work again" using Flash Step, Ichigo rapidly appeared behind the Naruto clones, beheading each of them before they had a chance to explode, and appeared behind the real Naruto.

"Kaboom!" or so he thought, as that Naruto exploded, forcing the Soul Reaper dream person to jump back, before the real Naruto appeared behind him.

"Water Release; Violent Water Wave!" a giant gush of water spewed from Naruto's mouth, blasting into Ichigo and sending him into the air, as his blade glowed blueish green, as did Naruto's hand.

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" two palm attacks collided, one from the blade of Ichigo, the other from Naruto's hand. Jumping onto the side of the stadium, Naruto rushed straight up vertically, before jumping straight at Ichigo, who flew at him with an unsheathed Zampaktuto pair...wait when did he get the second one...

"SHADOW CLONE WAVE!" a huge wave of Naruto clones, all of them shadow clones, formed and smashed into the Ichigo duplicate, before igniting an intense explosion, that created a giant hole in the ground that began spewing a geyser of Lava.

The two combating beings stood on opposite sides of the spew, all panting. Naruto glared at his favorite manga's protagonist apparition with a smirk.

"So, Orohime or Rukia? The copy Ichigo glared at him before flying into the air, over the lava bursting from the ground, and spun a few times with both blades.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Ichigo flew straight down at Naruto, both blades ready to destroy him...

"EXPLOSION GUARD!" Naruto created two shadow clones, who exploded just as Ichigo was attacking, causing him to loose his two blades, before the real Naruto appeared behind him.

And elbowed him in the back, sending him to the ground. There was a lot of booing from the crowd at this.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto! ALL HAIL CHUNNIN UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

_Morning_

Naruto, looking like he went through hell, got out, and realized he left his car keys there so he had to go back all over again, immediatly went to check his milk carton...

"Geeze, it expired last Tuesday...I had to have that last glass of milk before bed"

Orig moves

DRAGON BALL JUTSU; ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION

No Rank

Description; A jutsu that exists in Naruto's dream realm, the user uses a dragon ball to obliterate a small country

Pervert controlling brain no jutsu

No Rank

Description; Another jutsu only in Naruto's dream realm, it allows for a Yamanaka to control the movements of a pervert

Shadow clone Wave

Rank; A

Description; A huge swarm of Shadow Clones are made to strike the foe in a literal human wave

Explosion Guard

Rank; A

Description; Two shadow clones are formed, who explode immediately to force back an attacker


	16. Silver vs Gold, Sinkholes of inbetween

I just found an epic image on Deviantart; Gods and Heroes (just imagine, what would happen should Anime and Gods go to War) by Taresh. I recommend looking it up.

Faves 209

Alerts 291

C2's at 20 as of last

Review replies

Puric Night; I don't know if I will, but I created it in order to add a good fight in after the absence of one, that being Naruto vs Ichigo

Naruhina; True, but I don't like being overly zelous in my size guesses. I do admit, however, Sakura does have a chest in Shippuden. The chest thing, however, come more into play with characters in baggier clothing, AKA any non Anime

Jamie;Hey, it wasn't that bad

JL: To your last one, I don't think that will be applied in the near future

Animeman; It was supposed to be ridiculous

Tobi; He did do that in canon, well ignoring crazy dreams but still

Reishin; AGREED, ASSEMBLE THE LYNCH MOB...by the way, did you know the curse (Twilight) is the third largest section on the sight, with Naruto second and Harry Potter by far the first.

So, what is the best Harem story on Fanfiction dot Net? I say Harem War, a Harry Potter fic by Rabaslab (IF your a HP fan, its a great read). By that, a Harem story that is

A; Not all lemons

B; A decent read

C; Doesn't make the main character evil (I just don't like that kind of thing, a little dark I can handle)

And also, do Harem stories always come with bashing and the 'evilfication' subspecies of bashing certain characters. Sasuke, Sakura, the Council, Kiba and Kakashi here most commonly, and in Harry Potter; Draco (Makes his real self seem like a saint), Ron, Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore and Snape, as well as the Ministry of Magic.

Ministry, Councils...probably the Seiretei if they really had a larger amount of Bleach Harem, is that just in these two genres or everywhere...

And as much as I like flattery, don't use Last Vampiress or Mysterious Power

Begin

_Training Field, a week before the Chunnin Exams (Anko's POV)_

Things have been going well for Anko and her merry little quartet of Vampires. Naruto, Ino and Hinata were closer and closer to being ready for the Chunnin Exams, as well Shino and Kiba.

So far, Ino hadn't noticed any serious issues with Hinata's mind. The subtle transforming of herself into a vampire hadn't put her on a rampage for blood, death or explosive flowers, the only noticeable change was that she actually managed to ask Naruto, who would have been her destined mate even if she hadn't been chosen to become a vampire, on a date, as her vampire blood made her want more contact with him.

Of course, it was just to Ichiraku's, but it was still something. Now then, back to the training, where Naruto was about to have a practice fight with Kiba, with a nervous Hinata, and a normal Ino, Shino and Ino's teammates, the fat Choji, and the lazy Shikamaru.

"I hope your ready to loose" Kiba taunted. Naruto grinned.

"I'm sure you are" Kurenai rose her hand.

"Begin" Kiba flew at Naruto.

"Fang Passing Fang!" he spun into a razor sharp vortex of pain, flying at Naruto like a airborn drill.

"Explosion Guard!" Naruto formed two shadow clones, who blew up to blast Kiba back. He gritted.

"Damn, got to be faster...FANG PASSING FANG!" another razor vortex flew at Naruto, who dodged it swiftly before his hand began glowing greenish blue.

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" a razor wind palm flew from Naruto's hand into the claw storm, blocking Kiba once more. Changing tactics, Kiba flew at Naruto without chakra, slicing at him with his claws, knocking Naruto down, before he went for the finish punch.

Quickly adapting, Naruto grabbed Kiba's clawed hand with his ankles, before using his free hands...

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a shadow clone appeared next to Kiba and smashed into him, knocking the dog user down...

What a day for Akamaru to be getting his innoculation against rabies, Distemper, the common cold, mad cow disease, H1N1, exploding testicle syndrome, involuntary Spanish accent barking disorder and all the other wonderful illnesses he could get from the Chunnin Exams if you were a dog

...Before the clone had the dog user pinned.

"That's enough" Kurenai finished it. Kiba whined.

"I could've won if I had Akamaru with me" The shadow clone poofed away as Naruto chucked.

"Sure you could" Naruto commented, before a loud 'hmm hmm' could be heard. Turning around, he saw his real 'sensei', looking annoyed. Anko immediatly hissed, as did Ino, Kurenai and Hinata eyed him in distaste, and the rest were confused.

This couldn't be good, all he'd want was to mess up Naruto-Kun's training.

"You know, your not supposed to be helping any genin but your own, Yuhi-san" he said cooly "And Mitrashi" no respect there "Aren't you busy in interrogation or something" Anko glared at the man.

"Shadow clone, try one sometime Hakate" He glared at her blond destined mate.

"Naruto is not fit to enter this exam, but Sasuke is" apparently, his devotion to the Civilians agenda of Uchiha adoration was still strong "You should be practicing your techniques with his own" Naruto laughed. "What's so funny" he said coldy.

"I was training like that with him just yesterday. He's getting Taijutsu training from that Mega Brows guy in the Jumpsuit if I recall" Kakashi twitched, and Anko also shivered.

First a massacre, and then that!

_On top of Mount Steep Death and Lax Climb (Sasuke's POV)_

On top of the Land of Fire's sheerest mountain one one side, where nothing but rocks, crevices and the occasional pit of exploding lava dwell, climbable by its peaceful, green, life filled opposite side, a trio of two insane green suits and one fearing for his life Uchiha were rolling down the mountain's steep side, on round boulders.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Sasuke yelled in terror. While his Taijtsu had improved immensely, his sensei was not mentally sound

"NO, IT IS MOST YOUTHFUL TRAINING FOR YOUR REFLEXES! OH, BY THE WAY, IF I WERE YOU I'D WATCH OUT FOR THAT DRAGON WHICH YOU ARE ABOUT TO SMASH INTO!" Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"WHAT THE HELL..."

**Thump**

"ROARRRR!"

In the end, Sasuke got far too much training in reflexes done, and Lee learned how to treat 3rd degree burns. The poor dragon then fled when the two Green suits engaged in the Sunset No Genjutsu of evil horror and destruction.

Sasuke then later had to get Inoichi to remove it from his mind after he accidentally saw it with his Sharingan

_Back to the training sight (Naruto's POV)_

His lazy, ball less, good for nothing sensei was terrified at the thought of what he just said.

"You left him alone, with THAT IDIOT!" Naruto stared at the man.

"At least he trains people" Kakasih now had a dark look on his face.

"Okay then, perhaps you should get some personal training, NOW!" Kakashi sent a kunai flying at Naruto, who dodged it with his limited reflexes.

"Hatake..." Kurenai began, before Kakashi rose his palm to her direction.

"I'm training him now, so butt out. You train YOUR students your way, I train MY Students my own way...FIRE RELEASE; FIREBALL JUTSU!" he spewed a fireball straight at Naruto, but when Kurenai motioned to intervene, Anko stopped her.

"But..." Anko grinned.

"I don't think we're be disappointed, Hatake however..." Naruto breathed in deeply.

"WATER RELEASE; VIOLENT WATER WAVE! "a sparkling wave of water flew from Naruto's mouth, blasting the fireball to steam city. Kakashi blinked.

"Wind, and WATER!" Anko grinned.

"See, I got a chance to train him in a few tricks of my own" or from one of your servants henged into you, but it works.

Kakashi flew at Naruto for some Taijutsu attacks, but Naruto dodged the silver man's fist before elbowing him in the back, knocking him down. Naruto grinned as he put a foot on Kakashi's back.

"1, 2..." Kakashi forced himself up like a pushup, knocking Naruto off of him.

"THIS ISN'T WRESTLING...LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING Blast!" a ball of lightning formed in Kakashi's mouth as he did Rat, Dog and Tiger, before blasting the attack straight at Naruto.

So, he was staying low powered in his jutsu...weak

Naruto ran Rat, Rabbit and Dog before spinning.

"Wind Release; Vacuum Wave!" slices of wind flew like blades, slicing the lightning jutsu down to size before Naruto's palm began glowing.

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" the razor wind slice flew at Kakashi, who breathed in heavily.

"Water Release; Violent Water Wave!" apparently copying it before this, Kakashi blasted the water attack to destroy Beast Wave Palm, before flying ahead with a kunai in hand.

"CAN YOU DODGE THIS! BECAUSE IF YOUR CAN'T, YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE, CHUNNIN!" Of course, they had no idea who was watching them.

_Hidden locaction in training area; Danzo's POV_

Danzo grinned.

He could get that fool taken care of, and eliminate Hinata, all in one go now.

Taping his cane into the ground, he sent Earth Chakra forth to do his bidding

"Earth Release; Sinkhole swap"

_Back to (Kakashi's POV)_

All of a sudden, just as I was ready to stab the demon where a human would have a heart, the earth underneath both the demon and that tiny Hyuga started to sink...

"What the..." both of them were sucked down, and reappeared on the opposite sides they originated on.

Thus, his kunai, instead of striking the demon, struck the Hyuga in the chest...

"HINATA-CHAN!" all of the nearby idiots yelled as they out of nowhere choose to attack him.

"WIND RELEASE; VACUME SERIAL WAVES!" the demon spewed a giant wind slice at me.

The Aburame send hundreds of those parasistes at me. They are no better than the demon, those freaks.

"Fang Passing Fang!" the dumb dog less dog user flew at me

"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE HANDS!" The snake whore let loose those damn reptiles

"Shadow Kunai Clone Jutsu!" the blond idiot female tossed a bunch of kunai at me, all multiplied from one original one.

Now, I'd move out of the way, but he couldn't. A damn Genjutsu...

The attacks struck into Kakashi...

CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU

Orig moves

Lightning Release; Lightning Blast

Rank; C

Description; A blast of lightning is blasted from ones mouth at a foe

Earth Release; Sinkhole Swap

Rank; B

Description; The Earth of ones choosing is manipulated to change a persons or objects location via sinkholes

CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU

Rank; E

Description; A jutsu authors use to cause suspense in their readers by cutting the chapter off at the good stuff


	17. Hinata and Fluffy, surprise conversation

Faves 327

Alerts 299

C2's 21, now in Epic Fanfics

Review replies

All; Yes, I had to do that. It was funny and a great way to annoy my readers in a friendly way. Perhaps I should improve it by delaying the update...nah not that cruel

Jl; My favorite is a well written, original one.

Mas; When did I say he'd become a vampire king? At the same time, I'm trying to avoid rushing my story and putting a bit of show to Naruto learning Jutsu

Anatamous; Bashing for no reason, doesn't. However, Bashing can be an aid at times. For instance, a bashed Ron, who is dumber than a cat with half a brain and believes he should get Hermoine just because Harry 'gets everything', can be used to push it to HarryXHermoine style. Harry Potter and the Curses Cure and The Harem War do this. Sakura being bashed, as another example, can help end Naruto's infatuation with her to free that part up. Bashing is like anything, it is good as long as its not overdone...I for one don't bash Kiba, the Sandiame, Kushina, the Yondiame, Danzo or the parents of the Rookie nine. Should I ever do a Harry Harem fic, I wouldn't bash Ginny, and I'd probably give Theodore Nott a break.

Godzilla; Good, you know the differences of Kakashi's

Reishin; Sorry, that's impossible

Naruhina; Still, the Manga and Anime are important as bases for keeping a story believable.

Now, should I ever write Harems in other genres featuring other main characters, here's the rough idea of which characters I'd use in them as the harem (I'd choose from the list...not conclusive)

Harry Potter; Hermoine Granger, Ginny Weasely, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil,

Percy Jackson; Annabeth Chase, Rachael Dare, Artemis, Thalia Grace (Posiedon; Amphirite, Sally) (Hades; Persephone, Maria)

Ichigo Kurotsaki; Rukia, Orohime, Youroichi, Isane, Tia, Nelliel, Nemu

I don't like using older females (Though more, alternately aging and age ambiguous ones like the Shinigami or Artemis I'd leave as an exception)

However, the Harry and Ichigo harems won't happen unless I figure out a good, original plot, and Percy Jackson fanfiction is a difficult place to get ahead. Thus caution before I'd try something to radical...though I do have a slight idea of how to work that one at least.

Well well...Instead of torturing you with a waiting period of days, months...though I do warn its going to be a little tight for getting stories done starting late next week...

Also, I decided to deal with some earlier complaints from a choice in my plot

_Begin_

_Flashback Hyuga Residence (Hinata's POV)_

The eerily quite residence of the perverted eye Hyuga clan was unbroken by snores, for the highest of society do not make the noises of commoners. However, the occasional burst of moaning shows that they weren't all ice, at least when those not close to the heart are present.

It also helps Hyuga females are highly well endowed. It was for this reason the Caged Bird Seal was originally invented, as a way to protect the bloodline by making it impossible to impregnate one without the current Head of the clan unlocking it.

Back in such times, the only way to obtain bloodlines was to abduct females from the clan with said bloodline and impregnate them. This was an 100 percent chance method at least with the Hyuga, for the genes of the Byukugan were carried by the mother's X chromosome.

A male Hyuga with a non bloodline carrier of the Hyuga could not transfer the Byukugan's genes, making any other method of obtaining the bloodline impossible (Which the clan managed to prevent Inbreeding over the years by at least 1 female in each main generation would find a mate outside the clan to help keep the blood of the clan from thinning). Good thing too, for young, unmarried Hyuga males out of Konoha often thought like Jiraiya.

The adding of the seal to males came with the advent of eye transfer techniques and the ability to study the components of a Ninja's bloodlines, for a long time the entire clan was protected by this seal.

However, at some point in the distant past, this tradition was perverted by higher ups, creating the caste system in place today.

A tradition that would hopefully begin to be unraveled under the leadership of Hieress Hyuga Hinata, should she get the job. The petite but endowed 'bluenette' had several deep hopes in her heart, that she wished to achieve at some point in her lifetime.

5; Visit the Land of Cinnamon Buns

4; Bridge the distance that her cousin, Neji, had forged

3; Earn her father's respect

2; Change the Hyuga clan for the better and stop the Cursed Seals use

1; Confess her feeling to Naruto-kun, and have them returned

These hopes filled her dreams at night, aside for her immensely raunchy dreams of Naruto...which could count as the first on her list. However, for once her dream's weren't based on hope of horniness.

_Hinata's Dream_

Hinata found herself on top of the Hokage monument, but something was different about it. The face of the Sandiame had a huge crack on its face...and the town below her appeared to be in chaos.

Explosions rang out, dying cries emanated from everywhere, and several giant snakes appeared to be slithering all over the place.

In the distance, she saw some sort of sand colored, thing...being attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox?

What the heck was going on.

"Amusing isn't it" a voice said behind her. Turning around, Hinata spotted a red haired lady, about 25 or 30, with very, Tsunade like assets, covered in a black version of what sort of looked like the pink haired menaces clothes, but a little less like a dress, but a tang top and shorts. A purple jacket was tied around her waist. Her red hair flowed down her like 9 long tendrils, and her eyes were a similar shade to those of said menace, but more pale and lacking pupils.

She smelled the air "Don't you just love the smell of carnage in the morning. Better than coffee" Hinata blinked.

"Um, who are you" the woman gave what could only be called a predatory grin.

"You know, I don't really know that myself. I just call myself Fluffy" Hinata looked confused.

"But...that's what you call...a cat or dog?" Fluffy huffed.

"Ha, that's an insult. I eat those for breakfast after I grind them into dumplings and coat them in cinnamon. But, that's not what I'm here to discuss, little girl" she poked her between her breasts.

"EEP!..."

"Faint, and I will gut you like a trout, then I will sew you back together with your own tendons and blast you apart, and mount your bloody head on my wall" Hinata managed to avoid fainting.

"My young Hinata-chan, I sense a great destiny of you, but I can't help but wonder how you will make that future? Will you become the next head of the Hyuga Clan and flush out the corrupt perverts who like giving people evil tattoos..." Hinata was shocked.

How did this stranger, for nothing in her dreams was ever this violent or harsh, unless they were her father and she'd failed her Genin Test...or if they were a Fox Hound...for some reason, know about the Hyuga's hidden perversity. It was more closely protected than their bloodline!

It was probably the only secret she'd keep from the old regimes if she took over.

"...Will you marry our young whiskered friend..."

"EEP!" how did she know that. Fluffy chuckled.

"Oh, many people know, Hinata-chan. Just because your crush is as dense as a diamond, doesn't mean others are" did this person just read her mind.

"Oh no Hinata-chan, I just know you far too well" the way she said that, didn't imply being close as in a friend, family...sexual partner.

It was, something else.

"...Will you fail and be sent to the Branch House? Or will you die and early death" Hinata looked away at the carnage below her.

"Konoha is a cesspool of politicians who are immensely conservative, they don't want any change and want the powers of the Hokage's office as limited as possible. They are like the Tea Party's evil twin"

_Meanwhile in the Real World_

Hinata, immersed in her dream, failed to notice that a cut finger was in her mouth, and that odd tasting blood was dripping into her. All from the lady who had been helping Naruto-kun.

_Back to the dream world_

"Tea Party?" Fluffy sighed

"Don't ask. Now, where was I, oh yes...More freedom to the regular peoples. Less expectancy of the exams. Your elders, and you better not doubt it, won't allow you to gain power, have heirs or change things as much as they possible can. And if your heir's like Ramen or are blond, that's twice the reason" Hinata was now curious.

Hinata had noticed for a long time that most people seemed to want to either avoid Naruto at all costs, or kill him. A few limited exceptions being Iruka and the Sandiame. It was rumored even his own sensei's dream in life was to decapitate him and burn the body in a dumpster.

Did this strange person know why?

"Oh, I know all about it" Fluffy was again reading her mind, or at least knowing her far, far too well "And, while I'd love to tell you, its hard enough to actually be talking to you. I had a odd encounter with a Chipmunk a while ago..."

"A chipmunk?" Fluffy shrugged.

"Well, where I am, Chipmunks can cause your mind to be sent into far away if they attack you...though it is temporary. I feel myself returning as I speak. And I plan to eat that chipmunk, after roasting it like a marshmallow..."

'She's more of a carnivore than Kiba-kun'

Fluffy chuckled "Bark" Hinata froze, this was just creepy

"Anyway, for what little bit I'm here, and the fact that I just feel like messing with you, I will say it in the following way...I'm better than the Sunny Archer Dude at it anyway."

_"With no choice at it"_

_"Blond was the color of sealing"_

_"Red Fox or Blue Fox?"_

She chuckled at the last bit.

"Sorry, too much time with a cat in a hat...oh here's my mind returning to my body" Fluffy faded away, with the dream.

_Waking world_

Hinata blinked...what was it she meant...as her eyes flickered towards her team, and they landed on Shino specifically. She then recalled one of his limited comments, after a civilian refused to allow their team to complete their mission because he was with them.

'The Aburmame Clan is distrusted by many in the village because of the insects inside of us. While we are not an insect, they equate us to one, and thus wish to do to us what they'd do to insects...squash them. While pointless, it makes them feel better about being so weak'

Wait, if a person could have live hives of insects sealed inside of them, could they also, if they were skilled enough..seal giant demons into little boys...

Hinata had tears in her eyes now, it all made sense now.

_Naruto was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack_

_He had those marks on his cheek, like whiskers  
_

_His chakra was insane in its quanity_

_A lot of people hated him for no apparent reason_

The Yondiame, he sealed the Fox inside of Naruto somehow, but why him? Why not someone with a family who'd understand, who'd help him. The Aburame did...why didn't he...

Hinata steeled herself, she'd no longer help him just by little things; reporting to Iruka if a substitute handed Naruto a odd paper, buying that stuffed frog of his...

She'd do something big for him one day...

_End Flashback_

She failed...as her injured body descended to the ground, before an orange blur caught her. It was Naruto-Kun...

"HINATA-CHAN!" he cried. Hinata smiled weakly.

He did care

"Na..ruto...kun" she whispered...

"HINATA-CHAN..."

**AN, so did I kill her? Did she just go into unconscious shock? What is Kakashi's fate? Well, call this my working on the tragic and tense scenes of mine. Sorry, it had to be done somewhere.**


	18. The woes of Hiashi, Cat and Bug arrival

Faves 338

Alerts 316

C2's Connect Fire611's favorites

Review Replies

Naruhina; I know what your saying...I just try to stay somewhat realistic in my fics if possible. I at least thought I was generous with the busts both here and in Mysterious Power...and for Mrs. Weasley, when bashed she becomes much more overbearing then in canon, and is usually a Pure Blood Supremacist in a bashed Dumbeldore's 'Greater Good' view of a pureblood society. I wouldn't call her evil as to say like bashed Kakashi's, Sarutobi's or such end up, but a bashed her usually leeches money from the Potter accounts to pay her children through Hogwarts and tries to use potions to get Harry and Ginny together...

Maxome; My email updates are a little off too

Anatomous; Well...its complicated. Read Mysterious Power for further information

Scorpion; I did that when Haku and Mei became vampires a few chapters ago

Chad001; I saw two fics of that nature myself (I don't know about Slash fics of this genre, there type is something which I avoid)...neither really good. The second involves Percy...and half the gods turned into females...

Tobi; I think I'm getting better at least. As to Kakashi...your see. And I plan to show them soon, also don't forget that it took a while for Samui and her team to get to Konoha in canon.

Death Vamp; Thanks

As many people have requested, I am continuing my other harem brainstormings...

Basic ideas,**NOT FINAL;**

Percy Jackson;

Hades, the God of the Underworld, as many of you know in Greek Myth, is married to Persephone, the Goddess of Spring, who he abducted and eventually won the heart of. However, in myth they seem to lack children. If I ever make this Harem story, Demeter would have gained the aid of Hera to render it impossible for children to be conceived from their marriage, as petty revenge, and also in hopes it will drive the two apart.

However, Hades and Persephone found out of a method to prevent this, a powerful bond that can only be forged by three way love. As Hades is shown to have few demigod children, he'd have only had them with females Persephone agreed he could be with and could also love. The children of such a union were more powerful then normal demigods, and should the child reach the age of 16, the bond would give the other wife immortality.

However, sad to say, no mother of a Hades Demigod had ever lived long enough.

However, at the words of an Oracle, Poseidon is forced to seek a mortal female in order to fulfill the great prophecy. Though what happens when he manages to stumble upon this bond on his own?

As does later his Son, Percy.

Likely Bashings; Hard to say...the only bashings I've really seen are Annabeth (Leaves Percy as soon as the prophecy is over or cheats) Artemis (Her love hating really, really overplayed) and Rachael (Evil Third Wheel)...none of which I really like

Harem Size; 3 (Reason, In Greek Myth you have three to a quest, three fates, three sons of Kronos, three furies, three ages...so on; Likely Annabeth, Thalia and Artemis)

Harry Potter;

During the Order of the Phoenix, instead of Marriet Edgecombe joining the DA, they are instead joined by two Slytherin, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. As the admission of two Slytherin's causes issues with Ron Weasely, Daphne manages to reveal to Harry and Hermione secrets that Dumbedore doesn't want revealed.

Manipulations that led to his parent's deaths, the unfair trail of Sirius, ignoring the issues with the Dursely's and stealing money from his vaults.

Thus Harry Potter begins to enter the complicated world of Magical Politics...while dealing with evil toad ladies, manipulated headmasters, he who must not be named...and the Ministries new 'Family Restoration Act'

Likely Bashings; Draco, Ron, Molly, Snape, Ministry and Wizarding Society in general.

Harem Size; 7 (Reason, the magic properties of 7; Likely Hermoine, Susan, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Luna and Daphne)

Bleach;

Why does Ichigo have so much spirit energy, as do his sisters? Where does his inherent skill come from? Could this be the trailings of something different...

The Seireti stagnant and decaying, the hollows on the rise, while at the same time nasty divides begin forming in the Gotei 13.

As it is revealed that Ichigo is destined to replace the Spirit King's line with his own and change the state of the Soul Society, squads and Shinigami begin to take sides.

Some, such as Kenpachi, Yachiru, Toshiro Renji and Jushiro side with Ichigo, meanwhile others such as Sui Feng, Sajin, Yamamoto and Mayuri back the spirit king.

How will such a civil war end?

Likely Bashings...is there Bleach Bashing? But anyway...expect their society itself to be bashed)

Harem Size; 13 (Gotei 13...thanks for the idea Animeman; Likely Orohime, Rukia, Yoroichi, Isane, Tia, Nemu, Retsu, Nelliel, Rangiku...still thinking on the rest.

Begin

_Konoha Hospital (Hiashi's POV)_

_Flashback..._

"She's loosing consciousness, ready the E.R, Stat!" Medical nin were yelling as a stunningly beautiful 'bluenette' with a figure to die for despite being twice a mother was rushed through on a stretcher, with a grievous chest wound. Running after her was a younger, and shockingly tearful Hiashi.

"AMI!"

_End Flashback_

Hiashi shook himself from that horrible scene before his wife's death before that, as his eldest daughter lay in a hospital bed, with a weak but steady pulse. Hinata would live, but she was definitely out of the running for the Chunnin Exams in a few weeks.

The Kunai had been dipped in a moderately powerful toxin, probably chosen because he suspected Uzumaki-son's condition wouldn't be able to stop it.

There were a few poisons of that style around . This particular one cauterized chakra flow...and in males caused certain organs to implode...which wasn't a problem on females, luckily for Hinata.

However, Uzumaki-son and Team's 8 and 10 managed to get her to the hospital quickly enough to begin neutralizing the poison. Though her healing was a little quicker than normal...

Uzumaki-san...the boy who had won his daughter's heart. His daughter may not likely be the type to take charge of the Clan, but married to the heir of the Yellow Flash...

Oh, he knew about that, for the Byukugan knows all. That, and he bothered to think it over a few times.

The boy had been in hysterics when Hinata was brought in...he actually even got down on his knees and begged hm for forgiveness, thinking he was the reason she was injured.

Hiashi then pointed out he wasn't...for someone must of performed a swap jutsu during his fight with the fiend who did this...

Noting with a small grin, seeing as no one could see it, get well gifts ranging from a gift basket from her sensei and the Dango Nutcase, to a bug deterrent lamp from the Aburame (Not bug killing, obviously, but they at least could tell why others would find mosquitioes bothersome), and even Uzumaki managed to somehow get something, 7 'Free Day at the Hotsprings' coupons (Poor boy probably couldn't even use them...he'd have to talk to those who ran it, after all they were his clansmen)

Even Neji had left her a Get Well card, without him having to threaten him with the caged bird seal. Speaking of which...

Without turning around, he could already sense that Guy and his team, including his nephew, were here.

"Good, your here" Hiashi commented formally "Guy-san, you know what you have to do. Someone tried to get my daughter killed, and while I'm deciding his" Guy and Hiashi scowled at the same time, mildly disturbing the sane head of the Hyuga "fate, so I want to ensure nothing happens. As it is, my clan is, unavaliable" he quietly noted Neji, who noted him back in an unspoken conversation.

'While I have no proof, I have an odd suspicion that the elders are somehow involved. For that reason, I can't take a risk with my clansman, hence why I am using this idiot'

'But what about me, I'm one of the clan...'

'Yes, and again the idiot, his mini clone, and the weapons girl can knock you down should you try something' With that finished silent conversation, Hiashi was off.

_Training Ground, Naruto's POV_

Naruto sent a beast wave palm straight into a target, olbliterating it instantly.

Did it have to be that people hated just him! Now because of that, his friends were being hurt...that just wasn't right. First Mei and Haku...and now Hinata nearly bit it.

He was rather shocked that her father didn't kill him.

The Chunnin Exams were only in 13 days, he had to get stronger. During the exams, he probably had to keep his team safe for a time, and while he could care less about Sakura, he wouldn't see Sasuke injured or killed because some idiot wanted him dead...

"DIE DEMON..." Out of nowhere, some civilian Genin in his 20's flew at him with a kunai. The main reason he was out here and not at home was because he was worried that what happened with Hinata could set something up, and it looked like he was right.

Luckily for him, the Sandiame had his viewing crystal ball on so when he took care of the idiot...

"Wind Release; Beast Wave Palm!" the Genin was sent flying into a tree, where he crumpled to the ground...

'YOU STRIKE AGAIN YOU FOUL DEMON, HOW DARE YOU MURDER AN INNOCENT MAN...DIE!" now about a dozen Civilian Genin in their twenties were flying out of the brush around him, all wanting to kill him...

"FIRE RELEASE; Blue Fire Ball Technique!" a ball of blue fire flew out of nowhere, engulfing 11 of the 12 attackers, as a purple blur with a pale blond tail of hail landed next to him.

While the 12th was smashed into by a tan and white blur with a green top of hair, and sent 6 feet into the ground.

Naruto blinked, as he found two attractive girls right in front of him...

"Whoa...um, who are you?" The purple one smiled.

"I'm taking it your a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto had a odd look on his face

"Jin, what?" the green haired sighed violently.

"Do you have a tailed beast sealed inside you!"

"Um...yes" Naruto said meekly.

"Then, your a Jinchuuriki. I'm Yugito Nii, container of the Nibi, and this is Fu, container of the Nanabi..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the container container of the Kyuubi" the two girls had pleased smiles.

"So, how's your life?"

_Meanwhile, the Council Chambers, Hiashi's POV_

"HE DESERVES DEATH!" Hiashi said loudly but controlled. "THE HYUGA CLAN WILL ACCEPT NOTHING LESS! HE PUT A CLAN HEIR IN THE HOSPITAL WITH NEAR FATAL INJURIES"

"Injuries that also prevent my son, as well as the son of Inuzuka-san, from participating in the Chunnin exams" Shibi added in.

"BUT HE WAS JUST TRYING TO ATTACK THE DEMON, WHO SWAPPED PLACES WITH HER..." Saya began, before Danzo shook his head, as Inoichi began.

"If you'd bother to pay attention to the Flashback no Jutsu that I played from the memories of Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Choji, my own daughter Yamanaka Ino, Yuhi Kurenai and Mitrashi Anko, you would have plainly seen that the swap jutsu used was not of his casting"

"Bah, your evidence is inconclusive" a walking fossil civilian hoarsely spoke "I see you didn't check the bug hive..."

"The Yamanaka jutsu are ineffective against my clan" Shibi said plainly.

"I do believe that Hatake is deserving of punishment..." Danzo began

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"BE SILENT YOU PINK HAIRED MONSTROSITY, BEFORE I DECLARE A BLOOD FEUD!" that shut her up.

"And here is what I suggest. He is to put on trial for the full extent of his punishments after the Chunnin exams, to ensure his students can enter. After all, dropping two teams will look suspicious in the eyes of the other nations. Until then, except for parts requiring his presence, he is to be incarcerated. Only medical attention necessary to his survival is to be given, and his gall bladder, lung, index finger, thumb, middle toe and right ear ar not to be reattached. Also, as per Konoha law; attacks on Clan Heirs or other figures of importance..."

"So, just the Hyuga, right?" A fat business man grunted. Danzo shook his head.

"No, it also includes Council Members, visiting Dignitaries, Doctors, Manga Store Owners, Ramen Chefs, Morning Talk Show hosts and Jinchuriki, for example, as outlined in Article 9 of the Konoha charter" the Shodai had, a varied view of important people. "So Uzumaki-san is also to be compensated. As he is now incapable of continuing his line, the properties and bank accounts of the Hatake Clan are to be absorbed by the Hyuga Clan."

Hiashi nodded, he could do that. The Hatake family had a house in the land of Nude Beaches after all

"And Uzumaki-san, who I'd have given the properties to, if not for the 'Codes of Inheritance of Konoha Clans', which prevents a person of under Jonnin rank from taking possession of Clan Residences aside for inheritance, shall receive the man's summoning Contract and Scroll of Jutsus" with that statement, the Civilians and other elders attempted to prevent this via a lot of red tape and FIllibuster threats, before being overruled after 3 hours of debate.

_Meanwhile, Back in the Training Field (Naruto's POV)_

Fu shrugged, both the girls having listened to Naruto's life story "Sad to say, your life is a lot better than mine" Naruto blinked in shock. How bad could her life had been...

Yugito appeared to be contemplating something "This, Haku and Mei you mentioned...they were stabbed, right?" Naruto nodded grimly

"Chidori into the heart" Yugiot blinked.

"No" Naruto was shocked.

"What..." what was she getting at, she wasn't there. He buried them himself. They both were dead!

"Naruto-san, one of my abilities as the Nibi's Jinchuuriki, I can sense the deceased. Not like a cheap ghost hunter on TV sort of thing, but I can tell when a person is dead. And neither of those two are dead, they are still alive"

"WHAT!"

Orig moves

Fire Release; Blue Fire Ball Technique

Tailed Beast Skill (C)

Description; Two tails version of Fire Ball Jutsu


	19. Eve of the Exams, 10 days till

As I continue to brainstorm ideas for future harem stories, various bits of future plans are being brainstormed.

Faves 346

Alerts 323

C2's 22

Review Replies (Great job, last chapter was second in review amounts aside for Chapter 1)

Leaf Ranger; Danzo's plan was more or less to strengthen the Leaf Village in some way or form. Naruto gaining the Hatake scrolls is one way to do that. At the same time, Hinata is under guard

Chad; Not bad, but I'd have to wait until I actually write the story to use them.

ManXome; Her plans require a female Jinchuriki, and now two are in the area. So while Naruto is going to be high strung, its not irreparable. And yes, Danzo is walking free for now.

Godzilla; He he

Gold Testement; Have you ever met anyone with abilities over the dead that doesn't creep you out?

Naruhina; More like how easy you can run up on Naruto, Harry Potter and Bleach. The idea of a Family Restoration Act is from you, but I have some idea of how to work it in, a law that works only on 'Ancient and Noble' houses with no other members. I plan to have it drafted by Lucius, as insurance for his son should he end up the only Malfoy...and if he should end up inheriting the House of Black...which I plan for Harry to myself. Note how I plan to keep Lucius a decent man...well he won't be made into a wife abusing jerk like he is in a lot of fanfics. Also, Sakumo thought Kakashi was his son...his wife had an affair.

Hektols; Well with their main ninja gone, they are weakened considerably

Fer Pein; I'd be disturbed

Anatomous; That is correct

Scorpion; Yes, he will now be able to use Ninken dogs from the summoning contract

Miles; Well, I might write it one day

Tobi; Its more of the Nibi doing it and telling her. Sort of like how Naruto can now sense negative emotion

Nexus; That will come up if I ever try to write lemons...tried once in my first story...don't read it, its not pretty. I only keep it around for vintage reasons.

Elemental; Hinata is slowly being turned. Because Neji and her father and on extreme protective mode right now

Epicjargon; Ever meet a kid named Nico Di Angelo? Well his ability to sense death is similar to hers

You know, I was just wondering, _why_ is Bellatrix Lestrange insane? Speaking of Harry Potter, it appears J.K Rowling is up to something. Look up Pottermore dot the com.

B

E

G

I

N

_Hokage's Office, Naruto's POV (A few days later)_

"Jiji...HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! THEY WERE DEAD, NO PULSE, A GIANT WOUND IN BOTH THEIR CHESTS AND THEY HAD THE COLD OF THE DEAD! BUT...ALIVE?" Naruto was pacing back and forth, in a frenzy over this odd development. The hokage, having seen the entire thing via his crystal ball of all seeing wisdom...for both protecting the villages and ensuring 'tranquility in the womans hot springs'

"Well, there is a jutsu, created by the Nidiame, that allows for the dead to be revived" he offered "However, the way they are revived is practically a half death, zombie like state. I know little of the Nibi's inherent abilities, but I do not believe that particular aspect is at play here" the Hokage frowned.

"What ever the girl implied, we can only guess. The way she was talking, however, didn't suggest deceit" Naruto frowned.

"Hey...the way Fu-san and Yugito-san were talking, it sounded like they were treated pretty badly...worse than I was. Do you think that's true?" The elderly Hokage sighed.

"It's likely, I hate to say this, Naruto-kun, but compared to most Jinchuuriki, you were treated like Royalty" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Here, we have a policy to try and treat those with tailed beasts inside of them like containers of great evil, while elsewhere they are seen more as weapons. Of course, most people see those with tailed beasts sealed in them, the tailed beasts themselves, so it appears those terms offer little help..." he paused for dramatic effect.

Such methods helped to keep Naruto's somewhat limited attention span.

"But in reality, it does. Konoha has played host to three separate Jinchuurki in its history, and none of them turned out as murderers, serial killers, serial rapists, insane freaks, demons in human form or psychopaths...which every other village has done to their Jinchuriki" Naruto looked pale.

"Yikes" the Hokage sighed.

"Its a self fufilling prophecy. They treat them like monsters, they eventually snap and act like monsters, and they use that as justification. Even if they don't, they end up being anti social and disliking other people" Naruto frowned.

"Well, that sounds a lot like Fu-san, but Yugito-san seemed different somehow. I mean, she doesn't seem to hate people like Fu-san does...I'd bet if I never heard about her cat problem, I'd never of guessed" Hiruzen smiled sadly.

"Kumogakure used to be pretty good for Jinchuurki. The Hachibi's Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee, was a ninja of renown and power equal to that of the Yondiame, part of the infamous A-B duo"

"Used to..."

The Hokage turned towards the window as he lit his pipe "Their was a coup recently, where a dissedent assasinated the Sandiame Raikage and took control, framing the crime on Killer Bee, so both he and Yugito have taken a fall. The true successor, A, is currently planning a rebellion to try and take control back, and I have sent one of my old students to act as liason and provide aid to the campaign if possible"

"Wait...you mean like a Sannin!" Naruto had huge eyes.

"Yes, my student, Jiraiya is seeing if he can provide aid to A's forces as we speak. While we hardly get along with Kumo, A would lead the village in a less problematic way for Konoha then the current leadership. I have already delayed recognition of the new government...though sadly that's all I can do."

"I haven't been able to get the idea of sending ninja to A's aid beyond Jiraiya, who works outside the authority of both councils. Hiashi, Tsume and Inoichi are hesitant to be involved with Kumo, unless it involves killing A in Hiashi's case...don't ask its personal"

"Okay Jiji" Naruto said dead panned. The elderly Hokage smiled was now large.

"Only 10 more days until the Exams begin, I'd ready yourself Naruto-kun, show the village that your you, and not an overgrown fox..." he then turned serious.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not going to stop you if you run into them again if you want to talk" he referred to Fu and Yugito "But do not take any lessons in using the Nine Tailed Fox's power. That sort of power is far to dangerous for a 12 year old, and even the slightest hint of it will set the village into a panic. You must succeed with only your power if possible, and not the Foxes"

_Meanwhile, The Forest of Death (Fu's POV)_

Fu and Yugito were sleeping in a large tree hollow, deep in the deadly forest. Normally, this would ensure their death, but the chakra from their tailed beasts that was released normally was enough of a deterrent for the two to rest peacefully.

They stayed for several reasons. One was that they highly doubted that any place they could get to from here with Jinchuuriki would let them walk away.

Second was that they were close to Taki, so they'd be looking for Fu, so it would be best to avoid passing by their ninja's way.

Third, was that they were curious about what was going on with Naruto. The undead issue that Yugito had heard from Naruto intrigued her, and the Nibi, so she wanted to see if she could get any more information on it. Having her Hiate hidden, they could hide out in the village and procure supplies here in addition to information.

They were mildly worried about the up coming chunnin exams, but Fu commented that Taki's current Ninja crop was rather hopeless, and had virtually no chance of getting that far in the exams. In all likely hood, only 1 team out of the 9 they'd likely send could hope to get to the second round.

_Anko's Lair (Anko's POV)_

"You know, I think I might need to expand the place" Anko frowned, looking around. The room seemed spacious, but with the arrival of two Jinchurriki, and the transformation of Hinata that would be finished around the Chunnin exams at some points, it probably would get cramped.

"You know, it might be more spacious if we had regular beds, and not that coffin" Ino commented with a groan, in her transformed 'true' appearance. "I sleep perfectly fine in my own bed, so why do you need a coffin" Anko shrugged.

"I just think its cool, and I can do a lot more kinky things to Naruto-kun..." Ino shivered, though bushing.

"Please don't" Ino still somehow was managing to hold onto prudity even after so long...

Oh, how she'd love to break that down.

"So what, are we going to capture those two or what? I mean, that Yugito person could cause trouble if Naruto-kun..." not that she was ready to say that in public "If she somehow figures out what really happened" Anko smirked.

"Even if she gets the idea, she's not exactly going to say it out loud. She's not the type if I've managed to gleam enough on her" they were briefly interrupted as Mei shadow traveled into the room.

"Haku-chan's taken on the Hinata watch for now,_ yawn_..." Mei appeared woozily tired. Anko grinned compassionately.

"Coffin's all yours" Mei smiled thankfully as she dragged herself to it. Ino shook her head.

"A bed's perfectly fine, you could just move a few cots down here or something?" Anko again grinned perversely.

"Just wait Miss Mindy" Ino frowned at the joke "I have an odd feeling that once we have Naruto-kun, you would be just itching to get into a nice warm...bed or coffin, with the lot of us" Ino frowned...she disliked it when the snake lady was right.

It also gave her a shivery reminder to many of Hinata's 'dreams' she saw when monitoring her psyche.

_Flashback (A little ranchier than I normally do, but not to much)  
_

Ino was frozen, in a combination of shock, minor disturbance...and lust, as she ended up in the front seat of one of Hinata's 'Tamer' dreams...

"Oh, harder Naruto-kun, Harder!" Ino seemed to be viewing the future 'true' appearance of Hinata, who was a lot taller then before, about her height actually, but with a lot more chest.

The chest was bigger than even Mei's...which should be illegal. As should be the wild...inhuman moaning...and stretching...

Even as she watched, Hinata somehow put her legs on Naruto's shoulders, over them more on the sides of his head.

She couldn't really see Naruto that well, lust had a bad effect of messing up a Yamanaka's mind jutsu, but the blond hair was still quite visible.

She then made the mistake of pressing into...older dreams. After which, she was blushing for hours.

**I've extended it far enough, up next is the Chunnin Exam start up arc...and I still haven't chosen between Temari and Kin. Make your voices heard and decide!**


	20. Omake2 Dangers of having a Harem

A/N, Sorry about the recent delays. Finals are a murder. I should be back on schedule this week.

**Naruto Uzumaki;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 9 FT**

**Weight 88 Pounds**

**Naruto has completed 6 official missions; 5 D Rank, 1 A rank  
**

**Naruto's favorite food is Ramen**

**Naruto wishes to fight to prove he can be the Hokage and Kakashi  
**

**Jutsu;**

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Substitution

Henge

Sexy Jutsu

Harem Jutsu

Clone Explosion Technique

All Directions Shurikan

Wind Release; Beast Wave Palm

Shadow Clone Wave

Explosion Guard

Water Release; Violent Water Wave

Wind Release; Vacume Wave

Wind Release; Vacume Serial Waves

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Age; 24**

**Height; 5.4 (6.1)  
**

**Weight; 100 pounds (115)  
**

**Cup Size D (G)  
**

**Anko has completed 648 Missions; 72 D-rank, 87 C-rank, 398 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 2 S-rank**

**Anko's favorite foods are Blood and Dango**

**Anko wishes to fight Orochimaru, Kakashi and others who threaten Naruto  
**

**Jutsu**;

Shadow Travel

Hiding with Camouflage

Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge

Mystic Palm Technique

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Tsunade improved Henge

Striking Shadow Snake Hands

Shadow Port

Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation

Vampiric Rebirth

**Mei Terumi**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 4.9 (6.0)  
**

**Weight; 80 pounds (100)  
**

**Cup Size C (H)  
**

**Mei has completed 40 Missions; 4 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 6 A-rank**

**Mei's favorite food is anything spicy and hot**

**Mei wishes to fight anyone who offends her or those she cares about**

**Jutsu;**

Body Flicker

Fire Release; Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Earth Release; Golem Laurel Jutsu

Water Release; Violent Water Wave

Earth Release; Retreat Block

Lava Release; Melting Kiss

Earth Release; Earth Dome

Boil Release; Skilled Mist Technique

Tsunade Improved Henge

Shadow Travel**  
**

**Haku Momoichi  
**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 4.10 (6.3)  
**

**Weight; 80 pounds (90)  
**

**Cup Size B (D)  
**

**Haku has completed 40 Missions; 4 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 6 A-rank**

**Haku's favorite food are peaches and anything cold  
**

**Haku wishes to fight anyone who Zabuuza tells her to, or now anyone Anko orders her too  
**

**Jutsu**;

Body Flicker

Water Release; Serpent Lily Jutsu

Wind Release; Storm Stream

Water Release; Liquid Sphere

Ice Release; Ice Barrier

Ice Release; Ice Mirror Dome

Ice Release; Ice Senbon

Tsunade improved Henge

Shadow Travel

**Hinata Hyuga;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 7 (5.11)**

**Weight; 70 pounds (100)**

**Cup Size; D (I)**

**Hinata has completed 5 official missions; 5 D rank**

**Hinata's favorite food is Cinnamon Buns**

**Hinata wishes to fight her father and Sakura**

**Jutsu;**

Gentle Fist

Substitution

Henge

Clone

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age 13**

**Height 4.9**

**Weight; 93 pounds**

**Sasuke has completed 6 official missions; 5 D rank, 1 A rank  
**

**Sasuke's favorite food is anything with Tomatoes**

**Sasuke wishes to fight Itachi and Naruto (For training)  
**

**Jutsu**;

Clone

Substitution

Henge

Fire Release; Fire Ball Jutsu

Fire Release; Phoenix Flower Jutsu

**Yugito Nii  
**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 5.1 (6.1)  
**

**Weight; 70 pounds (80)  
**

**Cup Size B (E)  
**

**Yugito has completed 50 Missions; 11 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 9 A-rank**

**Yugito's favorite foods is Fish and Milk  
**

**Yugito wishes to fight the top fighters of Kumo and the usurpers  
**

**Jutsu**;

Clone

Substitution

Henge

Flashback no Jutsu

Fire Release; Blue Fire Ball Technique

**Fu**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4; 11 (5;10)**

**Weight 67 Pounds (80)**

**Cup Size C (F)**

**Fu has completed 20 Official Missions; 10 C rank, 5 B rank, 5 A rank**

**Fu's favorite food is Honey**

**Fu wishes to fight anyone who she doesn't trust**

**Jutsu**;

Henge

Substitution

Nanabi Strength Technique

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Age; 13**

**Height 4.9 (5.11)**

**Weight 84 (101)**

**Cup Size B (D)**

**Ino has completed 6 official missions; 6 D rank**

**Ino's favorite foods are cherry tomatoes and pudding**

**Ino wishes to fight Sakura**

**Jutsu**;

Clone

Substitution

Henge

Mind Swap

Shadow Kunai Clone Jutsu

**Omake; the dangers of having a Harem...not canonical examples  
**

_Part 1; Rivarly among the Girls (Naruto Girls)_

"HEY, ITS TUESDAY, I GET TO SLEEP WITH HIM TODAY!" Mei huffed loudly, glaring down on the equally annoyed Haku.

"NO, I GAVE YOU MY DAY LAST WEEK, YOU OWE ME!" Haku glared.

"WELL I HAVE LARGER BOOBS, FOR THAT REASON NARUTO-KUN WANTS ME MORE!"

"I, UNLIKE YOU, CAN GIVE HIM MASSAGES! CAN YOU EVEN DO ANYTHING FOR HIM WITHOUT BEING NAKED!" they glared down at one another, not noticing that Naruto had entered the room, nor that Hinata dragged him off...until the moaning started.

"HEY, HE'S MINE!"

"ITS MY TURN!"

"DON'T YOU DARE EXPECT YOUR THE ONLY ONE GETTING SOME OF NARUTO-KUN!" sure to say, Naruto ended up lacking any form of consciousness for a few hours after all three of them had their 'go'.

_Part 2; Family issues (Harry Potter Girls...hey this might be the basis for Canon one day)_

The large, obese and irritable looking form of Vernon Dursley, whose dark hair was beginning to gray and bald, was furious.

Of course, this was one of two moods he would be in whenever his nephew, Harry Potter, a magic using freak, was forced to stay at his home. The other was deep loathing.

However, he had perhaps run into the most, ABNORMAL, person in existence! This, Freak among Freaks, was a girl, probably 14, with straggly blond hair, some sort of fruit as ear rings, and was wearing a yellow sundress...with DIFFERENTLY COLORED SOCKS, IN SANDALS! Even her eyes were in some sort of a daze...obviously her parents and herself had some sort of disease.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he'd close the door, but the slam would point out to the neighbors that something, ABNORMAL, was here.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, a friend of Harry's..."

"GET OUT! I DON'T NEED ONE OF HIS SODDY GIRLFRIENDS!" Luna blinked.

"But I'm outside on a deck, so I am out. By the way, I'd do something about that flower pot" Vernon glared at her.

"Everyone knows that aqua marine flowers attract Wrackspurts. If Harry's descriptions about you three are correct, you hardly need any more" Vernon twitched.

"AND WHAT DOES THE UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BAS..."

"You know, saying that word you were about to say is proven to attract Swearing Ninniehoops. They enter your voice box and make you have to repeat the same swear word again and again" Clearly, the Sanitarium needed a new inmate. He then just thought of something.

"Wait, your one of the boy's friends?" Luna smiled, not revealing any more than that (He He...)

"And your female...BUT THE BOY ALREADY HAS THAT BUSHY HAIRED FREAK! SO HE'S A TWO TIMER..." Luna frowned.

"He isn't. Those you call two timers, or cheaters, are infected by Flirtious Jimjanglers, and Harry doesn't show any of the syndromes for being infected..."

"OH, SO LET ME GUESS, YOU FREAKS ARE POLYGAMISTS!" Luna smiled.

Very creepily.

"HEY, ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE..." he began, before his large, rotund body fell to the ground, unconscious. Behind the man were two other girls, a red head with long hair and brown eyes, and a curly haired brunette. A few feet behind them was a skinny black haired boy with glasses and a lightning shaped scar, who appeared, mildly frightened.

'When did they become that good at knocking out grown men without wands?' he was thinking.

"That man was horribly rude. He also needs to loose a lot of weight" Luna observed. She then noticed the rather ticked off duo of girls.

"Harry, why are Ginny and Hermoine looked like they took a bite out of anger educing shrivelcabbage? Harry chuckled nervously.

"Well...Aunt Petunia saw Ginny, thought she was my mom, and tried to hit her with a frying pan. She then got socked in the face. Dudley, well he tried to cop a feel on Hermione..." The curly hair of the Brunette appeared to be electrified at the moment "And will probably never have kids..."

"Harry, no offense but your relatives are jerks" Ginny was red in the face, as much as her hair. Harry shrugged.

"Well, I wanted to avoid them too, but Hermoine wanted their bank statements..."

"Its as we suspected..."

**CLIFFANGER NO JUTSU ON WHAT I COULD BE IMPLYING.**_..um Part 3; favoritism (_Bleach)

A brooding teenager with orange hair, who was only defeated in the misunderstood and dangerous art of brooding by Sasuke Uchiha, was staring out into space, as a muscular man dressed in green jumped up behind him.

"HEY, ICHIGO" Said Ichigo frowned.

"Ganju...what do you want" This Ganju was grinning.

"I heard the news. All those babes after you, OH your a lucky bastard aren't you" Ichigo looked away.

"So, which ones your favorite" Ichigo froze.

"Um, what?" he said nervously. Ganju just chuckled.

"Just between you and me, which babe do you like the most. Oh come on, you can tell me" Ichigo ignored him.

"It would be a guy secret" Ganju begged "Come on, is it Yoroichi, bet she's like a cat in heat...or what about that Orohime, its always the quiet ones who get the most ranchy..." Ichigo began backing away from Ganju.

"Or is it Rukia, after all she's short and defiant, that must make some really interesting..." horrifying levels of killer intent were suddenly felt in the area, as various small animals began keeling over.

"Here's a girl secret, the guy with a bunch of girls can't play favorites, and here's another, the guy who talks like that about girls, dies painfully" the killer intent was now causing the earth to shake.

"PLEASE, SAVE ME!" Ichigo shook his head.

"Hey, I don't want to die, so see ya" Ichigo flash stepped away as Ichigo's harem appeared and...

_Censored for being unable to be put into Fanfiction dot net postings due to excessive mutilation and blood_

_P.S, Ganju's funeral will be held next week_


	21. Paper and Sand, what is more deadly?

Anyways, I have begun some work on the Harry Harem Story's first chapter. Mainly its me getting the pieces together. However, should I post it and gain momentum...the two day interval of my updates becomes three (Eg Vampiress-Moon Heir- Harry Harem). Speaking of which, expect a preview before the chapter

Faves 371

Alerts 329

C2's 22

Review Replies...

Voters; SO MANY PEOPLE, CHAPTER 19 HAS SUCCEEDED CHAPTER 1 IN REVIEWS...IN FACT IT WAS THE MOST REVIEWED CHAPTER IN ALL MY STORIES (keep it up would ya? A second 1000 review story wouldn't hurt). However, I think I'll keep it to myself who I decided on (Insert evil laughter)...um moving on

TKB: If possible, I like to avoid enslaving people in my stories...I'd probably make my story sound like a 'Harem War' ripoff. And the Bleach harem is still being thought up

Gravity_ (Answer censored due to screams from sand crazed maniac..._) **I AM MALE! WHO KEEPS MAKING ME A FEMALE! SHUKAKU, MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE...**

Please Stand Bye

.

.

.

BAM

.

.

.

.

(Ambulance Sirens)

.

.

.

.

(Nuclear Explosion)

.

.

.

Stand bye done

Animeman; The lust scrambles the brain's thoughts, making them erratic. As to the Bank Statements, its an idea on the harem story currently in the works

Naruhina; Its a power of will thing. Stronger wills make one harder to change in such manners. Also, if young Ino was to be attacked by a Heartless, I'm sure she'd have a Nobody...anyone see Noxi around?...Hey that wasn't bad? Bixka, Elex, Ataxnith, Yixaraji, Ha? Ha? Any good

Shaggy; Hey I'm trying to keep this harem fresh

TJG; Wow...your actually thinking realistically and not about the babes. I must admit, that sort of thought pattern is rare. Also, that is why I am going to wait on the final member.

Hektols; Who said they were here? Remember, farther from canon. Also as to if Jiraiya will return...(Censored due to spoiler). Thank you also for the nice words about the Omake

Auctor; I wonder what then

Vaughnd22 ; In Mimish

Number 14; You could say the same about a lot of common fanon topics

**Preview as mentioned prior**

_The Ministry of Magic, the magical governing body of the United Kingdom, consisting of England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland._

_Ireland proper had seceded in the 20's, and had remained as such._

_The government, unlike its Muggle counterpart, was among the most corrupt and inefficient in the Magical World. In fact, it was the most corrupt of them all, according to the last ' International Wizard Corrupton Perceptions Index', which is banned in Magical Britain for just that reason_

_The notion of 'Blood Purity' ran strong here, not saying it didn't run elsewhere, but its was much more minor. Even the home nation of Durmstrang School, Norway recently elected a Muggle Born Minister of Magic for the 5th time (Most Muggle Borns in the Durmstrang Area instead attended Lutande-Skogen Institute of Magic in Sweden)_

_Not to say that **EVERY**body in the government took gold over the law, or believed in over the top inbreeding, as Blood Purity was. Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, Amelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement, Dirk Cresswell, head of the Goblin Liason Office (And one of the few government peoples the Goblins liked) and the former head of the Department of Magical Cooperation, Barty Crouch._

_Sad when the most extreme, draconian employee in the ministry is one of the few ones who weren't corrupt._

_Speaking of corrupt, a large group of the more pure blood bigoted, corrupt and plainly dumb members of the ministry were now having a meeting in a dark conference room._

_"DAMN, POTTER ESCAPED AGAIN!" Fudge, the pudgy green bowler hat wearing Minister of Magic, yowled in fury. Both Potter, and Dumbledore, DARED, to accuse that He Who Must Not Be Named returned._

_As Minister of Magic, he would ensure that no such threat, such as their intentional destruction of the social quo!_

_"What do you expect minister, the Potters have long been a thorn in the side of 'proper ministry rulings' since the very beginning" Another member of the Wizengamot, the very corrupt legislative and judicial branch of Wizarding Britain, commented in a rumply voice. By that, he was referring to how Potter after Potter was the leader of the 'defiant upstarts who support mud blood rights'. The house in its long history was constantly marrying mud bloods, ignoring respectable pure blood marriage offers._

_They were 'EVIL', making it a great thing when He Who Must Not Be Named killed them off...aside for Harry._

_Hell, it might be good if You Know Who was back, he could kill the brat!_

_"Agreed, we will be the ones to rid our perfect society of those mud lovers forever!" Another voice rang out. Fudge nodded._

_"I agree, Lord Parkinson, Lord Montaque. However, as long as the Potter is under the control of Dumbledore, he is untouchable..."_

_"Hem Hem" the toad like Dolores Umbridge croaked. Fudge smiled._

_"Yes?" The evil aunt was, well looking evil._

_"The Potter boy may think he's protected by Dumbledore 24-7, but perhaps it is time to deal with him directly, and crush the boy and Dumbledore" Fudge rose an eyebrow._

_"And how exactly do you plan on doing that? The man is firmly leeched down in Hogwarts, and I hardly expect he's going to step down anytime soon?" Umbridge was still looking evil._

_"Oh, but they don't have a Defense for the Dark Arts Teacher...and who are we as the responsible people of this nation to ensure our youth are taught, properly_

**End Preview**

Well, time for some fun

B E G I N

_Konohagakure no Sato Street (Naruto's POV)_

The day before the Chunnin Exams began was a bright and sunny day, a perfect day to prepare oneself for savagery unparallelled by any society...not run by Mars, Voldemort, Anarchists, Kenpachi, or Anko...

Or possibly Guy

A perfect day for buying ice cream, if only someone would actually sell such products to him...

"HEY, GET AWAY! YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE!" a chubby merchant burst out of his store, shaking a frying pan like a mace. Naruto sighed.

Sad how it really didn't seem to bother him anymore.

_Hospital (Hinata's POV)_

Hinata opened her eyes after another sleep, and was it just her, or was her skin paler then normal. Hinata sighed.

She wished she wasn't such a failure, and missing the Exams, and thus holding her friends behind.

They didn't deserve being with a failure like her on the team. Why did she have to be so weak...

Naruto-kun...he kept coming to see her. Did he pity her...did he care about her?

She knew that he and the pink haired block had suffered a great cool down in their relation, so did she have a chance with him...

No, she didn't. He didn't like girls with mountains on their chests...and they just seemed to be getting bigger. But, perhaps, one day she can get the things reduced.

Silly, silly deluded girl

_Alleyway of the Bordering Oak Tree (Naruto's POV)_

A alley that was completely of the ordinary, this particular alley, either known as the Alleyway of the Bordering Oak Tree, Alleyway 52 or Cat Run Road, was currently playing its part in a possible international incident, involving children and grandchildren of Kages.

"HEY, LET GO OF ME!" the little brown haired boy with a giant blue scarf, Konohamaru Sarutobi, was thrashing about as his captor, a boy in a black suit that oddly resembled a cat with face paint...makeup...smeared jam...whatever, was snarling. Behind him, a dirty blond haired girl with teal eyes in a purplish dress..thing, frowned.

"Watch it punk, I don't take kindly to kids bumping into me like that, particularly snot nosed brats" the girl sighed.

"Kankuro, put the kid down. Do you want to get us kicked out?" This Kankuro huffed.

"I don't know, they might just thank me for humbling this little brat for them..."Kankuro was interrupted as a blue air slice flew at him from nowhere, forcing him to drop the kid to avoid it. Appearing behind the boy was Naruto.

"Hey Boss!" The little kid smiled happily. Naruto grinned.

" 'Was up Konohamaru?" He then glared back at the two ninjas, both who had a different Hia Te on...the Suna Hia Te.

"Beat it punk, I was just teaching the brat some manners" Kankuro huffed. Naruto glared back at him,

"I don't appreciate bullies who beat up on kids, not even if they are girls in cat suits" Kankuro twitched.

"THIS IS A NINJA SUIT! AND I'M MALE!" Naruto gave him a confused look.

"But your wearing make up...or you were eating berries for breakfast" the girl giggled. Kankuro shivered in rage.

"SHUT UP TEMARI...YOUR GOING DOWN PUNK!" Kankuro reached for a bundle on his back, before a shurikan flew at him. Kankuro jumped out of the way of the deadly metal, as Sasuke appeared on the tree branch via body flicker.

"Hey you, leave my team mate alone. If you have to fight one, at least get rid of the dead weight, at least after the exams pass the team portion" Kankuro growled.

"Kankuro, do you want to keep Gaara waiting! He might get bored, and you remember what happened the last time he got bored!" Kankuro shivered.

_Ichiraku's Ramen Bar (Gaara's POV)_

Actually, he was quite entertained right now, as he was inhaling ramen...like Naruto. Yes, that's it. He was eating Ramen with a Narutist spirit.

**STOP EATING THE RAMEN! ITS A SEDATIVE TO ME! STOP HUMAN!**

"But its soo good" Gaara said in a monotone

**AT LEAST KILL THE CHEF!**

"But then I'd fail to get more"

_Back to the alley (Naruto's POV)_

"So what, what Gaara doesn't know won't hurt him" He grabbed a loose linen bandage, but before he could pull...

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Out of nowhere, a yellow hound of some sort was biting Kankuro's arm like a vice. Naruto grinned like mad.

"That a boy Bisuke!" The trio of Sasuke, Naruto and Kankuro continued to glare at the opposing side, before the girl, Temari, got next to him and reached for a large metallic thing on her back.

"Stop such idiocy you two" the voice of a monotone boy rang out. The two Suna ninja's froze in fright, as a storm of sand formed between Sasuke, Naruto, Temari and Kankuro, as a red haired boy emerged. Great black rings surrounded his pale green eyes, and his ears were pierced. A giant goud was on his back, looking like some sort of bee hive.

"GAARA!"

Though somehow, he didn't look as friendly as a bumble bee...or a killer bee for that matter.

"Or I will have to kill you" Naruto and Sasuke blinked.

Did this guy just threaten to kill his own team?

The boy glared into the eyes of Naruto, and frowned as he got a message...

**Yawn...KILL...snore**

Even half asleep with ramen, the Shukaku was still 'advising' him.

Raising his arm, sand began forming on the ground around Naruto, before a storm of some white material struck into it like a machine gun, somehow stopping its advance. The group blinked.

"Wait, that's paper!" A cool voice than rang out.

"Yes it is, now cease this idiotic brawl" Naruto shivered as he felt someone behind him. Turning, he jumped a few feet back.

The girl behind him, who appeared out of nowhere, was about his age, taller than he was, with blue hair. A paper lily was adorning her hair bun. Her cloths were done in all black, giving her a disturbingly professional appearance.

She had a entirely different Hia te on, the lines of Amegakure, but they were crossed out...

She eyed the boy she had startled like a hunter would a deer, before frowning.

"The Chunnin Exams are the place to test our skills, not a random alley. I look forward to such a contest, and I will not have such, interesting opponents such as you five be disqualified from it from such minor reasons as being killed off before hand" Gaara appeared to be grinning again for some reason.

"Um, what you smilin' at" Sasuke said normally, with a slight hint of disturbance.

"That's just creepy" Naruto commented. Temari gulped.

He looked like that during the Mime Massacre.

"You three" he eyed the girl, Sasuke and Naruto "You both, are the perfect reminders, of my continued existence" Naruto and Sasuke eyed him nervously, Naruto more visibly. The girl just ignored the odd vibes from this one.

"But, all three of you...will allow me to exist forever! A permanent reminder of myself existing! And this exam, will be full of times for our existence to be reminded!" the new guys were starting to catch on.

'He's psychotic!'

"I look forward to meeting the three of you properly in the final round, so we can all feel our existences" he vanished, as his startled team backed away as well. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks.

"Um...I suddenly feel to draft a will...meet ya' tomorrow Naruto" Sasuke body flickered away. The girl had a disturbing grin now.

"Another day" she dissipated in a omniscient manner in a rush of paper. Naruto gulped.

Perhaps he should ask Jiji to draft his own will...for what few things he had


	22. The Exams begin, dog dream come true!

The new story is up, so its a 3 day circulation per story. Anyways, to the story

Faves 383

Alerts 346

C2's 22, no change

and as recommended, the spoiler is at the end..

Review replies

Many people; Konan is de aged just like Mei and Yugito were, and not to a point of Nagato and Yahiko being de aged as well. This Konan is the agent of Nagoto's he mentioned having sent to capture Naruto

Leaf; She will meet an end of some sorts, but expect her to pull off a lot more Educational Decree's.

Death; He had a huge crush on Sakura, who has a lesser chest. That would lead Hinata to dislike being so different from her

Naruhina; Hey, I have to explain why he never got information on his legacy, and I'd rather vilify Dumbedlore than Sirius or Remus. The Hunter looking at prey look is about how Naruto is her target, to be captured and taken to the Akatsuki.

Dopplerdee; His ramen, plant, jutsu scroll, the dog scroll, his apartment, things like that

TJG; Don't forget, a lot of Ame ninja have head bands like that, relating to their loyalty to Nagato/Pain, and not Hanzo. In this universe, that is more common knowledge than in the original universe.

Animeman; That was Konan, Karin has red hair.

Begin

_Forest of Death (Yugito's POV)_

Yugito blinked as the morning sun struck the hollow that she and Fu were hiding in, before stretching in a cat like fashion.

Fu also exited the hollow, joining Yugito on the branch. She looked a lot worse for the wear than Yugito.

With an elongated yawn, Fu muttered.

"So, what to do, what to do" decides surviving, there was little to actually do in the Forest of Death. They didn't need attention from their missing nin status, seeing as they had likely labeled Yugito as one by now.

"Well, isn't that Chunnin Exam thing about to start up or something?" Yugtio shrugged "It might be interesting to see if Naruto-san is participating"

"Guess it couldn't hurt, and if I see any of my old 'friends', it wouldn't hurt to deal with them" she had a savage look on her. Yugito shook her out of it.

"FU-SAN, DO NOT GIVE INTO THAT IMPULSE!" Fu blinked.

"Damn bug" she muttered to herself. Yugito sighed.

"Its time like this I'm glad the Nibi isn't hot headed" ironically the cat itself was on fire...and awake.

**HEY, what do you expect, I have had a lot of time to get used to this. Now don't annoy me or I'll melt your mind**

Aren't we all glad the Nibi isn't pushing perverted thoughts? (A/N, anyone notice most Yugito's have a perverted Nibi?)

_Speaking of Perverts; Northern Land of Lightning, (A's POV)_

Upon the rocky coast of the Land of Lighting, a band of Ninja were doing battle, sword slashing sword and jutsu colliding with Jutsu.

The side led by A were those designated with wearing Kumo headbands with large 8's carved into them.

"GIVE IT UP DEMON LOVERS!" a Kumo Jonnin said, as his blade clashed into the dark cleaver blade of Darui's, his right hand man, a dark skinned man with pale hair.

"Sorry, but your skills are dull" he drily commented.

"Samui, Omnoi, Karai, behind you, you know what you's gotta do!" Bee rapped loudly in battle as a command. However, over the hill top came an entire army of troops loyal to the Daimyo, who supported the coup.

They numbed about 5,000,000 total.

All well trained, armed and moralled, they might be too much for the vastly outnumbered forces of A and B, if they didn't have their envoy with them.

Standing before the approaching army of the Daiymo was one man, with long white hair. He was wearing a oil kanji sort of headband, and resembled a Kabuki player. He looked serious.

He was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" a huge plume of smoke filled the area as a quartet of giant toads appeared, along with two smaller ones on his shoulder.

A tiny green one and a tiny purple one...in comparison to the others he called forth that is

The large light blue, dual sword being Gamahiro

The purple and massive Gamaken

A toad who was blood red and carried a giant machine gun by the name of GamaHoshu

And finishing off the brigade was a plump gray toad by the name of GamSumo

"SAGE MODE!"

The 5 million strong army of Lightning was decimated, with no casualties, or really injuries, on the other side of Jiraiya and the toads of death!

_Chunnin Exam Room (Naruto's POV)_

So, having their slowly being torn apart, by some unknown choice of god (A/N, or Author, as I am the God here!), sensei give them their entrance passes, however reluctantly, we find Sasuke, Naruto and the pink paper weight in the large room filled with Chunnin Exam hopefuls.

Hopefuls because half of these guys only got in via bribes and the hopes of appearance.

"Hey, shouldn't we have gotten more training from Kakashi-sensei first" Sakura whined to the two decently skilled teammates she was stuck to. Naruto laughed coldly.

"If we had done that, we'd NEVER have entered" he looked around, and caught sight of not only the team from Suna with the guy with raccoon eyes, but also the blue haired girl, who was teamed up with two guys who looked terrified of her for some reason.

"Death Angel...pray we survive" he heard a bit of muttering from them. Odd. They then noticed not only Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, but also the team that Sasuke had been training with earlier.

"SASUKE! HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO COME! YOSH, I LOOK FORWARD TO COMPETING AGAINST YOU TO ALLOW OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TO BURN FOREVER MORE!" The green suited one called Lee smiled. The rest just backed away slowly.

Naruto gave Neji a look, to which he gave a answer. Weren't these guys supposed to be watching Hinata?

"I assure you Naruto-san, that our Sensei's contacts in the ANBU are keeping an eye on Hinata-sama during the examination period" Lee nodded.

"Yosh, it is most odd that Guy-sensei has contacts in the ANBU as he does. Apparently they find both of us to be great aides in getting people to talk, for some reason" the group collectively sweat dropped.

"So, I wonder what troublesome thing we've gotten into" Shikamaru dryly pouted. They were then approached by a purple wearing teen with gray hair and glasses.

He didn't look evil at all. That was a good thing, nice to see a friendly face with a Konoha Hi Ate after all.

"So, I here your the rookies who got in here so early. Quite interesting, the name is Yakushi Kabuto" he with drew a pack of cards.

"Wait, Yu Gi Oh, lame!" Naruto huffed. Kabuto sighed.

These weren't his Yu GI OH cards, he kept them at home unless he was in secret meetings of the L.A.M.E, or The League of Authorities on Most Excellent-collectibles.

"No, these are not playing cards, but cards with data on all the participants. Seeing as I've done this 6 times before, and my sensei works in Intelligence, I know everything" Naruto laughed.

"That's a laugh, there is no way you'd"

"Boxers" that shut Naruto up, in fact it creeped him out immensely.

"Anyway, I can give you a heads up about some of the people in this competition, so any takers" Choji was skeptical.

"Sure you can? Any of your old buddies?" Kabuto chuckled.

"Not at all" he drew a card, and spun it a few times, as it showed Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Orange Menace. Orphan, teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, mentored by Kakashi of the Sharingan" Naruto huffed at that "Insane levels of Chakra, has Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but his Genjutsu skills are worse that the average squirelles" Naruto wanted to rebut that, but it was true. "5 D ranks, and an A rank. His hobbies include training, eating ramen and pulling off pranks Very impressive if I may say, Uzumaki-san" Lee was wide mouthed.

"MOST YOUTHFULLY AMAZING! IF I CANNOT PULL OFF MY OWN A RANK SOON, I WILL GET A NARA TO RUN A MARATHON WITH ME! IF I CAN'T DO THAT, I WILL CAPTURE TORA WITH ONLY A BASEBALL CARD, A PIECE OF GUM AND A BANJO!"

Sasuke was quick to ask on this after Lee's rant.

"Gaara of the desert" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, the creepy red head" Kabuto pouted.

"Come on, you know. That makes it far too easy, well anyway" he drew a card and spun it around a few times like he did last time.

"Gaara of the Desert, Aka Gaara Subaku, or the Sand that kills the Mimes. Son of the Yondiame Kazekage, his teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro, mentored by Baki the Shrouded Face, skills unknown, 8 C ranks, and what the...a B rank, without a scratch? His hobbies include 'proving his existance' and plotting ways to kill people" Shikamaru gulped.

"Troublesome" Naruto gulped.

"Um, there's this girl..."

"BAKA, NO DATES FOR YOU!" Sakura yelled, before shadows suddenly surrounded her mouth like a gag.

"Thank's for that muting Nara...continue Uzumaki-san" again, creepy.

"She has blue hair, and a paper flower in her hair. Got any on her?" Kabuto drew a card and did the same jazz as before, before the girl appeared.

"Yikes, you really chose a scary one. Konan, appears to have no last name or family, but she has the name of 'the angel'. Her teammate change so frequently its too much to bother to change them, and her skills are unknown, as are her mission details. However, she was reccently listed in the Bingo Books as one of Ame's most dangerous Shinobi. It is also said she likes Origami and comics"

Ino appeared in thought for a moment

"Um, you don't happen to know anything about the proctors, do you?" she really hoped it wasn't true...

Kabuto laughed.

"I don't even need cards to say that, Morino Ibiki is handling the first portion, the written test, and Mitrashi Anko the kill off round" Ino paled.

"Crap" Choji dropped his chips.

"Kill off" Naruto was hyperventilating.

"Written test!"

**Spoiler**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MADARA TURNED YUGITO, YAGURA, ROSHI, HAN, UTAKATA AND FU INTO THE NEW 6 PATHS OF PAIN! BUT THEY HAVE A SHARINGAN AND RINNEGAN EYE NOW.**

**WHY!**

**WHY**

**WHY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm starting to see why so many people are hating Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	23. Written test, that evil question

Faves 395

Alerts 356

C2's; no change from 22

Review Replies

VFSNAKE: Oh, I have a plan for at least this chapter

Daydreamer; At least it was unexpected.

Naruhina; When did I say she wasn't?

Leaf Ranger; Well if he didn't it would have been a sort of crappy war

JL; no

Hektols; I agree about the author, and as to the army...where he got them from is no object. For all we know they're clones.

Elemental; I have to get through this

Tobi; As I said earlier, Madara is able to perform eye transplants, store actual eyes and clone Zetsu's. Whose to say that cloning technology isn't available.

As to the last point, I have to wonder whose what path of pain. I just hope they get a chance to explain their pasts, either in Anime or Manga, well aside for Utakata who got his past explained. I'll have to go back to the old style for the next spoiler...based off some complaints I got.

Sorry I'm slow, my cat's dying. Poor Rupert.

You know, I have a question. Does Naruto had ADHD?

Begin

_Testing Room (Naruto's POV)_

Entering the room of torment, everyone began sitting down as the immensely creepy Ibiki Morino guy ranted about this unfair test..

'REALLY, WE ARE NINJA'S, NOT SCHOLARS!' was all that was going through Naruto's mind right now.

"You have exactly 1 hour to complete questions one through nine. At the end of the test, you will have only 1 minute to answer question ten"

'One...minute'

"Attempting to do question 10, or even disillusioning the question" the question itself being hidden with a Sharingan proofed Genjutsu seal "will result in your immediate, termination" Naruto gulped.

He meant from the test, right?

"BEGIN!" Naruto looked at the questions, with nothing but dread.

_Question 1; Your target, standing exactly 15 yards from you, is performing a Earth Release Jutsu. He is backed by two squad members who are capable of forming barrier ninjutsu and genjutsu respectively. Name 5 different ways to counter this jutsu without using any chakra and with only a single kunai, a duo of Senbon and a piece of cheese.  
_

What sort of questions...they've got to have easier ones...

_Question 2; A mouse wielding a sword shaped like a key has slain your team and you are left to face this mouse alone. This mouse is quick and a skilled swordsmen, but has no chakra abilities. Name 5 ways to get the mouse to go away without dying or using cheese. You cannot run away from the mouse, and you cannot kill the mouse in your escape as scientists from your village wish to dissect the mouse in question themselves without any damage resulting from the capture.  
_

When would that come into play...um...

_Question 3; Your team was diverted into a enemy stronghold to retrieve a scroll hidden behind a rock. Only your teammate, weight exactly 250 pounds, has the strength to remove the rock, and your tools or clones will be of no aid. The teammate must stand on a motion sensitive plate to remove the rock, which will go off if more than 50 pounds of weight is on it. If activated, the teammate will fall into a pit filled with spikes, lava and explosives. Name what part of the foot your teammate should stand on during this task so to not only be able to remove the stone, but not fall to his grisly death._

Do I look like a foot doctor...um next?

_Question 4; You are recruited by a secret society in a nation with an active S class ninja plotting to overthrow the local Daimyo. The local Daimyo's court is filled with conspirators and is tricked to believe that nothing is amiss and the reporter is executed for 'lying'. The secret society who listened to the reporter cannot move openly due to the risk of being noticed by the government. Name the 7 different aspects that allow for a ninja to detect another ninja and identify three possible strategies to get the conspirators out in the open without being beheaded. Also list how you rooted out the conspirators._

Politics...really!

_Question 5; What is the square root of Pie multiplied by Pie squared divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie times 5 divided by 2squareroot of 8 divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie times 12 divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie if the angle of a house is half the amount of a exterior angle of a pentagon times 8 divided by the square root of 49.42 when divided by 23.56 divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie that was multiplied by the Hypotenuse of a acute triangle with sides lengths of 20 and 46 including the sum of the percentage chance of hitting a blue target with a dart when there are two blue targets for every 5 green targets and for every 4 green targets being 1 Chartreuse target on a 100 target board at a southern carnival times 8 with the square root of 10 being added to it after being divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie that was half eaten by an Akamichi at a Christmas party, times the average weight of the Akamichi clan when divided by the sum of the weights of the Nibi and Rokubi after taking away the average dimensions of a chicken egg, then adding the sum of a number one pencil before minusing the total amount of great nations and adding the square root of 85 after removing 24 from 85 divided by two times 8 plus 5 minus the square root of 9 times 8 cubed divided by the square root of seven times the cosign of 50 minus the degrees of a right angle plus the average weight of a house cat divided by the square root of the average height of a Emu when factored to the square root of pie...  
_

...

_(Ino's POV, one Naruto is currently unconscious and no longer able to narrate this portion of the chapter.)_

Ino banged her head against her table. This test was torture!

Anko didn't help at all, she kept her up all night with making sure Hinata wasn't going Jack Ripper on anyone or trying to get her to the perverted side. Did she want her to fail...

Ino suddenly shivered when she felt her leg freeze, literally...wait was this...

'Haku-san?' Ino spoke with her mind

'Yes, it is I' Haku answered mentally 'Anko-sama asked me to lend you and Naruto-kun a hand in this test' Ino frowned.

'Yeah, but Naruto...'

'Kun...really you've got to get used to saying' Haku admonished. Ino shook her head.

'Sorry, he's been a dobe to me for so long its hard to get used to, Naruto-kun looks like question 5 killed him' Mei's mental voice than added.

'Trust me, if Naruto-kun was dead we'd all have exploded into flames' charming.

'Don't worry, I can answer questions 1-9 with ease...but I need a piece of paper for that number 5' Mei sighed.

'More like a forest' Haku smiled.

'Okay, be ready to send the answers to Naruto-kun mentally

_(Naruto's POV, now that he is no longer mathematically incapacitated) _

Naruto woke up from his painful headache, and suddenly he had the answers in his head.

Though he panicked slightly when he saw only 10 minutes left on the clock till the 10th question, and how many teams had already been removed for cheating.

'I must of actually paid attention in class' he rapidly answered the questions, before it hit 0.

"TIMES UP MAGGOTS, NOW GET READY FOR THE 10th AND FINAL QUESTION!" he crossed his hands like two scraping swords, as the Genjutsu poofed out

The 10th question was...

CONGRATULATIONS, YOU PASS...therapy sessions avaliable on request.

The group stared at the man in shock, as he began his little explanation to his madness


	24. The Forest of Death, the snakes approach

Faves 402

Alerts 355

C2's...21 WHERE DID THE OTHER ONE GO...sorry i really do wonder why that happens from time to time. Can C2's be deleted?

Review Reply

Many; Question 5, I actually have no idea what the answer is. I just repeated the original question several times while adding a few new bits to keep it fresh

VFSNAKE: Note how he has clones. A viable accusation, no

Chad; Not bad...Kingdom Hearts!

Naruhina; There is a difference between being a pervert with your spouse...and with any person of the female gender

Raw666; Good point, thank's for the idea

Hektols; (Insert stereotypical evil laugh)

Dopplerdee; And the therapist would allow Naruto or Gaara...why?

Fireredwolf; That is the danger of all harem stories

Okay, I've done some thinking, the Ichigo harem will be Orohime, Rukia, Yoroichi, Isane, Tia, Nemu, Retsu, Nelliel, Rangiku, Kiyone, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci as of now. Could change Kiyone with Sui Feng...but I have to think on it.

Also, I'm in the neighbourhood for asking two things;

A; If any Beta Readers are good with lemons for Naruto and or Harry Potter, and possibly Bleach, I would like their aid for a one shot or chapter of smut or two.

B; A devinatartist would be awesome to help me see what you see from my writings, for all my big stories.

I decided to make a slightly ranchy scene as an experiment, tell me how it went...so I can refine my techniques.

Well, its time to begin

_The Hokage's office; (Said Hokage's POV)_

"HOKAGE-SAMA, THE CHILD CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO BE A CHUNNIN!"

"SIR, I WILL RESIGN MY CHUNNIN RANK IF IT BECOMES ONE AS WELL!"

"YOU MAY BE OLD, HOKAGE-SAMA, BUT THIS IS TRULY YOUR GREATEST SENILE ACT!"

"IF THAT THING BECOMES A CHUNIN, I'M PULLING MY CHILDREN OUT OF THE NINJA PROGRAM, I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO BE TAUGHT BY THAT MONSTROSITY!"

"HE IS A SCOURGE ON ALL CABBAGES! IF HE BECOMES A NINJA OF SUCH A RANK AS CHUNNIN, I'M RETURNING TO THE EARTH KINGDOM! OMASHU IS BETTER THAN SUCH A CRIME"

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE OUR COUNCIL" The Hokage sulked

"Be silent Koharu!" he growled. "Honestly, they are as obnoxious as 100 Naruto-kun's with caffeine and noise makers" he shivered at the thought as he placed in his earplugs, and took out his reading.

There was a reason Jiraiya was his favorite pupil.

_Back at the classroom (Ino's POV)_

Ino shivered, realizing that Anko was coming...and soon. And if she knew the vampire queen, as she did...it was going to be in a very explosive, fun and startling way...

Huh, no longer she and Naruto are destined mates...

She then heard the thump.

_(Naruto's POV)_

Okay, one minute Naruto was staring in shock at the nutcase who just created this insane test...and second he saw nothing but netting...and an orange thong.

For he was squashed in a place that was both envied, and feared by all men, the crotch of Anko Mitrashi.

Said proctor than chuckled "Woops, my bad. Must have gotten out of the long grate" Ino frowned in correct disbelief as Anko got off the bloody faced Naruto...and he didn't have any injuries. Ibiki sighed.

"Anko-san, when I asked you not to break additional windows, I was hoping you wouldn't expose little kids to your..." Anko waved him off.

"Hey, old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to see hot ladies hots I say. Anyways, I'm your second Proctor, the sexy and single MITRASHI ANKO!" loud explosions rang out like fireworks at that. The group looked around in confusion, and concern.

Got to love having a hot red head with the fire works...jutsu. Perfect for dramatic effect

"In case you didn't catch, I'm the proctor for the second exams...and I'm the one who really weeds out the worthless ones. Anyways, be at Training Ground 44 tomorrow at 9 o clock, sharp" she licked a kunai for the point of the matter "Be prepared for hunger, thirst, torture, pain, insomnia, vicious beasts, flesh eating terror birds, explosives, man eating trees, deadly bacteria, various disease carrying bugs, vampires, heartless monsters with holes in their chests..."

"Hollows?" for some reason Anko didn't answer Naruto's absent mumble.

"...Savages, dodo's who attract said savages, Canadians with chainsaws, giant ape men, sabre tooth moose lions, monsters,trolls, flying pigs and fat, hairy losers in string bikinis, and more!" Anko bodied flickered away, with everyone wondering if she was serious or not...

It was a toss up for either.

"It is times like this I'm glad I don't need to prepare a will" Neji said coolly.

_Anko's Lair, the Hotspring, some time later (Anko's POV)_

The queen of the reviving vampires was immersed in their current homes new hotspring, her breasts breaching the water like half submerged rocks in her true form. Having made a new cave in the lair, she had Mei and Hkau put it to good use with some boiling water.

After all, while waiting for her plans to be in fruition, why not have a pervert free hot spring. And as their reward for their construction efforts, Haku and Mei were also in the boiling water, Mei's large breast and Haku's moderate ones, for the coven that is, as Ino shadow traveled down there in her true form, though clothed.

"Anko-sama...really! Everyone seems to think your some sort of pedophile after that stunt! Are you trying to get in trouble?" all it would take would be Sakura mentioning what happened to her family, and bam, arrest warrant for Anko. The vampire mistress chuckled.

"Relax Ino-chan, its not like it matters much anyway, seeing as the plans are near fruition" Ino's eyes were wide like eggs.

"Wait, they are?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan is to awake with her full power tomorrow" Haku informed "we also know from our spying that both female Jinchuriki are in the forest of death. We can be prepared to obtain Naruto quite readily" Anko grinned.

"I couldn't say it better myself, well I'd have add the part about the hot harem sex, but that works too" Ino blushed.

"Anko-sama, really!" Anko shook her head.

"Tisk tisk Ms. Prude, you really need to loosen up...strip" she ordered simply. Ino glared at her, as the vampire bond complied, as her purple clothing hit the floor, leaving her bare. Anko rose an eyebrow.

Ino was indigant "Well excuse me if I don't have that large undergarments!" Anko grinned.

"Now why don't you come into the water, sweaty" Ino was again forced to comply, as she entered the steamy water, as Anko appeared right behind her, her breasts pressing into Ino's back.

"Eep" she sounded like Hinata.

"Oh relax, your so tense" Anko began to rub Ino's shoulders. Ino's face started to visibly relax...

"Relax..."

After this, Ino was slightly less a prude, though she wasn't cured completely. After all, save all virginities for Naruto's time, no.

_The Forest of Death, Entrance, the next day (Naruto's POV)_

Various roars, chainsaw snarls, vicious bird calls, explosions, evil rustling noises and even a few oinks rang out from the Forest of Death, as the ever cheerful upon the domain of bloodshed Anko was smirking. As was Ino...or was that a satisfied grin.

Perhaps that massage was a helpful thing afterall.

"Anyways you little runts, behold the majesty that is the forest of death!" the forest seemed to sway to her will as she did this. "And here shall be the sight of the second portion of the exams, the kill off round as I like to call it..." A lot of audible gulps were heard.

"In it, you all must embark into this large area with one scroll" she unsealed two of them "either a heaven, or an earth, we decide by chucking them at people..." she then tossed the heavens scroll to team 7, and the earth scroll to some random team.

The heaven's scroll hit Sakura in the forehead and knocked her down. Sasuke and Naruto ignored her as she grumbled back up. The others rolled their eyes at her weakness.

"He he...anyway you all will have five days to collect the other sort of scroll, by any means you choose. Theft, murder, the odd chance that something else kills them and you scavenge one...the works. After obtaining both scrolls, the teams are to meet at the tower, OF TERROR!" Blank looks, before lightning impacted the forest from out of nowhere, with spooky thunder following it (AKA, ever watch the old scooby doo cartoons, that sort of thunder noise) Anko was actually confused.

"Odd, I didn't get someone to do that"

"Actually, its just a tower, but the forest as I mentioned earlier, is quite terrifying. I don't expect all of you to survive. In fact, if you all do, I'll dance the chicken dance in the middle of you all naked...so one of you guys has to die" people were either nose bleeding or paling, sometimes both.

"Alright, all you maggots are to first sign the release that protects myself and Konoha for all legal actions due to your deaths, injury, insanity and various other conditions our test has been known to bring. You will then be given a scroll and an entrance. Good luck, all of you will need it!" with that, the groups began to go and get their various scrolls and release forms.

Gate 7 (Naruto's POV)

"Alright team, next stop, VICTORY!" Sakura was shaking in her little boots, and Sasuke appeared equally exited.

For both had received and taken a lot of training for the upcoming exams

_Gate 41 (Lee's POV)_

"We must be quick once we enter this forest, so we may find the enemy before the enemy finds us!"

"Yes Lee, we get it" Nej sighed

_Gate 24 (Ino's POV)_

Ino smiled sadly as Choji moaned in agony while examining the forest, and then chuckle after checking his food stash, as Shikamaru was in his shogi face.

If she left with Anko, to which she had no choice, she'd have to leave them behind.

She took a breath.

"Well guys, lets give it our best" she said, hiding her sadness at the fact this could easily be their last mission.

"Well, its troublesome, but if I do it now I don't have to repeat" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I hope they have food in there" Choji mumbled.

Amusing...but they weren't cute like Naruto...it had finally sunk in.

_Gate 61 (Konan's POV)_

Konan stared down her appointed 'team' with a cold gaze as they shivered in fright.

"I am to apprehend the boy, you may retrieve your silly little scroll if you so wish, it makes no difference to me" she said cooly.

She would obtain the objective as god had ordered.

_(Anko's POV)_

She had just given the signal to let the group in, when she took a wif of the air and gagged. It was, nasty, evil, dark...

It was, Orochimaru. What was that pedophile doing here!

Orig moves

Fire Release; Fireworks Display

Rank; D

Description; Fireworks are created with chakra for loud explosions.


	25. Sasuke and Naruto vs Orochimaru! Nasty

Faves 421

Alerts 366

C2's 22 once again with Good Fics of all categories, Badass or kickass fics!

Review Replies

Chad; It was just to point out how deadly the forest is, and I do believe I messed with Cabbage Merchant in Mysterious Power at least once...

Naruhina; The orange haired girl in Squad 13, Isane's sister (Though they look nothing alike)

Animeman; Pain, he refers to himself as god as do Ame about him remember.

Koryasi; Yes she will, and hey I'm not finished with the details of it

Anotamous; Oh its perfectly legal, but since the two don't realize they do that, its of no concern, oh and I see you remembered my line, and the answer is yes, her mother would care, and use it to try to get Naruto executed.

JL: I miss that show

Hektols; Because to them 'the Uchiha has fallen from grace' because of his support for Naruto, and they want to see the two break their friendship

Gozilla; That's a good question

Elemental Master; He he he

Harliquin; He isn't a council guy, he's just a civilian. For all we know, Taisune isn't the only one who travels the universes?

Tobi; Nope, but she's a tease and mischievous, and probably has ADHD just like Naruto probably does

Remember when I mentioned that the last of my Naruto Harems would be Naruto-Sakura-Harem...well I have an idea or two regarding it right now...still in thinking stages, so a lot of it is unclear, but what about something like this?

After Naruto defeats Sasuke, witnessed by Hinata and Sakura, the three of them end up abducted to the separate world of Omnia, a cosmopolitan world ruled by a immortal pervert who steals parts of other worlds to obtain the 'finest of ladies' for his immortal harem. However, on occasion he abducts others, and this time he got Naruto with his two latest's additions...hopeful additions

Saving them, Naruto and the girls need to figure out how to stop him and get back to their own world, as he continues to plunder the Naruto world for attractive females. Taisune is likely to make an appearance, and it would be my first X over, most likely Naruto and X over type Crossover.

If this idea goes through, the antagonist would be an evil incarnation of Jiraiya.

Begin

_Forest of Death, Naruto's POV, a few hours later (Sasuke's POV)  
_

A defeated team of Civilian Konoha Genin lay on the ground unconscious, their earth scroll being removed by Naruto as Sakura was fawning over Sasuke.

"You took them all out with one hit!" he frowned.

"I just said eh, and they thought I was a Canadian Chainsaw psycho or something" the air was then permeated with something, else.

"Ku Ku Ku" The team looked around in confusion

"Ku Ku Ku"

"Ku Ku Ku" Sakura was shivering now.

"It must be some sort of bird" Naruto whispered darkly as the forest grew darker around them.

"Ku Ku Ku, I'm offended you'd call me a bird, for I am a snake" a form was now floating down before them from above, a form with one large wing, made of snakes.

He was pale, abnormally pale, with long black hair. Purple marks were around his eyes, and a purple tube belt of some sort around his pale, brownish ninja garb. The Sound Hi Ate was on his head.

He landed as he lost the large wing. Naruto gulped.

"Voldemort!" Sasuke sighed audibly as Sakura twitched. The man chuckled.

"I see you have good taste in heroes boy, but I am not that marvelous man, but Orochimaru, Sannin..." Sakura fainted. All three of them sweat dropped.

"Girls, useless things aren't they" he commented "Now then, come with me Sasuke-kun, I can give you all that you want, and more" he was licking his lips in a horrific mannerism at this point. Sasuke was pale.

Not as pale as Orochimaru, but pale all the same.

Could this man bring him answers to his brother's whereabouts? He could fulfill his destiny quicker, and not have it consume his life as much.

_Tree above the battle ground (Konan's POV)_

The silent form of Konan appeared on the tree branch above the battle, as she frowned.

Orochimaru, former member of Akatsuki, S ranked Ninja, former Sannin, her god had warned her that he might appear. She was not to challenge him, unless the directive was at stake.

After all, should the fox deal with him, he'd be tired enough for a much easier capture

_Hospital (Hinata's POV)_

In the darkened hospital room, a larger form rose from Hinata's bed, with glowing red eyes.

"Naruto-kun..." she sensed, before bursting out the window and ninja moving across the town

_Back below (Naruto's POV)_

"SASUKE, DON'T LISTEN TO THAT SNAKE! HE'S A CREEPY PEDOPHILE!" Sasuke paled in revelation. Orochimaru shook his head sadly.

"Oh well, it would appear I will have to do this the hard way, after all I would love a nice, FOX FUR CAPE!" a stream of snakes flew from his sleeves like tendrils straight at Naruto.

"EXPLOSION GUARD!" Naruto formed two shadow clones, then exploding each clone to block the attacks from the snakes. Orochimaru chuckled.

"So, this would be fun without my old friend paying me a visit. Oh well, I at least left her a present"

_Meanwhile, (Anko's POV)_

After sending a warning to the Hokage that Orochimaru might be in the area, Anko had rushed into the forest after him, accompanied by Haku and Mei. However, they were met with a, road block.

A Orochimaru clone...

Dozens of mutated peoples from his experiments, all dark skinned and moaning

A few hundred giant snakes

And to top it off, they were in the middle of the man eating tree grove (Though oddly they ignored Orochimaru)

"Ku Ku Ku, hello my old student"

_Back to (Naruto's POV)_

"There will be no other way for you!" Orochimaru flew at Naruto with shocking speeds, before striking the boy's stomach with his foot, sending him straight into a tree harshly. He then turned for Sasuke...

"FIRE RELEASE; FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke spewed a great fireball straight at Orochimaru, who merely stopped it with a pinky finger

"Tisk tisk, I thought you'd bring me something interesting" he commented, before sending the fireball straight back at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the returned fireball, before Orochimaru body flickered behind him...

As he body flickered behind Orochimaru and round housed him. Sending Orochimaru to the ground, he activated the 2 tomae sharingan that had evolved from the training with Guy and Lee and drew 8 shurikan, before sending them at Orochimaru.

"Tongue rotor!" Orochimaru extended his tongue and spun it like a rotor, blocking the metal with no damage at all to his tongue. He then used his knees to force his body up before extending a palm and smashing Sasuke in the face and down to the ground.

"I AM NOT AMUSED!" Orochimaru then dropped kicked towards the boy, before he suddenly was grabbed...

By a chain of Naruto clones from underground, who slammed him to the ground the opposite way. Orochimaru then rotated his body so his stomach was on the ground instead of his back as he rose himself up.

"I see, the Tunneling Technique, Headhunter* and Shadow clones as one, cunning as a fox aren't you?" Orochimaru commented amused. "However, it is of no matter, Wind Release; Great Breakthrough!" a huge burst of wind flew from Orochimaru like a tunnel of destruction

"WIND RELEASE; BEAST WAVE PALM!" the wind jutsu palm was slashed from Naruto's hand like a wave, striking into Breakthrough like two colliding storms, creating a huge burst of wind forth from it, forcing Naruto and Sasuke up.

However, it also created a lot of dust...as a wet and slimy thing latched onto Naruto's leg.

"What the..."

"TONGUE SLAM!" Orochimaru slammed Naruto into the ground with his tongue, leaving a Naruto sized imprint in the earth...

Before Sasuke got under Orochimaru's stomach via the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" using the Guy move, Sasuke kick flipped Orochimaru, so that his back was now in front of him...

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke stabbed Orochimaru in the chest from nowhere, his lightning covered hand sticking through Orochimaru's stomach. From his crater, Naruto was stunned.

"Sasuke, but how?" Sasuke grinned.

"I had to get at least something from Kakashi-teme" he commented, as Orochimaru poofed.

"A shadow clone! Hey, that's my thing!" Naruto said indigently.

"Ku Ku Ku, did you really think I would be beaten so easily? Now, prepare yourselves, Summoning Jutsu!" a poof of smoke rose from the ground where Orochimaru had appeared, as a giant brown snake rose up from the ground, hissing as it appeared hungrily.

Near the Naruto de Orderves.

The snake promptly swallowed Naruto, as Orochimaru attempted to grope slash hit Sasuke. Sasuke blocked him with his elbow before drawing a kunai ,that Orochimaru tied up with his roped like tongue.

"Its over..." his snake pet exploded as hundreds of Naruto's flew out of the creatures stomach.

"WIND RELEASE; BEAST WAVE PALM!"

"WATER RELEASE; VIOLENT WATER WAVES!" wind and water swerved together in a vortex of death as Sasuke substituted away.

The mixture struck into Orochimaru, as he was blown into a tree, before he split apart into a new body, as his old one was seared off.

"Yuck!" The Naruto army squelched as Orochimaru drew a blade from a snake, in his mouth...

"KUSANAGI BLADE SLASH!" the white steel of the blade glowed as Orochimaru sliced it like Beast Wave Palm, as it traveled across the cleering, decimated the clone army as Naruto and Sasuke avoided it by climbing up the trees, that in turn collapsed as if the canadians got them.

The tree's hit the ground with a bang as Orochimaru approached the fallen wood.

"So much for your morning wood, not that it will be a problem for me soon, Ku Ku Ku" Sasuke was pinned under his fallen tree but a panting Naruto stood between him and Orochimaru.

"I won't let you have my friend!" 'Dam it, nothing me or Sasuke try works Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well then, I'll guess I will soon have two little boys..."

"THE PAIN OF 1000 SUFFERING FROM ALL PAINS OF DEATH, INSERT YOUR WILL INTO MY HANDS AS TO STRIKE MY FOE WITH THE MOST FEARED JUTSU KNOWN! DEVELOPED BY ANCIENT MITARASHI, REFINED BY THE SILVER JERK, STRIKE MY FOE WITH THE POWERS OF HEAVEN AND EARTH AND DELIVER JUDGEMENT TO THOSE OF REALLY, REALLY CREEPY...CREEPINESS! JUDGEMENT HAS BEEN PASSED, AND ITS DEATH, FOR 1000 YEARS; KONOHAGAKURE'S JUTSU TO PROTECT ALL WHO ARE IN DANGER FROM CREEPS LIKE YOU, 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" A shadow clone of Naruto struck Orochimaru with Kakashi's jutsu, as it looked like Orochimaru was turned on, and possibly even, did what ever form of Organisim he now did.

"Foolish boy, you think even this remarkable jutsu, can stop me! I AM NOT JIRAIYA!" Naruto clone grinned.

"EXPLODING 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Naruto, and his jabbed target exploded. Naruto wavered from his spot guarding Sasuke's downed form...as he noticed Orochimaru's torn body...reformig itself...

"What the..." Orochimaru began to rise once again, now annoyed.

"That was a nice trick, but now you die!" he drew his sword once again via his mouth snake and prepared to slice the now out cold Naruto, as a lavander blur slammed into him...

Cliffhanger no Jutsu!

Orig moves

One winged Snake Angel

Rank; C

Description; Snakes are used to create a wing for flight, stabilizing descent and just plain epicness.

Tongue Rotor

Rank; D

Description; A genetically altered tongue blocks attacks such as Shurikan

KUSANAGI BLADE SLASH

Rank; S

Description; Immense Chakra is sent into Kusanagi before being used as a energy attack on a large force

EXPLODING 1000 YEARS OF DEATH

Rank; B

Description; A Shadow Clone explodes while doing the 1000 years


	26. Hinata's fury, Hinata vs Orochimaru

Faves 429

Alerts 375

C2's 22

Review Replies

Godzilla; Good thing I decided to be original

VFSNAKE; Not exactly that yet

Naruhina; It was Hinata, and as to what could happen, I'm not sure exactly yet. However, there are likely to be Battle Droids, Kevin from Up, and possibly Kushina appearing, but not as a harem member...for that is just wrong

Hektols; Here I thought you'd use the exploding 1000 years of death in that explanation

Dopplerdee; Wait, I didn't do it enough?

Lordtheadarmageddon; Thanks

Tobifan; Snakes can travel underground

New chapter of the manga is out, and do to specific details recently revealed, the final person has been decided. The Fourth Kazekage has the Magnetic Release, which is what the Third Kazekage had.

Interesting, you may have been on the right mark with your story, Hektols when it came to families

Anyways, due to this, Temari is the chosen as the final member, for the fact that said skill she would have by blood gives her the Magnetic Release.

BEGIN

_Clearing floor (Hinata's POV)_

Orochimaru slid across the dusty forest, as the form of Hinata stood over the downed Naruto and Sasuke's, hissing. For Hinata didn't look like her prior form.

For one thing, she was a lot taller, perhaps 5 foot 7, and her boobs were a lot bigger, even bigger than a red headed vampire's. Her light purple hospital robes were barely holding it in, even though they now were now barely a tang top and short skirt, and torn on the back.

Her eyes were also glowing red, and she had fangs.

"GET AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN!" she hissed...and a little unsure where all her power and rage were coming from. The snake being rose one of his eyebrows.

"So, he has a little...or big fangirl as it would seem? No matter, the demon boy and Uchiha will be my future, and my eromenoses!" Hinata paled.

"YOU WILL NOT USE NARUTO-KUN FOR YOU PSYCHO CHILD RAPING PLEASURES!" she growled, before surging at him again, with a gentle fist in use. Orochimaru bent out of the way, as Hinata plowed straight into a tree and smashed it in half.

Orochimaru chuckled "Not exactly a 'gentle fist', is it? So, what are you, little demoness" Hinata growled, sounding awfully like a nine tailed creature, before she eeped.

What was wrong with her? She shook her head

No, she didn't care. She wouldn't allow him to get Naruto-kun, no matter what happened to her.

She charged again, her not so gentle gentle fist active. Orochimaru dodged it again in a similar matter, but then out of nowhere Hinata vanished into shadows...

"What" she appeared from Orochimaru's shadow, striking him in the small of his back with her attack, bending grossly out of shape. She jumped back then towards the downed Naruto, as Orochimaru twitched his body back to normal.

"Ku Ku Ku, your a interesting specimen, I will enjoy dissecting you, Fire Release; Snake Phoenix Orchard Jutsu!" out of nowhere, Orochimaru began to fire hundreds of sparks from various snake heads rising out of his body, to a widened eyed Hinata.

"Substitution!" she substituted Naruto and herself away as a stick was incinerated.

Hinata flew at Orochimaru from behind once again, her hand glowing with chakra. However, he turned around and blocked her attack with the Sword of Kusanagi.

"Interesting, that Gentle Fist, its like the Chidori...a gentle fist of some sort level 2" he commented as he opened his maw as a second sword spewed from his mouth snake. Hinata was forced back from his attack to avoid a eye scar or a sliced brain.

Orochimaru summoned the multiple snake heads again.

"Fire Release; Snake Phoenix Flower Orchard!" the rapid firing of fire as done once again, as chakra flowed around Hinata's hands, which she used to bash the sparks away. Her hand then caught on fire...without burning.

She frowned.

"Striking Shadow Snake Hands!" a storm of vipers flew from Orochimaru's sleeves, as Hinata bashed them away with her on fire hand. She grinned, showing off her new fangs.

"Interesting, a Fire release; Gentle Fist" it would appear that the covens blood bonds were evolving...not that any of them knew that.

"Wind Release; Great Breakthrough!" he shot a giant tunnel of wind at Hinata, who shadow traveled out of the attack with Naruto. The wind tunnel promptly destroyed the tree Konan was hiding in, forcing her to change positions.

Orochimaru now had his eyes closed, so when Hinata appeared in his shadow again, he was ready with a backwards mule kick to knock her and Naruto down before slicing down with the sword of Kusanagi.

Hinata grabbed the sword with her pale hands, stopping its swing before using the sword to smash Orochimaru to the ground on the right side. Depositing Naruto on the ground, she flew at him with a gentle fist.

He body flickered away, as she left a large crater in the ground from her attack.

Orochimaru reappeared on top of another branch.

"Ku Ku Ku, your really making this day interesting" he cooed as Hinata growled like a feral animal.

"However" the snake heads reappeared, "You cannot win, Water Release; Hydra Serpent Lily Grove!" hundreds of water attacks flew from the snake heads, torrenting into the ground around Hinata.

She was deeply drenched, but managed to force herself out, as Orochimaru flew down at her with the sword of Kusanagi unsheathed and pointed down.

Hinata rolled away as Orochimaru crashed into the earth, and poofed away. Hinata blinked at the shadow clone usage, as she noticed the five Orochimaru's all around her.

"Ku Ku Ku" was the unanimous chorus as they all gained the extra snake heads.

"I am the master of all jutsu!" one said

"Nothing will be out of my grasp" said the second

"I am an immortal" was third

"Nothing will be left in my wake" cuartro

"NOW PREPARE YOURSELF!" went five

"Fire Release; Snake Phoenix Flower Orchard!"

"Water Release; Hydra Serpent Lily Grove!"

"Earth Release; Snake Golem Laurel Flora!" earth projectiles

"Wind Release; Snake Dragon Dandelion Meadow" wind blasts

"Lightning Release; Snake Thunderbird Juniper Terrace!" lighting bolts

All five elements flew at Hinata at once as an unstoppable Armageddon. She growled

She wouldn't go out like this!

"2 PALMS!" she blocked two of the blasts

"4 PALMS!"

"8 PALMS!"

"16 PALMS!"

"32 PALMS!"

"64 PALMS!"

"128 PALMS!"

"256 PALMS!" she bashed away a large portion of the attack, even if still nailed quite a few times. With singe holes in her clothing and multiple bruises and burns, she flew at the shadow clones and sliced them down, wondering where the real one is.

She then caught sight of him.

Orochimaru then charged at her with his blade glinting in the faint forest light. Hinata grimaced, as that improved gentle fist formed once again.

The two blade things collided once again, as Hinata sweeped with her leg, knocking Orochimaru down as she sent her gentle fist into his chest, that twisted out of the way from her attack.

"What the..." she said in shock. He swiped his sword once again, cutting a red arc of blood across her body, destroying her shirt.

The fabric barely holding on, Hinata collapsed to the ground, but with some will managed to land in a way that she could protect Naruto slightly. Orochimaru stood back up and frowned.

"Romance, how disgusting" he drew his blade once again "Now one demon will die, and I will get a second little pet when my primary one is tired"

"Fire release; Blue Fire Ball Jutsu!" a blue fireball flew at Orochimaru from the forest, colliding into the snake man creature and knocking him into another tree, that now burnt with blue flames.

Two other girls landed in the clearing, one in a purple body suit with long blond hair, and another with tan skin and green hair in a white top and shorts.

"Naruto-san" Fu said shocked, moving to help, before Yugito blocked her path.

"Hey, what's the big..." Hinata eyed them defensively, like a wounded animal.

"Oh, that...um you guard Naruto-san...and we're take care of tall, pale and ugly" Yugito paled.

"That's Orochimaru, the Sannin! Do you think we'd have a chance against him!" Fu laughed.

"So what, you set him on fire, there's no way"

"KU KU KU, HOW INTERESTING!" they paled as he rose from the blue flaming tree, like some demon from hell.

"Okay, I'll take the guy whose hair looks like a duck, you get pinky, and well, you take Naruto-san" Yugito gave the last order nervously as Hinata cradled Naruto, as the other two were slung over the Jinchuriki's shoulders like sacks of potatoes as the fled the scene.

Orochimaru watched them leave

"Ku Ku Ku, interesting. It appears I will have an interesting time collecting specimens, after I get something for my back" for having your back bent into a 90 degree angle is rather unpleasant.

That girl hit hard. If she actually knew how to use her powers, it would have been an interesting fight. He however committed several hand signs as a large plume of smoke rose, as a dozen snake with wings appeared around him.

"Follow them my servants!" he ordered as they flew through the trees, as dozens of paper shuriken impacted into the ground around him, all with exploding tags on them.

"Oh poo" they exploded...

_The other battle ground (Anko's POV)_

The snakes were all lying around dead, the trees burned down and the clone dispersed, the trio of Anko, Mei and Haku were ready to head back out to stop the real Orochimaru, as the tree's rustled to reveal the tree traveling peoples, the vampire Hinata, and the two Jinchuriki.

They stopped momentarily, as Hinata growled weakly. Anko gave a look to the two behind her as she approached the confused and tired Hinata.

She growled again.

"Stop that" Anko ordered. Hinata's eyes were wide when she realized that she had to listen to that.

"You know, I never appreciated that trick of hers until now" Haku commented.

Hinata took some time to look into Anko's eyes, as Yugito and Fu watched curiously.

"Your eyes...are you, whatever I am" she frowned. Anko smiled.

"I am..."

Orig moves

Fire Release; Snake Phoenix Flower Orchard

Rank; B

Description; Multiple mouthed version of Phoenix Flower

Gama Gentle Fist

Rank; B

Description; A improved Gentle Fist that has a chakra aura to increase its power, like a Chidori

Fire Release; Gentle Fist

Rank; C

Descrition; Gentle Fist with a heated or on fire hand.

Water Release; Hydra Serpent Lily Grove

Rank B

Descrpiton; Multiple mouthed version of Serpent Lily

Earth Release; Snake Golem Laurel Flora

Rank B

Description; Multiple Mouthed Version of Golem Laurel

Wind Release; Snake Dragon Dandelion Meadow

Rank B

Descritpion; Multiple mouthed version of Dragon Dandelion

Lightning Release; Snake Thunderbird Juniper Terrace

Rank B

Description; Multiple Mouthed version of Thunderbird Juniper

256 Palms

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; A gentle fist force more for reflecting projectiles without the rotation than actual combat on a single foe, also works on multiple foes.


	27. Bi hanyou's and the Preliminaries

Faves 435

Alerts 385

C2's 22

Review Replies

Naruhina; Naruto wouldn't have the time to learn a strong enough henge to hide those traits. Also, it would destroy him not to compete, and additionally I need him to fight Konan. Actually, as it is, Kevin is the large bird, the large ironically female bird.

Leaf Ranger; I try to avoid Mary Sues if possible...also she didn't know really how to use her powers in that fight, its was pure animal instinct

Animeman; Yes

Godzilla; Gama, though properly spelled Gamma, is the Greek C of ancient times.

Hektols; They'd die of shock

_The Forest of Death (Naruto's POV)_

Naruto blinked as he opened his eyes, finding himself in the clearing, lying on the ground. Sasuke and the freeloader were also out cold.

How did this happen, first he was fighting that pale creep who seemed to be a molester...and somehow they weren't raped or killed...

He stood up, as something fell from his chest...

A pressed flower

_Another portion of the Forest of Death (Hinata's POV)_

"I can help Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in amazed hope as Anko nodded. Yugito and Fu were behind her, nervously shifting their feet.

"Yes, it's as I said, you can use your gentle fist to make Naruto-kun immortal...and one foxy boy" she chuckled. Hinata then looked down nervously.

"But...what if I mess up. I'm not that good..." Anko glared at the stuttering Hyuga.

"Stop that!" Anko hissed "You fought against a Sannin, and managed to wound him and not be creamed in seconds!" she had a more complementary tone now "Your beautiful, intelligent, and your love for Naruto-kun, may be the purest I've ever seen, purer than mine" she frowned sadly. "Your the one who'd deserve him if it was just one girl with Naruto, and not the whole kitten caboodle it is now, no offense to you" she commented to Yugito, who shrugged.

"I've gotten worse" Anko frowned.

"So, what's your answer? Remember, I can save you if your about to die, of course you get a few of these" she showed off her fangs. Fu then turned and nodded to Yugito, before she stepped forward.

"Hey, I was called a demon for my entire life" she turned her back to Hinata as she lifted the back of her top up to show a seal on her upper back "Might as well meet them half way" Hinata gulped...

"Can I really..." Anko placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I believe you can do it, Hinata-chan" Hinata smiled nervously, as she activated the Byukugan...

And struck the seal in the left edge, followed by the right edge.

Yugito watched curiously as a reddish light engulfed Fu, covering her in a flashing aura. She hit the ground, groaning as Hinata kneed down next to her.

"It'll be okay" Hinata soothed as Fu grimaced again. She gnawed as her teeth as she collapsed to the ground, clawing the ground.

The glow began to vanish, as Fu moaned in pain, as a pair of flesh colored beetle like wings grew from her back, before folding to look like they were part of her back. Her body experienced a growth spurt, growing nearly a foot in height, and her breasts enlarged, tearing her top slightly. Finally, a huge burst of chakra revealed that the Nanabi was banished again into the world. She collapsed to the ground, as Anko took her vitals.

"She's alive..." Anko commented "It appears that the method works...soon we will have Naruto-kun forever" Hinata frowned.

"Um, why did we put him back, um again" she stuttered. Anko had a sad smile on her face.

"If we were to take the exams from him, it would destroy him. I want to wait until we can come in in a positive light, and not as a selfish, we want you and don't care about you, sort of thing" Yugito had a perplex look on her face.

"Okay, count me in" Hinata frowned.

"Yugito-san..." Yugito smiled.

"I don't think I have anything else waiting for me, so I think I'll try this out as well...and I don't want to leave Fu-san..." she had a blush. Anko had a look.

"What, you like her or somethin*" Yugito looked away.

"I know from your story, that you know what it's like to be alone, disliked, looked down upon" Anko nodded as did Hinata "And from what I gathered from your discussion, several of your coven are also like that; Haku and Mei whose families were in the bloodline massacres, Ino who lost her friend due to competition over that Uchiha guy, and you two; Hinata-san who was seen as weak and worthless, which your not" she caught Hinata's slump "And Anko-san, you were looked down upon because you were mentored by that snake creep. Now, imagine that you were looked down upon just for being who you were, without any happy memories"

"Fu-san, and to an extent myself, are like that. Even before the revolution, people were scared of me. I never really had a friend, my interactions were limited to mainly the Raikage, and his sons. Even thought Bee is the Hachibi Jinchuriki, I never really saw him like me, as he had A"

"But then, I met Fu-san...and it was so, different to meet someone like me. And, I couldn't help but think she was beautiful, even more so now" she blushed. "Me and her, we saw a lot of each other while traveling together, an once or twice we bathed in the same stream. I couldn't help but think, that we'd be the only ones who'd ever look at the other, as a significant other of some type"

"And now, we have a chance to be with someone else, just like us, and sort of cute, and probably handsome once you do that thing with him like you did with Fu-san, and me soon enough"

"So, Bisexual then?" Anko had a plain face, before she burst out into laughter "Good, it looks like your not alone as a Bi in the Coven, Hinata-chan" Hinata eeped.

"I, I only love Naruto-kun..." Anko had a teasing look on her face now.

This girl was going to be fun to tease

"So, you would find a nice little threesome between me, you and Naruto-kun to be a bad thing, then?" Anko mocked mope, as Hinata blushed "Even if you got to feel both my and Naruto-kun tongue's on your nice big breasts as you had Naruto-kun inside of you" Hinata was bleeding from the nose at this point, as was Yugito.

"Or perhaps, you'd find the idea of a nice little Coven romp together to be a bad thing" Hinata was drooling at this point, as the mouth liquid was mixing with both red and white fluids from elsewhere in her body at this point.

Anko chuckled "Don't worry Yugito-chan, your fit in perfectly, now if you will Hinata-chan...Hinata-chan" she flicked her fingers in front of the vacant Hyuga.

"Great, I broke her...um you may have to wait a while before you get the cat girl makeover" true enough, as about an hour later, the coven found a taller, larger chested blond cat girl in their ranks.

_At the end of the second stage, the Tower (Anko's POV)_

After several days of relaxation and recovering, the teams who had made it had gathered at the tower

Team 7

Team Guy

Team 10

The team with Konan from Ame

The Sand Siblings

Kabuto's team

And the Oto team

Anko frowned at the last one. They were likely the snake's henchmen. They also were lacking a sensei, while at the same time that Konan girl looked like she had a big fight a while back...

Then, after the Hokage gave his whole, speal about the Exams and that Kabuto kid dropping out...and the look from Ino informed her that there was something off about that, it was time to begin the third stage, proctored by that Hayate guy with the look like he was dying.

And so the Preliminaries began...

_Match 1, Yamanaka (Or should I say soon, Namizake Yamanaka) Ino vs Haruno Sakura_

As all but the two girls began to leave the stadium, Ino passed by Anko.

"That Kabuto guy...he has mental shields" only the strongest people possessed that sort of ability, and it only manifested when they were hiding something, big.

She had her mentally get Haku to follow him, while leaving Mei, Fu and Yugito to monitor for anything funny.

"Loose to that banshee, and your getting 'punished'" Anko chuckled darkly. While Ino was no longer as prudish as before, she still had that sort of hesitance.

"The first match will begin" Hayate coughed.

"Now then Ino-pig, its time to show you that only I deserve the eternal love of Sasuke-Kun..." Sakura began to rant incrediously, as Ino began walking up to her.

"...for I am the daughter of Konoha's most elite civilian family of merchants, while your just from a musty old ninja clan who just read people's minds and tend to flowers! You are not deserving of Sasuke-kun in the slightest" Ino socked the oblivious Sakura under the chin, knocking her into the air before grabbing her ankle and slamming her into the floor.

"You are obnoxious" Ino plainly commented as Hayate observed the downed Sakura.

"Winner, Yamanaka Ino" Anko took note of most of the ninja's disdain for Sakura, mixed in with shock at Ino's sudden strength.

"Troublesome, when did she get that sort of strength" Shikamaru frowned. Choji frowned.

"Maybe its not that, but that Sakura's just so thin she's lighter than a empty bag of potato chips" he commented as a groaning Sakura was hurried away by medics

The rest of the fights went by without anything of real note

Sasuke defeated the guy from Kabuto's team that had a chakra absorption technique

Neji Hyuga poked a Sound Genin to defeat

The other teammate of Kabuto was beaten by Suna's puppet master

One of the Ame guy's was soundly beaten by Lee quicker than Ino did with Sakura

Shikamaru outsmarted the Sound Kunoichi

Temari blew away Tenten's weapons and pummeled her

The other Ame genin was massacered by Gaara's sand

And the other Sound genin shinobi defeated Choji

She then paled at what was the last match

_Match 10 Uzumaki Naruto vs Konan_

"Let match 10, the final match, begin, between Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto grinned "And Konan" the paper mistress had a hunter's grin on her face.

'Anko-sama, be cautious, this girl is guarded just like Kabuto!' she got the mental alert from Ino. She groaned.

'Alright, I'm ready in case this goes bad' this could the moment Naruto-kun's dream would have to die.

* **A/N The way I portrayed Yugito and Fu in this chapter is something I'm just trying for this story. The fact is, Jinchuriki are immensely disliked and even in Kumo, they are isolated slightly. For Fu and Yugito, this would make it that anyone they'd feel a kinship with be viewed as one of the few who could love them. After all, 'the only one who can truly understand a Jinchuriki is another Jinchuriki'. I decided to use that to try to work some M ish stuff in  
**


	28. Finals begin, The Yondaime's Legacy

Faves 444

Alerts 389

C2's 23, welcome Fics of Legend, Thanks Animeman

Review Replies

Sorry, but FF messed up during the typing process for these, so I am too hot and bothered to type them back...though I thank you for them regardless.

Remember, the following isn't finalized

As to the development of story three, Kevin would not be one of Dark Jiraiya's harem...Kevin would just be one of the victims of the world of Omnia, which is randomly stealing females for his harem...however some times the females are brought with a male...

The first male captured was a hero named Minato Satashi and his 6 member harem...or four if you ignore the transgender guy and the little girl

This mistake led to the creation of a powerful bond that could be forged between people here, similar to the bond of Minato's Sekirei.

Other heroes decide Naruto and Minato S who are stuck here in similar situations include Tsukune, Percy and Harry

Some of Jiraya's controlled harem include Jessica Rabbit, that YuGioh chick with issues from the 5D's show, Kushina, Lily Potter and Fu

A few of the ideas I'm juggling with are an arc where Harry and Naruto seek to rescue their mothers, using that old House of Mouse thing as OMAKE material (A/N, if he did take Minnie or Daisy, they'd fail to attract him) and making Sasuke's betrayal, and thus the story, take place at their Shippuden age (In this universe, they wouldn't become ninja until they were older)

You know, this actually was 7, going on 8 pages in length?

Now to the Final Match

_Final Match, Naruto vs Konan (Naruto's POV)_

So, here he was, fighting the girl with the blue hair who seemed to be pretty tough. He had a grin on, however.

He had an edge however

_Flashback, after being beaten by Orochimaru  
_

"You, are, weak" Naruto heard a dark voice whispering in his mind

"Pathetic, and you dare to call yourself my container"' suddenly Naruto found himself in some sort of sewer, standing before a large cage, sealed with just a piece of paper, ironically labeled seal.

He then noticed what was inside

A giant form, with nine thrashing tails, reddish fur and glowing red eyes, the size of a village.

"YOUR THE KYUBBI!" Naruto yelled. The fox smirked.

"Very good" he patronized "You aren't nearly as dumb as the village sees you as. Now, if you really want to be intelligent, remove the seal" Naruto frowned.

"How dumb do you think I am"

"Dumber than a half rotten log, human, now open the seal!" the fox growled. Naruto had a look of fury on him.

"I WILL NOT! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SO MANY PEOPLE WANT ME DEAD! I TOLD MYSELF AND JIJI THAT I WOULD NEVER USE YOUR POWER!" The fox frowned.

"You damn Uzumaki, your just like your mother" Naruto blinked.

"My...my mother?" the fox had a grin on.

"Oh yes, I was once trapped in that little bitch for far too long..."

"DON'T CALL MY MOM A..."

"Technically, she had a giant canine inside of her, so thus she could easily be called that. However, I can tell you all about your family, if you open the seal" Naruto was a little more tempted...

"If my mom had you in her, and never gave in, neither will I!" Naruto said determined. The fox growled, obviously trying to give him a better deal.

"Well then, release my seal and the Sharingan is yours...full power"

"No"

"I will give you a Kekkei Genkai that will allow you to have any woman you want"

"Pass...that's just creepy"

"I will make you an immortal Hanyou Fox"

"HEY, BECOMING ANY BIT DEMON WOULD JUST GIVE THE CIVILIANS PROOF!"

"I will have sex with you" Naruto was green

"GROSS, I AM NOT A GAY..."

"I'M A MANIFESTATION OF CHAKRA, I CAN TURN INTO ANY GENDER OR FORM I WANT!" to prove it, the fox turned into the sort of figure that would be in the books that the old man liked, tall, giant boobs, blond hair, little clothing

"I'm all yours, Naruto-sama, just open the seal" Naruto paled.

"Still creepy" She...it...whatever growled as it turned back into the fox, who was furious.

"BOY, I, THE LORD OF FOXES AND THE 3RD MOST POWERFUL EMBODIMENT OF DARKNESS ORDER YOU TO SET ME FREE!" Naruto looked confused.

"So, who are numbers 2 and 1?" the fox sighed.

"Very well then, if you won't do it willingly, I will have to accept I'd be weak for a time after doing, THIS!" the fox reared its head back as a giant ball of black chakra was forming, shaking the entire prison like an earthquake.

"TAILED BEAST BALL!" the ball was about to be fired...as a yellow wave of chakra blasted from the gates into the fox, knocking the beast to the ground, and disengaging the Tailed Beast Ball, as the chakra took a form...

Naruto was speechless...

"Yondiame-sama?" the blond hokage nodded acknowledgement as he stared at the fox

"I didn't want that to happen… I never wanted to see you again…Kyuubi. I never expected you'd be that willing to do something so reckless just to free yourself"

The fox was furious

"YOU AGAIN, FACE ME! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" The Fourth frowned.

"Now why would I do that" he waved his hand as the fox vanished from view.

"Naruto, I had always hoped it would be longer until we met" Naruto blanked.

"How do you know my name..." He smiled

"I was the one to give it to you, I'm your father after all" silence...

"Your...my father" Naruto said in shock. He smiled.

"I'm surprised you never thought of it. You look a lot like me, and why would I make someone else give up their child to hold Fluffy back there" he chuckled. "Actually, I'm surprised that you actually know of the giant furball, I had asked Jiji to keep it a secret" Naruto chuckled at their shared nickname for the old man.

"Wait, secret?" The Yondiame nodded.

"I had asked him to keep the foxes container secret, like the previous two holders of the fox..."

"Like mom" Naruto asked. He nodded.

"Correct, I suspect that some ninja or something heard about it and spread it around...and then he probably tried to ask that you'd be seen as a hero" Naruto looked away.

"Like that did any good" The Fourth shrugged.

"It was the best thing he could do, if he showed that he believed you, then some would be convinced of that as well, in particular the Clans. If he hadn't, well you'd be dead, plain and simple" the form of the Hokage flickered.

"Dad!" he smiled sadly.

"Originally, this chakra of mine was only supposed to appear if the seal distorted to the eight tail" Naruto had no idea what that meant "So, I'm afraid that your one time fail safe against the fox doing something that crazy is gone. Mind you he can't blast the bars again, but if the seal ever distorts enough...it may be up to them to keep you from ceasing to exist and Bre'r back there gets out" he looked behind Naruto to see see through images of Anko, Haku, Mei, Ino, Hinata, Fu and Yugito.

"Who?" Naruto looked back to see nothing. The Yondiame chuckled.

"Their chakra has already begun to appear in you, I've noticed a few things you haven't" he explained to his lost son "That's why you have non Wind nature release, and I'd like to make sure a bit of me is there as well" the now see through Yondiame began approaching Naruto.

"This last bit of chakra will enter you, and some of my own power will be yours forever. Good luck, My son" he finished as he entered Naruto...

_End flashback_

"Let the final match, begin!" Konan had a blank look on her face as Paper began to float around her.

"Paper Shurikan" hundreds of paper pieces flew at Naruto in a storm, circling him at 360 degrees of paper cut related doom.

Times 1000

Neji paled in the stands "Even the Rotation, couldn't stop that" Tenten's eyes went wide.

"Wait...then he's..."

"Doomed" Gaara commented from his stand, as the paper began pounding into Naruto...

As he flashed yellow, to the shock of Hiruzen, Guy, Asuma, Anko...and anyone who knew what that was.

"The demon...that power" Kakashi said under his breath.

Konan frowned as she noticed the lack of a destroyed orange suit.

"BEAST WAVE PALM!" Naruto yelled from up above the girl, in the air, as he swiped a blue energy palm straight at the Amegakure Kunoichi, who jumped out of its way as it impacted into the ground.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as he created two clones who flew at Konan like kamikaze pilots.

"Paper Bullet" she extended her arm as hundreds of pieces of paper flew from her sleeves into the two clones, who exploded into very thick smoke...

Naruto breathed in deeply

"WIND RELEASE: VACUUM SERIAL WAVES!" A huge blast of air flew from Naruto, smashing into the ground as Konan avoided the attack with angel wings made of paper.

The attack left a huge gash in the stone like a giant scar...as Naruto appeared behind Konan in another yellow flash.

"Is that, the Flying Thunder God..." she whispered as Naruto punched her in the back, sending her crashing to the ground.

"YOSH, NARUTO-SAN MOVES FASTER THAN ANY YOUTHAL THING I'VE EVER SEEN! ITS A PITY KONAN-SAN'S TAIJUTSU LEAVES A LOT TO BE DESIRE!" Lee yelled. Guy frowned.

"Odd, that youthal power, only the Yondiame had such youth..."

"Doesn't he look like the Yondiame, now that I think about it...Troublesome" Shikamaru gasped. Ino's eyes were wide, as she grinned

"So, it seems like the nut case was right"

The Hokage was eying the Flying Thunder God that Naruto was using with interest.

"I remember that Minato-kun once said the reason he used seals was the fact that the Flying Thunder god used terrific levels of chakra, and the seals minimized it. But for Naruto, who's chakra levels are that of many Kage...its the raw version of the move*"

Naruto was loving dad's jutsu. Still, it did eat a lot of chakra...

"Water release; Violent Water Wave!" Naruto spewed a gush of water straight at Konan.

"Paper dome" a dome of paper rose around her, blocking the water attack...

Isn't paper water soluble or something?

Naruto landed on the ground as he formed the hand seals for...

"Summoning Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" he smashed his hands into the stone as the earth began to shake in a path that approached the paper dome, as a loud scream was let out

The dome dropped, as the many dogs that once belonged to Kakashi were now biting onto Konan. She glared at him in fury.

As did Kakashi, who barely could hold the impulse to make a scene, due the Hokage being there.

"So, do you give up?" Naruto asked cockily, as Konan smirked...

And melted into scrap paper...that were exploding tags!

"PAPER CLONE!" Naruto yelled as he desummoned the dogs, just as the explosive kicked in, saving them but knocking himself to the ground in the process, with several burns.

Konan floated down from her hidden point with her paper wings.

"Noble, Jinchuriki. You saved the summons, but at cost to you. Will you give up?" Naruto gritted and forced himself back up.

"No way, nothing you can do will cause me to give up" Konan frowned.

"Very well, however you have sealed your own fate" the two continued their fight...

_Again, I cliffhang!_

Orig moves

Paper Bullets

Rank; B

Description; Stronger version of Paper Shurikan, fires straight like machine gun fire

* This was a Kekkei Genkai in Mysterious Power

Paper DOe

Rank; C

Description; Shield of Paper make to protect the user


	29. Pure Heart, Climax, Naruto vs Konan!

Faves 451

Alerts 394

C2's 23

Review Replies

All; Sorry for the delay, I was at Deathly Hallows late night premiere.

Also, to the grand dislike for Cliffhangers, they keep your attention

Godzilla Hammer; Well its still in development after all

Hektols; That could be...

Madnessman; Hence my many cliffhangers

Back to the fight

_Preliminary Arena; Naruto's POV_

"BEAST WAVE PALM!

"PAPER SHURIKAN!" the two attacks collided as Naruto and Konan glared down one anther, their fate as possible Chunnin at stake, at least to Naruto. Naruto was starting to fear winded, and Konan was panting, her body bleeding from the bites from the dogs

"Where do you gain your strength?" Konan asked in the lull. Naruto frowned.

"I gain my strength from my dream of becoming Hokage" Naruto stated "No matter what, I will pursue my dream and gain respect and acknowledgment from everyone, despite my, issue" those who knew what Naruto meant frowned. Konan had a plain face.

"Dreams are not for Shinobi, but only for those in charge" she stated plainly "I am here merely on order of God" Lee gave Guy a confused look.

"So, this Konan girl, is very religious?" Guy shook his head.

"No Lee, the leader of Amegakure is a powerful shinobi, who his refereed to as god. It is said that he has power beyond comprehension, he who defeated Hanzo, he who bested the sannin on his own. It is said he has the power to destroy an entire village in own move" Tenten looked horrified.

"That has to be an exaggeration" Guy looked distant

"Let's hope to never find out"

"Being here for the exams take precedent over my own dreams, now prepare to suffer from your foolish hope!" Konan extended her paper wings and flew into the air.

"PAPER LABYRINTH!" Konan rose her arms high as paper began flying out of her wings, rapidly impaling into the ground, massing into a giant maze of some sort. Naruto looked around in shock as he was smack dabbed into the center of the complex.

"Oh, a wall of paper, so scary...SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto formed a dozen clones...

"CLONE EXPLOSION TECHNIQUE!" the clones all exploded loudly, dark smoke rising from the impact zone. The real Naruto grinned, before his eyes widened.

The walls weren't even scratched.

"That is some mean paper" Choji gulped

"What a troublesome situation" Shikamaru noted.

Naruto looked into the air, gazing around the restricted horizon for any sign of Konan.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto smashed the ground as Pakkun appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hey Naruto" he mumbled.

"Pakkun-san, I need you to find where Konan is" he sniffed the air

"Follow me!" Naruto chased the dog down the labyrinth, down a left, then a right, and then a turn around, going to the point where he could strike down Konan from her sky born position. As he moved along the maze, she frowned from her aerial perch out of his eyesight.

"This boy, he surprised me again. He is supposed to be a moron, but his battle instincts...that and his chakra are making this game all that more difficult" she formed the hand seals for the summoning technique, just without blood, as paper swarmed around her.

"Paper Summoning; Origami Hunter!" down in the maze, Naruto and Pakkun were startled as paper began flaking off the walls, before forming into a giant sphere, that opened up like it had a cheaply animated mouth.

The ball lunged at them as Naruto and Pakkun were chased through the maze like a Pakman game.

"Kid, what is that thing!" Pakkun barked. Naruto frowned

"No idea...but I'm not liking it" Naruto was rapidly forming...

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a Naruto shadow clone reappeared behind them as they fled the giant pak man, as it yelled.

"Wind Release; Divine Wind!" the clone spewed a gust from his mouth that formed into a couple tornados that impacted into the giant ball. The giant paper ball was held back, as it began fizzing.

"Hell this is getting old" the clone grumbled as explosive tags in the giant ball exploded, as Pakkun and Naruto got out of the blast zone...

"We gotta get out of here...before she blows this entire place up!" Naruto gasped. Pakkun frowned.

"Kid, I don't think that's the case. I'm getting a bad feeling she's not going to kill you" Naruto gave the little pug a confused look.

"That's a bad thing?"

"She's more likely to capture you, if my gut feeling is to be believed" Naruto gulped. Konan frowned from her sky position.

"That dog is a little too perceptive...Paper Summoning; Minotaur!" she rose her hand into the air as the maze began to flicker once again, bits of paper forming this time in front of Naruto and Pakkun.

Both of them backed away slowly, as a huge mass with large horns on its cow like head, and human like body, stood before them. It snorted from its paper nose and bellowed in a odd moo like sound.

"Wow, it looks like that thing has a beef with us" Naruto joked. Pakkun whined, over the joke, and the giant paper monster, as it slammed its fist into the ground where they were standing.

Naruto and Pakkun jumped out of the attack's path, as the beast charged at them with blood lust.

"Water Release; Violent Water Wave!" Naruto breathed in as a giant wave of water spewed from his mouth, striking into the Paper monster and stopping him from hitting Pakkun. The dog took bite of the Minotaur's hoof like foot, as the monster attempted to shake the dog off.

"RGH!" Pakkun mumbled harshly. Naruto nodded.

"Got it Pakkun-san" Naruto swiped both of his glowing hands.

"DUOS BEAST WAVE PALMS!" Naurto sent both attacks straight into the Paper Minotaur, who stumbled over himself as Pakkun released its foot, which looked like it met a hole puncher.

However, the paper then began to loose its form...

"Paper Tendrils" Konan said coldly, as the former Minotaur extended into ribbons that binded Pakkun, as they formed exploding tags...

"NO, PAKKUN-SAN!" Naruto said in horror, as he flew at the tendrils...

**BOOM**

A huge explosion emerged from the attack zone, as Konan gritted

Did that fool die trying to save that mutt?

Several people looked, disturbed, particularly Hirizen, Sasuke, Ino and Anko among the seen. Kakasih however, looked giddy

However, Anko seemed to calm down a little.

"He's alive...if I'm alive..." a bright light illuminated from the smoke, as a huge white flash illuminated the battle ground. The fighter Konan and the spectators winced, as the smoke cleared, with several severed paper strands of exploding tag fuse lines, and an alive Naruto and Pakkun.

Ino and Anko breathed in relief

However, Naruto now had something in his hands. A particular something, that was infuriating Kakashi to no end...

Hiruzen just smiled in amusement.

Tenten was drooling "That's the..."

In Naruto's hand was a tanto, with a shattered white blade. But as he held it, the blade was glowing with an aura of chakra, as the blade repaired itself, before glowing brilliantly.

"...White Light Chakra Sabre!"

'THAT'S MINE!' Kakashi fumed. Pakkun grinned.

"So, it appears you are truly worthy of us, if you wield that blade, Naruto-sama" Naruto frowned.

"What's with the formality, Pakkun-san" the pug eyed the blade.

"That blade can only be wielded to its full extent by one with a pure heart and great chakra levels, traditionally used by the summoners of the dog contract. That blade appeared to you, as it did to its last user, Sakumo-Sama, because of your loyalty and pure heartedness, ready to sacrifice yourself if it could save me" Naruto grinned wickedly

"Of course, you really should get lessons first before you do something stupid, like force a heck of a lot of your chakra into it..." Naruto liked that idea, as the blade glowed whiter...

"NO DON'T..."

**_BOOM_**

A huge white shockwave burst forth from Naruto, and while it ignored the dog, it proceeded to demolish the Paper Maze...and rip the stone apart...

Coincidentally, Kakashi, who in fury had jumped down into the battle field, disintegrated, which no one really bothered to complain about.

Anko was drooling from the sheer carnage that weapon created...and even Gaara felt the emotion called Envy

"YOUTH!"

Hiruzen shook his head. What was with Naruto and overkill?

Naruto dropped the blade from his hand in shock at what had happened

Pakkun frowned at the devastation..."Or that will happen, though props for taking care of scarecrow" Konan, who had avoided the attack via her paper wings, frowned. The paper flower in her hair was starting to wilt now.

Likewise, Naruto was panting.

"You have proven to be an, interesting foe, Uzumaki-san" she smiled "However, it is now that I end this, Dance of the Shikigami" her right arm morphed into a paper sword, as she flew at Naruto for the final attack.

Naruto gritted, as a shadow clone formed near his own right hand.

"Bring it on, because teleporting wasn't the only new trick I picked up today!" a sphere of blue chakra formed in Naruto's hand.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto surged forward with his clone, before his clone grabbed his left arm and swung him into the air, the clone grabbing the dropped sword.

The two attacks collided with glancing blows, Naruto's right arm recieving a large cut along it, the paper sword falling off like confetti as the two flew in opposite directions.

Konan turned back around, and formed the sword arm again with her other arm, as the clone from before tossed the gleaming white sword back to Naruto, who impacted with his feet into the side of the arena, before propelling himself back at Konan, grabbing the Tanto with his left hand.

"THIS WILL END IT!" Konan cried out.

"Victory will be mine, believe it!" as the two flew closer and closer, Sasuke blinked as he couldn't help but see another fight.

A fight between Naruto, glowing orange with a fox sort of aura with a purple Rasengan, versus someone who he couldn't recognize, with grayish skin, blueish silver hair, and two giant hand like wings, in his hand a black chidori

He blinked the scene away as the two blades collided, and like anything else, exploded.

**Sorry, I couldn't resist one more Cliffhanger, but don't worry, the story will pick up anew after this, expect to see Anko, Mei, Haku, Hinata, Ino, Fu and Yugito in fights as this story enters the climax!**

Orig moves

Paper Labyrinth

Rank; A

Description; The user summons forth Paper to create a durable maze to confuse the enemy.

Paper Summoning; Origami Hunter

Rank; B

Description; A giant paper ball like a living pac man is created to chase after the foe

Paper Summoning; Minotaur

Rank; B

Description; Oragami is used with chakra to form a origami minotaur to attack the foe

Duos Beast Wave Palms

Rank; B

Description; Two beast wave palm's fired at once

Paper Tendrils

Rank; C

Description; Paper is used to bind a foe from a distance, can be used with exploding tags

Purity Surge

Rank; S

Description; Used only by those with the White Light Chakra Sabre, unholy chakra levels are forced into it to completely obliterate anything on the ground that is not allied to the user


	30. Final Battles Haku vs Sakon&Ukon

Faves 462

Alerts 394

C2's 23

Review Replies

Zorobak; Well, expect things to heat up starting now

VFSNAKE; True, I can kill characters off as I see fit

Runewizardd; No, why does this happen all the time?

Naruhina; Well be prepared for more epic fights

Spawn; Thanks for the compliment

Hektols; Never underestimate Guy!...

Godzilla; Yeah...about that...

Reishin; Great, a KushinaXNaruto fan. Great

Kyuubi; Well its different, and that's all I wanted

Time to begin

_The Arena; Anko's POV_

The smoke cleared, as a wounded and unsteady Naruto hovered over the defeated form of Konan.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto" Anko smirked, hiding her exitment, as were Ino and the Sandiame.

Gaara eyed Naruto, muttering "He will prove my existence"

However, a loud explosion than hit...as Naruto crashed to the ground

"What was that" Choji gulped. Lee looked around anxiously.

Anko jumped down to help the downed Naruto...as she focused.

'What's going on!' She relayed through Ino.

'I'm not sure' She answered 'Wait, I've got Mei...Hinata...Fu...Yugito...'

'Konoha's on fire!' Mei warned...'Is that a giant snake'

'BYAKUGAN...NINJA...from the sound and sand villages, INVADING!'

'Damn' Anko growled, before she drew a kunai knife, and sent it flying. The knife was blocked by Gaara's sand.

"ANKO...!"

"The village is under attack!, Hokage-sama, by the Sand and Sound!" his eyes widened, as did the rest of the Konoha ninja.

"What the..." the wall then detonated with hundreds of exploding tags as enemy shinobi swarmed it, as the Suna and Oto team joined them.

'ANKO-SAMA, HAKU-SAN'S UNDER ATTACK AS WELL!'

_Outside, forest of death (Haku's POV)_

Haku was hidden behind a tree as the traitor Kabuto, and Orochimaru were chuckling

"Ku Ku Ku, soon very soon, Kabuto-kun, the village hidden in the leaves will be razed to the ground, and Sasuke-kun will be mine, he he he. I have so many games planned...and perhaps the Jinchurki, or that odd creature who attacked me as well"

Kabuto frowned "Yes, that odd creature you described...it almost sounded like a genin named Hyuga Hinata, but still...no amount of medical ninjutsu applied could have made her like that so quickly"

Orochimaru smirked "Well then, we just need to be sure to capture one of them to see what did indeed happen" Kabuto had a frown.

"One of them" Orochimaru smirked.

"Because one of them is listening to us right now" he body flickered next to the startled Haku, as he drew the Kusanagi blade.

"ICE RELEASE: ICE BARRIER!" a wall of ice formed around Haku, blocking the sword attack. He smiled deviously.

"The Ice Release...what an amazing find. I was sure such an ability was long extinct. Too bad your a girl, I could have had so much fun, Ku Ku Ku" Haku felt sick as the Sannin called.

"Kabuto-kun, I do believe we are to be going now. However, Sakun-kun, Ukon-kun, please capture her" both himself and Kabuto body flickered away...before Haku was kicked out of nowhere, hitting the ground with an oomph.

She then found a new person standing on the branch she had been on just earlier, a boy with pale skin and blueish hair, in brownish robes...

Was that a second head on the back of his head?

She rubbed her ribs...that somehow felt like he was hit by a fist and a foot.

"Why, what an, attractive piece of trash you are" he smirked "You know, you can come with me, and I can truly show you some fun" Haku paled.

"Um, no...I have a boyfriend" Technically that was right...though fiance was perhaps better. Sakun...where was Ukon anyway, perversely

"However, I do think that after us..." what...us...that sounds creepy "your be begging for more" a second pair of arms rose from Sakon...

And Haku did not what to think of what else would be doubled

Sakon charged at her, Haku body flickering a distance away to avoid any random body parts from attacking her. She rapidly did several one handed signs.

"One handed signs!"

"Wind Release; Storm Ribbons!" a blast of wind in ribbon like streams flew at Sakon and Ukon, who split apart into two identical guys to avoid it.

Haku's face got a green tint "So, Sakon and Ukon" they grinned.

"Oh yes, you see like you we also possess a rare Kekkei Genkai. With it, we can fuse together with each other into the ultimate battle, and pleasure, form" Haku gagged.

The two then fused back together, as they began to form hand signs.

Each of the twins forming separate jutsu.

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; RēzāSaigen!*" from each jutsu caster fired electric laser beams...at the other laser.

The jutsu collided...and from them four beams, then eight...sixteen

Haku looked up in horror as hundreds of the attack fired down at her.

"Wind Release; Air Wall*!" a wall of air formed around her, the superior element blocking its lesser counterpart...

But sometimes pure power is all it takes, as the air wall was overwhelmed, inducing an explosion that knocked Haku back.

Sakon and Ukon then jumped into the air, ready for a drop kick of drop kicks.

As Haku vanished into shadows. With an extra leg to help block the rough descent, both guys looked around for the missing girl...

"Huh?"

"ICE RELEASE: ICE SENBON!" Hundreds of ice senbon flew at Sakon from behind, as Ukon's arms appeared from his back with kunai in hands to reflect most of them.

Several still managed to pierce his back.

"ARGH!" Haku reappeared next to the freak.

Two arms flew from his shoulders to strike at her, but Haku blocked both of them with her arms and jumped back.

"Ice Release; Ice Mirrors!*" several ice mirrors began to appear around Sakon and Ukon, forming a field around them to block their escape.

While normally she used an ice dome like thing in combination with Mei's Boil Release, she still could use this version of the attack on her own.

As Haku entered the mirrors, they let out

"LIGHTNING RELEASE; RēzāSaigen!" the lightning beams flew into a mirror, and shorted out.

"Damn, Wind Chakra!" hundreds of Haku's appeared in the mirrors now.

"Ice Release; Ice Senbon!" hundreds of icy senbon flew from all sides, imbedding themselves into Sakon and Ukon.

"Damn ice bitch" they growled...as they began to be covered in black marks. Haku watched in horror as they morphed into some sort of evil goblin creature.

"What are you?" Haku asked as she sent more senbon at the fiends, who dodged or blocked the needles with greater speed then before.

"We could you the same thing!" they charged at one of the Haku reflections, and smashed through the mirror. Ice shards cluttered along the ground as they drew several kunai and tossed them at the ice mirrors.

The metal attacking tools imbedded themselves in the ice, with exploding tags!

"NOW!" the tags exploded, destroying ice mirror after ice mirror, forcing Haku out of them, as Sakon and Ukon appeared behind her, grabbing her.

On the chest.

Haku twitched in fury as they chuckled.

"Oh, very nice. Hopefully, Orochimaru-Sama will allow us a little pet when your not being examined..." they spun from the air down towards the ground.

"If you live that is!, PEREGRINE DROP!" the creeps spun Haku down and down, towards the hard, unforgiving earth.

As Haku vanished in shadow travel

"Damn bitch...!" Sakon and Ukon separated into their true bodies as they took note of her disappearance.

"How does she do that!"

"Water Release; Liquid Sphere!" Ukon dodged a water sphere attack as Haku reappeared behind them.

"Lighting Release; Shock Wave Surge!" a blast of static electricity flew from Sakon towards Haku once again.

"Wind Release; Air wall!" a shield of air blocked the lightning attack.

Sakon grinned.

"Now brother!" Ukon breathed in deeply.

"Fire Release; Searing Migrain*!" a fire attack struck the air, and unlike when the lightning release's struck, it was the other foot now.

Wind was inferior

The air exploded, scorching Haku and sending her smoking body, no pun intended, rolling along the ground to a stop. Sakon and Ukon chuckled.

"Well well well, now she really is a smoking hot bitch. She will be quite fun to play with" Haku grimaced as they approached her.

"I...Won't lose..." she forced herself up once again, as she breathed in.

"WIND RELEASE; STORM RIBBONS!" the wind attack sped at the two brothers once again, the duo dodging the attack as Haku stood up.

"TAKE THIS, Lightning Release; RēzāSaigen!" The lightning beams flew at her once again.

"ICE RELEASE; DEMON ARMOR!" the multoplied attack struck into the earth, where Haku once was.

The brothers looked up to see Haku, now coated in a ice suit of armor, with demonic wings on her back, flying in the air. The brothers quickly dodged more ice senbon as she flew down for an assault.

"FIRE RELEASE; SEARING MIGRAINE!" The fire jutsu was fired once again, but this time it was easily dodged by the air born Haku.

Haku appeared behind Ukon after this, a dark smile on her face. He flinched as she struck him with ice senbon in several pressure points, taught by Anko the sadist.

Ukon cried out in pain as Sakon heard him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER; LIGHTNING RELEASE; SHOCK WAVE SURGE!"

She smirked, as she flew out the way so the immobilized brother was hit by the lightning attack. Ukon cried out as he was sent sliding across the dirt, bleeding a trail of blood as he did so, as the changes reverted...

"BROTHER...HOW DARE YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU!" Sakon yelled in fury. "I WILL MAKE YOU PUMP OUT A REPLACEMENT..." Haku glared at the fiend.

"Ice Release; Ball Implosion!" Sakon's eyes widened as he felt his important bits implode...

"Mommy..." he collapsed to the ground, as Haku stood over him.

"Well, I do need to feed..."

And so the first member of the sound four fell...

Orig moves

Lightning Release; RēzāSaigen* combination of reproducing laser

Rank; A

Description; Lightning beams are fired at the foe, each time the lasers hit one another, they multiply

Wind Release; Air Wall

Rank; B

Description; Mysterious Power's Wind Encampment wall, the wind counterpart to water wall

Lighting Release; Shock Wave Surge

Rank; C

Description; Generic Lightning attack

Ice Release; Demon Armor

Kekkei Genkai (S)

Description; A jutsu from Scorpion Royalty, suggested from the very beginning of the story Mysterious Power and recycled for her, ice creates a demon like body for the user, aided by Wind Chakra to fly and move at rapid speeds.

Ice Release; Ball Implosion

Rank; S

Description; A ice release Kinjutsu that casues one's balls to implode as their insides freeze and piece very sensitive nerves...one of my favorite OC jutsu. Mysterious Power fan favorite, or fear


	31. Final Battles Hinata vs Kidomaru

Faves 468

Alerts 399

C2's 23

VFSNAKE; My lemons suck...tried once on my first story and you won't see any here. I probably try one in Restored Legacy with Harry...but here not so much

Naruhina; Well I can't think of many man hating girls with ice powers...and its perhaps one of the most simple yet original jutsu I've made. Have you ever seen that sort of jutsu outside my writing, or the variations to 1000 years of death?

GodZ; You could say that

Harliquin; Why thank you, I like throwing in twists like that once in a while

Hektols; Quite so

Elemental Master; I do admit that my stories aren't as meaty as stories like Harem War, Broken Bow or New Chance. However, that is a price of their quicker updating.

The difficulties of creating an effective Harem Story...at least to me

The harem genre, a genre that appears sporadically in (Most often in Naruto actually, though followed far behind by Harry Potter and Bleach). The idea of a man having multiple girlfriends, or a girl with multiple boyfriends (A genre I don't read, as it would be riddled with Slash as much as this one's genre is filled with fem slash) is a difficult story to create while being realistic...to some extent. First you need to decide what sort of guy you want

Do you want a guy who seeks out a harem? Or the guy who ends up with one? I at least prefer option two...could be because my first harem genre was Rosario Vampire...

Anyway, you really should explain why that would happen? It should be legal, but also give a reason? Characters just don't share their boyfriends like that for no reason. For example

Here you have the Coven bond thing (A/N, I just like using Coven instead of Clan...don't know why?) while in Mysterious Power, the harem really stared with two characters who agreed to share him because of their horrific pasts and later bolstered with the CRA (See Haku and Fu)

You have soul bonds in a lot of Harry Potter Stories (And mine)

If I ever do the Bleach Harem...the main block is how I'd make it. Might involve a cave prophecy or something

In theory, a Percy Jackson Harem could easily be created with the aide of the Goddess of Love...but then again, you can't get Aphrodite/Venus to do everything for you

However, particularly as these attributes are shared, one must find a way to be different. Use the odd girl that few do, bond them a different way...its all up to you

Begin

_Top Floor; Hinata's POV_

To those who braved the the deadly forest, and traversed up the 13 floors of the tower, besting your most feared memories, while fighting the guy with the flaming circles, the thunder kunai bitch, the ice shield wierdo and the pink haired reaper...or something like that, you could find a quite nice viewpoint up top the tower.

Though you needed quarters for the binoculars.

Hinata had been stationed up top in the rafters to keep a look out for not only Naruto's progress, but also any approaching attacks, which was quite the legitimate concern as it was shown to be.

She would have stayed on this, however, if she didn't have to dodge the giant golden colored...thing that impacted into the ground before her...as a guy with six arms climbed into the stand.

"Well well, looky here, a secret character" he spoke with a smirk "Quite worth the effort to get here. Say toots, what about..." Hinata hissed like a really big snake, or a velociraptor. He had a sweat drop.

"Okay...no date then" he spat a spider web from his mouth straight at Hinata, who was trapped in the silky threads.

"I don't have a bondage fetish" he told Hinata "Nor am I really a rapist. Anyways, if you come with me quietly, I will convince Orochimaru-Sama to let you live at least" she glared at him, as a burst of chakra was blasted from her body, breaking the webbing.

Hinata glared at the freak with multiple arms.

"I will not submit to anyone allied with that snake" she growled. He appeared amused.

"So, a Hyuga. This will be an interesting boss battle, much more interesting then the mere common enemies I had to face getting here. Perhaps I will even level up!" he formed two of those golden wads again...with his sweat.

"SPIDER STICKY GOLD BOOMERANGS!" he sent the projectiles spinning at Hinata, who blocked them with two of her strong gentle fist attacks. She charged forwards, as Kidomaru dodged.

Hinata smashed the wall open, as she jumped down and down the building.

"Well well, you want a free formed battle then, well Kidomaru's got ya!" he jumped down after her, as he spat out spider webs down to nab Hinata.

Hinata dodged, the spider webbing hitting the walls of the tower and sticking there, as she jumped into the trees, where Kidomaru followed her.

He stopped as he lost sight of her.

"Where are you..." he closed his eyes...as Hinata appeared out of the shadows around him...

"Gotcha" he had a golden dagger thing, and stabbed Hinata. She coughed blood as she staggered backwards.

"What..." she gripped her injury...as six fists impacted into her, knocking her into the tree on the opposite side. Kidomaru smirked.

"I like to plan before I fight bosses, and Orochimaru-sama was quick to point out your shadow travel" he grinned "Lets just say, I'm not going to be surprised by any tricks of yours, so don't bother" Hinata grimaced, this could be bad.

Unknown to her, he had placed a spider on her early on in the match, and the little creature was helping track her, even when she shadow traveled.

She had to be careful now, she no longer had that sort of surprise.

Hinata jumped across the trees, straight at Kidomaru, her fist glowing for Gamma Gentle Fist. Kidomaru dodged the attack as the tree was cut in half...as Hinata poofed.

"Damn trick!" the real Hinata reappeared behind him with Gamma fist, which he grabbed with two of his hands.

"What!"

"REVERSE ELBOW!" with the upper pairs he elbowed her in the head, causing her to stumble back as he spat a web of sticky threads at her, binding to to the ground, as he approached her, a golden knife thing again in hand.

"Your tricks are interesting" he mused "However, I know your battle style, your code. Because I know all the codes, you are nothing but a mere nuisance" he prepared to stab...as a blast of air hit him straight on.

Hinata growled "GENTLE FIST; AIR PALM!" a fist of air struck into Kidomaru once again, sending him stumbling backwards. He smirked as black marks began covering him.

"So, it appears I'm in need of a power up" he commented as he began forming hand seals for the summoning jutsu...

"AIR PALM!" He dodged another air attack...only to find two Hinata's behind him in addition to the original.

"TWO!" each one of the clones struck Kidomaru...as he used each of his pair of arms to block their attacks.

"Humph...COUNTER!" golden stuff began forming from his arms, impaling the clones and injuring Hinata's hand. She jumped back, as blood dripped off her hands.

"Ha, not exactly able to fight if your gentle fists are all scratched up" he smirked "THIS GAME IS MINE!" he formed pairs of blades from each golden material and flew at Hinata ready to slice and dice her...

As Hinata put her bloodied hands to good use.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" a poof of smoke formed as Kidomaru's attack was repulsed, by the scales of a large, blueish snake (A/N, the one Anko used in the Sea arc with Isaribi).

"No way..." Kidomaru said in amazement..."This is big" he discreetly made a few hand signs, summoning a small messenger spider to send to Orochimaru.

Hinata frowned. Anko only had guessed that as their coven got larger, with more chakra across it, some of their inherent abilities might be shared. She had only suggested it might include the summoning contract.

"Well then...SUMMONING JUTSU; RISE KYODAIGUMO!" another giant poof of smoke rose as a giant spider was mounted by Kidomaru.

The two summons flew at one another, the venomous spider and snake attempting to do the other in with bites as Kidomaru attacked Hinata.

He spat a spider web at Hinata, who jumped down the scale covered back of the snake to avoid it, as Kidomaru formed a club of golden material. He slammed down on the spot Hinata was standing on, denting the snake's scales but missing Hinata.

She round house kicked him, which he blocked with two of his right hands.

"NOW THEN...!" Hinata screamed as his golden stuff sharpened into her leg, causing a drizzle of blood to form as Hinata was now injured heavily in four places; her lower chest, her hands and her foot.

"AIR SOLE!" Kidomaru was blasted back as Hinata sent a air palm, through her foot. It also came with a flying shoe, so now she was down that too.

"Not bad, you may be a worthy opponent yet" he smirked as he was covered in more marks and form began changing, as his head band fell off...

Hinata was sick...his hair had turned gray, his skin a reddish brown, horns, spiked arms and a third eye...

"HOWEVER, YOU MAY STILL BE TRASH!" he formed a giant bow out of that gold stuff as he formed a golden arrow from it to.

He fired the arrow downwards at Hinata, who swiped her foot.

"AIR SLICE SOLE!" a air slice flew and struck the arrow in mid flight, the two attacks taking the other out.

Hinata was actually surprised that would work.

He fired more arrows, as Hinata blocked more of them with air slice soles. The snake was starting to get annoyed of the explosions by now...

Kidomaru spat a net web at Hinata now, who rolled out the way. However, her movements were now unsteady, the injuries were starting to get at her.

It was an opening for him, as he dropped his bow.

She was nothing but long range now, so might as well get in close. Golden substance began to coat each of his fists like gloves, spiked at the end for that extra bit of attack power.

"SIX SLICES, ONE!" Hinata dodged the first lunge

"TWO!"

"THREE" Hinata continued to use her natural flexibility and grace to dodge the attacks, despite her injuries that hampered them.

"FOUR!"

"FIVE!" Hinata was home safe...

"SIX!" She had a surprised expression on her face as all six of his hands, covered in golden material, were shoved into her stomach.

"And that's all folks" he grinned, as Hinata and the snake poofed, into a log covered in exploding tags.

"SUBSTITUTION!" he yelped, as he tried to remove his hands that were imbedded into the log...

BOOM

The spider and spider guy exploded, as a battered Hinata watched from a tree. She smiled weakly.

"I win" she collapsed to the ground, crushing the tracking spider that Kidomaru had put on her.

Orig Moves

Air Sole

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; The Air palm sent through your foot, it often comes with a shoe

AIR SLICE SOLE!

Kekkei Genkai (A)

Description; Air Sole attack with a wider attack range and faster


	32. Final Battles Mei vs Jirobo

Faves 474

Alerts 407

C2's 25, with Power of a Kage and cool bloodline crossover Naruto

Review Replies

Animeman; One, Kidomaru treats fights like a game and two that was Kidomaru

I'm Not Crazy; And still trying to develop a full out plot for a Bleach Harem...though I am really thinking about using Tatsuki these days, for character and the fact that she provides...scale (A manga omake revealed she has C cup breasts so that could be used for scaling...) Am I the only one who thinks she looks like Thalia from Percy Jackson (I am not kidding, when I saw her in the anime for the first time I was like, THALIA? The eyes are the only real difference...

Reishin; The following information is censored by the C.A.I.M.O.D, Crossoverpairinglover's agony inducing monkeys of death

Leaf; Kidomaru managed to place a tracking spider on her, as such he was able to inflict wounds on her hands. And a Hyuga whose hands are busted is like a Akamichi in a bug spray factory or a Nara in a modern fitness club (You guys are too troublesome and weird, any male Nara)

Travis; I probably needed that. I plan to try one at least in my Harry Potter story...perhaps in this one if I have time to.

JL; Your just adding fire to my cruelty you know?

Hektols; You know, that can be any anime, right? Naruto, Bleach...shiver probably even Pokemon.

Orohime, Rukia, Yoroichi, Isane, Tia, Nemu, Retsu, Nelliel, Rangiku, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci are the current definates in the Bleach Harem. The last spot is still undecided; its between Sui Feng, Tatsuki and Kiyone as of now.

You know, I just realized; the Rabbit from Pooh is male...always though he was a she myself, ah memories

Warning, I will be on vacation starting late tuesday, Wednesday. It will last for...I think a week. My updates may be off due to this, so don't panic or something.

BEGIN!

_Clearing in the forest of Death; Mei's POV_

Mei had just avoided a storm of kunai from some Sound Chunnin she had quickly melted down, as she found herself confronted by a chubby guy with a reddish mohawk.

"Well well, if it isn't an attractive little slut" he chuckled. "Say, if you surrender to me, I will let you live" teenage boys go as teenage boys go after all...

Mei responded with a blast of lava, which the boy dodged barely due to his lack of speed.

"You are sick" she growled "I don't suffer your kind and let you live" she closed her eyes as if recalling a horrific memory...

She was

"No, please don't hurt my baby" she recalled her mother's last words. Her father had been killed by some of Kiri's anti blood limit militia, and he was where she got her kekkei genkai from, though not her figure. "I'll do anything, anything!"

She recalled the soldier's face, it was a lot like this kid's emotionally at the time"Oh, anything then" she then saw him do...horrible things to her mother.

Things she had sealed out of her mind because they were just so...scaring. She knew what had happened, but not the details

As a kid, she had seen her parents, at it, once, but this was different. Her mother...that wasn't pleasure on her face, it was agony, pain...

The pervert then killed her mother after he was done...desecrating her, and would have killed her had Zabuuza not killed him.

She performed the jutsu again "LAVA RELEASE; CORROSIVE TORRENT!" Mei blasted a torrent of red hot lava straight at the boy, who slammed his own into the ground.

"EARTH RELEASE; EARTH DOME!" a dome of earth rose around the pudgy boy, blocking the lava attack. He smirked.

"SO, it appears your a stubborn one. Well, it will be fun to break you down" Mei growled in a beast like fashion, that soldier said similar things.

The boy surged at her.

"THRUSTING SHOULDER!" Mei dodged his shoulder thrust, as he smashed through several trees. Mei frowned at that.

It was obvious she wouldn't like getting hit by this guy...distance was the only way it would seem.

"EARTH RELEASE; EARTH MAUSOLEMUM DUMPLING!" Jirobo reached for the ground and unearthed a giant boulder, big enough to crush an entire Konoha block, and lifted it above his head, before sending it flying at the buxom read head.

Mei shadow traveled out of the impact zone as Jirobo looked around dumbly.

"Where did that bitch go!" he demanded as Mei reappeared in a tree behind him.

She cast Horse and Tiger, before blowing

"Boil Release; Scalding Shots!" hundreds of balls of compressed steam were sent flying at the boy's backside, who managed to awkwardly dodge them as he spotted her.

"Coward!" he yelled "Come fight me like the bitch you are!" Mei frowned, before she dissolved into pebbles. Jirobo blinked in shock...

"Got you" A slender and pale arm rose from the ground, grabbing his leg, as it burned. He wailed in agony at her lava covered hand.

"DOWNWARD IMPACT!" he kicked his leg down, shattering the ground beneath him, crushing Mei...or the rock clone that was underneath him.

"Oh pooh, you hurt my little stunt double" He turned around, seeing her using one arm to lean up against a tree that showed off her stuff, if just to taunt him "Do you know how hard it is to find good help these days?" Jirobo growled at the older bitch before him

"STAND STILL SO I CAN GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Jirobo snarled. Mei hissed, she really didn't like this kid

"And why, do tell, would I do something that silly?" he smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I'm hungry, and your not the only one with tricks" Jirobo fell apart into stones. Mei's eyes went wide as earth began growing around her like a cocoon, or more like a rapists cocoon, seeing as it left her mouth, chest and pelvic regions uncovered.

The real Jirobo had a lusty grin as he appeared, though he still had the injury from Lava Hand earlier. However, he now had marks on his body like a chain of black triangles, his curse mark.

"How do you like my Earth Release Barrier; Earth Prison bind? Perfect your little bitches like you" he placed a meaty hand on her large breasts, causing the vampire to hiss and struggle against the binds.

"So then, I do think there is some, unnecessary clothing articles here" Mei's eyes went wide...he wouldn't...Not it couldn't be happening...

She wouldn't...she was in love with Naruto-kun...she wouldn't be this bastard's toy...she wouldn't give herself of him...

He reached a giant hand under her skirt...and her eyes flashed a deadly red (A/N, if anyone is a fan of Hellsing, you may recognize the following rampage scene from the awesome Seras Victoria)

"LAVA RELEASE; KRAKATOA!" she snarled as a huge burst of lava blasted from her, followed by a horrific sound wave. Jirobo, and about a mile of the forest were hit with the blast.

As the smoke cleared Jirobo was on the ground, the ruins of a earth dome around him. However, his arm he had used to grope the woman before she snapped was now totally scorched, the black body part now beyond repair. He then notice her.

Her entire body was smoking, and not just as in smoking hot. A lot of her clothes and hair were burnt and she appeared to be feral at this point.

In retrospect, forcing a girl to destroy her hair and cloths, probably only made them madder.

Mei surged at him, faster then before. She smashed him in his gut with her outstretched leg with the force of a tractor hitting a cow, sending him crashing to the ground. Jirobo whimpered as she proceeded to drop kick him further into the ground.

A growl foretold of her hand activating lava hand, before sending it into his chest, however his layer of blubber stopped the attack half way.

The feral Mei growled in indignation as Jirobo growled in pain

"That bitch really should see that my weight isn't an issue...HEADBUTT!" he knocked his head into Mei's sending her stumbling back with a slight concussion, as the marks covered him fully, turning his skin reddish brown, his hair a mane of orange and warts sprout up everywhere.

Feral Mei send a burst of water like a high pressure hose flying at the mutated Jirobo

"ROCK ATTACK!" his fist smashed the water attack in half as he surged forward for an Shoulder Thurst. Mei was send to the ground as he sent his hand flying down.

"PRESSURE PALM!"

A dome of earth formed to block the attack, but it shattered as he prepared to give Mei a taste of the Indian killing technique called death by elephant (Not kidding, they used to kill people by having Elephants step on their chests)

However, she faded into the shadows. As he shattered the ground from the failed attack, Mei reappeared behind him.

She sent Phoenix fire at him, which he blocked with his bad arm, since its nerves were dead anyway. The limp body part absorbed the attack as Mei send a spinning series of kicks at the boy.

While he was heavy, he was still a good Taijutsu player, able to block each attack with his one good arm, her kicks still leaving large bruises on her arm as tokens, before using the dark toned limb to swipe her down to the ground. He was about ready to continue where he had left off, as she body flickered behind him.

"WHAT!" he said in shock

Her hand was covered in lava once again, as she shoved her hand through the opposite side of her fist piercing of his body, her arm sticking through his fat like an Alucard kill.

However, nothing vital was pierced that time around, unlike Alucard's kills.

"HA, YOU MISSED!" Jirobo chuckled, as he felt a nasty bite on his neck, and then felt no more. After about 5 minutes, his dead body collapsed to the ground

A back to normal Mei held her head

"Ow...I need Tylenol" she then noticed who she just sucked blood from.

"Did I have to eat something so heavy? I'm going to have to walk off all those excess calories. I just had to get the high fat one?"

OC moves

Lava Release; Corrosive Torrent

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; A lava blast like Violent Water Wave or Dragon Flame.

Boil Release; Scalding Shots

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; Steam is fired at a foe like machine gun, steam burns on impact

Lava Release; Lava Hand

Kekkei Genkai (D)

Description; Lava flows over ones hand, burns foes

Earth Release Barrier; Earth Prison bind

Rank; C

Description; Earth rises around a single person to allow for chakra absorption

Lava Release; Krakatoa

Kekkei Genkai (Rank; S)

Description; a kinjutsu that unleashed a huge burst of lava, along with a sound wave, as a last resort. The body suffers severe burns due to the attack. From Rixell Strife and Mysterious Power original


	33. Omake3 why Hyuga perversity isnt copied

I HATE TRAVELING ACROSS TIMEZONES! I FEEL HORRIBLE, RAGH...sorry I'm too exhausted for a proper chapter. Though, its been a while since I did one of these

Data Omake

**Naruto Uzumaki;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 9 FT**

**Weight 88 Pounds**

**Naruto has completed 6 official missions; 5 D Rank, 1 A rank  
**

**Naruto's favorite food is Ramen**

**Naruto wishes to fight to prove he can be the Hokage and Kakashi  
**

**Jutsu;**

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Substitution

Henge

Sexy Jutsu

Harem Jutsu

Clone Explosion Technique

All Directions Shurikan

Wind Release; Beast Wave Palm

Shadow Clone Wave

Explosion Guard

Water Release; Violent Water Wave

Wind Release; Vacume Wave

Wind Release; Vacume Serial Waves

Summoning Jutsu (Dog)

Earth Release; Tunneling Technique

Earth Release; Head Hunter Jutsu

1000 years of death

Exploding 1000 years of death

Raw Flying Thunder God

Summoning Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu

Wind Release; Divine Wind

Duos Beast Wave Palms

Purity Surge

Rasengan

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Age; 24**

**Height; 5.4 (6.1)  
**

**Weight; 100 pounds (115)  
**

**Cup Size D (G)  
**

**Anko has completed 648 Missions; 72 D-rank, 87 C-rank, 398 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 2 S-rank**

**Anko's favorite foods are Blood and Dango**

**Anko wishes to fight Orochimaru, Kakashi and others who threaten Naruto  
**

**Jutsu**;

Shadow Travel

Hiding with Camouflage

Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge

Mystic Palm Technique

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Tsunade improved Henge

Striking Shadow Snake Hands

Shadow Port

Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation

Vampiric Rebirth

**Mei Terumi**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 4.9 (6.0)  
**

**Weight; 80 pounds (100)  
**

**Cup Size C (H)  
**

**Mei has completed 40 Missions; 4 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 6 A-rank**

**Mei's favorite food is anything spicy and hot**

**Mei wishes to fight anyone who offends her or those she cares about**

**Jutsu;**

Body Flicker

Fire Release; Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Earth Release; Golem Laurel Jutsu

Water Release; Violent Water Wave

Earth Release; Retreat Block

Lava Release; Melting Kiss

Earth Release; Earth Dome

Boil Release; Skilled Mist Technique

Tsunade Improved Henge

Shadow Travel

Fire Release; Fireworks Display

Lava Release; Corrosive Torrent

Boil Release; Scalding Shots

Earrth Release; Rock Clone

Earth Release; Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

Lava Release; Lava Hand

Lava Release; Krakatoa

**Haku Momoichi  
**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 4.10 (6.3)  
**

**Weight; 80 pounds (90)  
**

**Cup Size B (D)  
**

**Haku has completed 40 Missions; 4 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 6 A-rank**

**Haku's favorite food are peaches and anything cold  
**

**Haku wishes to fight anyone who Zabuuza tells her to, or now anyone Anko orders her too  
**

**Jutsu**;

Body Flicker

Water Release; Serpent Lily Jutsu

Wind Release; Storm Stream

Water Release; Liquid Sphere

Ice Release; Ice Barrier

Ice Release; Ice Mirror Dome

Ice Release; Ice Senbon

Tsunade improved Henge

Shadow Travel

Wind Release; Air Wall

Ice Release; Ice Mirrors

Ice Release; Demon Armor

Ice Release; Ball Implosion

**Hinata Hyuga;**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4. 7 (5.11)**

**Weight; 70 pounds (100)**

**Cup Size; D (I)**

**Hinata has completed 5 official missions; 5 D rank**

**Hinata's favorite food is Cinnamon Buns**

**Hinata wishes to fight her father and Sakura**

**Jutsu;**

Gentle Fist

Substitution

Henge

Clone

Shadow Travel

Gama Gentle Fist

Fire Release; Gentle Fist

64 Palms

32 Palms

128 Palms

256 Palms

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Air Palm

Summoning Jutsu; snakes

Air sole

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age 13**

**Height 4.9**

**Weight; 93 pounds**

**Sasuke has completed 6 official missions; 5 D rank, 1 A rank  
**

**Sasuke's favorite food is anything with Tomatoes**

**Sasuke wishes to fight Itachi and Naruto (For training)  
**

**Jutsu**;

Clone

Substitution

Henge

Fire Release; Fire Ball Jutsu

Fire Release; Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Body Flicker

Shadow of the Dancing Leaf

Leaf Hurricane

Chidori

**Yugito Nii  
**

**Age; 14**

**Height; 5.1 (6.1)  
**

**Weight; 70 pounds (80)  
**

**Cup Size B (E)  
**

**Yugito has completed 50 Missions; 11 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 9 A-rank**

**Yugito's favorite foods is Fish and Milk  
**

**Yugito wishes to fight the top fighters of Kumo and the usurpers  
**

**Jutsu**;

Clone

Substitution

Henge

Flashback no Jutsu

Fire Release; Blue Fire Ball Technique

**Fu**

**Age; 13**

**Height; 4.11 (5;10)**

**Weight 67 Pounds (80)**

**Cup Size C (F)**

**Fu has completed 20 Official Missions; 10 C rank, 5 B rank, 5 A rank**

**Fu's favorite food is Honey**

**Fu wishes to fight anyone who she doesn't trust**

**Jutsu**;

Henge

Substitution

Nanabi Strength Technique

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Age; 13**

**Height 4.9 (5.11)**

**Weight 84 (101)**

**Cup Size B (D)**

**Ino has completed 6 official missions; 6 D rank**

**Ino's favorite foods are cherry tomatoes and pudding**

**Ino wishes to fight Sakura**

**Jutsu**;

Clone

Substitution

Henge

Mind Swap

Mind Viewing

Shadow Kunai Clone Jutsu

Telepathic Communication

**Orochimaru**

**Age; 50**

**Height; 5.8**

**Weight; 140 Lbs**

**Cup Size; The author is unsure if I need to add this...as he is not sure of his/her/its gender**

**Orochimaru has completed 1,468 missions: 16 D-rank, 332 C-rank, 521 B-rank, 491 A-rank, 108 S-rank.**

**Orochimaru's favorite food is boiled eggs**

**Orochimaru would like to fight those with interesting jutsu to learn**

**Jutsu;**

Substitution

Henge

Clone

One winged Snake Angel

Striking Shadow Snake Hands

Body Flicker

Tongue Rotor

Wind Release; Great Breakthrough

Summong Jutsu; Snakes

Shadow Clone

Body Shedding

Kusanagi Blade Slash

Fire Release; Snake Phoenix Flower Orchard

Water Release; Hydra Serpent Lily Grove

Earth Release; Snake Golem Laurel Flora

Wind Release; Snake Dragon Dandelion Meadow

Lightning Release; Snake Thunderbird Juniper Terrace

**Temari**

**Age; 15**

**Height 5.2 (6.3)**

**Weight 95 (108)**

**Cup Size C (F)**

**Temari has completed 20 missions: 2 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 1 B-rank**

**Temari's favorite food are chestnuts  
**

**Temari would like to fight powerful females  
**

**Jutsu;**

Clone

Henge

Substitute

Wind Scythe

**Konan**

**Age; 15**

**Height 5.0 (6.4)**

**Weight 95 (108)**

**Cup Size B (F)**

**Konan has completed 150 missions: 20 D-rank, 50 C-rank, 40 B-rank, 30 A rank, 10 S rank  
**

**Konan's favorite food is flame broiled fish  
**

******Konan would like to fight those who oppose god**

**Jutsu**

Henge

Substituion

Clone

Paper Shurikan

Paper Clone

Dance of the Shikigami (Paper Wings)

Paper Bullet

Paper Labyrinth

Paper Summoning; Origami Hunter

Paper Summoning; Minotaur

Paper Tendrils

Dance of the Shikigami (Paper Sword arm)

_The Omake; prior to the preliminaries. _

A sleeping Hinata, tired from her fight with Orochimaru, was resting in the coffin in the lair, ironically with a quite attractive lady with blond hair, a purple body suit and a yellow pair of ears and a tail, was curled up at her feet.

"Um...is Yugito-chan, okay?" Fu asked in an annoyed tone to Mei, who sighed in good humor.

"I don't know, perhaps she's a little cat like for the time being, like your" Fu's irritation appeared to be the several wads of bug paper stuck to her arm.

"You know, if I had had the Seven Tailed Hornet in me, you'd be so stung!"

"Wouldn't it be called the Seven abdominaled Hornet then?" Mei was then chased by an irritable girl with active sticky paper, before...

Both girls blushed, Fu's arms stuck to Mei's giant breasts, Mei feeling an odd feeling between irritation and pleasure.

It was at that point that Ino, Haku and Anko shadowed traveled into the lair.

"Alright, you types are..." they noticed the 'predicament' the two were in.

Haku blushed and chuckled, Ino tried to look away, but her eyes still followed the scene before her, and Anko grinned.

"I wonder what kind of a fetish that is?" the two girls blushed.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" they heard Hinata stir in her sleep as Anko chuckled.

"I wonder, what might be in that girls head" she turned to Ino, who shook her head.

"Oh no, I AM NOT LOOKING IN HINATA-CHAN's MIND..."

"Oh, it will be fun...what's the worst that could happen" 10 seconds later all but Anko were on the ground, having lost concious from epic nosebleeds...

Anko was barely holding on, and taking very, very detailed notes...but the paper disintegrated. She growled, before she succumbed to the force of Hinata's dreams.

_Meanwhile in a ruined house in Kumo_

The village retaken, the great Jiraiya, Sannin of toads and perversion, was hard at work with his latest work, Icha Icha Tactics.

He just couldn't get it flowing for some reason...perhaps war did that...

His long white hair then bristled as he sensed...

"I sense a surge in the pervertedness..." he closed his eyes, as a giant, empty light buld appeared above him, before it was filled with blood...

After all, a master pervert doesn't lose consciousness due to nose bleeds...he channels the power.

"That's it!" he attempted to put the work to paper, but the paper exploded.

"NO, WHY!...was it too perverted?"

The ruined book began to form letters

_Y...E...S_

"HORCRUX!" Jiraiya screamed as he fled from his life "NOT AGAIN!" the book spelled a new message.

_I Should of Stuck with the Red Head_


	34. Evolving Sasuke Itachi a truth Phoenix!

Okay, let it be clear...I DON'T DO DRUGS! IF ANYONE SAYS THAT AGAIN, BLOCKING WILL BE THEIR FATE! That is my final warning, for its in my opinion that those who use illegal drugs need to be dealt with, harshly. Prison anyone?

Faves 493

Alerts 412

C2's 25

Review replies

Harliquin; Thanks, it is simple isn't it

VFSNAKE; Eventually, that would be true

I'm not crazy; This is an alternate universe; several things are altered, among them are Kumo's view points, Mei and Jirobo.

Animeman; The angry anime girl...true terror

The Reader and the Writer; The girls are either thought to be dead or in the hospital. Its self explanatory

Anatamous; Oh...well a walls a wall

Godzilla; You guys always complain about those jutsu, now you want more?

Hektols; That's probably true; Tayuya is probably the favorite then

Imagaco; Yes, Ginny

_The halls of the tower; Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke frowned as he ran up the tower. The Hokage had given orders that the genin were to get out of harms way, however he had a feeling...

He would find answers at the top of the tower

A trio of sand ninja burst forth, all of them with Kunai in hand

They sent the metal knives flying at the Uchiha Genin, who dodged them as he appeared behind the Chunnin level ninja.

"What the hell..." he felt the end of a kunai knife as the other two surged forward. Sasuke knocked one away with a roundhouse kick as he stabbed the third in the stomach.

The second Sand Chunnin formed hand signs.

"WIND RELEASE; BLAST WIND!" a burst of wind was blasted from him as Sasuke countered.

"Fire Release; Fireball Jutsu!" the fireball overloaded the wind jutsu and blasted into the man, burning him to a crisp, as Sasuke continued his ascent. However, after another level of stairs, a freaky gecko man climbed on the side of the wall and jumped down to block his way.

"What the hell!" The Gecko man extended his tongue as Sasuke jumped back as his palm sparked.

"Lightning Release; Electric Palm*!" the electric palm slammed into the tongue, electrocuting the gecko as he stumbled back as Sasuke jumped over the creature and dropped kicked it into the ground. It lay still as Sasuke continued up the staircase.

"Hmm, wimps" Sasuke surmised as he continued to climb, before one of the Oto Genin stood before him.

It was Zaku Abumi, somehow having recovered from Neji's fight.

"You!" Sasuke hissed as the genin smirked.

"Well well well, if it isn't the last Uchiha" Zaku grinned before blasting sound at the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped out of the destruction the attack left in its wake.

"Fire Release; Fireball Jutsu!" the fireball was sent at the Sound Genin, who blasted it with the sound attack, causing the fire to explode. As the hallway exploded, Sasuke frowned.

Why was the Genin proving stronger than Chunnin, and a freaky gecko?

Zaku blasted air at Sasuke, forcing an end to his train of thought. Sasuke drew a kunai from his pouch and sent it at the Genin.

He dodged it easily, only to feel Sasuke's kunai in his chest as he fell.

"Fool" Sasuke frowned as he continued his ascent, while thinking about what he recently had learned about his family...

_A few days ago; Sasuke's room_

The end of the second exam were days away, allowing some calm to enter the head of the avenger as he closed his eyes...

"Hello, Sasuke-kun" His eyes went wide as he burst out of bed, to find an older version of him with creases under his eyes...

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled...before he felt his body freeze up. Itachi frowned.

"I have little time for this, and the silencing seals on these walls can only go so far, as is the genjutsu paralysis " he coughed up blood "Urg...I no longer have the time to allow you to grow to face me as proper, damn medicine recall, so I will have to explain things, civilly"

"WHAT! EXPLAIN WHAT, THAT YOUR A COLD BLOODED KILLER!" Itachi frowned.

"As a ninja, that's sort of a benefit"

"YOU KILLED OUR FAMILY!"

"I had my reasons"

"WHAT, JUST BECAUSE YOU OWED COUSIN EDGAR..."

"No, not because of that...the Uchiha are traitors to Konoha" Itachi explained.

"WHAT! YOU ARE..."

"Did I set the Kyubbi No Kitsune on Konoha?" he asked plainly, shutting Sasuke up, as he gaped in horror.

"What...no...what do you mean!" Itachi smiled coldly.

"You see, Sasuke-kun, the Sharingan are more powerful then most believe. Aside for the Mangekyo" he changed his eyes for emphasis "They have the ability, in their ultimate state, the Eternal Mangekyo, to control the Nine Tailed Fox...to cast Genjutsu that make Sishou's control look like a cheesy hypnotists watch..."

"That's, that's insane" Sasuke choked at the thought of that level of Genjutsu

"Yes, its a power that few Uchiha can even hope to achieve. And the one that did, was responsible for what happened that night"

"All of that death, all of that pain, it was all by the actions of an Uchiha. The deaths of nearly a third of Konoha's ninja force, the rise of the Civilian Council, your friend's suffering..."

"Naruto...you know something!" he smiled.

"I do, but now is not the time for that. That will be for later. Now then, the Uchiha's abilities are well known, so a few of the actually intelligent council got the right idea that a Uchiha was responsible. While the Civilians turned to hating Naruto, the shinobi turned their fury to finding that Uchiha"

"What does Naruto have to do with the Kyubbi?" Sasuke frowned.

Itacih sighed "As I am already wanted, I can say this...Naruto Uzumaki, is the container of the Kyubbi" Sasuke blanched "You can't kill a tailed beast, it can only be sealed. Naruto was the only one the Yondiame would seal the beast in, for several reasons which I can only hypothesis, and not say as fact"

Sasuke was trying to get around the idea of Naruto being the container of a demon...the dobe didn't have a bad bone in his body, mischievous yes, but evil?

"I see you see him as human...good your smart. You may actually be my brother then" he joked "Now then, due to that suspicion, which was only aided by the fact that no Uchiha were at the fight for various reasons, the Sandiame saw to our clan being monitored. However, despite his attempts to explain why, the clan took it wrong, and planned a coup" Sasuke looked horrified.

"I was approached by Danzo, who gave me a mission; I was to stop that coup from happening. So, I did. However, I gave him the directive to allow no harm to come to you, which he upheld"

"I then joined with the Akatsuki group on his orders, in order to keep an eye on them should they make a move against Konoha,as in their targets;Jinchuriki, like Naruto"

"They want Naruto?"

"Yes, for if you gather all nine tailed beasts together, one will have unimaginable power. That is why the nations want Jinchuriki, for they can channel the power of the monsters sealed within them. However..." Itachi sighed "Too easily those around them will only see them as that monster, and the leaders of the villages will see them as mere assets. Gaara of the sand is an example of that" Sasuke gulped.

"Naruto...could have ended up like Gaara!" a homicidal Naruto...what's next, a silent Sakura?

"Quite" Itachi mused "If the Sandiame hadn't managed to befriend Naruto-kun, as well as others, it would have been likely."

"But still, he had entire councils, most of his teachers, the merchants...that freak Sakura...who he had a crush on" Itachi frowned.

"Perhaps the most dangerous of his lack of knowledge is not his lack of chakra control, but his lack of an ability to understand love" Itachi frowned "Love, perhaps the most fickle of emotions, powerful yet unstable; able to build or destroy. Naruto-kun has difficulty in seeing who truly loves him, the true love, than a crush. Its a problem all boys have, but he has it twice as bad"

"Girls" Sasuke scoffed "Can't they be easier to understand" Itachi sighed.

"Don't talk like that, it makes you sound like a homosexual" Sasuke twitched.

"I AM NOT!"

Itachi smiled "I'm just checking. Hate to have the last of our kind being a poof" he moved away from Sasuke as he smiled sadly.

"Sasuke-kun, I free you from your hatred" Itachi then burst into flames as Sasuke looked on in shock as his brother, and target of his hate, burned down into ash.

_End Flashback_

Sasuke now had no true idea where to go after this, but he would figure it out one day...

"NO!" a girls voice rang out in terror as Sasuke climbed the tower. He stopped as he heard the sound of tearing fabric.

"Shut up, Bitch!" that Dosu guy's voice rang out from behind a door "Orochimaru-Sama told us to look for Sasuke, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Sasuke glared at the door.

Sasuke formed the hand seals for...

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke blasted the door down, to see the guy with only one real arm cornering the female sound genin, Kin. Kin's top had been torn, revealing a black lacy bra underneath, and her shoulder looked dislocated. Dosu chuckled as he turned around.

"Well well, I have fun, and I find you..."

"You are sick!" Sasuke growled. Dosu frowned.

"This isn't any of your concern, get lost I don't share bitches" Sasuke closed his eyes.

'So, I've found my new purpose' Sasuke formed a Chidori in his hand as the sound Genin activated his own sound arm.

They flew at one another, as the two attacks collided.

"I AM AN AVENGER! FIENDS LIKE YOURSELF SHALL NOT BE PERMITTED TO LIVE!" Sasuke destroyed his sound arm as Chidori entered the man's heart. He slumped to the ground, as he approached the trembling Kin.

She backed away "Please, don't!" he sighed, as he removed his jacket and tossed it at her, leaving just his white shirt. She looked at him as she got the garmet.

"You should cover yourself up. He may not be the only pervert around" she looked at him gratefully as she positioned the blue jacket on herself.

"Thank you...Thank you" she whispered to herself. He shrugged.

"No one deserves that" she looked at the dead Dosu in distaste, as she tossed her Hiate in disgust.

Orig moves

Wind Release; Blast Wind

Rank; C

Description; A burst of wind is blasted at a foe

Lightning Release; Electric Palm

Rank; C

Description; Electricity is formed in a hand and stamped onto a foe. It is Shock Palm from Mysterious Power


	35. Shikamaru the Smart, the demon foe

Sorry for the delay, I had travel issues for the last two days prior to yesterday

Faves 499

Alerts 417

C2's 25

Review Replies;

CMWiki; Hence why I'm giving a good ending

Elemental; Well, it is an alternate Sasuke.

Kithrin; I explained it a while ago, as Vampires are a race that lures their meals to them, they need things to attract said meal. Angler fish have their glowing light, the Snapping Turtle has a worm like tongue, Vampires have big boobs.

Godzillahammer; Actually I got the idea for Itachi to burst into flames from the latest English Naruto Shippuden episode...I at least enjoy the dub

VFSNAKE; Again, each Naruto story makes a different person good. Mysterious Power was Kakashi, Vampiress is Sasuke.

Harliquin; I do believe it was unique

Imagaco; Oh, I have a way to deal with that

Raw666; He he he he he he

Animeman; Well he turns from obsessive hate to obsessive revenge

Leaf; He will

Hektols; Sasuke gets so much hate I thought it would be a good thing. I'd actually like to know of a good Naruto Harem story where Sasuke is good as well

Elemental; He will

Reishin; Sasuke's going to feel some CRA fun...sort of

Naruhina; He will have a slight one. Part of the reason he got Kin was to acknowledge fan wishes for Kin to be a vampire

Anyone see that revamp of Thundercats? Eh, I'm half and half; I like the animation better but I'm not much for the new Tygra and Snarf. However, they definitely made things interesting, and not just a repeat

Also, I've been wondering abou using a more demonic angle for the last story, instead of the evil Jiraiya now that I think about it. Perhaps a story with a demonic Kushina returning, with an explanation, and people being affected by said aura and awakening old demonic traits, I don't know I'm still thinking on it.

Spoiler to latest chapter (Relates to Mysterious Power)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Remember that Crow, the one I used to justify the Sharingan I gave Naruto in Mysterious Power? Well, turns out it does do something, it had the Mangekyo of Shishui (How did he and Kakashi get it) from one of his eyes, which had the powerful Genjutsu that Danzo used at the Kage summit (Though its only a once a decade jutsu), which was implanted to cast a 'Protect Konoha' order if the Mangekyo was used. However, it affected Itachi, not the intended Sasuke, and now he's free of Kabuto's control**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler end (Since the last time I did it at the bottom got a lot of negativity, I'm doing it like this again)

_Begin (Naruto's POV)_, _Anko's lair_

Naruto blinked his eyes as he found himself in a underground room, with catchy curtains and a coffin. He frowned.

How did he get here? He beat Konan, and then collapsed. This was hardly a medical ward...maybe it was the waiting room for heaven or something?

He got up, before noticing who was in the coffin...

It was Konan, but she looked, different. She was a lot taller, and her boobs were...

He shook his head, he was not a pervert, he was not a pervert.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the town.

"What the..." he frowned as the battle above raged...

He teleported above, into a fighting maelstrom...

_A hallway in the tower (Ino's POV)_

Asuma-Sensei had ordered them to avoid the fighting. Probably one of the few times he had been serious with anything not involving shogi...

However, it was probably smart. Choji was recovering from his fight with Dosu, and Shikamaru was injured from all those senbon. He didn't know about her training with Anko-sama, and she had already moved Naruto to safety...where he'd hopefully stay out of the fight.

However, protecting her friends was what was important now, for this could be the last time she'd see them.

They passed a closet, as Shikamaru stopped.

"Choji, in here" her chubby teammate appeared annoyed.

"But, there's only room for me" Shikamaru looked impatient.

"Yes, but its out of the way. We were given orders to hide, and you should be safe in here. Ino and I will find our own hiding spot" Choji entered the closet quietly as the remaining two genin of team 10 continued to move.

However, as soon as they were out of Choji's hearing distance, Shikamaru stopped. Ino turned around to face him.

"Shikamaru?" the shadow user frowned.

"I want to know, Ino, where did that power come from" he referred to her fight, if you could call it that, with Sakura.

Ino frowned, this was odd of Shikamaru "I train too you know" she said defensively. Shikamaru rose an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you had access to the legendary Tsunade's training style" he said sarcastically "Also, you've been acting differently; you haven't gone on about Sasuke in a troublesome length of time, you seem to be slightly constrained in your movements, your diet craze hasn't acted up for the same length of time as your abstinence of Sasuke worship, and you've gained a odd taste for dango and ramen" wait, was it that obvious

He then looked straight at her lips "Also, I've noticed something about your teeth, they are sharper, if just slightly, on two of them" he had a serious face, before stating bluntly "Your a vampire"

Ino blinked, before she broke into laughter.

"Oh, that's rich! Me, a vampire, who knew you had a sense of humor, Shikamaru!" he frowned.

"Oh don't try that" he said seriously "My family made its business fighting vampires for centuries before the village of Konohagakure, our shadow jutsu were developed to stop your kinds shadow travel, and we have long suspected a vampire to be in Konoha, though your obviously not the source vampire, far too young" he smirked as he drew a paper with a seal from his pocket.

"We also can tell if someone's using a powerful HENGE!" he slapped the seal to the ground as seal lines began to cover the ground. As they approached Ino, she froze as they touched her foot, as her henge broke. Her real form was exposed as Shikamaru shrugged.

"AH!"

"Troublesome little trick, but detectable. You do look good, Ino" Ino glared at her teammate.

"So what, your going to try to try to kill me? Call me out as a demon?" he frowned.

"Not really, that would just be a troublesome betrayal. That, and it would be hypocritical of me to call someone a demon and attack them on it seeing as Naruto has his furry problem" Ino blinked.

"You know about..."

"I presume your mistress told you about that one, probably part of a coven, or clan as they were called for many years. I deduced Naruto based on his appearance, birth date, those marks, his chakra levels and the fact that so many hate him, and asked Hokage-Sama to confirm it as soon as I was 99% sure of its truthfulness" Shikamaru finished "You can always find answers if you connect all of the troublesome dots"

"However, I'm taking it that both of you will shortly be leaving" Ino blinked, as tears entered her eyes.

"How, do you know" she looked down sadly. He smiled sadly

"I could tell that your destined mate, and thus your coven, is that knucklehead based on how you've been looking at him in a better light recently, with no shows of contempt, annoyance or any other form of emotion of a negative form. As to leaving, you've been trying to hang with me and Choji more deeply than you did than you used to, showing that your trying to make our last time here special. I'm taking that the Coven head is leaving...the proctor with the net suit I'm guessing, based on how she acted with Naruto after the first exam" she nodded sadly

"Yeah...I'm sorry" Shikamaru smiled.

"Hey, its probably for the best. Naruto really deserves something special, and he won't get it here, and I don't want to think of how they'd react to people who are really demons in human form, no offense..." Shikamaru froze, as flute music began to play.

"What?" they looked around, as Ino focused.

"Mind Protection" she clasped her hands together as a veil of chakra formed around her and Shikamaru. The Mind Protection was a technique that the Yamanaka used to block out mind altering Genjutsu. Of course, they could still use genjutsu to freeze limbs or make Shikamaru see her as a enemy, but it helped.

A battle raging above them resulted in a huge dust cloud, that blanked the hall down towards where the flute music had come from. Ino watched it with trepidation as a form appeared in the mist, with a flute in hand.

She was brownish tan robes, with a purple tube belt. A black hat, bordered with bandages, was on top of her untamed red hair. She had dark brown eyes and a smirk.

"Well well, it appears that the legendary Vampires still live" she commented "Orochimaru-Sama will be interested, in a second species to study" Shikamaru frowned at that comment, second?

Something about her also seemed off

"And you'd think I'd go to that pedophile!" Ino growled. The girl frowned.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, he only fucks boys" That wasn't any better a thought "Now then, surrender and I won't have to beat the hell out of you" Shikamaru and Ino glared.

"Oh, no then?" the girl frowned "THEN YOU ARE FOOLS!" she tossed a round object at them, which burst into a net that restrained them on the ground.

Several weighted Kunai then formed on the edges, holding the net down.

"URG, NET BOMB!" The girl huffed

"Well, its nice to see that one of Orochimaru's four eyed play things actually has use" Ino dissolved into shadow, as she reappeared next to the net.

"Shadow travel!" Shikamaru smirked.

"Not bad" Ino had a determined look on her face

"I'll get you out of there, Shikamaru, after I take care of red here...WIND RELEASE; SCATTERING FLOWER DANCE!" Flower petals formed around Ino's arm as he directed them at the girl, who jumped out of the way.

"YOU MISSED BITCH!" Ino smirked.

"Oh really?" the petal storm changed direction as the storm turned a full 180, straight into the overconfident girls back. The razor sharp flower petals cut into the girl as she was surrounded. Ino had a smirk on her face, as the storm faded...which she lost

The girl was undamaged by the attack, aside for some really cut cloths and frayed hair. She was as red as her hair now.

"YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY HAIR! HOW DARE YOU!" however, it had also destroyed her hat, exposing two short pairs of horns.

Shikamaru gulped "That girl, she had Oni blood" Ino clenched her fist, she now had to fight a foe that seemed to have tough skin, and a demonic nature.

And who knows what else?

Orig moves

Mind Protection

Clan Technique (C)

Description; Blocks out Genjutsu that directly influence the mind


	36. Final battles Ino vs Tayuya

Faves 501

Alerts 420

C2's 25

Review Reply

Godzilla; Well he is a genuis

Naruhina; Its nice to here that I managed to pull off more things that others haven't. Its nice to here about my stories being different. Also, I wish people didn't hate Kishimoto so much, he kept that crow under wraps for ages, only giving out that subtle hint with Danzo's eye...I never saw it coming. Though Sharingan Naruto is for now out of the canonical question

Vfsnake; As I said earlier, he's twelve

Harliquin; Its not going to go on forever.

Elemental; So was I, and as to Tayuya, I just had to wonder why she always covers her head, when she knows that it will just be ruined when she transforms (Which explains Sasuke's odd outfit in Shippuden, as at first he had no idea what his transformed state would do to him)

Hektols; Once upon a time that was true, of course they still are

You know, I am still thinking of what to do next, since I probably will wrap up this story sometime soon. I didn't have the definite plan for this story, as the long time between Wave and the Exams shows that, so I may have to do some thinking before I try another story like this, or the Bleach one. I do have an idea for a different Time Travel Harry story...but again I'll talk more once I do some more thinking

However, if I do the Naruto story instead, I might redesign a few character outfit at age 15, for the heck of it, for example I could...

Naruto; A older version of his wear from the 3rd Original movie, but with long pants.

Hinata; A thick undershirt like her original series wear, but covered with blue armor over her chest

Lee; Stays the same but with arm warmers like his leg ones

Kiba; A blue T shirt over a jean jacket and combat pants

Kushina; Long flowing blood red and black robes, low cut and ends at the hips, backless

Also, what's more dangerous; An angry Tsunade, or an angry Retsu Unohana? Which old but still pretty healer woman is the most terrifying? Or who would win in a full on fight?

BEGIN

_The Hall (Ino's POV)_

The horned red head and the vampire blond glared down at one another, as Shikamaru remained netted down.

He was muttering to himself about being unable to form a hand sign, as Tayuya slammed a fist into Ino, who was knocked to the ground. Tayuya prepared to stomp on the blonds head, before Ino dissolved into the shadows.

Shikamaru smiled "The ultimate shadow jutsu...one no Nara had ever manged to reverse engineer for our use" probably for avoiding their wives or getting to a place after sleeping in.

Tayuya looked around in a fury as Ino appeared behind the Oto nin and elbowed her in the back, but it felt like she'd elbowed metal.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Tayuya turned around with a smirk.

"Your Taijutsu is pathetic" she punched Ino in the face, knocking her to the ground "Your a worthless little piece of trash" Ino rolled out of the range of a stomp "You may be a vampire, but your fighting ability is shit!" she flew one more punch at Ino, as she grabbed her hand with a fangy grin.

"I'll admit, Taijutsu isn't really my thing" she looked into her eyes "But the mind, that's my niche. MIND READER!" a aura of chakra surrounded them both as Ino jumped back away from the tough skinned part Oni.

_"Horned freak!"_

_"DEMON!"_

_"Just roll over and die!_"

Ino frowned as she heard small bits of the girls mind, it sounded a lot like Naruto's memories. Ino choose this jutsu over just possessing Tayuya because she read that those with demonic blood or chakra, such as hanyos , vampires or Jinchuriki, were dangerous to try and possess fully. A simple mind reading, however, was do able. Tayuya snarled.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she formed several hand signs.

"FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" a huge flame dragon burst from Tayuya's mouth, straight towards Shikamaru and Ino.

_A little Tayuya, a tiny little red head, was glaring at a mother who looked like a prostitute, with hate._

_"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH A FUCKING DEMON!" she had that tongue then? "YOU HAD TO HAVE ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE MY LIFE!"_

Ino shook her head, she'd shadow both herself and Shikamaru away, but that net had anti warp seals.

"SHADOW REFLECT!" as soon as the fire dragon entered the shadow, it vanished before being re blasted back at Tayuya. The girl dodge rolled out of the way as another stretch of the corridor was toasted.

Ino panted, that wasn't easy. Tayuya was not amused, probably because that girls mind tricks blocked out her flute Genjutsu.

"WIND RELEASE; FLOWER SCATTERING DANCE!" a gust of petals was blasted by Ino from her arm at the red head, who blocked them with her hard skinned arms.

However, as the storm cleared, black marks had stretched over part of the girl

_A little Tayuya stood panting, her cloths torn as her mother, and several other villagers, most of whom looked quite drunk, lay bleeding beneath her._

_"DAMN YOU WORLD!" the girl cried out in hate "WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN!"_

Tayuya was further angered at this girls persistance at looking into her mind, by mistake as she got heads up for her moves

Tayuya flew at Ino, punching and kicking, all avoided by the mind reader.

"WHY, ARE, YOU, INSIDE, MY, MIND!" Tayuya snarled "FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" She blasted a fire attack at point blank range, as Ino shadow traveled out of it, the attack burning a hole in the wall they were by.

Ino reappeared behind the hanyo fighter, as Tayuya glared at the girl with hate.

"So, you fucking see what's in my past" she growled "I bet you know all about that, cornered out for just being born, hated by those that should have loved you, having NO ONE!" Ino frowned.

"I don't, your talking to the long blond if you want to talk about that sort of thing" Tayuya glared.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Tayuya blasted another fiery dragon at Ino, who managed to avoid it at a cost of another hole in the wall "HIS LIFE CAN'T BE WORSE THAN MY HELL OF ONE!"

_An older Tayuya was crying in the hollow of a old tree, as she held her stomach, as if starving. _

_"PLEASE, GIVE ME ANYTHING TO DESTROY MY FATHER! THAT MONSTER MADE MY LIFE LIKE THIS!" her horns dug into the bark as tears mixed with the rain around her, as a form started to appear in the precipitation._

_A really ugly, pale form. _

_Orochimaru_

_He smiled twistidly "Anything?"_

Ino frowned, she was probably right

However, she still had to go down

Tayuya and Ino surged at one another, gripping each others hands as the two were evenly matched in strength. Tayuya snarled.

"GIVE IT UP!"

"NO!"

"WHAT, THAT BOY BACK THERE'S YOUR MATE?" Shikamaru shivered in fright. Ino snarled back.

"HE'S MY FRIEND, AND I NEVER GO BACK ON MY FRIENDS!" She was sounding like her own destined mate now "BELIEVE IT!" Tayuya frowned.

"WELL THEN, I'M GOING TO FUCKING HATE THIS, BUT!" the marks covered the body of the girl, as her skin turned dark brown, as her horns lengthened, nearly piercing Ino's head. Her hair took a pink sheen as her eyes began yellow and black.

This came with a lot of additional strength, as she forced Ino to the ground.

"That's, the actual form of a Oni" Tayuya snarled.

"AND YOU THINK I FUCKING LIKE THIS! THIS MARK MAKES ME WHAT I HATE!" She was shaking in fury "BUT, DESTROYING YOU WILL MAKE IT WORTH IT!"

_A giant, about 10 feet tall with large horns and reddish ebony skin lay on the ground, as the furious Tayuya, in her cursed seal form, was breathing heavily_

_"Why, my daughter" the oni croaked. Tayuya had a furious look._

_"WHY! WHY! YOU LEFT ME AND MY DAMN WORTHLESS MOTHER ALONE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL ME YOUR DAUGHTER!" The oni cringed._

_"Your mother, chased me away after that night when she was off" and drunk "I was chased far away, but I came back for you, even as I was hassled by men and demon alike for years, and finally got back when you would have been 6, but everyone in that village was dead"_

_Tayuya snarled "That's right, BECAUSE I KILLED THEM!" The Oni cringed as he closed his eyes_

_"I'm sorry..." he said no more_

Ino blocked several of her punches, getting heavy bruises as she did so, before Ino jumped back once again.

"WIND RELEASE: FLOWER SCATTERING DANCE!" A storm of flowers flew straight at Tayuya, who laughed with crazed victory.

"YOU THINK THAT CAN STOP ME; FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" A fire dragon slammed into the petals, as the panting Ino gave one last smirk.

"I really should inform you that wasn't smart" she commented to the smirking hanyo "I'm able to decide the species of the flower that provides these petals, and the particular one I choose, was used as an ingrediant in something quiet particular"

"What!"

"DYNAMITE!" the petals exploded, creating a huge flaming explosion. Ino was blasted back, burnt in several places midly, as a flaming missle, likely Tayuya, was blasted out of the earlier made hole and into the forest.

She collapsed to the ground, tired as Shikamaru managed to escape, the explosion knocking the nets holds off.

"Impressive" Shikamaru admitted "So, is she still?" Ino frowned as the chakra auras faded away from them both.

"Yes, she survived the impact" she admitted as Shikamaru helped her up, the girl unsteady on her feet. He frowned at the much taller vampiress.

"I thought you might want this" he handed her a cardboard box, which she opened, and sniffled.

It was a framed picutre of the team.

"Shikamaru..." the Nara smiled.

"Good luck, and never forget any of us" Ino held her hands to her heart with a sad smile, as she shadow traveled back to the lair.

_The lair_

Warping there, she collapsed to the ground, too exhausted to move. Hinata, Mei and Haku quickly joined her.

"That was not fun" Mei sighed, rubbing her back.

"Your telling me, say anyone else fight a pervert?" Haku asked. Mei nodded.

Hinata frowned "My foe was, decently behaved"

"Mine was a girl..." Hinata then eeped.

"Naruto-kun?" they noticed a missing destined mate.

"WHERE DID THAT BLOCKHEAD GET OFF TOO!" Ino yelled in concern as Konan stirred.

"Urg, where am I?" they looked to Haku

"Okay, whose doing the whole, intro lesson?"

Orig moves

Mind Reader

Clan Technique (B)

Description; The user of this jutsu is able to read the foes mind during battle.

Shadow Reflect

Rank; C

Description; Shadows are used to rebound attacks back at the user


	37. Bones and Tails, the powerful foe

Faves 511

Alerts 426

C2's 25

Review Replies (TO 700 AFTER THIS...very likely so)

Leaf Ranger; I only wish I could legally make money off of this

Godzilla; Hey, I still have my surprises hidden away, no

Ragnarok; In theory that's true, and as to Unohana it appears most people see her as more powerful that Tsunade. Though they are sort of similar; medics, they are terrifying, really old but look young, large boobs (If that beach episode was saying anything...then again virtually all the female Shinigami have large boobs)

CMWiki; Good point, good point Mr. Wiki

Naruhina; Vampires can only have one child, no twins. I'm pretty sure that Anko would have them have only one child for simple fairness reasons

Naruankolover; No, it would be impossible, her skin is too hard for the fangs

Imagaco; Konan already is a vampire

Hektols; Hey, I can hold a few surprises

Okay, in a similar train of thought as to last chapter, who would win in a fight, Yamamoto or the Sandiame

Also, I have several challenges on my profile page. Should I make a forum's page for them or keep them there

B E G I N

_A open field, Forest of Death (Fu's POV)  
_

A dozen dead Konoha ninja lay on the ground, as a pale man with white hair with the tube belt of those in Orochimaru's inner circle stood over them, with a blank look on his face.

As a blue fireball flew into him.

A burst of smoke rose from the attack scene as the older, hanyoed forms of Yugito and Fu landed behind him.

"Nice one Yugi-Chan" Fu smiled. Yugito had a frown on her face...

"I don't think so" the smoke cleared as the Oto nin appeared, unharmed.

Fu had a shocked look "That guy should be fried, or at least smoking in the pants" The man frowned.

"Is that all? I'd ask for your names, but your just trash with several unusual sorts of various appendages" he noted Fu's bug wings and Yugito's tail.

His arms extended, several bone like extensions formed out of it like a drill "And I destroy trash!" he flew at them, smashing the bone drills into the two of them.

Yugito substituted back with a substitute, causing a tree to be destroyed, as FU held back the other fist.

However, the earth was giving way under her.

"Damn, this is strong...Yugi-chan!" The cat lady nodded as she formed several hand signs.

"Fire Release; Phoenix Wave Surge!" several fire ribbons were sent flying at the bone user. Fu pushed the drill off just long enough to duck as the attack slammed into the bone user.

Fu jumped back to Yugito as the man again appeared un phased by the fire attack.

"But...But...But..." Yugito gasped as the man smirked.

"I am Kimimaro, Orochimaru's elite. I possess the last remaining Shikotsumyaku abilities..."

"Wait, that bone thing!" he frowned at Fu's statement.

"Yes, the bone thing. I can alter bones to my hearts desire, and make them harder then tempered steel. Your fire and your strength can't even dent me" The two girls glared at him.

"So what, bone isn't that hard to break" Fu smirked "Don't I know that from Taki. I'll be sure to give you a lesson in breaking bones"

"Fu-chan, that was terrible" Yugito sighed

Kidomaru just grew a bone structure that looked a lot like a javelin, and snapped it. Yugito looked a little sickened at the sound, while Fu shivered as if recalling old memories.

"There, I learned that lesson, now you learn how to dance" he sent the bone flying at the two hanyou's, who avoided being turned into shis ca bobs.

Dozens of bones flew from the mans fingers, impaling themselves into the earth as the two former Jinchuriki began preparing hand signs

"This better work" Fu grumbled "Water Release; Violent Water Wave!"Fu sprayed a gush of water out of her mouth like a really powerful water gun.

"Fire Release; Fire Spiraling Burn!"Yugito blasted a ring of fire out of her mouth, which encircled the water attack like a ring on a planet, before the combined attacks blasted into the bone user.

A giant explosion of steam burst forth from the attack zone.

"That worked, right?" Fu said nervously. Yugito smirked.

"Of course it did, its a unusual combination. The water and fire creates a constant combination of expansion and contraction that will cause even the most powerful steel to explode. Its what causes rocks to get cracks in them, basically. No bone defense could stop that"

Fu couldn't help but smile, Yugito always had a way of making her feel special and at ease, and vice versa, particularly when they were on their little journey. She was able to talk about things she had never gotten explained before

_Flashback_

_A natural hotspring_

The untamed wilderness of the Shinobi world still held many secrets from the world of civilization. Amongst them were untapped, clean hotsprings, free of pollution and human waste, who had no inhabitants or users aside from the occasional macaque

However, two girls were in this one, the human and younger Fu and Yugito

"Ah, this is paradise" Yugito shrunk down in the hot water, relaxing in its splendor, her long wet tail of hair that was her ponytail "They never had hotsprings like this in Kumo"

Fu fidgeted in her spot, blushing a little, as was Yugito.

"Well, um, I was never even let into any back home" she commented shyly. For both her, and Yugito, to whom the other hot spring patrons would flee at the sight of or leave for any reason they could invent, this was practically the first time they ever saw someone...oh natural.

"So, that's the seal that pretty much made your life hell" Fu noted the seal on Yugito's right shoulder. She shrugged.

"Pretty much, it was done by the Sandiame" Fu had a odd look on her face.

"And you still like that bastard? He made your life hell, and you still see him as the closest you have to family?" Yugito had a distant smile on her face.

"While it is his fault for what happened to me, how people acted isn't" she said wisely "He sealed the cat in me because it was a danger to the entire village. Having it restrained inside of myself meant it couldn't do harm to others. He wanted me to be seen as a hero or at least a good person, and it sort of worked...seeing as he had his brother who was widely liked for having a similar condition"

Fu had a dark look "But still, here you are, a ninja on the run"

Yugito frowned "You can't stamp out hate in the hearts of people forever. It will always return. People will look at people differently and with distaste for any multitude of reasons. Some of the people with my skin tone" she noted her white skin "Disliked the Sandiame, Darui, A and Bee just because they have dark skin. Oftentimes, male shinobi are seen as more important than female shinobi. A ninja who worships one god will be looked at with distaste by one who worships a different god"

Fu chuckled "And you call me a pesimist, that was just downright dark" Yugito had a small smile on her face

"Its sadly the truth. Its practically human nature to always seek out problems and fight over them. Its the people who can make strides to suppress the hate who are true leaders. Even if it never leaves, it will no longer surface as frequently"

Fu chuckled, before she frowned "You know, I never understood myself" Yugito had a confused look.

"I mean, I don't understand why I have these" she noted her breasts "And guys don't" Yugito smiled, no one probably ever gave her the talk about the birds and the non rapping bees.

"Well, you see Fu-Chan, you know how babies are born, right?" Fu nodded

"They come from women who get really fat"

Yugito had an amused look "Gross understatement, but we're get to that later. Anyway, when babies are born, breasts are where they suckle milk..."

"Huh? I'm a cow?" Yugito frowned

"No, your a mammal. We tend to do that. But decides that, they also are biologically indicators of a girls maturation into a woman and are used to not only attract the attention of males but also are points that feel good to the touch"

Fu frowned "I figured that last bit on my own...but wait if I'm turning into a woman, does that mean I can have a kid, like a random. I don't want to be all fat!" Yugito sighed, she had gotten the talk, even though the Sandiame had told her at no circumstance was she to actually take part in that sort of thing.

'As a Jinchuriki, not only will you be out of commission for 10 months instead of 9, but your seal will be at its weakest during birth. Why do you think the Fox got out? Do you want that happening here!'

Perhaps now, but still she still learned about that sort of thing. Did anyone care about Fu knowing about that sort of thing, or any Jinchuriki?"

_Unrelated event a few months ago, Health Lesson in Konoha_

Naruto would never look at a girl the same way again...the what and the what and the...

Girls were weird. Why was the Old man so obsessed with girls like that anyway...it was creepy

Meanwhile Hinata appeared to be staring at Naruto more...with active eyes (He he he)

_Back to_

"No Fu-chan, you can only become pregnant if you do, certain things with a boy" Fu had a really interested look on her face.

"What sort of things?" Yugito frowned.

This would be awkward, and at the end of it both of them were red and not due to the heat.

_End Flashback_

As Yugito and later her had talked about to Anko-sama, and while both of them the other has some, feelings, for the other, they still liked Naruto-kun, at least from their first impressions. So Anko had used some ancient techniques she had found in the old book to bind them to the Coven as well...

Of course, they had to take care of Mr. Bones there first, but it looked like he was done for the count...

However, despite their hopes, the steam cleared, revealing Kimimaro still alive, but now in some sort of dinosaur like form.

Bones were on his body like spikes, he had a tail and giant feet. In all, he looked less human then they did.

"You both, are dead"

Orig moves

Fire Release; Fire Spiraling Burn

Rank; C

Description; A spiraling vortex of fire is breathed out by a foe to strike


	38. Final battlesHanyou'svsKimomaru BakiN

Faves 517

Alerts 426

C2's 25

Review Replies (A/N, I do this to hopefully stop repeated questions)

Animeman; Because he can create new bones...

VFSNAKE; Agreed

Godzilla ;Yep, this fight is going to be long due to that

CMwiki; So,at least one Naruto person would win, eh?

Hektols; Well they probably just never saw her as either human enough to ever attract someone, or just didn't care

Leaf Ranger; I'm not into killing off the harem

Naruhina; Its population control. If you look at nature, the long something lives, the slower it has kids. Compare a Salmon, to a Elephant for example. The short lived Salmon breeds a lot of babies fast, a long living Elephant breeds a few babies slowly. A immortal vampire would have even more so population control checks

Technically, she does have a relative of Mc Bugsy in her...and as to your comment, if Ichigo manged to hit Naruto he wins, but as he will loose all his power at the end of it, should Naruto avoid being cut up like a salami, he will easily be able to take out Ichigo.

Harliquin; I thought it would be

Elemental; As such it will be a long fight

And now I leave a different sort of question; who would win, Orochimaru, or Voldemort.

Also, I want you guys to inform me if you guys see good looking harem stories from Naruto, Bleach or Harry Potter, please.

Begin

_In town and around (Naruto's POV)_

A dozen Oto ninja surrounded our orange friend, all of them drawing Kunai and charging, before the Naruto grinned...

And exploded.

Across town, orange explosive clones were attacking the enemies, with a phalanx of Naruto's around the Sandiame as a squad of Suna ninja attacked.

"Wind Release; Beast Wave Palm!" a wind swipe struck a ninja, slicing him in half

"Water Release; Violent Water Wave!" two ninja were swamped by the water attack

"Rasengan!" the clones took care of them as a fifth ninja appeared behind them... a fourth ninja was pulverized by the orb of death

"Fire Release; Dragon Flame Bombs!" the ninja was set aflame by the aged Kage.

"Awesome Jiji!" he smirked

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Naruto-Kun"

Meanwhile, a couple of Naruto's were in front of the trembling lost trio of Konohamaru, his red head friend Moegi and nostrilally challenged pal Udon.

A Oto ninja with a axe sliced the blade down at the Naruto's, slicing one into smoke but the other two charged at him.

He easily side stepped one, but that Naruto exploded, incinerating the man as the last Naruto looked towards the mountain.

"The civilian shelter's that way, follow me!"

Meanwhile, the real Naruto was back in the woods, returning to the tower to find Sasuke, as a veiled Suna ninja stood in his path.

"Wait, your Gourd Guy's sensei!" Baki frowned.

"I hardly taught that freak anything, but Gaara is hardly that important now, seeing as now you DIE, WIND RELEASE; DUST VORTEX!" a sand storm tornado formed around Baki as he sent it straight at Naruto, who began to spin

"WIND RELEASE; VACUUM WAVE!" a sharp series of wind cuts sliced the dust storm apart, protecting Naruto as his hands began to glow blue.

"DUOS BEAST WAVE PALM!" two wave palms flew at Baki, who formed a blade of wind to slice them apart.

"You are a little punk, you know that...!" he charged at Naruto, with his blade of winds in hand, as Naruto drew the White Chakra Tanto.

The two blades collided, as the two passed one another. A cut formed on Naruto's suit...

As Baki's view was cut in half.

Baki snarled as their blades collided again and again, wind bursts and sparks emitting from each contact. Baki then dropped the blade and sweeped his leg beneath Naruto, knocking him to the ground, as he reformed the wind blade.

"Farewell" he sunk the blade to Naruto's chest, as two legs clad in orange bound themselves around his arm.

"What!" Naruto smirked, as he flexed his arms to push up, forcing his body, and Baki's, up and into the air. As they got airborne, Naruto was able to form a handsign series, as a shadow clone formed beneath him.

They combined their hands as a glowing sphere formed, the shadow clone plummeting to earth as it was finished.

"RASENGAN!" the blue sphere was tossed at Baki like a ball, who substituted himself with a explosive rigged log. Naruto did the same with his clone as the log exploded.

Baki sent another Dust Vortex at Naruto, who blocked it the same way. Annoyed, Baki drew a dozen kunai and sent them flying at Naruto.

He used the tanto to block each of them, before sending a bit of chakra into it to fix the damage the knives gave it.

"WIND RELEASE; AIR SPACE SLICE!" a wind surge flew from Baki's wind sword.

"LOYALTY CUT!" a white chakra surge was sliced from the blade's charged chakra, meeting the wind jutsu with a explosion of smoke, cover for Naruto to attack.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a dozen Naruto's, wielding the Tanto, formed as they charged at Baki. Baki growled as tiger and dragon formed

"WIND RELEASE; TYPHOON BOOM*!" the wind attack swiped across the field, destroying the clones, as Naruto appeared behind the Jonnin.

Baki was alarmed "WHAT!" Naruto smirked.

"Goodbye!" Naruto sliced the man down, the elite Suna jonnin defeated as Naruto continued to the tower.

_The battle field (Yugito's POV)  
_

Kidomaru glared at the two Hanyou's, now in his full level 2 curse mode, as he began to twitch, as his spine burst out of his back.

Fu and Yugito looked a little sick, as he sent the thing at them like a cow boys rope lasso.

"Dance of the Clematis; VINE!" he slashed the thing at the two girls, binding them like cattle.

"URG!"

"Dance of the Clematis; Flower!" his arm morphed into a giant spear as he flew at them, piercing both of them at once, with astonished looks on their faces.

As they poofed.

Kidmomaru looked around, as they appeared behind him.

"Fire Release; Blue Fire Ball!"

"Water Release; Violent Water Wave!" Kidomaru sensed the two attacks approaching him, as his shoulder blades exploded, into giant shields that blocked the attacks. He then proceeded to rip the extra bone off.

"You know, that can't be good for him" Fu frowned

"Dance of the Lilypad!" the two giant bone frisbee's were sent flying at the two girls, as Fu grabbed them prior to their impact.

She was still knocked back a few feet, but she stopped them.

"Wow, this guy must drink a lot of milk" Yugito meowed.

"So, you have any ideas how to deal with Calcium man?" Kimimaro did not appear to like the nickname as he surged forward with bone tanto's on his arm.

Fu blocked them with the giant lily bones, before slamming them like cymbals. Kimimaru blocked them with his bare hands, shattering the bone.

"But..." Calcium Guy smirked

"I can shatter my bones at will, silly girl" he formed a bone sword as he sliced at her, which she blocked with both of her hands as her cat teammate leaped at him from above Fu.

"Fire Release; Blue Fire ball!" a blue fireball was sent at the bone user, who looked up at it, as his throat bones extended out of his mouth like his master's snake sword, piercing the fireball and flying straight at Yugito.

It pierced her, before it was replaced with a log covered in exploding tags. The log detonated, breaking the bone as Fu managed to throw him off and got out of immediate range.

A second bone sword was formed as he flew at the two Hanyos, slicing as they ducked and bent out of the way.

Yugito's tail coiled around his feet, as if to trip him, but bones grew on his legs that caused her to twitch it away.

Fu flew at him, punching him in the chest, as bones grew out of his rib cage to pierce her trapped arm by his earlier bones. Yugito yelled

"FU-CHAN!" she replaced her with a torn apart stick as Fu smiled.

"Thank's Yugi-Chan"

He extended his fingers, as hundreds of finger bones rapid fired at the two girls, as a wall of water formed around them to block the volley

"Water Release; Water wall!" Fu provided the shield as the bones began to float around like dead fish in the water. Kimimaro's arm then began to grow bone like spines

"Dance of the Larch" he flew at the water wall, slicing his arms to cut the water in half, ready to strike them with his bone quils

"FIRE RELEASE; PHOENIX WAVE SURGE!" flaming ribbons flew into Kimimaro, which reflected off his bones but forced him to back off as the two ended the water wall and backed off.

Kimimaro's larch dance bones glimmered in the light of the sun.

"You continue to resist the inevitable? Why?" he asked at the end of the volley. The two girls frowned.

"I don't know what you see, but I see a close fight" Fu mocked. Kimimaro ignored her.

"You two cannot win against me, yet instead of attempting to flee to save your lives, you continue to fight the inevitable"

"There are some things that you cannot defeat; illness, war, me...why do you continue to resist?" the two girls closed their eyes...

_""I gain my strength from my dream of becoming Hokage" Naruto stated "No matter what, I will pursue my dream and gain respect and acknowledgment from everyone, despite my, issues!"_

"We have our, inspirations" Yugito smirked as a red and white bubbles began forming around her and Fu.

"For sheer determination" Fu smirked as two fusions of both species of bubbles formed in front of their mouths.

Kimimaro frowned as the two balls were swallowed by the two Hanyou's...as the earth crumbled around them.

"What sort of chakra..." the two girls let loose a giant blast of energy from both of their mouths, tearing the ground apart. Kidomaru frowned.

"Dance of the Tulip" a tulip like bone shield formed around him, as the two attacks hit.

The bone was ripped apart as Kimimaru was vaporized. The two Hanyou's held their heads after the attack.

"Ow...tailed beast balls, not fun" they both felt like they just puked.

Orig moves

Wind Release; Dust Vortex

Rank; C

Description; A tornado is forme,d sucking up all nearby sediment for extra grit and damage

WIND RELEASE; AIR SPACE SLICE!

Rank; B

Description ;The wind of the Wind Sabre is sent flying at a foe like a energy slice

LOYALTY CUT

Rank; B

Description; The White Chakra blade sends concentrated chakra at a foe like a surge of wave energy

Wind Release; Typhoon Boom

Rank; C

Description; A wind attack is blasted that is good against multiple foes. The Hurricane Gust of Mysterious Power

Dance of the Lilypad

Kekkie Genkai (C)

Description; Enlarged shoulder blades are tossed at the foe like frisbees of death.

Dance of the Tulip

Kekkei Genkai (B)

Description; Bone defense, capable of blocking most attacks fully


	39. Final battles Naruto vs Shukaku

Faves 519

Alerts 429

C2's 25

Review Replies

VFSNAKE; I still have one more thing to do, the Temari inclusion, and a real fight for Naruto and Sasuke. Its not far now

Ragnarok; You point out a interesting point there, and as to Naruto, that will occur at the end of the next fight, and after that all that remains, is Anko vs Orochimaru.

Naruhina; As to a fight between regular Ichigo and Naruto...you know I don't know. I'm pretty sure it would get so intense it would become a fight between Nine Tails Naruto and Hollow Ichigo by the end of it.

Harliquin; I do have a habit of that

Animeman; They are Hanyou's, half demons already. I'm not saying they can do it like the Nine Tailed Fox in full form, but at a four tailed level they can

Imagaco; So we have some disagreement about, first time I got that. Ragnarok, you did forget about the Horcrux and Killer Curse

L; I have no intention of doing that, my lemons aren't too good (Note, I did try one recently..)

Wythra; Well, I'm sure he has his reasons

Whose the better skirt chaser; Jiraiya or Shunsui. Who'd win in a conflict, Sage Jiraiya or Shunsui (note, no one knows what his Bankai is, so ignore that) and also, Who'd win, Naruto or Ichigo (No Final Getsuga Tenshou Ichigo)

BEGIN

_A large crowd of dead Ninja (Anko's POV)_

Hundreds of killed Suna ninja lay in a dead heap around a bored looking Anko, who liked the blood from her hands.

"Well, that's a good number, now where's Snaky?" she heard the sound of shadow travel as Haku appeared behind her.

"Ah, Haku-chan, how did it go?" She looked nervous.

"Well..it went well. The Sound Four and Kidomaru are taken care of. Konan knows about what she is now, and appears to be accepting it. Hinata, Ino, Fu and Yugito are recovering from particularly exhausting fights and Naruto-kun is still alive" Anko frowned.

"Well of course he is, he's down in the lair being explained to that we are his...isn't he" she glared. Haku gulped.

"Well, um...it appears that at some point, he woke up and returned to the fighting" Anko paled...

"WHAT!"

"The problem is, he's fighting by creating a hell lot of shadow clones. They are everywhere fighting. Protecting the Hokage, the Ichiraku's, his friend Konohamaru and his pals, we can't figure out where the real one is!" Anko was barely resisting the urge to kill

"I've should of placed the chain on...Haku, you and Mei are to find Naruto-kun, and if you mess up, well we all will burn for it" she shadow traveled "But I have to find that snake first.

_The Top of the Tower (Sasuke's POV)_

Sasuke burst forth from the top of the tower, with Kin behind him in the shadows.

She was out of chakra from being attacked by Dosu earlier.

There were the three Sand Siblings, with the cat guy preparing to use some sort of device on an unconscious Gaara

The device was black, with a glowing, flat end like a metal plate, engraved with seals.

"What are you clowns up to?" He demanded. Kankuro had a grin on his face.

"Just the destruction of Konoha once and for all" he smirked "With the foulest of beings" Temari snapped her head at him.

"Kankuro! At least try to be nice, he is still our brother, sort of..." he huffed.

"He is not my brother, and now, HE'S NO LONGER GOING TO BE THAT MOCKERY OF A HUMAN!" he pressed the device into Gaara's stomach...

As a burst of orange chakra emitted out of him like a ruptured water tank.

"GAARA!...KANKURO WHAT HAVE YOU..." the black suited man had a evil smirk, as he extended a stream of chakra threads around his sisters throat.

"He was a failed experiment, and now it ends here. The seal unfastener just needs one more thing to activate, the life of a relative, and your the extra one!" Temari's eyes were wide in shock

"FIRE RELEASE; FIRE BALL JUTSU!" a fireball was blasted at the cat man who just used his other hand to wrap threads around Sasuke's neck. He ducked to avoid the simmering fireball.

"And you, well your not disposable. We could always use the Sharingan..."

"WIND RELEASE; BEAST WAVE PALM!" a wind slice sliced through the theads as Naruto burst up the tower, having run up it.

Literally

"Naruto!" the orange hero glared at Kankuro. Temari lay on the ground behind him, panting weakly.

"You, are, sick!" Kankuro huffed.

"No, I'm a ninja from a clan, unlike some Konoha street urchin. I know that sometimes, you have to sacrifice people for, certain reasons" He frowned "Political power, creating a weapon like Gaara, disposing of a weapon like Gaara..." Naruto glared at the boy with absolute hate.

"You, are disgusting!" he was quivering "Do you know what I'd give, to have a brother! A sister! A FAMILY! And you'd give that up!"

Kankuro huffed "Its not that good, and stop your dreaming you worthless orphan!" Kankuro charged at Naruto, before a sparking hand shot through his stomach.

"Sasuke!" his friend grinned.

"You say you always wanted a brother" he said softly "Well, perhaps you do have one" he removed his hand from the cat suit guy, who collapsed to the ground, bleeding.

Kankuro glared up at the three in front of him "I'm sorry to interupt this mushy event, but I'm afraid, that your too late!" his blood was approaching the orange coccoon that was Gaara.

"After all, I'm dying, so let the unsealing commence!"

"The what...!"

Kankuro's spark left him, well if he was a robot anyway, as the blood all was pulled into the body of Gaara, that began to peal away with intense chakra lights. A blinding orange light filled the area, blinding Kin, Temari, Naruto and Sasuke.

But as the light cleared, they found a giant sand raccoon holding onto the side of the tower like King Kong.

"I'm FREE!" the tailed beast bellowed loudly. Temari paled...

"Gaara...NO!" the beast glared at her, as a burst of sand flew from it, ready to strike her down, as a silver blade slashed it in half. Naruto stood over her, the Tanto in hand

However, the sand reformed, lashing around Temari like two ropes.

"ARGH!"

Naruto sliced the tanto through the sand again, this time downward to restrict its reformation. Ugly red stripes covered Temari's waist now, fresh blood dripping down.

Her fan lay on the ground a distance away, as Sasuke looked over to where Kin was. Body flickering over, he hissed

"Get out of here!" he hissed "Its not safe"

Kin shook her head "But you..." he frowned.

"I can handle myself, your out of chakra" he said gently. She frowned before reluctantly leaving.

Meanwhile, Temari closed her eyes, as the metal fan returned to her hand.

At Naruto's shocked look, she smirked "Magnetisim release, family thing" she sliced a wind blast at the racoon, whose arm lost a few hundred grains of sand, before it swiped with his paw at them.

The three ninja avoided being crushed like the top of the tower they were all in as the beast blasted a giant wind ball at them.

"Fire Release; Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Wind Release; Vacume Wave!" the two attacks collided into the wind ball, that promptly exploded. The three landed on top of a tree, as the Sand raccoon roared.

"What sort of monster would do that sort of thing" Naruto gulped. To think that they had devices that could do that to you...and by your own brother.

Sasuke suddenly was reminded of his old view of Itachi.

Temari frowned "We have to stop him, somehow" she frowned "Gaara...why did it have to be you?" She drew her fan

"WIND SCYTHE!" a razor wind sliced into the beast, but it barerly made a scratch as it turned on them

It blasted a giant sand arm at them, extended by thousands of grains of sand. The three ninja jumped on top of the arm as they prepared jutsus

"WATER RELEASE; VIOLENT WATER WAVE!"

"FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

"WIND SCYTHE!" the three elements smashed a hole through the sand body, that quickly repaired itself.

The sand roe up around them, as Temari and Sasuke body flickered away, Sasuke grabbing Naruto by the scruff to pull him along.

They returned to another tree, annoyed.

"How do you beat this guy" Temari frowned.

"You don't, its a Tailed Beast...no where as powerful as the Nine Tails, but still..."

Naruto frowned "Wait, why are you helping us, your from Suna..." she had tears in her eyes

"Tactless" Sasuke muttered

"My brother tried to kill me so I'd unleash that!" the Shukaku roared "My father killed my mother to force my youngest brother to carry that burden, and they treated him like a monster" Naruto was not liking the comparisons this was creating to his life

"Then he got pushed off the deep end, and became a monster, and now he's gone and that thing is out!"

"**KILL**!"

Naruto stood up, and stared at the monster in front of him

He turned to look behind at the two "You know, its scary how alike I am to Gaara. I'm like him, I have a tailed beast in me..."

Temari looked at him shocked, while Sasuke didn't look that shocked, as if he already knew

"I'd have hoped that, if someone like me had friends and family when they were young, it would make them better" he reflected, thinking of Yugito and Fu "But it appears that hatred is widespread. Even if it isn't obvious, it will be unleashed with the slightest provocation" Naruto gripped his hands together

"Sasuke, one day I'll see to it that everyone can see, that even with all the hate directed at someone, they can still rise to something great" he smirked "When I become Hokage! The Yondiame became famous for his defeat of the Kyubbi, when he sealed it in me, so perhaps I can become someone of fame and not infamy around here, by defeating that over sized Raccoon, and saving Gaara's honor" he said with finality as the Shukaku roared, a black mass forming at its mouth.

"The tailed beast ball!" Temari gulped. Naruto frowned, as he looked over at them

"Get out of here, I'll stop it!" he drew the Tanto, as he teleported to the beast.

"YOU DOBE!" Sasuke yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" he closed his eyes as he appeared over the powerful ball, the tanto glowing pure light.

"PURITY SURGE!" he sent as much chakra as he could into the blade, before sinking it into the tailed beast ball.

What resulted, was a huge explosion, that struck the entire forest of death with a giant energy wave.

"NARUTO!"


	40. The author's thoughts, Student vs Sensei

Faves 526

Alerts 433

C2's 25

Review Replies

Leaf; That would have been too easy that way

VFSNAKE; Don't worry, only one fight is left

Reishin; It's the name of the move that Naruto used to vaporize Kakashi. Its when he loads the sabre with ungodly chakra levels

Imagaco; He's gone

Sharpe; As I said earlier, only one more fight remains

Hektols; Its a totally new dimension...the story can change

Wythra; This is the good Sasuke story. Thus he is the good guy

Animeman; Yep, he will appear in the near future

Attention, the story I will start after Vampiress will be from one my challenges on my profile page! Which one...well I'll want some input from you guys so I'm using this chapter (Warning Cliffhangers times two) to bring them up, as this project is about to wrap up

What will I do? (A/N, you guys can also take them)

Possibility 1 (With teaser bits for them all) Naruto

Naruto held his hand out in front of him, flexing his hand as a reddish Rasengan formed.

"Am I...turning into the fox? Am I a demon" his ears flattened on his head, before a little form pushed her warm self into him.

Hinata smiled "If you were a demon, you'd have killed the Uchiha by now, you would be punishing instead of pranking, you'd be hateful...no matter what, your never be the fox" Naruto nuzzled into the girl

"Thank you, Hinata-chan"

Possibility 2 Naruto

The mob continued to swarm, all of them attacking with kunai, hammers, all sorts of weapons...

"YOU WILL NOT BECOME A NINJA, DEMON!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Shadow clones formed around Naruto, as he fended off mob attacks, non lethally. He just didn't have it in him to kill them...

What a flaw

"DIE DEMON!" a villager stabbed downwards with a knife, aimed downwards at his heart

However, something blocked them...something with lavender hair

"HINATA!"

Possibility 3 Percy Jackson

The cliffs stood highly over the sea, where great winds blew and the water was deep.

Where the wind and sky met the sea, a place of conflicting claims; Posiedon, or Jupiter?

A flying warrior in purple with jeas, who wielded a golden sword, with blond hair and blue eyes, was sparking, with wind cascading around him like a deadly aura

While on the sea, a boy in orange and jeans with a bronze sword, with black hair and green eyes, with a cascading wave surge around him.

"GREEK!" The purple warrior yelled as he flew down at the water user

"ROMAN!" Water surged around him as the two collided, with equal power. While above them, another person watched them.

"Yes, fight you puny demigods, fight. You only further my goals"

Possibility 4 X over based on the Fusionfall thing from Cartoon Network (A/N, I just like how there are a lot of the older cartoons there)

"I will not work, with a ninja!" A boy in a red cloak with silver hair snarled. Naruto growled in his face.

"And I wouldn't want to work with a freak like you anyhow!"

The two jumped back, as the red cloaked fellow showed off some nasty claws, as a second Naruto appeared by Shadow Clone Jutsu, ready to form the Rasengan...

As a dark clad warrior with a giant sword and orange hair got between them

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET! WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!"

Naruto huffed "Well, I still say that ninjutsu is the way to go with taking out Fuse! While this mutt thinks that we can just attack it blindly"

The silver haired warrior snarled "The names Inuyasha, and yes, Force is the only way to go! Everyone has it, while not everyone has Ninjutsu!"

"I'm afraid, your both wrong" a purple clad man with a pointy hat and a giant beard frowned as he appeared in something like teleportation "You both have excellent points, but magic is the way to go"

"Oh be quiet Dumbledore!" a man said as he appeared in a thunderbolt "Only the power of the gods can hope to win!" The giant sword user frowned

"You know, the Shinigami have ours ways too"

Possibility 5 Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles

A dark clad man was pinned against a wall by several silver arrows, as a silver wearing girl with auburn hair had a aim on him with a bow and arrow of brilliant silver color.

"Spill it magician, where is my brother!" The magician frowned.

"I have no idea what your talking about?" The girl was squeezing her bow angrirly

"MY BROTHER THAT YOU TOOK FROM MY MOTHER WHEN HE WAS ONLY A BABY!" He smirked

"OH, that boy, the son of Artemis? Oh, he's being put, to good use...to unlock the power of divine rule. Of course, it does require a sacrifice, but then again, dead weight" the girl drew a golden dagger, and had a hateful look.

(Following torture scene censored for all those who are not Anko)

NO, DON'T CUT THOSE! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!

(Faulty thing)

Possibilty 6 Harry Potter

Harry frowned as he again was in Maldam Malkin's, again getting his first year cloths.

Time travel...you have to do everything again.

Even if some things have appeared to changed due to the unstability of the Kronotron, so far all that added up to were scars on his arms that apparently came from worse Dursley's, and _Muggle Borns May not Apply_ signs.

And now, if memory recalled, would come Draco Malfoy.

Though he was late...all he saw was a tanned skinned, blond boy with a kind face

The boy then noticed him

"Are you getting your first hogwarts stuff too?" the boy asked...he sounded familar.

"Um, yes" Harry said, wondering who this person was.

"Me too, my Dad's already looking around for school books, and my mom and Aunt are bargain hunting. I'm Draco Malfoy, and may I know your name" Harry flinched inside.

A, nice Malfoy...and aunt...Bellatrix was free!

"Um..." the boy noticed the scar on his face...damn thing was still there

"Wait, your...Harry Potter" Harry frowned.

"Yes" here came the insults...wait where were they

The voice that came out was more, friendly "Oh, that's why your alone...must be hard" he frowned "Family is really important to me; Dad, Mom, my two younger sisters" Two what? "My Aunt Andrea, Uncle Ted and Cousin Tonks" huh...

What...what had happened to the Draco he knew?

"Draco dear" Harry heard Narcissa's voice outside, it was...nicer this time around.

Wierd

"Comming Mom!" Draco smiled nicely

"It was nice to meet you, Harry. See you at Hogwarts, I hope I'm a Hufflepuff like the rest of the family!" Harry twitched.

A nice, Hufflepuff...Malfoy?

What the hell...what's next, a competent Lockhart?

Challenge 7 Rosario Vampire

A tall, silver haired, pale boy frowned, as he looked into the stars. His red eyes noted the comets, the moon, the consellations...

The trap door to the top of the house opened, as a tall, brown haired man looked up.

"Father?" he asked. Tsukune, the father, smiled

"You know, you start school tomorrow, you really should get some sleep" the boy frowned

"I can't. I'm worried, you, mum and the others, always talk about all the things that happened there when you went there...what if it happens. What if I can't protect my sisters" His father got on the roof and sat down next to his son

"Son...your an Aano, and you have your mother's power. If anything, you have less to worry about then I did...just avoid a harem if possible"

He frowned "You know, seeing as though you have several wives..." Tsukune chuckled

"Well...I'm not saying its bad, but avoiding it makes the academy 100 times safer...just hope you didn't inherit my charm"

Challenge 8 Naruto (Using Scene option D)

Kakashi stood over the two battered forms of Sasuke and Naruto, already knowing which one to save

For it was time, for the demon to finally die...

But just as he prepared a Chidori...

"DYNAMIC ACTION!" a green clad kick slammed into Kakashi, knocking him to the ground, as Might Guy stood over the downed boys.

"YOU, ARE VERY UNYOUTFUL! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL, SUCH A YOUTHAL BOY, OVER THAT UNYOUTHAL ONE!"

"No, I'm killing the demon, to save the Leaf's future"

Now, for the final battle

_Streets of Konoha (Anko's POV)_

A dozen ANBU lay dead by sword, as the pale form of Orochimaru chuckled loudly.

"WHERE ARE YOU, SENSEI! HOW MANY OF YOUR MINIONS DO I HAVE TO SMITE BEFORE YOU SHOW YOUR OLD FACE!" he laughed insanely, as he spotted one last ANBU struggling beneath him.

"Why, if it isn't my old little sapling experiment" he chuckled as the downed Wood User "Its a shame...that I have to give you, the AXE!" he sliced his sword towards the ANBU...

"FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX WAVE SURGE!" a dozen red ribbons impacted into the body of Sannin, who was knocked down to the ground.

"Who dares..."

"I dare, Sensei" Anko said from the top of a building, in her disguised form.

Orochimaru hissed "Anko"

The two stared each other down.

"Oh, do you still miss me? Is that why you gave me such a warm reception" he chuckled at the memory of being hit with fire.

Anko glared at her former sensei.

"Hell I don't! STRICKING SHADOW SNAKE HANDS!" a swarm of vipers flew from the vampiresses hands, only to be blocked by a swarm of Orochimaru's own.

"Oh well, students rarely match their teachers after all...what a pity" snakes grew out of his body "I do believe your to be my next victim, Fire Release; Snake Phoenix Flower Orchard!" hundreds of fire attacks were sent flying at Anko, who vanished into the shadows as her snakes dropped to ground.

"What sort of teleportation jutsu!" Orochimaru looked around in shock as Anko reappeared behind him.

"FIRE RELEASE; DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" a huge fire dragon engulfed Orochimaru, setting his body on fire.

However, the body poofed.

"Shadow's clone, I just love them" Orochimaru was now behind Anko "So useful with Body flickers" he stabbed her with the sword of Kusanagi, as she poofed too.

"I couldn't agree more" Anko was again behind Orochimaru "But this time, I'm taking you out with a bang!" the Anko exploded as the real Anko observed from above.

A torn torso lay on the ground as a body shedded Orochimaru jumped at her, the sword in hand.

"SHADOW PORT!" a sucking sound emerged from the shadows as the massive blade that once was used by Zabuza appeared in her hand, using it block the attack from Kusanagi.

"What?" She smirked.

"You'd be surprised what a girl can learn without a pedo sensei!" she kicked her sensei where it hurts...

She frowned when she didn't feel anything, but it still managed to force him into the air.

"That strength..." she shadow ported the weapon back as she formed several hand signs

It was time to put the Coven's shared chakra to use.

"WATER RELEASE: BOILING WATER!" a steaming blast of water flew from Anko's mouth, scalding Orochimaru's leg as he landed on the building on the opposite side of the street.

His leg split off and repaired itself as he shed that body part.

"Ku Ku Ku, I'm not much for Taijutsu, but Ninjutsu, is another story" the snake heads reformed all over his body, as one slithered, from some...part of his body and bit the body of a dead ANBU

"I didn't teach you everything, Anko-Chan, but, a ninja's body holds chakra for a length of time, and with this, I can use it..."

"Ninja Art; Necromatic Snake Lasers!" the snake connected to the dead body sucked out its chakra as the snakes charged power.

Anko rapidly went through hand signs...

The lasers fired, sending several blue chakra blasts straight at her

"WIND RELEASE; GUST FORCE!" a sweeping wind flew from Anko to hit the lasers...and be overwhelmed...

Anko jumped off the building she had been on, as it was completely wiped out...

Along with the rest of the buildings down its way all the way to the villages wall.

Orochimaru chuckled

"I am the master of Ninjutsu, pioneer of immortality. You cannot hope to win..." he body flickered out of the way of a swarm of Shurikan, reappearing on the space next to the metal

Anko frowned, she was the one who had immortality, not this freak. He grinned now

"Of course, there are many forms of Ninjutsu" He smirked as he body flickered behind Anko and made rapid hand signs

"LIKE, LIGHTNING RELEASE; ELECTROMAGNETIC MURDER!" his hands began voltic as he attempted to stab Anko Alucard style.

"OR WIND, WIND RELEASE; AIR WALL!" a ball of wind formed around Anko to short circuit the lightning attack.

Orochimaru chuckled "Amusing, but lets not forget, FIRE RELEASE; FIENDFYRE SERPENTS*" two giant fire serpents formed from Orochimaru's maw, ready to burn and constrict Anko.

Anko glared "SHADOW PORT!" the two serpents were sucked into the shadows...and let out, well she wasn't specific.

_Meanwhile, Somewhere far away_

A diminutive old man with gray hair and tan skin, wearing a green shirt with tan pants, was pushing his vendors cart, filled with his precious cabbages, as far away as he could.

With that Demon Brat in the Chunnin exams, and some invasion, he would not allow for his cabbages to be harmed.

For far too long, his cabbages had been at the mercy of ninja; destroyed by the error of that damnable Yondiame's toads, blown apart by that red haired girl, Kushina, again and again, stepped on by that Demonic Fox, blown up by one of that demon boy's pranks, and 'youthified'...

Stupid green suit wearing weirdos

But this time, he was prepared, nothing would harm his cabbages here...

Just as the shadows summoned up giant fire snakes...that promptly set the cart and his cabbages on fire

"MY CABBAGES!" (A/N, I hereforth declare the three day weekend, today, tomorrow and Sunday Fanfiction torture the Cabbage Man Day! Cameo him in peril! At least I probably will)

_Back to_

"WATER RELEASE; BOILING WATER!" Anko spewed boiling water at her old sensei, who hit the ground with his hands.

"Earth Release; Earth Dome" a dome of earth rose up to block the steaming water. The battle so far had moved them out of the ANBU's hearing range, as Anko had intended.

"Ku Ku KU, all five elements, and yet still you fail to understand the simple fact that you cannot beat me! For I have mastered immortality!" Anko huffed.

"No, you haven't. You had your chance, but you lost it when you experimented on yourself one too many times" Anko had a evil grin as he said this.

Orochimaru was infuriated "HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT GIRL! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IMMORTALITY!" Anko grinned as she turned on her true form...Orochimaru blinking.

"That's Tsunade's..."

Anko smirked, showing off her fangs "I am Anko, the first Vampire in many centuries! I am the immortal embodiment of the night, now surrender, he she!"

_Meanwhile, the lair (Hinata's POV)_

A injured Naruto lay in the coffin, as Hinata stood over him, her hands in the Gentle Fist stance.

"I can do this...I can do this...I can do this..."

Original moves

Water Release; Boiling Water

Rank; C

Description; Boiling Water is blasted at a foe, used to train those with Boil Release techniques

Ninja Art; Necromatic Snake Lasers

Rank; A

Description; A snake attached to the user bites a foe and sucks out chakra to power a laser technique emitting from snakes on the users body. Dark Ninjutsu

WIND RELEASE; GUST FORCE

Rank; B

Description; Large ranged, spread out wind sweeping attack

Fire Release; FiendFyre Serpents

Rank; C

Description; Mysterious Power's Fire Snakes, based off Voldemort's fire snakes in Order of the Phoenix


	41. Painful regrets, Immortal combat

Faves 529

Alerts 437

C2's 25

Review Replies

All; The ideas are all being considered, so keep your eyes out for this stories end, and the story that follows it.

Leaf; Its the same thing that was done with Yugito and Fu

Hektols; It was that long?

Harliquin; I just realized, I forgot to torture him in the Harry story, NO! (In the PJ story his cart got destroyed and he disappeared mysteriously

Naruhina; The challenge I have shows an example of what I want, not what they have to do...and unfortunately I have a lack of people taking my challenges, one of them being Hanyou Naruto and his vixens by

Elemental; He's destroyed and will reform somewhere else...eventually

Guy who doesn't give a name; Some people do...and again I had no idea it would be that long

Begin

_Demonic Waiting Room (Kyuubi's POV)_

The giant and fearsome Nine tailed Fox was in a really dull looking waiting room, the sort of thing you see everywhere.

A few chairs (Demon sized however), several old magazines, out of date music, carpeting...and agonizing waiting time.

"Wait...this can't be the waiting room!" the fox whimpered in disbelief.

He thought it was just a myth

"Yes, it is" Shukaku, who was sitting on one of the giant chairs, with a old edition of 'National Gorographic', said darkly "Your first time here if I recall...well then I hope you enjoy its, entertainment.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him" a flaming blue cat meowed, reading a 'Cat Fancy' "We all fear this place" after all, the sheer boredom the demonic waiting room creates was the reason that Bjjuu tend to rampage...to let out the stress "After all, only I actually chose to come here"

"YOU CHOOSE THIS HELL NIBI!" the giant beetle Nanabi, who was reading 'Beetle's beer magazine', snapped "This place is torture! The average wait time is 200 years! Why would you choose this!"

The cat purred "Simple really, I gave my host permission to. I always feel bad about ruining her life..."

"THEY RUIN OURS...!" Kyuubi howled

"You've seen how they are treated" she hissed "She deserved a better life than what I gave her, so I let her go. I did need to check the times" she purred "Oh, so Salmon's the big thing now...I'm still into Tuna"

Kyuubi growled, as Shukaku waved him off' "Oh sit your ass down and read a magazine, we're not getting out of here for a while, if you may notice the timer" The fox looked up to see a giant electric countdown clock.

Kyuubi 1200 years (NO!)

Hachibi N/A

Nanabi 1230 Years (Ha ha)

Rokubi N/A

Gobi N/A

Yonbi N/A

Sanbi N/A

Nibi 30 Years (WHAT!)

Shukaku 132 Years (WHAT!)

"Why do you guys get out so quickly!"

Shukaku grumbled "One benefit of being one tailed"

Nibi purred "Brownie points anyone?"

Kyuubi tried to create a tailed beast ball, but found that it shorted out like a low power phone. He whimpered when he saw the sign

No tailed beasts ball, thank you and please wait your turn

The Kyuubi began crying "WHY! FIRST THE BRAT, NOW THIS!"

The Nibi got a photo of the sorry fox, before she returned to modern grooming techniques.

_The Lair (Mei's POV)_

Mei looked over the slow, shallow breathing of the girl they had recovered the same time as their changing destined mate..

They had found no one else

"She's not going to last forever" Mei commented as she used fire chakra to cauterize some of her wounds "Where's Anko-Sama?"

Haku frowned, she was leaning against the wall "She's fighting that snake..."

Mei had wide eyes "We should help her..." Haku rose her hand up to silence her buxom friend.

"No...Anko-sama told us to watch Naruto-kun, and also the others" she looked around at the exhausted and bloodied fellow vampiresses or hanyou's, aside for Konan who had only just joined.

The blue haired girl had her eyes closed as if concentrating "Haku-Chan's right, we can't leave our posts...or else we will face, punishment"

"Well...Anko-sama wouldn't kill us..." Mei began

Haku snapped her head back to her "Of course she wouldn't...that would be far too merciful if she was in a punishing mood!"

They shivered...they saw her at work a few times...that was cruel and unusual.

"Wait...the guy who employed you never..." Konan was surprised.

"No, he'd never! Other people, yes...though he never would punish me like that for some reason"

_Amegakure (Nagoto's POV)_

A tall man, dressed in the robes of the same organization as Itachi, with vibrant orange hair like that of a famous Shinigami substitute, with purple, rippling eyes and piercings, frowned as he looked at a painting of three young people.

A orange haired, cheerful boy, himself, a red headed, solemn boy, and a slightly older blue haired girl. He frowned

"Hanan, Yahiko...I'm sorry" long ago, the three of them had been the best of friends, all of them orphans of war. Jiraiya of the Sannin had trained them in Ninjutsu, and helped him understand how to use the Rinnegan.

Of course, he still was finding out more and more things these eyes could do every day...the six bodies, the soul removal, the perfect milkshake blending...

Eventually, they had gathered anti war, and anti Hanzo supporters around them to defeat the dictator...Akatsuki.

However, then came that day...

Hanzo had killed both his friends, and he had begun his transformation into the god he was today...and Konan suffered the most.

She was Hanan's daughter with Yahiko, and so he had raised her. She had inherited their skill, and despite her young age he had trained her into his most powerful and loyal servant.

However...

She hadn't replied in a while...and his agents had reported a full on invasion going on in the cursed Konoha.

Did she...die?

Nagato looked into the heavens, tears in his eyes "Hanan, Yahiko...forgive me" his last link to his friends...were they gone forever?

"Nagato-kun, obsessing over the past again" a body appeared in a spiraling wind vortex. Nagato turned around, his Rinnegan eyes narrowing, as the orange masked Madara Uchiha appeared before him.

"You!" he growled.

"Me?"

"Yes...you! You the person who convinced me to send the last memento of my friends...to her death" he didn't know why, but he could practically feel that to be the truth...

But still, something about the feeling was off...like the death, was only partial

"You must feel pain to learn, did you not once say that?" Madara said diplomatically

Nagato glared at the leader of the Akatsuki, as five similar bodies in eyes, piercings and hair burst through various doors, surrounding the Uchiha.

"Because of you, I have lost my friends legacy forever! YOU BASTARD!"

Madara frowned "Humph...you rebel against me, after all I've done for you? You Uzumaki's...perhaps now is the time, to figure out which is stronger" his single eye hole revealed a Sharingan, that morphed, like Itachi's, but somehow different.

"Which is stronger, the Rinnegan or the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!"

_Meanwhile in Konoha (Anko's POV)_

Immense waves of chakra force were emmiting from Anko, as Orochimaru clenched his arm to block them (A/N, similar to Sasuke when he brought up initial Jinchuriki Naruto in their fight)

"What have you become? You were nothing when I left you...and now this" She smirked darkly.

"This is your own creation, Sensei! Your little mark awakened my distant blood, dissolving the damn thing away with it. Now, your one true immortality success, the one you never even intended, shall bring you down once and for all!"

"Dramatic much, aren't you...but who say's I'm giving up" the snake heads reappeared

"Wind Release; Snake Dragon Dandelion Meadow!"

"Wind Release; Gust Force!" the two wind jutsu collided with the force of impacting tornados, ripping the buildings apart between them.

As civilian houses were ripped apart by the powerful wind moves, Orochimaru's snake heads reloaded

"Earth Release; Snake Golem Laurel Flora!"

"Earth-Wind Dual Release; Dust Tornado!"a giant, brown tornado was created by Anko and sent spiraling into Orochimaru's jutsu, tearing apart the nearby buildings, before slamming into Orochimaru and sending him spiraling out of control.

"What...Chakra..." he said in awe "So...powerful" so this was the power of a coven of vampires.

They, and those who were bonded to them, saw their powers increase with every new member. With that, the members could gain all five basic elements, as Kekkei Genkai could not be gained.

He would be in a goldmine of knowledge if he could obtain one for study.

He pressed his hands together "Ninja Art; Storm Breaker!" the tornado he was in burst apart as he landed on an intact house, as Anko shadow traveled into range for attack.

"Wind Release; Great Breakthrough!"

"Fire Release; Dragon Flame Jutsu!" a dragon of fire collided into the wind, engulfing its power to make itself stronger...

The flames engulfed Orochimaru, who ku ku kued, and poofed.

Anko growled as Orochimaru proper appeared behind her, the sword of Kusangi glinting for blood.

Before Anko grabbed it back handidly.

Orochimaru's eyes were wide...how could she...

Anko chuckled "Releases aren't the only thing that I picked up" she smirked, glad she had asked Ino for some mind reader training.

While she was not good enough yet to read individual memories, she could detect up front, immediate ones...such as sword attacks.

Anko used her strength to knock Orochimaru to his side, on the ground, as she shadow ported the blade of Zabuza to her

She rose it over her head like a butcher to a chicken...as Orochimaru blocked the blade with the Kusanagi sword.

As another Anko waved from the other side of the street.

"What...?" the clone Anko and the clone sword exploded, just like her destined mate had a tendency to do with his own clones, as a burnt and broken Orochimaru reformed himself by shedding his skin.

"You know, I may be a vampire, but your a real monster" Anko commented from her high perch. Orochimaru ku ku kued

"You flatter me, Anko-chan. Your strength is truly magnificent...and yet still just a tint of my own chakra is in you. Perhaps, it is time to reclaim it, and take your body as interest" Anko frowned.

"What..." Anko was then seriously grossed out, as Orochimaru's body shed...revealing a giant snake, made of many other, smaller, white snakes, with a really ugly head at the end.

He chuckled darkly "Now, prepare Anko-chan...for while I wanted the Sharingan, I can wait a few years, and start with taking your immortal body for myself!"

Cliffhanger no Jutsu!

Yeah...I did

Orig moves

Earth-Wind Dual Release; Dust Tornado

Rank; A

Description; A vicious dust cyclone is fired at a foe

Ninja Art; Storm Breaker

Rank; B

Description; Powerful wind users once used this jutsu to stop freak storms. A lost art until Orochimaru found it in his studies


	42. Final of Finals, Epilogue

Ah, how far things have come, amazing really

Faves 535

Alerts 442

C2's 25

Review Replies

Quite amazing, really

VFsnake; He he he

Animeman; It is a question what Gender Orochimaru truly is

Naruhina; I have and its nice to see Naruto with some action.

Leaf Ranger; Exact a mundo!

Harliquin; I incorporated him, somewhat. And some characters are truly downplayed

Raw666; The results will be in

Godzilla; We're see

Hektols; I guess that's true enough

Rickjames; Nice to see your reviewing. Hope you make it this far

**Spoiler warning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The latest chapter is up i ncanon, the fights are still going on, Mr. Nidaime uses Mirages, Naruto was snapped out of his lone ranger mind set, Itachi is off to stop Kabuto, or at least try, and Kabuto himself has a hidden weapon...**

**I fear for Kushina all of a sudden**

**But, I wonder where Madara is...and how dare he turn the Jinchuriki into Pain Paths...THEY DESERVE FLASHBACKS! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You know, I don't quite know what to do next. I've dragged this story out for long enough, so this is the last chapter. However, I hope whatever I do next, I will continue to get all your support.

Remember my fans, I write other stories, and always be willing to look at them, and challenges for those in the mood.

And also, that a writer is nothing without his fans. If no one reviews, then fanfiction itself will cease to exist.

**GO FINAL CHAPTER!  
**

_The Demonic Waiting Room (Kyuubi's POV)_

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" the fox wailed in absolute terror.

"Really, its only been 5 minutes you rabbit" Nibi mewed

"I AM NOT A RABBIT!"

"Then why do you have Rabbit ears?" Shukaku grumbled.

"THEY ARE NOT!..."

Kyuubi's rant was cut short...by a elevator bell.

"There's an elevator?" Nanabi buzzed.

Indeed there was one, as four embodiments of terror, stepped out.

"ADVENTURE!" a boy with horrificly striped clothing and a stupid hat cheered

"Misa thinks we got offa the wrong floor!" a tall being with a flat nose, giant flat ears and wide feet tripped on the way in.

"Duh, the annoying characters union meets up on floor 132, this is floor 133" Sakura, who somehow ended up here, grumbled "I don't know how I got here anyway!"

"You died in the fic's duration, its not stupendous!" a giant purple dinosaur cried out, sounding a little like Guy "And worse, the elevator's broken!"

It appears the waiting room was in the realm of Youkai and dead people, in some really tall highrise.

"And itsa not going to be a fixedta for another 50 yearsa!"

"NOOOO! WHY DOES KAMI HATE ME!"

"Its not so bad, I can give you a stupendous hug!"

"NO, LET GO OF ME YOU INFERNAL DINOSAUR!

_Anko's Mind (Anko's POV)_

A floating Anko was in the dark abyss, as Orochimaru appeared before her.

"Now, my dear, its time you repay the debt of my tutelage, by giving me your body" he stretched his arm out towards her as she twitched away, out of his reach.

If what Ino had told her about mind jutsu's was anything to go by, this particular one was potent, very potent.

One mental touch, and she was a goner.

"You cannot get away from me, girl" he continued to glide at her, as she continued to mentally avoid his reach.

"_I'll Never Give Up_!" Anko heard her mates voice, with the words he had used so many times, and she had overheard so many times.

"_No One Will Ever Stop My Dream_!"

"_So What If I'm Not Rich, That Doesn't Make A Person_!"

"_If I Never Stop Trying, I Will One Day, Suceed_!"

A glowing light formed around Anko, illuminating the shadow of Orochimaru.

"What the...what is this, warm feeling..." Anko glared at the person who was responsible for the hate people sent at her.

"Orochimaru, your parasitic ways only work on those who fear no happiness in them. Prisoners desperate for the end, boys driven to the extreme for revenge, freaks of nature...but here, your power isn't welcome"

The light spread from Anko, burning into Orchimaru as he began to steam away, like a salted slug.

Wrong Sannin, right idea

"What...this power, it burns!"

"I struggled through hate and darkness, because of your twisted ideas, but I never gave into the hate. I didn't degenerate into the monster they saw when they saw me, the monster known as Orochimaru! That's because, I had someone to always watch out for, someone to protect, something that gave me hope. My destined mate, he never gave up even with worse adversity was directed at him than I ever felt! He never gave up, and neither will I!"

Orochimaru screamed, an inhuman wail, as he glowed in a bright light, as he disintegrated into dust.

_Epilogue...20 years or so_

He hated this hat

He hated it so much

Why did he ever agree with the old Sandiame to take it

So brooded a dark haired young man, sitting at the Hokage's desk, with dark eyes.

Yes, it was Sasuke Uchiha, the Godiame Hokage.

He had trained hard, wanting to protect those important to him, and to be a avenger against injustice, ever since his friend, Naruto, had disappeared.

Most say he died in The Invasion, though Sasuke never truly believed that story.

He had traveled the world, scouting on all his avaliable time on missions; particularly his missions to fight the Akatsuki. Led by Madara, the bastard who had doomed in his actions, both Naruto and his clan, who somehow came back after the leader of Amegakure and former Akatsuki Pain defeated him, they made a grab at the Jinchuriki in the past.

He fought several of them himself; Deidara, Sasori and Madara himself, and while they managed to get the Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi tailed beasts, with an attempt at the Hachibi, they never got the Kyuubi.

It was because of that, and several reports such as an 'unknown fighter in orange defeating Akatsuki member Kakuzu' that kept him going in search of his lost friend.

Perhaps it was best he vanished, though. So many people held him in hate, to this day. The statue of Naruto he had dedicated, as a memorial to heroes in the Suna-Oto invasion for his valiant deeds, had to always have ANBU guards from frequent attempts of vandalizing

And so many attempts, in the past, to take away the Jonnin rank in absenta the Sandiame bestowed upon his friend.

He did manage to make those who tried to harm his friend suffer, at least. First he stopped listening to Homura, Kotaru and the Civilian Council, particularly after they tried to force him into C. with their whore daughters.

And then spited them with his three wives; the Nuke Oto ninja Kin, Tayuya, and a red head named Karin he met on a mission to a former Oto hideout.

He then helped the Hokage, who no longer had to give in to protect Naruto somewhat, get rid of the pro Civilian Laws, restore the power of the Kage, and eventually get rid of the Civilian Council all together.

As he reflected on all this, he eyed a picture frame on his desk; his old Team 7 photo, with Sakura and Kakashi blotched out.

He eyed his lost friend.

That's why. That's why he took this job, to make Naruto's dream come true, at least partially.

Well, he had paper work to do, sadly.

He never did manage to get those shadow clones...it was like a curse, paperwork.

But, he'd be done soon, and be back home for some delicious repast from his three lovelies, and here about how his kids were doing in the academy.

His eldest, Kin's son Itachi Uchiha was in his final year, Kin' s son, a up and coming prodigy, with his spicy tounged twin daughters by Tayuya, Mikoto Uchiha and Uruchi Uthe possibly Bi Polar youngest son from Karin, Naruto Uchiha, his spunky son.

He was glad to say, he was a better father than his father had been, and this Uchiha clan would not be claimed in the hatred the first had been.

_Somewhere far away_

A dark castle, created by Earth Jutsu, stood over a hill in a secluded valley, verdantly green and rich in water.

This valley, far to the west of the Elemental Nations, was a place Anko had found during one of her first Shadow Travel attempts, and it was now the home of the Coven of 10

Naruto, and his nine mates; Mei, Haku, Hinata, Ino, Fu, Yugito, Konan, Temari (Who had been saved), and the Matriarch Anko, and the nine kids that had resulted.

To say Naruto was surprised at what had happened, was an understatement. Poor kid was alarmed to find out he had a harem...

Though one 'bit' with Anko quickly silenced any of his issues with it.

However, after a while, he managed to adapt to being a hanyou...and having 9 horny mates.

However, if there was any true regret in his life, it was he never was able to become Hokage...and sex games when the girls called him the 'Ho-Kage' didn't help...they were fun and pleasurable, but they didn't fill that void.

However, he enjoyed the life he did have...it was quiet, peaceful, eternal...

Well, it was peaceful while everyone was asleep...with his wives holding onto him like vices anyway.

Warm, bosomy vices.

The kids might be waking up by now; Minato (Naruto and Anko) Hanabi (Naruto and Hinata) Bee (Naruto and Yugito) Shikamaru (Naruto and Ino) Zabuza (Naruto and Haku) Kushina (Naruto and Mei) Gaara (Naruto and Temari) Nagato (Naruto and Konan) and Mashiro (Naruto and Fu)...

And they never did get off the floor last night, or back into cloths...

Eh, nothing they haven't seen before.

Akatsuki was gone, the Civilian Council was gone...perhaps now he'd have a peaceful life for now on...and if not it would be an entertaining one.

Though, he wondered if it ever managed to get there?

_Speaking of_

"Hokage-Sama!" a random Chunnin burst into the office of the Hokage, where Sasuke was dealing with the omni present demon of Paper Work

"Yes" he said iritably

"A letter, sir..." Sasuke took the envelope as the Chunnin left.

Opening the letter, he was astonished at who had sent it

The letter, was from Naruto


End file.
